REPRISAL UNBOUND
by Imajineer
Summary: A handful of long forgotten survivors from Vegeta's planet purging days have managed to track down the Saiyajin ou Ouji to earth. And their weapon of reprisal (revenge) is Vegeta himself. An original epic fic I know you'll enjoy and want to read through
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All DragonBallZ and all its characters belong to the highly creative Mr. Akira Toriyama. I do not profit in any way from this story. However any other characters belong to me.   
(Note: This story takes place after the Buu saga (and by the way I hate buu - fat cheatin' power steallin' SOB) and before the birth of Bra. Don't ask me how?! Just remember it's only a fanfic story. So enjoy! And any questions and comments, observances of errors I missed please write to me at imajineer@hotmail.com.   
Please take it into account that I've used what feebly few Japanese words I know in the story as a constant reminder that it is an anime we're writing/reading about.   


'_Great!_' Mental/Thought speech.

For those of you who don't know, my original story was deleted from ff.net due to their new no nc-17 submission policy that will took effect in September.   
I know how a lot of feel, because to so do I!!!   
I had 124 reviews, and now I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!!! AAGH!!!   
Originally I had not intended on reposting but ff.net in my opinion is still a very good website so I changed my mind.   
So here is the revised version   
  
REPRISAL UNBOUND   
  
By Imajineer   
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
Vegeta stared in disbelief as the hospital crew wheeled Bulma out of sight. It was he. It was his fault. He was the one responsible for Bulma's condition. What had he done?! How could he have done this?! He couldn't forget the lifeless look on her unconscious face, and how perfectly motionless she lay.   
  
He knew how fragile she was in comparison to himself. Vegeta withdrew into his own mind and recalled the occurrences of the pass few months.   
  
***   
  
Since Vegeta had been wished back with the dragon balls after he self-destructed himself in an attempt to defeat Buu he had had Dr Briefs build an even more power gravity machine along with series of battle automatons with improved artificial intelligence. The rage that his very best was far from being enough to defeat Buu was the fuel for his intense training. Vegeta had been training at 900 times Earth gravity for over four weeks now. He spent all his hours in the gravity machine. Even before he had ever come across Buu he use to end training when night came and would strut into the Briefs' Capsule Corp home building to his bedroom for sleep after having a meal and shower. But now, he spent all his days and nights in there, constantly trying to better himself without rest or relaxation of any kind. In fact if Bulma and Mrs Briefs didn't bring his meals to him in the gravity chamber then Vegeta would never have eaten. The only time chibi Trunks saw his father was when he peered into the gravity chamber through one of the small windows. Always longing for Vegeta to spend time with him, like Goku did with Gohan and Goten. To add to it all, Vegeta also found him self to be even more short of temper than usual, as was made evident to the people who were unfortunate to come across him. However they all writ it off as Vegeta only being a little extra like Vegeta, and that he would return to his slightly calmer self with time. This day was no exception.   
  
With tweezers in one hand holding the chips together, and with the welder in her other hand, Bulma was just about to connect them together, when a violent like shake more than enough to be rated a five plus on the Richter scale shook the entire Capsule Corp building along with Bulma's underground laboratory. Her hands slipped with the vibrations causing her not only to fuse the chips together incorrectly but also caused her to burnout over half of one of the chips. Bulma released a throaty scream that turned into a ferocious growl in aggravation, while throwing away the tweezers and welder, tightly squeezing shut her eyes and clenching her turquoise mid-back length hair with both hands.   
  
She knew however that what had just happened was in no way an earthquake…It was Vegeta! Here she was working on a highly sophisticated battle drone prototype that could generate its own shield as well as fire energy blasts, just for him, just so he could improve upon himself while training. A prototype which she had almost finished after putting so much of her time effort and energy into it, just for Vegeta; and he had just destroyed it. Bulma knew that this was how intensively Vegeta trained, that these `mild jiggles' as he use to call them occurred on a regular basis, and so would had just salvaged what she could and rebuilt what she couldn't. Nevertheless, not knowing what had affected or taken over her so, Bulma stood sharply knocking her wheeled chair right to the other end of the lab. She emerged from the cellar door to her lab pulled open the front door so hard that it open all the way, rebounded off its hinges and slammed shut behind Bulma, as she stomped across the lawn towards the gravity chamber.   
  
Instead of knocking and waiting for Vegeta to turn off the gravity machine for her to enter, Bulma shoved open the door and immediately the fail-safe gravity emergency off function was activated, sending Vegeta crashing head first into the roof before falling at double the speed to the hard floor, smashing all the tiles that he came into contact with. When Bulma saw Vegeta craw to his feet, she instantly knew that he was vexed and that she would be in for a verbal trashing.   
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!" He bellowed at her.   
  
Bulma paused before answering back. "I was working on something important when your damn earth shaking ruined it!"   
  
"Like I give a rat's ass woman!"   
  
"You should, the project I was working on was for you, you maniacal torch headed moron!" After hearing that, Bulma expected Vegeta as usual to soften his rage as he normally did when she told him that she had made something for him. Especially since whatever she made was always good. But Vegeta surprisingly didn't.   
  
"There I am slaving away for your ungrateful, inconsiderate ass, and you destroy the drone before I even have a chance to give to you." Bulma continued to vocalize her anger. "At lease Yamchua always appreciated the gifts I gave him. He never destroyed them and Yamchua always use to thank me in such lov…"   
  
Vegeta suddenly blasted across the chamber and stalked himself towards Bulma with his fist clenched. He didn't stop until she had her back to the wall and he was literally almost right on top of her. For a brief moment, Bulma saw an abundant hate and almost murderous glint in her husband's obsidian eyes. For the few seconds that they stared each other, Bulma noticed that the void blackness of Vegeta's eyes seemed much emptier than she had always remembered them to be.   
  
Even during his most angered filled moments a trace of care could be seen with those dark holes. However, for that time duration, it wasn't there at all. Then for a split second Bulma felt a spark of original fear that she had once held for her husband when he wasn't her husband, but a deadly and merciless alien warrior who came to subdue the earth and kill all who got in his way.   
  
This strange development didn't last long, but when the well known scowl like look returned to his face, Bulma knew he was now his usual self. Though, it couldn't stop her heart from pounding excessively in her chest.   
  
Turning away Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber and flew away.   
  
Bulma's eyes were wide and they glistened in fear. Her back remained against the wall as she slid to the floor with her knees drawn to her and slowly hugged her body as a means to comfort herself.   
  
***   
  
Sarumi grinned to herself, beginning to feel slightly satisfied. "It has started Birsha, it has finally begun."   
  
"After all these past years; after all our searching, we have found him, Sarumi. I can hardly believe it!"   
  
"Yes!" Sarumi hissed. "The last of his kind, the one responsible for the outturn of Jerar, the sole creature accountable for the condition of our existence." She continued through barred teeth. "Yes Birsha. `Existence'. We don't even live our lives anymore!"   
  
"It's just a damn shame none of the others are left." Spoke Birsha wholeheartedly. "I would have enjoyed it much more if we were able to personally make everyone of them pay!"   
  
"Be satisfied with what we have Birsha. Even thought we are three, always remember that the Saiyajin were a force to reckoned with." Sarumi told her companion. "I'm just grateful that the person, who did most of the work for us, was kind enough to leave the `princely prize' also."   
  
Birsha's face held a slight trace of disappointment for a few seconds as she contemplated what Sarumi had just said.   
  
"Hmph! You are right." She slowly spoke. Then a snarl enveloped her lips "And now the reprisal can begin."   
  
***   
  
Vegeta continued to ponder what had occurred when Bulma had stormed into the gravity chamber. Despite the warmth of his own purple aura as e flew across the planet of Earth's sky, Vegeta shuddered inwardly at remembrance that for a fraction of a moment, he had wanted to hit her. He had wanted to strike his fist at his own wife!   
  
The frown that was already on his face became yet even more pronounced. Knowing his own strength in his normal form and knowing her frailties, Vegeta knew if he had struck Bulma he surely would have done her serious harm. If not kill her.   
  
"Idiot! Baka!" Vegeta continued to curse himself. How could he have almost have lost control of his temper like that?! Vegeta briefly scolded himself mentally before turning around and heading back home to the Capsule Corp buildings.   
  
Due to it being so late when he arrived home, he intended to go straight to bed, but the growling of his stomach forced Vegeta to enter the kitchen in search of the dinner that he had missed. Seeing several plates covered with foil, Vegeta instantly identified them as being the food that was left out for his inevitable return. After using both the microwave and gas ovens to heat up his dinner, he sat at the dinning room table and ate it all. When he had done, he walked upstairs to bed.   
  
Vegeta opened the bedroom and closed it behind him. His eyes immediately fell on Bulma's sleeping form in the large king-size bed. Even with no other light source except for the moon and stars, he could see her perfectly. A cold breeze blew into the room from the open balcony doors, obviously left open for his coming.   
  
Vegeta sharply glanced back at Bulma when he heard her moan and saw her pull the blankets closer to her body in an attempt to maintain her warmth. Vegeta closed and locked the balcony doors before entering the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. After emerging from the bathroom having just dried off, Vegeta then threw the used towel into the hamper. Being the kind of person who saw no sense in wearing clothing when in bed, Vegeta lifted the bed sheets as he slid his naked body under them.   
  
Though Bulma felt the bed shift weight her eyes remained closed. When she turned to face the other side of the bed she sensed she was no longer alone and her lids slowly fluttered open. When her sight had focussed in the darkness, she saw him looking straight at her in total silence. She barely could hear him breathe.   
  
"Ve…Vegeta." Bulma whispered his name, but he made no attempt to respond, feeling unsure if she really wanted him to after what had happened earlier. Bulma moved closer to him kissed him gently on his lips. "I was worried when you didn't come home."   
  
"Well you don't have to now." He spoke his first words to her. "Go back to sleep." His voice wasn't harsh but it still held command.   
  
Bulma would normally have listened to him, but she didn't. She opened his arms and crawled up against his body. Bulma ran her fingers around his back, and kissed his collarbone and neck several times before looking into his deep dark eyes and smiled lightly. Vegeta in turn looked into her small delicate face with her beautiful blue eyes. From the way she touched him and the expression on her face, Vegeta knew what she desired from him. He kissed her mouth deeply and Bulma pulled him on top of her. Vegeta levitated several inched off of the bed surface so he could remove her only piece of clothing, Bulma's nightie. Afterwards moving back down on the bed Vegeta kissed her again as she gave herself to her husband.   
  
The love Vegeta made to her was sweet and tender. It took every minuscule ounce of will not to hurt her during his act of love, and Bulma took it all, as meaning that he was sorry for scaring her.   
  
***   
  
Bulma smiled as she felt the strong rays of the sun warm her. The smile fell from her lips when she realised she was alone. Vegeta's side of the bed was empty. She turned her head, opening her eyes to the space that Vegeta should have been in and she ran her hand over it. Bulma sighed loudly. Just once she wished she could wake up to see him lying beside her, his deep dark eyes being the first things she saw; Or him holding her safe in his strong arms.   
  
Bulma got off of the bed dragging the sheet with her. She slid open the balcony doors and stepped outside, the tiled balcony floor warm from the sun. She approached the edge one hand clutching the blanket around her the other resting on the balcony bars, and looked down from her high perch at her husband. He wasn't in the gravity chamber but was outside performing the few push-ups of the five thousand series he was working on. Dressed only in tight black shorts the sweat from his toiling glistened in the sunlight.   
  
When he finished Vegeta stood on his feet, and began to punch and kick into air. After Vegeta had finished barraging his invisible opponent, sensing his wife's ki, he raised his head towards the balcony to see her. Vegeta could tell that she had only recently awoken; with the bed sheet held around her and her hair though down was, was messy. Bulma placed her left elbow on the railing and bent forward so that her chin rested in the palm. Her lips broke into a beautiful smile as she stared down at her husband. Vegeta resist the urge to smile back but continued to look at her. Even at his distance and the bright reflective radiance of the sunlight, Bulma's blue eyes diminished none.   
  
The corners of Bulma lips curled into a crafty snarl and Vegeta noticed this. Without a second thought she took several steps backwards and then jumped over the balcony. Vegeta's eyes opened wide and for a couple of seconds he was shocked to the spot, but then he suddenly blasted off towards the falling Bulma, caught her in his strong arms and held her to him. Bulma folded her free hand around his neck.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you woman?! Are you out of your mind?!" Vegeta said almost shouting at her.   
  
"I knew you'd get to me in time and wouldn't let me fall."   
  
"Don't be too sure next time." He threatened, but Bulma only smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips. Vegeta closed his eye as he allowed the kiss.   
  
"Kaasan!" A small voice shouted up at the couple and Bulma bolted as her son's sudden voice startled her. Vegeta just looked down at him; he had already sensed his son's ki as he had approached.   
  
"Are you alright?" Six-year-old Trunks asked his mummy (kaasan) as his eyes never shifted off his parents as they floated to the ground.   
  
"I'm fine thank you Trunks." Bulma smiled at her son. "I was just testing your otousan's (father's) reflexes. Have you had breakfast yet?"   
  
"No, not yet." He answered while shaking his head at the same time.   
  
"Well just give me a while and I'll fix something for two of my favourite Saiyans" With little resistance from Vegeta, Bulma brushed her lips against his own, and then pecked a kiss on Trunk's cheek before heading back into the house.   
  
Vegeta turned around to see Trunks smiling at him as if he were cute little puppy dog. Seeing his parents share intimate moments, no matter how rare they were, always pleased him. Trunks had never been told exactly what his father used to be like in the past, but he got strong clues that his qualities in the times of yore gleamed the lines of a power mad heartless aggressor. Even in his short life he was seeing how the heart of his otousan was softening. Rage quickly enveloped Vegeta's face and Trunk's smile disappeared with its appearance.   
  
"What are you looking at boy?!"   
  
"Nothing Otousan." Trunks immediately answered his father.   
  
"Well then," Vegeta's anger subsided some. "We may as well get in some sparring while we wait for breakfast. You've been slacking off way too much lately." Vegeta shifted his form in fighting stance and Trunks reflectively took his own.   
  
When father and son were done they both entered the dinning room to partake of a full morning meal. Bulma sighed as she saw the state of her family. Both Vegeta and Trunks clothes were now dirty rags, and she also saw several bruises and cuts lined her son's face and arms. In fact any place where his clothes were torn and flesh could be seen.   
  
"Vegeta, really! Do you have to be so hard on the boy?" Bulma began to fuss over Trunks. She grabbed his head and turned it this way and that checking to see the extent of his wounds. Then she drove into his ragged t-shirt to check his chest and back.   
  
"Ahh! Kaasan!" Trunks mumbled in between swallows as he tried to shovel food into his mouth around his mother. "I'm trying to eat!"   
  
"Stop fussing over him woman." A smug tone entered Vegeta's voice. "He's a Saiyan. He can take it." He brought the large jug of juice to his mouth and drank. "Now how can I forget about that?!" The sarcasm could be heard in Bulma's voice, and Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye as he continued to drink. The phone suddenly began to ring, continuing for ten seconds, unanswered. Trunks continued to stuff his face and the look that Vegeta gave Bulma told her that he had no intention of getting up. Bulma slammed the kitchen towel that she was holding on the table before storming towards the phone.   
  
"YES!?" Bulma shouted down the phone line. "Uh, I'm sorry Ms Briefs. I didn't mean t interrupt you. If your busy now, then maybe I can…" "No Ken, I'm sorry. It's not you I'm angry at. What is it?" Bulma asked her secretary. The young man on the other end of the line gulped before answering her. "URSO (united researchers of space observation) called to say that the meeting has been moved forward to this afternoon at three." Poor Ken flinched in advance at Bulma's response. "WHAT!"   
  
"They said that it's possible that the original date for the meeting was somehow leaked to the media, and so they're taking no chances." Because the phone was out in the hall, Vegeta could only hear one side of the conversation, and was left to wondering what was going on. Trunks happily continued to eat. "They said to tell you that the readings have not changed."   
  
"Damn!" Bulma cursed. "Fine! Despite the extremely unfair short notice you can tell them that I'll aim to attend on time."   
  
"Okay Ms Briefs. Sayonara (goodbye)."   
  
"Sayonara Ken." After putting the phone down Bulma headed back into the dinning room. "What was that about?"   
  
"I can't say Vegeta. Classified stuff, you know how it is. I'm going for a quick shower and then I have to go out. Trunks make sure you shower as well and then change your clothes, alright?"   
  
"Hai Kaasan." Trunks went back to eating. "I might not come back until really late so don't wait up for me." Bulma ran up the stairs and headed into her bedroom.   
  
After thoroughly rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, Bulma reached her hand out to turn the tap of the shower off. Just as her hand rested on the tap, a large powerful, tan skinned hand rested on her own.   
  
"Not yet," spoke the deep voice. "I haven't had mine."   
  
Bulma knew whom that voice belonged to and she sighed as his other hand came from behind to wrap around her stomach. She tilted her head to the side to allow him free range of her neck, which he tenderly kissed.   
  
"Vegeta I can't I have to leave." Bulma turned to face him and kissed his cheek. She tried to walk around him to exit the shower, but he was having none of it. He blocked her way and pushed her none too gently up against the shower wall.   
  
"Vegeta!" An annoyed tone had crept up in Bulma voice as she looked at him sternly. "Let me pass."   
  
She again tried to walk by him but he grabbed and pulled Bulma into his body. She gasped as some of her breath left her with the embrace and felt his enormous throbbing member against her.   
  
"Vegeta no! I have to g…" She was cut off, as he tasted her lips passionately. She slapped and punched at his shoulders, arms, and back for him to let her go, but he simply pinned her hands on the wall as he forcefully backed her into it.   
  
When Vegeta finally broke the kiss Bulma was left panting for breath, and she didn't notice when he lifted her up and lowered her onto his member. Having not prepared herself, Bulma felt him slightly tear her during his entrance and she shrieked in pain. His movements were less controlled than the previous night and this only added to her discomfort, as he continuing to rub raw the tear he had initially made.   
  
Having worked off the sudden wave of lust that had taken over him, he let Bulma back down on her feet and slowly looked at her. A look of disbelief covered his face at what he had just done, and it was mirrored on Bulma's face, the only difference being that hers was flushed and his holding a hint of regret that he had just hurt her. Vegeta opened his mouth to try and explain but was stopped by the sound of the bedroom clock alarm. Cursing Bulma quickly pushed pass the stunned Vegeta and left the shower. He noticed that she walked with a limp even though she tried to hide it. He allowed her to get ready for her meeting without being molested, and Vegeta began his own shower.   
  
He felt sick to his stomach. He had just abused his power. He had just forced himself on Bulma.   
  
`_Why the hell did I just do that_?!' Vegeta questioned himself. `What is wrong with me?!'   
  
When she refused him, which was on the very rare occasion, he'd touch her in certain places to change her mind, which he almost always tried to do and succeeded in getting he wanted. Or he would angrily leave it at that, which he hardly ever did. But during that moment he didn't care about anything except satisfying his lust.   
  
After releasing a frustrated growl he punched the wall destroying tiles and plaster.   
  
"Shit! The woman's going to freak when she sees this." Vegeta said while assessing the damage he had just done.   
  
To be continued…   
  
*******************************************************   
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE can you give me REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Anyway, that's all for now, but there will be more to come.   
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**   
  
Bulma walked around the enormous rectangular table, looking for the empty seat that was reserved for her. When she finally saw her name on one of the small plaques she slouched down into the comfortable chair with a deep sigh. Since the shower incident the ache between her legs had not left her and the limp she tried to hide was visible despite her hardest efforts to do so.   
  
She glanced around the room. It was large. Being a corner room two sides of it was sheer glass allowing the late afternoon light to enter in and illuminate everything. Bulma looked upon the empty seats. Over half of the representatives had yet to arrive. `_Hpmh! I didn't need to rush after all._' She thought. Then her mind went back to her previous thought. She just couldn't believe that Vegeta had taken her against her wishes. He had never ever abused his strength like that before. Never! Not only that, but there was nothing that happened earlier that day would have clued her about the sudden behaviour or accumulate up to the act.   
  
True, during a number of moments in forgetting how frail she was and his own strength, Vegeta had caused her pain; and knowing it was accidental she wouldn't say anything to him. But he had never hurt her like this. Never with such careless deliberateness…   
  
Bulma sighed. She knew she should've been angry, maybe even scared that he could do it again, but she wasn't. She was confused and sad. Sad for herself…sad for Vegeta. She knew that right at the very same moment, he was probably torturing himself in that infernal gravity chamber, all in the name of training.   
  
"Ms Briefs…"   
  
"Oh…Vegeta…" She whispered softly to herself.   
  
"Ms Briefs."   
  
Bulma's concentration snapped back to where she was, and she saw that not only were all the representatives now present but they were also all staring straight back at her.   
  
"Would you like to share something with us before be start?" Asked the vice chairman.   
  
Bulma looked at the middle-aged man who had spoken to her. In fact, nearly all persons in the room were male and middle-aged. It made her feel like she was a little schoolgirl who had just gotten into trouble and had been sent before the headmaster. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before sitting up straight.   
  
"Er …n-no," she stuttered. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Please begin." She bowed her head apologetically, but also to hide the blush that had crept up into her cheeks.   
  
Bulma listened attentively as the meeting began.   
  
From what she heard Bulma found out the URSO was founded after the time when the Saiyan duo Vegeta and Nappa first came to conquer the earth. It was a living fact alien races existed out in space, some friendly some obviously hostile. They came together with resources and ideas on how to detect from a very early stage the approach of alien life, and assess whether it be something to welcome with open arms or something to fear and prepare against.   
  
"Just over seven months ago our furthest placed satellite, the URSO-8G99W2, picked up a signal some fifty million miles from Pluto."   
  
"What!" Bulma exclaimed. "Satellites have been placed that far out and have that kind of range?!" She wished she hadn't spoken out when all eyes turned on her for the second time.   
  
"Not all manmade satellites in space do. Only those produced by our group can attain to that range." The vice chairman replied to Bulma's interruption. His glance told her that he had not appreciated it.   
  
"We cannot tell exactly what is causing the signal. It could be probable that it is just some form of radiation that we have yet to catalogue, or some other reason. But there are those of us who believe it was caused by some kind of space vessel that is not fully detectable by our satellites."   
  
Bulma's face told the chairman that she had more questions, but he continued to speak.   
  
"If it is possibly a ship, then it is also likely that they have some sort of cloaking technology that keeps us from detecting them."   
  
"But all this is just speculation." A male representative spoke out. "You have no proof that it is indeed a space craft."   
  
"I am only saying that it is a possibility." The vice chairman replied.   
  
"But you have no physical evidence prove any of what you're saying." The skeptical representative added.   
  
"We do now."   
  
Everyone turned from the arguing pair to the new voice that had spoken from the door.   
  
Dr Briefs panned the room and looked at all seated in turn. He wasn't surprised to see Bulma, but she was very surprised to see him.   
  
"Father…?" She began but when he looked at her she stopped. Bulma saw the look that meant he would explain everything to her when they had the chance to be alone.   
  
"The SO-8G99W2 was not the only satellite to pick up that same signal. Two of our other satellites did so as well. The SO-7G99W2 at Neptune, and the SO-6G99W2 at Saturn. From the intervals that the signals were received we can assume that the object is indeed moving…towards earth." Dr Briefs removed a capsule from his pocket, pressed it release button and threw it several feet from himself. The explosion and smoke cleared away to reveal a large 1.5 by 2 meters monitor that had a keyboard. He walked over to it and switched it on.   
  
"Only the SO-6G99W2 picked up this image. Observe."   
  
All representatives looked captivated at the screen. On it showed a clear image of the far south east of Saturn's rings. The sight was beautiful, then after ten second it appeared at it a part of the rings was disrupted from it normal shape. Just like a holographic 3D picture. Even the natural shimmer seemed as if it were altered. As if something passed through it.   
  
"What was that? What just happened there?" One of the representatives asked.   
  
"I'll enlarge that part of the screen for a better view." He'd already begun to type on the keyboard before he even finished his sentence and began to replay the image from the beginning.   
  
Again all present saw the same thing for several seconds a portion of the rings of Saturn seemed to be pushed out of their form along with the natural shimmer being distorted just like that of a holographic 3D image.   
  
"As you all can see," Dr Briefs concluded. "Something did indeed pass through at least part of Saturn's rings. Some sort of object that could most likely be credited to that of a cloaked ship."   
  
"Dr Briefs," Bulma asked making sure she addressed her father appropriately as he had always told her to when business was concerned. "From the intervals can you give an estimate how long it will take the object to reach earth?"   
  
"Not for another month or so." He removed his glasses and took out a cloth to clean the lenses. "So that still leaves us time to prepare for...its arrival."   
  
"Will we be able to see it?" Another representative asked.   
  
"At the moment none of our sensors from either out satellites or radars can establish clear visual contact."   
  
"I suggest that we break now for a two hour recess and resume at 7:15." The Vice Chairman suggested.   
  
The representatives present nodded their heads in union and there was monotonous wave of vocal concurrence.   
  
"Dr Briefs, the Head Chairman and I would like for you join us." The Vice Chairman said.   
  
"As you wish." Dr Briefs stole a quick glance at Bulma that told her they'd have to speak much later than he originally intended and he exited the room following the Vice Chairman.   
  
Bulma sighed quietly to herself. She was glad for the break. It wasn't that what she was told and had seen was boring; on the contrary! She usually found it very exciting indeed. It was just that something of more profound importance was currently occupying her mind. She didn't even make any further attempt to talk to her father. That one person refused to leave her thoughts. Vegeta.   
  
She walked out the meeting room and headed for the building cafeteria she had passed on her way there. After a few sips of cappuccino and several measly bites of her late lunch, Bulma no longer had an appetite even though she was famished. Bulma felt miserable, confused and depressed. She needed someone she could talk to, someone to confide in. Only one person came to her mind; her best female friend. Chichi.   
  
Bulma got up and left her unfinished lunch to find a phone, having forgotten her mobile in her rush to reach in time. Since she was asked to come by special invitation, Bulma was given a private and secure phone line to use. After dialing the number for the Son house, she had only to wait a few moments before the phone was answered.   
  
"Mochi mochi?"   
  
"Hello Chichi."   
  
"Oh Bulma! Hello!"   
  
"How are Goku and the boys?"   
  
"I managed to get Goten to study, but Goku and Gohan have gone off to train with Piccolo somewhere." She said in an annoyed tone. "How are you?"   
  
"…" Bulma remained silent.   
  
"Bulma?"   
  
"I'm fine." The way Bulma had answered suggested otherwise.   
  
"…No." Chichi said perceptively. "No, you don't sound fine. What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"…" Bulma didn't respond to her friend's questioning.   
  
"Is it Trunks?"   
  
"No. He's alright."   
  
"Is it Vegeta?"   
  
"…Chichi." Bulma spoke shakily even though she fought to control her voice. "Chichi. I need to speak to you, but I - I can't…not over the phone…"   
  
"Bulma what's wrong? Did you two have a bad fight or something?" Chichi's voice was full of worry.   
  
"Can I see you?" Bulma knew there'd be a strong risk of her breaking down if she said anymore over the phone; and she wasn't in the right place to do so.   
  
"Of course! Can you come by?"   
  
"Not right now. I'm in a meeting and I won't be able to come by until much later, but I really need to speak to you."   
  
"It doesn't matter what time you do, just come see me. Alright?"   
  
"…"   
  
"Alright?!"   
  
"Y - Yeah…thanks Chichi. See you later."   
  
"Okay. Bye Bulma."   
  
"Yeah…bye." Bulma was the last to put down the phone. She realised that her breathing was rigid and her hands were trembling.   
  
***   
  
Chichi placed the cordless phone back in its place. Then folded her arms over her chest and tried to make sense of the strange phone call that she had just had from Bulma.   
  
Whatever it was, Bulma was very upset. Chichi knew her, knew the behaviour of the woman that she had now become. Bulma wasn't a child anymore; she'd never burst into tears over a foolish trifle. Chichi was sure that her assumption of Bulma's problem being Vegeta, again, was the cause for her disturbing mood was correct. Chichi was so engrossed in thought that she didn't even notice that Goku and Gohan's arrival. Only the affectionate peck on her cheek from her husband broke her away from her thoughts.   
  
"Hi Chichi honey." The tall spiky haired Saiyan said.   
  
"Hi Mom!" Greeted her young adolescent son. "Is dinner ready yet, I'm starving."   
  
Chichi silently looked at her family. To her annoyance, as Gohan grew so did his appetite. It wouldn't be long before his consumption of food rivalled that of his father's.   
  
`_No! Wait a minute! Nothing in the universe could rival Goku's appetite! Only Vegeta comes close!_' Chichi correctively thought to herself, and then an uncompromising glare came upon her face as her fists planted themselves on her hips.   
  
"There'll be no dinner for you Gohan until you do at least and hour and a half of study."   
  
"Oh mom…" he began to whine.   
  
"Don't you `oh Mom' me, young man. Go to your room and get a couple of hours in."   
  
Gohan glanced at her father supportively.   
  
Goku sighed before opening his mouth to speak. "Go on Gohan. Your Mom did allow you to train all afternoon."   
  
"Alright…" he dropped his head dejectedly and walked towards his room.   
  
Chichi eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner and she smiled. `_That's my good Gohan._'   
  
She suddenly felt two powerful arms engulf her from behind and she sub-consciously leaned back into her husband's embrace. Goku began to nuzzle her neck but stopped when she didn't respond.   
  
"What's wrong Chichi?"   
  
Bulma."   
  
"Bulma?" He repeated quizzically.   
  
"Just before you came she phoned me. She sounded upset. I think she and Vegeta had a fight or something."   
  
"Don't those two always fight?"   
  
"Yes I know, but if you would have heard her…" Chichi trailed off shaking her head.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"When it's just a normal fight she calls me to shout down a couple more insults about her `over bearing prince'," Chichi did an almost perfect vocal imitation of Bulma and she got a responsive giggle from Goku. "But when she called today, she sounded so upset, like she...wanted to cry."   
  
"Really?" Goku said more seriously. "I'm sure she's alright. Maybe she's just havin' one of those days that a girl goes through."   
  
"Goku!" Chichi said in an annoyed voice.   
  
"What?!" He cried, having no idea that the second meaning of that phrase was in regards to women and their menstruation cycle. "I heard it in a song once."   
  
Chichi sighed. Goku's innocence still surprised her at times.   
  
"Anyway," Chichi continued. "She said that she would drop by this evening some time. I think she really needs a friendly ear."   
  
"Well since we have to wait for the boys to finish their studies before we eat…" Goku captured Chichi's lips in a kiss before picking her up and heading towards their bedroom, and naturally she didn't resist.   
  
***   
"It now 20:00 hours, gravity simulation will automatically shut down in 10 seconds, 8, 7…" spoke the feminine sounding computer voice, "2, 1, 0." There was whizzing down sound as gravity returned to normal.   
  
Vegeta swore violently. It was Bulma's idea to programme the machine to automatically shut down at this time as a means to force Vegeta to eat dinner at this time with Trunks and herself. His intensive training had managed to keep his mind from thoughts about her, but now that it was off and he couldn't train effectively, she was right back in there in the forefront of his mind again.   
Grabbing a towel from the rack by the door to dry off the sweat Vegeta angrily stomped out the gravity chamber and headed towards the house. He couldn't sense Bulma's ki anywhere in the Capsule Corp. compound, meaning she still hadn't returned from the meeting she had left to attend that morning.   
  
`_Hmph! The woman did say she'd be late._' Vegeta refused to allow himself to worry about her. He didn't want to admit that he was neither in the mood to or could face her at the moment.   
  
As he approached the kitchen he could hear the familiar voice of Mrs Briefs humming in the kitchen as she was serving dinner, and Vegeta breathed deeply allowing the delicious aroma to assault his senses. Vegeta automatically assumed his usual seat and waited for his first plate of many to be placed in front of him. His view slid to Trunks, who was involved in consuming his evening meal, but then momentarily ceased to greet his father and then went back to his food.   
  
"Here you go Vegeta." Mrs Briefs cheeringly said as she placed the first of many servings of dinner in front of him. "Eat up now." After serving a small plate for herself, Mrs Briefs sat down at the table and began to have her own dinner.   
  
As Vegeta ate as he listened to the conversation Trunks had with his grandparent. Though it did not interest him in the slightest, he'd preferred it to eating in total silence.   
  
"Did Kaasan say what time she was coming home?" Trunks asked openly.   
  
"Well she didn't phone personally, but she had someone call to say that the meeting wouldn't finish at least for another two hours." Mrs Briefs answered.   
  
"Oh," Trunks complained. "I'll be in bed before she comes home."   
  
Vegeta's eyes jumped towards the blond woman. Obviously surprised by what he heard. Bulma never stayed out so late, especially when she was on her own.   
  
"Vegeta dear, what's wrong?" Mrs Briefs asked.   
  
"Nothing." Vegeta muttered coldly, annoyed that she had noticed his slight astonishment. "I'm going back to my gravity chamber." After cleaning his plate of the last morsel of food, he got up and headed for the gravity chamber.   
  
`_What the hell could that meeting be about?! Unless she's engrossed in one of her stupid projects, the woman detests missing out on her sleep!_' Vegeta wondered as he entered the chamber and the door automatically closed behind him. `_Ah fuck it! I should get back to my training._'   
  
***   
  
The rest of the two-hour break had passed at an incredibly slow pace, as it seemed for Bulma. She waited until it was five minutes before it was time reconvene and then left to join the rest of the URSO representatives.   
  
For the better part of three hours or maybe even more the representatives of URSO, Dr Briefs and Bulma argued and discussed about what to do about the presumed UFO that was heading to Earth. If the visitors did indeed turn out to be hostile then some sort of offensive or defence would be needed; and if they were friendly, it wasn't like the defensives would turn out to be a waste of time and resources. There were bound to be aggressive aliens out there who would choose the planet to be their next victim. Then again it was debated that unless they knew something of the biological make up of the oncoming visitors any weapon that they would come up with could prove to be useless. So as a backup plan, due to persuasion from both Dr Briefs and Bulma, all representatives agreed to enrol the services of the earth special defences team (AN: I think that's one of the name for the team. Another is Zensui team - I think. If I'm wrong in the name or spelling someone please tell me)   
  
When the meeting was adjourned it was already after ten. Bulma stood out side the room doors waiting for her father, while talked privately with the Head and Vice chairman. After an additional fifthteen minutes he emerged.   
  
"About time father, what were you talking about in there?" Bulma asked not hiding her irritation well.   
  
"Just clearing up some small details up, but I am glad to say that were finished here for today." He sighed gratefully. "Come on, let's go home." Dr Briefs began to head towards the exit of the building, but then turned around when he didn't hear her following him.   
  
"Bulma…?"   
  
"You go ahead father, I have to see someone before I go home tonight."   
  
Dr Briefs arched his eyebrows curiously. "Who? Where are you going?"   
  
"Just a friend." Bulma answered vaguely. She knew that her father knew that with the amount of associates that Bulma had and labelled `just a friend' according to need it could be anyone.   
  
  
"It's already almost half pass ten." He said thoughtfully, and Bulma could tell that he didn't like the idea of her being out so late on her own.   
  
"It's alright father. I'll be fine." She reassured him. "I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Bye." With that Bulma hurried off before her father could speak the objections that had formulated in his mind.   
  
Dr Briefs watched Bulma as she ran into a lift and waved goodbye to him, smiling as the doors closed. He frowned as he stroked his moustache. For fragment amount of time, that smile she had been wearing seemed so forced; so much like a façade. But he shrugged his shoulders continued his journey to the exit.   
  
to be continued…   
  
*******************************************************   
  
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.   
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
  
Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep up the encouraging REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**   
  
AN: ~…in italics…~ thought/mental speech   
  
Bulma slowly exited her car, and walked towards the house door, not bothering to capsulated the air car. She gave the large oak (AN: look! It looks like wood to me in all the mangas and the series) door three rapid but timid rasps. It was like it she didn't want that door to open by the way she knocked on it, but almost immediately it was opened and the bright warm light from inside the house fell onto Bulma.   
  
"Ah Bulma!" Said the young man who stood in front of her. "Hello!"   
  
"Hi Gohan." She smiled up at him as if he was still the cute little four-year-old she had met all those years ago. Though the proof was before her that he was now a young adult she still found it hard to grasp the speed of his growth "How are things going these days?"   
  
"Great!" He gave her an innocent grin.   
  
"I know it's late, but is your mom still up?"   
  
"Yeah. She's been expecting you, come in won't you?"   
  
Bulma thanked him as he stepped a side and allowed her access. They engaged in small talk as they walked to the sitting room.   
  
"Oh Bulma. You made it." Chichi had came out of the kitchen when she heard her friend's voice. "I thought something had happened to you when you didn't come. It's after midnight now."   
  
"Is it? I didn't realize." Her tone sounded very apologetic. "If it's too late for you, then it doesn't matter. In fact I could…"   
  
"No Bulma, don't go." Chichi couldn't help forget the way she had sounded over the phone. "Thank you Gohan, but don't you think you should be getting to bed now?."   
  
Gohan instantly took the message that his mother wanted to speak to Bulma alone, and told them good night before leaving them together. There was almost a minute of uncomfortable silence between them before Chichi ended it.   
  
"So," she said. "What was the meeting about?"   
  
"Well," Bulma began ignoring all requests (or rather orders) from the URSO council for non-disclosure about what was discussed among them. "Some UFO was discovered heading towards earth."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. We're not quite sure what exactly it is though. The satellite pictures are far from clear. But what ever it is, it's heading here without a doubt and will arrive in little over a month." Then Bulma suddenly asked, "Is Goku here?"   
  
"No." Chichi answered a bit annoyed and Bulma sighed inwardly with relief.   
  
"He's out somewhere again." Chichi continued.   
  
"Well in case whatever or whoever it is wants to cause trouble, we're gonna need to be prepared." Bulma said still referring to the URSO meeting.   
  
"Have you decided on anything yet?" Chichi asked.   
  
"No. Another meeting will have to be scheduled to devise what kind of defense we're going come up with." Bulma answered.   
  
"And if it's more than the world can handle, I suppose that you're going to need help of the Z-fighters again." Chichi saw Bulma smile as her knowingly when she said this. "I tell you Bulma, our lives can never be normal."   
  
"Yeah," Bulma released a half-hearted laugh. "Never normal. In fact I'm surprised we even still know the meaning of the word."   
  
Chichi noticed how Bulma began to stare off into space. "Bulma…" Chichi called her name again when she didn't answer, but Bulma still remained lost to the world.   
  
"Bulma," Chichi rested her hand on her friend's shoulder and turned her around. "Bulma, about your phone call. Tell me. What upset you so much? What happened between you and Vegeta?"   
  
Bulma stared at Chichi silently for a few moments. With her direct personality she was mildly surprised that she hadn't already asked her that question.   
  
"It…it was earlier this morning, when I was in the shower." Bulma again found herself in battled with her emotions. She had to stop and take a deep breath to steady herself. "I was just about finished when…when he was suddenly there…"   
  
  
  
Flashback**********   
  
"Not yet," spoke the deep voice. "I haven't had mine."   
  
Bulma knew whom that voice belonged to and she sighed as his other hand came from behind to wrap around her stomach. She tilted her head to the side to allow him free range of her neck, which he tenderly kissed.   
  
"Vegeta I can't I have to leave." Bulma turned to face him and kissed his cheek. She tried to walk around him to exit the shower, but he was having none of it. He blocked her way and pushed her none too gently up against the shower wall.   
  
"Vegeta!" An annoyed tone had crept up in Bulma voice as she looked at him sternly. "Let me pass."   
  
She again tried to walk by him but he grabbed and pulled Bulma into his body. She gasped as some of her breath left her with the embrace and felt his enormous throbbing member against her.   
  
"Vegeta no! I have to g…" She was cut off, as he tasted her lips passionately. She slapped and punched at his shoulders, arms, and back for him to let her go, but he simply pinned her hands on the wall as he forcefully backed her into it.   
  
When Vegeta finally broke the kiss Bulma was left panting for breath, and she didn't notice when he lifted her up and lowered her onto his member. Having not prepared herself, Bulma felt him slightly tear her during his entrance and she shrieked in pain. His movements were less controlled than the previous night and this only added to her discomfort, as he continuing to rub raw the tear he had initially made.   
  
Having worked off the sudden wave of lust that had taken over him, he let Bulma back down on her feet and slowly looked at her. A look of disbelief covered his face at what he had just done, and it was mirrored on Bulma's face, the only difference being that hers was flushed and his holding a hint of regret that he had just hurt her. Vegeta opened his mouth to try and explain but was stopped by the sound of the bedroom clock alarm. Cursing Bulma quickly pushed pass the stunned Vegeta and left the shower. He noticed that she walked with a limp even though she tried to hide it. He allowed her to get ready for her meeting without being molested, and Vegeta began his own shower.   
  
Flashback End**********   
  
  
  
"Chichi…" The first tears of many began to fall from Bulma's eyes and roll down her cheek.   
  
"Oh Bulma!" Chichi embraced her friend and allowed her to cry in her arms. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"Chichi…I…I love him." She blurted out. "Even now I still love him. But he hurt me, in more ways than one. Why?"   
  
"Bulma. I'm sure he cares for you." Chichi didn't want to lie to her friend, and indeed she wasn't. She knew that Vegeta did care for his family in some way, otherwise he never would have sacrificed himself so heroic and nobly during the battle with Buu. But that didn't stop her at being angry with him for hurting Bulma the way he had.   
  
"Why Chichi?" Bulma sobbed. "Why'd he do it to me?"   
  
"Bulma…"   
  
"I know Goku really loves you Chichi." She suddenly interrupted. "But has he ever hurt you like Vegeta hurt me?"   
  
"There have been a number of times…when during the heat of passion Goku has by accident been a bit rough with me. But never with…" Chichi trailed off, but Bulma's question had been answered.   
  
"But never with such deliberate carelessness, as Vegeta had done with me." By now Bulma's sobs had turned to soft sniffles.   
  
"No Bulma." Chichi held her at an arms length and looked sincerely into her face. "If you need to spend the night here, you're more than welcome to. In fact you can stay here as long as you want to."   
  
Bulma couldn't tell her how much she wanted to take Chichi up in her offer. But she feared if she did, she'd find it that much harder to return home.   
  
"I thank you for the ear, the shoulder, the kind words and the offer Chichi. But the best thing for me would be to go home, not run away from this."   
  
Chichi nodded in agreement, "I understand, but remember that the offer still stands whatever happens. All you have to do is let me know." Chichi hugged the brave woman that was her friend again as to reaffirm what she told her.   
  
***   
  
Bulma entered her kitchen, threw her handbag on the table and leaned heavily against the wall. Upon glancing at the clock her eyes widened when they took in the time.   
  
~_3:54!_~ She blew out a breath before dragging her feet up stairs to bed. Because of her minuscule lunch and her non-existent dinner Bulma was starving and her stomach vocalised a complaint with a loud grumble, but her need for food was more than outweighed by her need for a good long sleep.   
  
Bulma froze when she stepped up to her and Vegeta's bedroom. For a while she considered using one of the many spare bedrooms that was in her residential sector of the Capsule Corps. buildings, knowing that most probably Vegeta was already in bed. But then a half determined, half frown like expression covered her face.   
  
~_Why the hell should I run away like it's me who've done something wrong?!_~ Her face was fully frowned now; much like Vegeta's own, but unbeknownst to her.   
  
~_There's no way I'm not sleeping in my own bed because of that…that…that bakayaro saiyanjin!_~ With that said to herself, she entered the bedroom, but done so as quietly as she could.   
  
After turning on the lamp, Bulma saw her Saiyan mate lying on his back with his eyes closed. The bed sheet covered his naked body up to his stomach.   
  
Fifteen minutes later after brushing her teeth, dressing into her nightie and pinning up her hair in two buns, Bulma switched off the lamp and pulled herself into bed. After lying on her back half a minute Bulma's gaze drifted over to the Saiyan. He lay in the exact position he had when she entered the room and his breathing remained steady. Bulma turned on her right side, facing her back towards Vegeta and slightly curving her body away from him. She didn't want to look at him.   
  
Vegeta's eyelids slowly rolled open. He wasn't asleep. Since going to bed 2:00, he hadn't gotten more than forty minutes sleep. He knew the very moment that she had stepped onto the CC grounds. Vegeta turned his head to look at her. Taking in the defensive position she lay in, because of him, because of what he'd done to her. He noticed that her breathing had changed since he looked at her. The breaths were a little quicker. He could tell that she knew that he was awake and that he was looking at her.   
  
Vegeta couldn't deny it. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to tell her, show her that he was sorry in the only way that he could. Vegeta began to move across the bed towards her. He propped himself up on an elbow and used his other hand to turn her to face him. Bulma offered no resistance but neither spoke or opened her eyes to acknowledge him. Not even when he whispered `woman' to her. Vegeta even gently stroked the back of his fingers over her cheek, hoping she reveal her blue eyes to him.   
  
"Bulma…" he said in his clear deep voice.   
  
She opened her eyes then, to see want, affection, and a need to prove he was remorseful in his own black orbs. Bulma raised her hand to caress the side of his face. Vegeta brought his lips down to hers in a simple brush, and then looked at her again. Her face held hurt feelings, but love as well. A glint of anger could also be seen in her eyes, leaving Vegeta to wonder if she would forgiven him or not.   
  
He lowered his face to trailed kissed along the skin of her clavicle (AN: collar bone) and made his way up the curve of her neck before brushing his lips on hers. Hesitantly he pressed Bulma's lips to his own for several seconds. When he didn't feel her try to push him away he slowly parted her lips with his and deepened the kiss. Bulma's hands slid up the up from his shoulders to hold his face for the kiss that she returned with equal the passion. Vegeta's hands roamed the terrain of Bulma's body through her nightie for a moment or two before he began to slowly gather it up her torso.   
  
Bulma knew where this was going, she knew what would happen if she were to raise her arms to allow him to remove her clothing. But his want, his desire; his need…she didn't want to withhold her forgiveness. So she stretched her hands above her head and sat forward while he pulled her garment off her body and discarded it on the bedroom floor.   
  
The sensation of flesh against flesh sent chills through both their bodies. Vegeta smoothed his kisses down Bulma's body before doing so even more slowly back up. Then suddenly his lips diverted to her right breast while his hand stroked the underside of her left mound. By now Bulma was vocalising the pleasure she was feeling by moans. When he swapped between breasts Bulma felt his free hand crawl down her stomach while he nudged her thighs apart with one of his. As soon as his hand reached its goal Vegeta's fingers began to rub against Bulma's folds. Eventually he moved it lower and upon coming towards her opening, he slid a single finger inside her. Bulma jerked. Even though she was wet, the wound he had before hand given her had far from healed, and Vegeta had no idea that his ministrations was causing her pain. She sighed in relief when he removed his hand, but to Vegeta it sounded like a regretful sigh at the loss of his presence within.   
  
~_Don't worry woman,_~ he thought to himself. ~_I'll soon remedy that_.~ He lowered his body between her legs and positioned himself to enter her.   
  
Though they were locked together in a deep needful kiss she still felt his every move in nervous anticipation. She was worried that he was going to hurt her even more with his love. Then he moved into her with the first push of his hips, squeezing her eyes shut she turned her head to the side, pulling away from the kiss. Vegeta sunk his face in the crook between her shoulder and neck as he continued his movements. Bulma's deep breaths turned to groans of pain, but to Vegeta it sounded like groans of rapture. By the eighth or so her hands had wrapped around his back and her fingernails buried themselves into his skin. She bit down on her bottom lip to silence herself. Vegeta increased in speed, power and depth. The hurt she wasn now feeling was now causing Bulma to cry out in anguish. After several more trusts, unable to bear any further, Bulma suddenly began to slap at his shoulders while she tried futilely to push him off of her.   
  
"Vegeta…Vegeta! No! Stop, please…stop." Bulma cried out.   
  
He ceased his movements, but still remained within her.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked but received no answer. So he placed his finger under her chin and gently turned her face to face his own. "Woman…" he whispered in confusion as he saw water trails down the side of her face and silently watched as fresh tears leaked from her blue eyes to join them.   
  
"I can't. I can't. I'm still…please. You're hurting me." She quietly sobbed. "Please stop."   
  
In an instant he understood. He had injured her the previous morning, and she had not yet healed, and here he was doing further damage to her. Vegeta was repulsed with himself. In his attempt to make amends for what he was done he was making the situtation worse. He withdrew himself from her and cradled her in his arms as she cried into his chest.   
  
He rubbed her back compassionately and shushed her reassuringly.   
  
"Ve…Vegeta…I'm sorry I can't…"   
  
"Woman, hush now." He knew that she had no right to apologize. It should be him; it was he where all blame lay and hearing her do so pained him.   
  
"I know you only wanted to show me that you…"   
  
"Shh. It's alright." He interrupted her again not wanting to hear her indirectly justify his actions. "Go to sleep now."   
  
The faint scent of iron he sensed with his sharp Saiyan nose sickened him even more. She was bleeding, and though it was a little, it couldn't change the fact that it was he who had caused her shed blood.   
  
As Bulma continued to babble almost incoherently through her tears. Vegeta ran his hand up the column of her neck and felt for carotid artery. Finding it he gave it a sudden quick squeeze through the skin on her neck. Bulma cried briefly for a second from the pressure felt, and then she went limp in the arms of the prince.   
  
Vegeta pressed her even tighter into his form and rested his lips against her ear, "For…forgive me, woman…Bulma…" he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him and free him from the pain of his conscious.   
  
  
  
To be continued…   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Remember, I'm just an e-mail away if you have any questions or comments.   
  
Don't for get to REVIEW.........   
  
Until next time, and I promise it will be sooner. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**   
  
  
  
Note: ~hello!~ Mental thought/speech   
  
  
  
"Shit, shit. Fuck, fuck!" Sarumi cried in frustration. "Stupid, foolish whore bitch! Surely she knows what he's capable of! What woman in her right mind would stay with a man like that after what he's done something like that to her?!"   
  
"I have no idea." Birsha replied. "And to make matters worse, she doesn't only constantly defile herself with him but she has also bore him a bastard son."   
  
"For such foolish waste use of free will she'll pay along with Vegeta," The malice in Sarumi's voice held no shred of mercy. "And let's not forget that we also his seed to wipe from existence."   
  
"Sa…Sarumi?" The youngest member of her followers could no longer fight the conpulsion of her conscious and choise this moment to speak up. "Do we have to harm the boy?"   
  
"Of course we do Gaila!" Samuri snapped at the adolescent girl. "You know that the Saiyajin are dangerous. Once we have destroyed all remnants of their race not only will we be avenged but also we had done the entire universe a great service."   
  
"But he's only a child!" She exclaimed. "What if after we get rid of Vegeta, we can take the child and raise him in the right way, so that he becomes nothing like his father."   
  
"A noble notion Gaila, but that is all that it is." Sarumi looked at the girl sternly but she spoke with a very persuasive manner. "For that to have worked we would have needed possession of the boy while he was still an infant. The ideas and influence of his father have already taken root in him, and if any of the inclinations of the mother is in him already, which I'm sure there is. Then there is no hope for the boy." Her voice took on a deathly tone. "The riddance of them all is the only possible, only justifiable option left to us."   
  
Gaila bowed her head and gave up her argument. Sarumi seemed so…sure. Though, deep down, she still couldn't shake the feeling that killing the boy was justifiably wrong. Surely! He was a young innocent, his heart still reachable; and in murdering him they were being no better than the Saiyajin that destroyed their people and home planet. Not to mention the millions of other deaths throughout the known galaxies.   
  
Sarumi noticed the play of emotion on Gaila's face and made a mental note to be wary of the child's wavering convictions before turning to the woman to her side, effectively deciding to deal with the matter at some future date.   
  
"Birsha,"   
  
"Yes Sarumi?"   
  
"Has Jarik reported from Earth yet?"   
  
"No he hasn't. We still have no knowledge of what the Earthlings know of us. But in his previous message he did say that we were detected passing by the outer rings of the eighth planet."   
  
"Almost," she said encouragingly, and then mentally sighed when she saw her superior calm some.   
  
"Well I don't intend to wait for them than more is necessary." She turned to face Birsha. "Deploy a scanner module that the earthlings will be able to pick up, and have it continue at triple our current speed towards earth. But make sure that it's one that will not be so obviously discovered…a Mark 16 Module will be ideal."   
  
"Immediately!" Birsha rushed out the bridge of the ship to prepare the module.   
  
"Gaila," Sarumi said to her adolessent subordinate and waited for her to stand before her in attention. "Plot in a different route to Earth and make sure that we are completely masked. We will not be detected again."   
  
Exiting the conference room Gaila slowly made her way to the bridge. In a trance she approached the navigations console and hesitantly did her leader's biding, her heart swamping with the beginnings of regret.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Bulma walked comfortably into the URSO meeting room for the second time. It had now been over two weeks since she had first come here, since the shower incident, and she had completely healed. As hard as it had been for him, Vegeta had only held her during their evenings over the fortnight.   
  
The closest to sexual activity they had come to were the kisses they shared before going to sleep in each others arms. There were also a number of caressing sessions. Both touching and feeling the body of the other through nightclothes; Vegeta didn't trust himself to sleep in the nude in her; and for good reason. There had been a few heat filled moments when Vegeta had to fight against ripping the clothes off them both and taking her with urgent need.   
  
Bulma took to her seat like an automaton. Though she vaguely was aware of where she was and why, the main part of her concentration was on a certain Saiyan prince, and what they could finally do together now that she was better.   
  
"Miss Bulma Briefs?"   
  
Bulma started at the masculine but soft-spoken voice, and she turned her head to face its owner.   
  
"Yes?" She mentally scolded herself for being so distracted with her daydream that she didn't hear his approach. A critical comment made by Vegeta came to mind. He had once told her how she was always `unaware of her surroundings' and how that could be hazardous. This little example, as much as she hated to admit it, proved that there was some reality in his words. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Are you the Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corporation?" He asked her   
  
"Yes I am, and you are…?"   
  
"Oh forgive me." He took the seat next to her and held up the name plaque that was positioned in front of him. "I'm Jiro Shizema. I doctor at West Central General hospital, and for some strange reason was deemed worthy of use to be included in this fine little gathering of the URSO."   
  
"I see…" Bulma really didn't know what to say. He still hadn't really answered her first question.   
  
"You don't know how happy and excited I am to actually meet you." He put forward his hand and Bulma obliged only to almost have her arm sprained in a more than hearty shake.   
  
"I wanted to tell you how much I admire the work of you and your father's company. Even though I work in the medical industry and not the technological, I really believe that the future of both lies in their mergence."   
  
"I have to partly agree with you on that one." Bulma verbally contrubuted.   
  
Shizema continued to babble about how he had known of CC ever since he could remember and how he was grateful for ingenious scientific minds like that of her father. Within a few minutes Bulma thought that she would die from his complements. They sounded so insincere and…well…vain; beyond a point of vanity that was so very far from her own.   
  
When the vice chairman entered the room and took his seat, Bulma knew that the meeting would almost immediately commence, but Shizema just would not stop talking. Bulma began to feel uncomfortable with all the irate stares she received from all representatives that seemed to shout to her `Shut him the fuck up!' She glanced at Shizema and he seemed oblivious to the silent message and stares. Only when Bulma promised to have lunch with him where they could continue this oh so interesting conversation, did he heartily agree before becoming silent for the beginning of the meeting.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
"It is now 12:30 and I suggest we break for an hour and an half lunch."   
  
There was a murmur of agreement among all, but for once Bulma's was not among them. Though her stomach rumbled like an underground tube, she dreaded the notion of doing lunch with Shizema, especially if what he was going to talk about was anything like their earlier discussion.   
  
An idea struck her and she made a direct beeline for her father. If she had to endure through such an insufferably boring lunch, then she was not going to do it alone.   
  
"Daddy, would you please join me for lunch." She pleaded, "Please!"   
  
He looked at her, surprised that she had not only called him `daddy' in public, but she had also practically begged him to join her. The look on her face looked identical to the once she used to use whenever she beseeched him for anything she desperately wanted as a little girl.   
  
"I'm sorry dear, but no can do." He almost felt sorry for her as her face fell. "I'm lunching with the chairmen."   
  
"You always lunch with them. Aren't I good enough to eat with any more?!" She subconsciously crossed her arms and her bottom lip drooped slightly.   
  
"Bulma…" Dr Briefs took on an irritated tone and he looked at her harshly. "Do not behave childishly. Not here."   
  
Though taken aback, Bulma hid it well. He was right! Here she was a grown woman with a family of her own and she was acting this way?!   
  
"Now if you excuse me, I must leave." With that he turned and left the room with the chairmen.   
  
A gentle hand on Bulma's shoulder caused her to turn around.   
  
"Miss Briefs?" Shizema had a pathetically innocent and hopeful look on his face that Bulma found impossible to ignore. "You haven't forgotten about our lunch arrangements have you?"   
  
"No," Bulma smiled pleasantly. ~_Like I damn well could!_~ "I just had to have a quick word with my father, but it appears he hasn't the time."   
  
"Was THAT Dr Briefs?!"   
  
"Yes." Bulma nodded her head. "That was Dr Briefs."   
  
"Wow! I would have loved to meet him." He said wishfully. "Could you introduce me some time?"   
  
"Heh heh," she chuckled, "I'd love to." ~_Then I'll be free and he'll have to listen to you!_~   
  
"Well then," He gestured with his hand. "Shall we?"   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Bulma clenched her fork very tightly. How much she felt like ramming it into his skull!   
  
The almost one-way conversation they were having during lunch was even worse that the seven-minute conversation they had before the morning meeting session. How she was maintaining her patients and composure was beyond her. No! Wait a sec! It was tuned and trained because of living for years with a certain Saiyan Prince.   
  
~_Thank you, Vegeta!_~   
  
"…Can you imagine that Bulma?"   
  
"Jiro, I so sorry to interrupt, but can you please excuse me?" She said using this one opportunity he had given her to speak. "I need to use the ladies' room."   
  
"Oh," he courteously rose from his seat as Bulma did. "Certainly." He watched until she disappeared into the ladies' toilet. In a very small movement he leaned forward and dropped a tablet into Bulm's coffee. The alien drug dissolved upon instant contact, and he leaned back and grinned.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Bulma looked at her reflection sternly and took a deep breath.   
  
~_Alright girl, how the hell are you going to get ride of motor-mouth?_~ She though to herself for several seconds before it came to her. ~_Of course!_~   
  
Bulma removed her mobile from her handbag and used the quick dial function. She had only to wait six seconds for her rings to be answered.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Oh Chichi! I really need your help!"   
  
"Bulma? What is it?"   
  
"You've got to rescue me!" She cied down the phone.   
  
"What?! Who's after you?!" Chichi was catching Bulma's panic.   
  
"No I don't mean like that but it's almost as bad!"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"There's this guy that I've just got to get away from!" Bulma pleased her case. "He's just killing me with boredom. And if I have to listen to him much longer I swear I'll become violently ill and DIE!!!"   
  
"He must really be a pitiful loser if a technical scientific mind like you can't stand him." Chichi giggled on the other end of the connection.   
  
"He must really be a pitiful loser if a technical scientific minded person like you can't stand him."   
  
"Ha! You're telling me!" She threw up her free hand in exasperation. "He's a handsome and the most well mannered loser I've met, but a loser the nonetheless."   
  
"I'd think Vegeta would disagree with you." Chichi said teasingly.   
  
"Hey! Leave him out of this!"   
  
"Alright! Alright Bulma!" Chichi laughed as she tried to calm her friend at the same time. "What do you want me to do, anyway?"   
  
"In five minutes or so I need you to call me on my cell phone, and ask to talk to me in private or something. Then I can excuse myself for the rest of lunch."   
  
"And you're sure he'll buy that?" Chichi's question sounded more like a doubtful statement.   
  
"Well…just scream down the phone." Then Bulma partially covered the mouthpiece and added in a low tone. "Like you always do…"   
  
"What?!" Chichi bellowed. "You didn't cover the mouth piece properly Bulma. Don't think I didn't hear that you know." She sounded genuinely cross.   
  
"Sorry Chichi…but I really do need your help."   
  
"Alright Bulma," her tone softened. "I'll call you back in five minutes."   
  
"Thank you so much Chichi!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"   
  
"No, really." Bulma said honest heartidly. "Thank you."   
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
"Bye. Speak to you in a few."   
  
"Yeah, bye."   
  
Both women hung up and Bulma placed her cellular back in her bag. After a quick touching up with her lipstick, she went to rejoin Shizema. When she approached the table, Shizema rose to hold out her chair for her. She thanked him and she looked at him thoughtfully as he took his own seat.   
  
~_Once he puts a little life into his personality, he'll make some woman a wonderful husband._~ She drank some of her coffee before asking him to continue.   
  
Eight minutes later Bulma was fighting as best as she could to keep her eyes open. Though she had no idea what Shizema was talking about due to her failing concentration, She nodded her head in agreement to what was being said. Or was her head nodding because she kept dozing off? She wasn't one hundred percent certain.   
  
~_Oh brother! This man's even more boring than I thought. He's putting me to sleep!_~ She was suddenly startled by the sound of her phone going off.   
  
"Please excuse me for a moment Jiro."   
  
"Sure."   
  
~_About time Chichi!!!_~ Bulma retrieved her phone, pressed the answer button and held it to her head. "Mochi, mochi?"   
  
Shizema faintly heard the reply of her friend from the other end of the line.   
  
"Oh Chichi! This is a surprise. How - " She was cut off by a unsually tightening feeling from her throat. "How are you?"   
  
Shizema smiled politely as he waited for the end of the conversation.   
  
"But I'm busy right now…" As was typical of a friend in distress Chichi's voice and pitch increased by the power of fifty. Bulma to winced in response, but she never expected Chichi's voice to actually cause her to waver, as if she were on the verge of a fainting swoon. After forcing herself to still she turned her attention to Shizema. "Jiro, I'm really sorry, but I must take this call in private."   
  
Despite the ringing in her ears and the feeling that the whole boring experience was going to make her colapse, Bulma was glad that Chichi sounded so convincing. After having seen no disbelief in Shizema's face, she continued to voice her excuse for the discontinuation of their lunch.   
  
"It's a friend of mine, and she needs me."   
  
"Of course, I understand. I hope everything turns out right." He said with full acceptance.   
  
"Thank you for being understanding." Then Bulma went back to addressing her friend. "Chichi…"   
  
Again Bulma felt her throat was tightening for some unknown reason as was the her sudden inability to keep awake. But yet again, the question was why? It was suddenly clear that somwthing was not right with her body. "Chichi…I…"   
  
"Bulma, are you alright?" She easily picked up the lack of energy in her voice.   
  
"Chichi…I…can't…I…" What little strength Bulma had was wasted on her paniced speech as she desperately tried to make a request for help that was too late in the coming. The phone slipped from her grasp and crashed on the floor, under a second and a half Bulma followed.   
  
Shizema quickly stood and walked around the table to Bulma. Chichi's frantic voice was heard yelling from the phone before he crushed it beneath his foot. He bent down and revealed a syringe from his pocket. After sticking the needle in Bulma's arm, he withdrew a sample of her blood. Removing it from her arm he placed the syringe back in his pocket before a small concerned crowd of those lunching approached after having just noticed the blued haired woman on the floor.   
  
"Is she alright?" Asked a fat lady.   
  
"It appears she just fainted." Said middle-aged man.   
  
"She'll be fine if you all clear the area and give her as much air to breath as possible." Shizema addressed them all. "Please do as I say ladies and gentleman, I am a doctor and she is in good hands."   
  
"Anything you say Doc," spoke a young man.   
  
"Yeah step back and let him work." Chimed a teenage girl, and after a number concurred murmurs the crowd dispersed.   
  
Shizema rested two fingers on the left side of Bulma's neck. Her pulse was slow and weak, and her breath was shallow and slow. A dark elated grin crept along Shizema's features as he stared down at the unconscious beauty. He now had what he wanted.   
  
***   
  
to be continued…soon   
  
  
  
Let me know what you think now   
  
and don't forget.........PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**   
  
  
  
AN: ~_You must wake up…you must… _~ = mental thought/speech   
  
  
  
"Bulma, are you alright?!" A sudden clatter like sound coming through the speaker startled Chichi, and she looked at the phone in confusion and worry. That's when she began to frantically shout down the line with both for hands clasping the receiver so tightly that she almost crushed it in her strong grip.   
  
For the briefest of a second, a very loud and abrupt crushing sound came through the speaker, and then…nothing. Panicking, Chichi hung up and immediately began to dial Bulma's number. She waited a while and then heard a pre-recorded message say;   
  
"I'm sorry but we could not connect your call. The mobile phone you are trying to call maybe switched off. Please try again later."   
  
"What?!" Chichi slammed the phone down. "Bulma did not just switch off her phone, dammit. I know what I heard!" She yelled to herself, knowing that it was the distinct sound of the electronic device being smashed that her ears had picked up. Not to mention the way that Bulma had just breathlessly trailed off like that. Like as if she had zoned-out or…or fainted!   
  
~_Oh no! Bulma!_~ Chichi's panicked thoughts began to run. ~_What if she did become violently ill?!_~   
  
Then she calmed and paused in further thought, contemplating the possibility that she may be feigning some sort of swoon. It's not like Bulma didn't have the skill to pull it off. She had after all told Chichi about a number of occasions when she had won awards for her thespian proficiency during her high school and early college years. She had proudly shown Chichi the trophies too.   
  
Chichi suddenly corrected herself. ~_No! Bulma would never do that! She'd never do something so stupid to get out of something so trifle. Something must of happened to her!_~ With that last reflection she once again fell into panic before doing the only thing she could think of doing. In an instant Chichi flared her ki, knowing it would bring him immediately to her.   
  
A second later Goku appeared by her side.   
  
"Chichi! What is it?! What's wrong?!" He said after a quick check around the kitchen making sure that no one was there to hurt his wife.   
  
"Bulma! Something's happened to Bulma!"   
  
"What? How would you know? I don't understand."   
  
"I was talking to her on the phone when she just faded out; I think she suddenly loss conscious for some reason. Then I heard a crushing sound, like as if her mobile was destroyed." She blurted out at high speed. "Can you sense her, find out where she is, what's happened to her?"   
  
"Okay Chichi, just calm down," he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder and that eased her some. Then his face turned serious as he reached out with his senses to find some trace of his friend. A few seconds later his eyes widened and the troubled look on his face scared Chichi.   
  
"W-what's wrong?" She asked him in a shaky voice.   
  
"I can feel her, but it's so much lower than usual, something's definitely not right with her."   
  
"We must go to her, Goku!"   
  
Nodding, Goku's arm came around her waist and he brought his free hand to his forehead with his thumb and two smallest fingers folded. In under a second they both vanished.   
  
  


***

  
  
Shizema continued to grin ecstatically at the unconscious Bulma on the floor. Now that his last sample collected, he allowed his mind to conjure up what acts of retribution lay in store for the whore before him. However he was suddenly awoken form his dreams of revenge by a shrill cry.   
  
"BULMA!!" Chichi screamed.   
  
"OH NO!!" (AN: y'all remember that one – Frieza death ray? A dying Vegeta? The way Goku said that cracked me up! He said it like what happened was a regular occurrence) Goku cried as he and Chichi rushed to Bulma's side as she lay on the floor followed by Goku who knelt down at her other side.   
  
"Is she gonna be alright Chichi?" Goku asked.   
  
Shizema looked on in confusion. The fact that they were practically right in front of him was apparently notwithstanding since they didn't even vaguely acknowledge his existence! As a result a feeling of insult at his dismissal enveloped him.   
  
"I don't know Goku…"   
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Shizema before Chichi could finish her answer. "But Miss Briefs will be fine. It is just faintness brought on by improper intake of nourishment of late."   
  
"What?" Goku raised his head to look at the man standing near Bulma for the first time. "How do you know?" He felt a bit angry that he hadn't noticed him before. The man could have been an enemy! He suddenly froze. ~_Vegeta's paranoia is beginning to rub off on me!_~   
  
"I'm a doctor and I already performed an examination on Miss Briefs before you two suddenly…appeared." Shizema didn't one hundred percent manage to cover his displeasure with his usual polite method of speech.   
  
"Are you the person she was having lunch with a moment before this?"   
  
"Yes. My name is Dr Jiro Shizema. I work at West Central General Hospital, and you must be the friend who needed her a few minutes before." Shizema spoke the hidden accusation.   
  
"Yes, I'm Chichi." She spoke, clearly undaunted by him, knowing that he had already heard Bulma say her name as she had addressed her through the phone.   
  
"Well, anyway," he said, fingering the bridge of his glasses. "All she needs it to be taken home for some rest, and since you two obviously know her better than I do, I think it best that the task should fall to you. Please give her my regards when she awakens. Good afternoon." He bowed respectively and walked away.   
  
Chichi briefly looked at his back. Bulma was right. He was well mannered and handsome too.   
  
"Goku I think we should do as he says and take Bulma home."   
  
"Alright, Chichi," Goku slipped one arm behind Bulma's back and the other under her knees. "Hold onto me now." He told her and Chichi obeyed.   
  
Just before they vanished completely, Chichi spied what remained of Bulma's mobile. Her eyes widened as she quickly realised it was utterly destroyed, as if it had been intentionally crushed by someone quite strong.   
  
  


***

  
  
Vegeta back flipped out of the way of one his reflected blasts. Once he landed back on his feet he only heard the whiz of another blast in a fraction of a fraction of a second and instinctively bent his torso to the side. It passed his body untouched but he still felt the raw power of it as it singed his skin. The last two training bots continued to circle him, almost at a disorienting speed.   
  
He had been training non-stop for fourteen hours straight and his body was no doubt beginning to feel the strain. His eyes darted from one training bot to the other and once he patterned their travelling paths and speeds, he extended both hands; one left the other right, and simultaneously fired energy blasts. As he had expected, the both bots reflected his blasts and sent them flying double the original speed to their source. Waiting until the last possible portion of a second, Vegeta leapt into the air just before they could touch him, and the ki blasts whizzed pass each other and hurled towards the bots. Since the blasts caught both bots from an angle, they avoided the reflective shield plating and blew the machines into oblivion.   
  
However he forgot about his two previous blasts as they bounced off the reflective interior plating of the gravity room and struck him squarely on his back. Howling in pain Vegeta plummeted to the ground and smashed into the floor. The added momentum of being knocked out of the air by the blasts along with the pull of the force of 1000 times earths gravity, were the reasons why Vegeta found himself struggling with great effort to get himself out of a crater that was almost three meters deep. Vegeta pulled himself to his feet and slowly crouch stomped his way to the main controls. He knew he was hurt fairly seriously and needed to stop. If the sound of hearing at least five his own ribs crack and actually feel something poking more than uncomfortably into his right lung was any type of indication. He leaned heavily on the console and literary punched down the simulation termination button with the side of his fist.   
  
It took him a good few minutes for his breathing to completely return to normal, and his nerves were on fire with several different kinds of painful sensations. He felt a distinct stinging as his acidic sweat mixed into open wounds. He didn't need to view his back; knowing that it was probably quite badly bruised. Not wanting to spend several days in the infirmary, he decided to head to the kitchen where he hoped the supply of senzu beans lay, unfinished.   
  
As soon as he stepped outside into the late afternoon sun, he felt them.   
  
~_Kakarott and his mate!!…And…Bulma?!_~ He searched out deeper, not liking the condition of his woman's ki. ~_What the fuck?!_~ Ignoring the painful protest of his injuries he quickened his pace to almost a jog towards the trio.   
  
  


***

  
  
Goku gently placed Bulma on her and Vegeta's large king-sized bed. He stared at her exhausted face and sighed.   
  
"I really hope she'll be alright." Chichi said brushed a few strand of hair from her face and resting her hand on Bulma's forehead, feeling for a temperature that couldn't be found.   
  
"Me too Chichi," then he said cheerfully. "But don't worry, the doctor told us she'd be fine after she rests some."   
  
"Maybe…but…"   
  
"What the fuck is going on here?!"   
  
Both Chichi and Goku spun round to face the owner of that unforgettable voice.   
  
"I'm waiting for an answer." Vegeta said looking at the two of them. "What's going on? What's wrong with the woman?" He casually motioned with his head to Bulma's unconscious body on the bed behind them.   
  
"Well," Goku began. "Bulma collapsed during lunch today."   
  
"Weak human…" Vegeta muttered to himself and Chichi frowned.   
  
"The doctor told us that it was because she hasn't been eating properly." Goku continued.   
  
"I know the woman can act idiotic at times, but now I know she's a complete baka."   
  
"Dammit Vegeta!" Chichi yelled. "You sure have a funny way of showing you care about Bulma!"   
  
"My 'feelings' are no concern of yours or Kakarott's, woman!" He suddenly growled out, angry at what she said. "Now I want the both of you to leave."   
  
Vegeta was not only vexed that the woman would try to uncover his feeling but that she seemed to doubt them as well.   
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta," Goku calmly said while shaking his head. "But we want to make sure that Bulma will alright, if that's okay with you?"   
  
The Saiyan royal frowned, greatly vexed. ~ _Are they questioning my ability to take care of what belonged to me?!_ ~   
  
"Yeah, besides," Chichi added. "I want to know why she really fainted."   
  
"No it's not 'okay'." Vegeta retorted. "Besides, didn't you just say a doctor told you it was because of lack of sustenance?"   
  
"He may have said that but I think he was wrong." Chichi quickly replied.   
  
Vegeta slightly raised a curious eyebrow and Goku turned to look at his wife.   
  
"What do you mean Chichi?" The younger Saiyanjin asked for both himself and for Vegeta.   
  
"Goku," Chichi replied reining in her patients repressing the rolling of her eyes at the question. "Bulma was eating lunch with that doctor and I'm sure that if you ask Vegeta, he'd tell us she ate yesterday as well. So, he was obviously wrong…or blatantly lying."   
  
Not liking what he was hearing, with a grunt Vegeta turned from them and entered the bathroom. (AN: for those who haven't figured it out every bedroom in the C.C. residents' area has its own bathroom…The Briefs are filthy rich man!) Goku and Chichi gaped in surprise at the condition of Vegeta's back for the brief seconds that they viewed it. There was a huge sickening purple bruise that covered his mid section. It could instantly be deciphered that the damage was predominate to his left side, and to add horror to the already disturbing scene, there was an abnormal sharp bump in the vicinity of where his seventh or sixth rib met his left lung.   
  
Chichi turned a worried and sympathy filled face to her husband, and though his eyes radiated the same he smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know the other Saiyanjin would be fine.   
  
Vegeta came back with a few seconds later with a first aid kit and walked past the couple right up to sit on the bed next to motionless Bulma. After placing it face up on the bed, be open the box and glanced over the contents before spying what he wanted. He picked up a bottle of surgical spirit, a cotton wool swab and an empty syringe. Pouring some of the surgical spirit on the swab, he took hold of Bulma's right arm and prepared an area by wiping it sterile with swab. He next removed the piece of plastic covering the needle and inserted the point into Bulma's arm.   
  
"Vegeta," Goku asked, confused and more than terrified as he jumped behind his wife for protection. "What are you doing with that thing?!"   
  
"I'm finding out what's wrong with the woman Kakarott." He turned his head and took in the scene of the younger Saiyanjin cowering behind his mate. A mischievous glint in his eyes glistened as Goku's current behaviour brought back humorous recollections of his intense fear of needles. "Would you like to assist me?"   
(AN: I know there is a specific term for this fear of needles thing, but I don't know what it is. If anyone knows please educate me of it)   
  
"No Way! Not a chance!! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Goku frantically cried as he viciously shook his hands outstretched both sides of Chichi, whom only hid her face in her hands out of shame. She was almost crushed when she felt a bear hug from behind engulf her.   
  
"You won't let him, will you Chichi?!"   
  
"Let me go you imbecile! You're crushing me!" She retorted instead of giving comfort to her distressed mate.   
  
"Hold this here."   
  
Chichi moved away from her husband to sit down on the side of the bed and applied pressure on the cotton swab while Vegeta removed his hand and stood up to head for Bulma's lab.   
  
Goku looked from his fallen friend to the disappearing Saiyan Prince and then at Chichi. She motioned with her head for Goku to follow and she watched him leave her sight after Vegeta.   
  
Chichi turned to look at Bulma, seeing her chest visually rising and falling with her small breaths. She rested the index and middle finger of her free hand on the right side of Bulma's neck, feeling her steady but slow pulse continue. Chichi sounded a loud sigh. Both were a good sign.   
  
"Bulma…what the hell happened to you?" She asked but never expected an answer in return.   
  
  


***

  
  
After applying a very small amount of the sample of blood he had just taken from Bulma to a glass slide, Vegeta placed it securely to the stand of a microscope. As he use both the focus and fine focus controls to get maximum magnification with as little distortion as possible, he silently thanked his woman for keeping her lab as neat and well organized as she did, otherwise he would never had found the microscope.   
  
"What are you doing now, Vegeta?"   
  
"Examining the woman's blood Kakarott." He ground out his answer. "If there is anything abnormal about her then this is one of the ways to find that out."   
  
After half an hour or so of continued intense observation of of Bulma's blood sample, Vegeta growled loudly, moved his face away from the eye piece and tried to rub the daze out of his eyes.   
  
"I could look at this for hours and still come up with nothing!"   
  
"Maybe if you rested same and then come back to it with a refreshed mind you might find something?" Goku tried to encourage.   
  
The sound of someone entering the entering the lab grabbed the attention of the two Saiyanjin. It was Chichi.   
  
"Vegeta, I've tried everything to wake Bulma up but she doesn't seem to be responding."   
  
"Humph! Did you try a bucket of cold water, or perhaps a good sharp slap might have done the trick?"   
  
Chichi planted her fists on her hips stared crossly. "I will do no such thing! And neither shall you!"   
  
"You're also more insane than I thought if you believe that I'll actually do that." Vegeta laughed. "Do you think I want to have the woman harping on me for eternity about trying to kill her?!"   
  
"Whatever Vegeta." Chichi brushed him off.   
  
Vegeta frowned, finally taking note of where Bulma had developed that annoying habit from.   
  
"What were you planning on doing now?" She enquired.   
  
"We were going to take Bulma's sample over to the hospital for a specialist's examination." Goku answered her.   
  
"Well that's the first thing you're common sense should have told you." she rolled her eyes at their lack of intelligence.   
  
"Listen here woman," Vegeta growled angrily at her. "I have more 'common sense' than you'll ever know. When you travel the galaxies, you'd be surprised how much knowledge you'd be capable of gaining." Vegeta's tone calmed to a smug sounding one. "But that's only if your own I.Q. can assimilate that information in the first place."   
  
"What are you implying Vegeta?"   
  
Vegeta smirk grew. How easily these human species were baited.   
  
"Just drop it Chichi," Goku said already seeing Vegeta's intension, "We have more important things to deal with here."   
  
Chichi stared angrily at Goku for a few seconds before calming herself down. She knew he was right. ~_For you, Bulma. I'm doing this for you._~ She sighed to herself. ~_You must really love him to put up with his shit._~   
  
"Whenever you're ready Vegeta." Goku said to the prince. "And I'd do something about that wound on your back if I were you. Or you'll be horded by medical staff wanting to help to you."   
  
"As if I hadn't already intended to do that, Kakarott.." After separating the syringe chamber from the plunger and needle, Vegeta stopped up the ends and headed up out of Bulma's lab to the kitchen. He opened the draw that he knew held the storage container with the senzu beans. When he removed the lid he saw a single bean rattle alone in its airtight plastic box. Without thinking he grabbed it, threw it in his mouth, replaced the lid and put the container back. Not even waiting for the remarkable vegetation to work its magic both he and Goku left through the kitchen backdoor and took to the skies.   
  
  


***

  
  
His fist came down with a solid thud on top of the high old oak desk, cracking and splintering the wood. Goku gently moved towards the Saiyanjin who was just short of starting a rampage.   
  
"How much fucking longer does it take to get the damn results?"   
  
"S-sir, please…calm down." The pretty ginger head receptionist tremblingly answered. "It won't take much longer. The research team are probably just finishing the retests to make sure that their results are accurate."   
  
"Yeah, Vegeta" Goku said collectedly while patted his hand on his shoulder. "You don't want the results to be all botched up, do you?"   
  
"Fine." Vegeta roughly shrugged off Goku's hand. "I'll give you people another half hour, ONLY!"   
  
EXACTLY 27 MINUTES AND 39 SECONDS LATER…   
  
"Mr…uh…sir," the doctor stumbled over the correct way of addressing the unnamed raging husband. "From all our test there is nothing to suggest that your wife has neglected to eat properly or that she is sick. All I can assume is that she possibly consumed something that didn't agree with her. She should waken soon enough and once whatever it was she's eaten has been expelled from her system; your wife will be fine."   
  
"That's it?!" Vegeta said expectantly. "Usually when a weak human consumes something disagreeable they immediately regurgitate it!"   
  
"Such a reaction is rare, but not unheard of, and we found absolutely nothing to suggest anything else. Such a " The doctor implored. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing else we can do for her, especially since she's not actually here. But if you would bring her…"   
  
Vegeta suddenly turned to face the doctor directly and a warning growl sounded from the depths of his throat. It was obvious that he did not like his wife to be in the hands of strangers and the poor doctor backed up silently in fear.   
  
"Come on Vegeta," Goku said accepting the situation. "Let's get back and see how Bulma's doing."   
  
With an angry snort Vegeta turned and headed toward the hospital exit. Curses of pathetic human medical advancements were heard trailing off in the air as he left.   
  
"I'm sorry about that." Goku laughed nervously rubbing the back of head. "But thanks for your efforts."   
  
The doctor nodded as he watched the Goku leave. He scratched his head and gave out a relieved breath, but was still dumbfounded at his more than strange visitors.   
  
  


***

  
  
His fingertips trailed her jaw line and then he ran his fingers and thumb across her still lips. He wondered with more than a little worry when she would open them or her eyes again. How much longer would she remain so motionless? It had been more or less forty hours since Goku had brought her home in the same condition as she now continued to lie in.   
  
He momentarily removed his fingers as he turned and stretched for the glass of water that was on the nightstand on his bedside. He dipped his fingers in the cool liquid and brought the captured moisture to the woman's lips. Watching carefully as some of the drops entered her mouth and some dripped down her chin, which he was quick to wipe away.   
  
He dipped his fingers in the water and repeated the process, always making sure to smooth away the moisture escaped from reaching its goal. He knew that if this carried on for much longer then she soon would have to be fed intravenously. He felt angry when imagining her that way, but it wasn't far from the truth.   
  
"…Bulma…" Vegeta whispered with much buried passion. ~_You must wake up…you must…_ ~   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
...to be continued.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
What do YOU think will happen?!!!  
Ooh!!!   
  
All rating, comments, suggestions and questions welcomed!!!  
Feel free to say anything you want about the story.   
  
If you wish to be notified when I make updates please e-mail me with your e-mail address.   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************   
AN: I'd like to take a moment to thank all those who have so far read, rated and mailed comments to me about  
my fic 'Reprisal Unbound'. I have taken note that I have not once thanked any of you since I first began   
receiving them, and I really fell badly about that. I'll refrain from personally naming you all, but you do know   
who you are and hope these word carry at lease some measure of my immense gratitude.   
***********************************************************************************   
  
  
  
He dipped his fingers in the water and repeated the process, always making sure to smooth away the moisture escaped from reaching its goal. He knew that if this carried on for much longer then she soon would have to be fed intravenously. He felt angry when imagining her that way, but it wasn't far from the truth.   
  
"…Bulma…" Vegeta whispered with much buried passion. ~_You must wake up…you must…_ ~   
  
The way the moon and starlight glistened on her wet lips locked his gaze to her face and her face only. Vegeta's eyes eventually trailed down slowly to take in the rest of her body. He had removed all of her clothing so that she lay in the same manner as did he, and he now found himself wanting to see her naked form, yearning to see all of her body, to have unobstructed vision of all that was his.   
  
He turned and placed the glass back on the nightstand. Almost subconsciously he pulled the blanket and watched as it crept away from her body to reveal it to him. He watched the soft mounds of perfect breasts, with nipples of pure enticement. He took in the small flat stomach, the lines of her four-pack abdominal muscles just barely visible in her relaxed state. The entrance to her secret place where only he had ever gain entry, her smooth soft thighs, which were his only to taste. Then rest of her legs and finally her dainty feet that carried her like a vision.   
  
Vegeta lowered his face to hers and gently brushed his lips against Bulma's, wishing for her to open her eyes and react likewise, yet not wanting her to in the case she would tell him to stop. He wasn't so sure he would be able to even if she did.   
  
That's when his hand came to her body to begin its caresses. From her face to her shoulders, her arms to her ribs, and from her thighs and hips and back up to her stomach. Vegeta kissed down her neck and when he came to her chest he didn't hesitate to caress her breast with his hand and mouth. It wasn't long until his lips parted and then closed around a nipple while his hand gently ministered to the other. Eventually Vegeta's mouth came to her belly, where his tongue stroked her before dipping into her navel. He dared to move his hand lower where his hand rested on a thigh before sliding it between her legs to push them apart. As his fingertips grazed the outer folds he bit down gently on the flesh around her navel. His actions ceased immediately when he heard a moan from her lips and when he saw her body move he raised back up to face her.   
  
"Woman…" Vegeta's eyes flowed over her face as he watched her lids flutter and her head move slightly from to one side. "Open your eyes and look at me."   
  
Bulma's opened her eyes half way and then closed them again.   
  
"Come on now." His voice rose to a firm commanding tone. "Look at me!"   
  
Bulma opened her eyes, blinked a few times and then opened them again. When his face came into focus, she stared into the everlasting black depths of his eyes.   
  
"How do you feel?" He asked gently.   
  
Bulma open her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She moved a weak hand to rub her throat and her face revealed discomfort. Turning to retrieve the glass of water, Vegeta brought the transparent vessel to her lips. Her still unsteady hands came to hold glass in place, and in aiding her, Vegeta held one large hand over the both of hers and slid the other behind her head to support and tilt it forward.   
  
Once all the liquid had gone, Vegeta rested her head back down. Bulma licked the remaining moisture off her lips, and rapidly blinked her eye lids a while before looking at her husband. His look alone told her that he was still waiting for an answer to his question.   
  
"M-my…throat's sore…head hurts." She briefly looked around at what she could see of the room she was in and realised she was at home, in their bedroom, lying in their bed. "What happened?" She tried to use as little words as possible to limit her throat pain and not liking to have to listen to freshly woken gravel sounding voice.   
  
"You suddenly lost consciousness during lunch." He moved his hand to her throat and began to massage it. Bulma sighed not only in the relief she was given but also in surprise that what he was doing was helping in erasing her pain.   
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Vegeta asked her.   
  
"The ending of the URSO meeting…then lunch, I think…with Jiro…"   
  
"Who is 'Jiro'?" His hand movement stopped then.   
  
"He, uh…" Bulma began.   
  
"He?"   
  
"Yes. He was a doctor at the meeting that had I had lunch with." Bulma unknowingly found herself ranting her answer. "But the man bored me out of my mind so much, that I had to get Chichi to help me get away."   
  
Without smiling his relief at hearing her words, Vegeta once again began to gently manoeuvre his hand on her throat. He dad wanted to ask her if the doctor she had lunched with was the same fool who said she had fainted from lack of food, but refrained from doing so not wanting to cause her any more pain by having to speak. Besides, he could always ask her later.   
  
"Even though I don't remember exactly what it was that we did, whatever we planned must have worked." Her hand came up to hold his cheek. "Because I'm here with you."   
  
"Never let it leave your mind to whom you belong to, woman. I will never let anyone ever touch you."   
  
"I know, you jealous, possessive baka." When she locked eye contact with him, she felt herself falling. "And you know I've always wanted it that way."   
  
Knowing what she was asking from him without words, Vegeta lowered his face and kissed her deeply.   
  
"Woman," Vegeta said when he parted to allow her to breathe. "This may not be a good idea." Softly holding her chin between his thumb and index finger, he turned her head so that his mouth could give attention to her shoulder, neck and ear.   
  
"I've waited for this for too long, my Prince." She spoke in a blissful exhale of breath.   
  
"You have only just awoken," he turned her head the other way so that his mouth would not neglect her other side. "It's too much…too soon…for your…body…" he said in between tongue strokes.   
  
"P-please…" Bulma was not at the moment too proud to beg, readily showing her raw need for him and the way she had spoken that one word was all it took to change his mind.   
  
Vegeta followed the same path he had made when she was unconscious. This time his tongue was able to travel uninterrupted down her belly, and down to her thighs. Vegeta didn't stop even when he heard the strings of moans that escaped her lips. He once again pulled her legs apart and his mouth moved over the soft inner skin of her thigh. His tongue continued to massage her there and he grazed his teeth across her flesh with just the littlest of pressure, earning himself one very loud cry.   
  
Bulma felt she was going to explode as she all but ripped apart the bed sheet in her hands. For a brief second of time his warning of her not yet able to go through this echoed in her mind, but the sensations he was causing her to feel completely nullified the objections. Then suddenly, the feelings ceased and Bulma's pleasured moans stopped when Vegeta's actions did.   
  
Vegeta inhaled deeply once more, to smell her scent and another. The 'other' was unmistakeably what he though it was, and he growled a loud string of profanity nearly spanning the full range of curse words in his vocabulary.   
  
"V-Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" She asked mournfully due to the lost of the wonderful sensations. "Why've you stopped?"   
  
"We can't do this woman." He moved back up the bed so that his face was opposite hers.   
  
"Why not?!" She cried angrily, in no mood to be teased.   
  
"Because YOU'RE monthly blood flow has begun!"   
  
Bulma's angry look was immediately replaced by one of admiration and love. She knew that though he wanted her badly, he had stopped for her sake, knowing that during the times she bled she was extra tender. Bulma raised her hand to caress his face and Vegeta moved his hand to gently take hold of her own.   
  
"There are still some things I can do for you, my Prince." Bulma smiled seductively as she pushed his shoulders down on the bed so she could lie on top of him, and Vegeta allowed her to take the dominant position.   
  
Bulma brought her mouth to his in a kiss. As the passion of it grew, Vegeta's embrace of her tightened and Bulma slowly raked her fine fingers down his chiselled stomach. Her tongue erotically darted in and out of his mouth, and eventually both their tongues battled as if to see who could bring the other the most pleasure. In her dispelled reason Bulma accidentally scraped her tongue too hard against Vegeta's sharp canines, and a few seconds later both could taste her blood.   
  
The taste of the sweet red liquid that was unique to Bulma only heightened Vegeta's excited the more. With increased vigour he drank what he could from her and allowed his hands to claim her body with his touches again and again with such intense touches that several times he almost bruised her. At the same time Bulma's travelling hand had reached its goal. She boldly took him in her hand and began to slowly but powerfully stroke him. His enormous member only seemed to grow hotter and larger under her skilful hand.   
  
Vegeta's hands left her body to stretch out over his head so he could grab onto the headboard. He knew that if he held her for much longer, in a blink of an eye, he would flip her over and be pounding himself inside her along to the rhythm of their hearts, and as much as he wanted he couldn't allow himself that.   
  
The headboard cracked, splintered and broke apart in Vegeta's grasp as Bulma continued to pleasure him throughout the night.   
  
  


***

  
  
...to be continued.   
  
*******************************************************  
I'd like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I do normally post a quantity of 3-5 pages per instalment (2000 words + and text font size 10 as well!!!). Hopefully the next one will be within my normal criteria.   
  
If you have any comments or questions just drop them at…   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com   
  
Also if you enjoyed what you read please don't forget to REVIEW!!!   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**   
  
  
  
AN: ~_You must wake up…you must… _~ = mental thought/speech   
  
  
  
IT was aware of ITs' existence.   
  
IT looked through the penetrating fluid warmth that IT was suspended in. IT looked through the thick glass of the cylindrical development chamber to see the large moving figures in dim blurred vision. A lulling sort of hum filled ITs' ears, maintaining the saturated cloud of semi-consciousness that fogged ITs' awareness.   
  
IT didn't know how much time had passed. IT didn't know at what point ITs' awareness had set in. All IT knew was that IT was sentient and all IT could assimilate was a few dull sounds and the scarce blurred images available to it.   
  
Suddenly unbidden, unknown images flashed before ITs' vision.   
  
An image of a young little boy with violet hair and rich blue eyes; An image of a man with thick black hair, the majority bunched on one side, and with compassionate eyes blacker still; all within a mature face that still managed to maintain childlike innocence along with an undeniable smile. Then, thirdly, IT saw an image very much like the second, yet so very different. The hair was the same, but with the exceptions of it being swept up in a glorious untamable flame like shape. The face, though slightly older than the second and an aristocratic nose, bore the same black eyes, but it held no freely given compassion, and held no innocent smile. On that beautiful face was an almost immoveable frown, yet there seemed to be scores of emotion hidden in those ebony depts. But from where these images came from, IT didn't know, or rather…remember.   
  
The image of the boy appeared abruptly before IT's eyes once more, then the face of the younger dark stranger and then image of the elder dark man. Only at second glance did IT see a resemblance between his face and the face of the boy. Without warning the boy's face was viewed once again as was the younger man, then in turn followed the older man, and it was with the third view did IT see a fierce, unbridled, unbounded love - In those dark eyes.   
  
IT then realized, somehow, somehow that IT was one recipient of this love. Yet IT was not exactly so. Not according to ITs' want, the three images flowed in that order, and as time elapsed, other images joined the three. Images of ITs' home, of ITs' parentage, of other faces, it called 'friends'.   
  
IT began to be swamped with new feelings of warmth, happiness and pain. More images followed, occurring and changing at speeds beyond understanding. Scenes of destruction, suffering, and indescribable horrific death flooded ITS' vision. Very soon, IT became overwhelmed, as if every emotion experienced would well up, expand and destroy IT.   
  
When the experience reached what IT though was ITs' limit, the images and feelings slowed. They began to cease as ITs' awareness and consciousness was being lost. Just before ITs' vision and awareness turned to nothing; the last image was of the flame-headed, blacked eyed man; and the last feeling – Love.   
  
  


***

  
  
Shizema walked by and observed every console for every detail as he continued his monitored. He momentarily glanced at the date and time indicator on the laboratory wall in irritation. Ever since Gaila had brought the ship to the planet they had remained hidden on the unseen face of planet Earth's only natural satellite at all times. Once back on board, Shizema had been ordered by Sarumi to immediately enter the lab, sample and all, to begin his current work. Sarumi had ordered that the laboratory clock be attuned to Earth's time, and the fact planet had such short day and night periods angered her to no end. Over four sets of 24-Earth hour periods had already passed, and Sarumi was impatient to say the least, despite the fact that they wouldn't have to wait much longer for the complele maturation of his current work.   
  
Shizema forced his attention back to the task at hand. The growth rate of the skeletal form was agreeable, for what they were doing anyway, circulation and respiration all seemed to occur with expected parameters, muscular and organ development appeared to be acceptable. Cellular skin, nail and hair production was taking place normally according to this progression.   
  
A sudden bleep from the brain monitor succeeded getting Shizema's attention. There seemed to be unusual brainwave activity occurring in the specimen, though it was limited under the danger levels. He turned from the console and walked up to the cylindrical tank. There in the nutrient liquid, with sensors attached to her still growing body and a breathing mask covering her nose and mouth that provided her the vital oxygen gas that was needed to maintain her life, she floated lifelessly as she grew. Shizema stared intently at her and noted that thought, her eyes were mostly closed; he could still partially see what should be her cerulean eyes.   
  
A hiss sounded at the laboratory doors automatically slid open and Sarumi entered for her thousandth plus check on how far things were going. Looking around the room, she instantly saw Shizema standing by the 'Progression Chamber', staring into it. As she headed towards him the doors automatically closed behind her once she had stepped out of sensor range.   
  
"How is it coming along, Shizema?"   
  
"Her growth is almost completed." He turned his head and looked at her profile briefly. "It will be soon."   
  
"How soon?" She replied sternly. "I want approximate estimates, Shizema, not vague guesses."   
  
"Two Earth days, more or less."   
  
Samuri spun her head to openly show the incense that was on her face.   
  
"One and a half Earth days at most!" He quickly amended.   
  
Sarumi exhaled heavily to calm herself and placed her eyes back on the chamber. There was no wisdom in rushing an already delicate process. She wanted this creature to come out of this process alive, and a perfect copy.   
  
"I can see why he has chosen her." At some point as he continued to stare at her in the progression chamber, his look had changed to a licentious one. "She has many…appealing qualities."   
  
Sarumi only moved her eyes to see his facial expression. Her face altered in disgust and jealousy. One needed not to be a telepathic to know the kind of notions Shizema was entertaining in his sick mind regarding the developing female in the progressing chamber.   
  
From experience, to her, males of all species were the same. Interested only in the act of procreation…and most if not all, not necessarily had the desire to increase their numbers, but only desiring the release that followed with a good fuck. Not that she cared for relationships and family.   
  
"Her appearance maybe a rarity on this planet, but you can be sure it's a more than regular occurrence throughout the galaxies."   
  
"Maybe so," he said almost teasingly. "But she is undeniably an exotic beauty." Shizema was startled to attention by the alert of the console that was monitoring the brain activity. He rushed to the console and his eyes widened in shock. Shizema rushed back to the progression chamber and pressed his palms against the glass as he looked fearfully at her face.   
  
Her head was shaking from side to side and thought she never fully opened her eyes he could tell that the cerulean orbs were moving uncontrollably under her lids, as if she was having some disturbing dream. Shizema rushed back to the brain monitor console and began to flash read the information presented. Sarumi who had been confusingly watching him run to and fro followed him on his second trip back to the console.   
  
"What's wrong?!" She demanded.   
  
"There's intense brainwave activity going on. It's gone way above danger stress levels. The source of this mess seems to be coming from between the medial temporal lobe, various cortical regions, the midbrain and the hypothalamus!"   
  
"Tell me what the fuck is going on! Is she dreaming or what?!"   
  
"No! Somehow, she's remembering."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"And not just any memories, but intense ones, especially revolving around deep emotions."   
  
"Is it total recall?"   
  
"No…yes…I don't know, I can't tell…but that would be impossible!"   
  
"Any memory recollection for her should be impossible! But it's fucking happening anyway!" Sarumi bellowed. "I want you stop her from recalling anything more!"   
  
Suddenly the console began to sound a high pitch rapid incessant urgent screech.   
  
"What's wrong now?!"   
  
"FUCK!"   
  
"What?!" Sarumi grabbed Shizema and shook him violently. "WHAT?!!!"   
  
"Her brainwaves are exhibiting disastrously high amplitude waves and are chaotically erratic. She's going into a Grand Mal seizure!"   
  
"Well do something!" Sarumi's ki suddenly blasted to a new elevation and her aura created a crater in the laboratory floor where she stood. Her eyes glowed a deadly violet and spoke her savage but honest warning in a clear hushed voice. "If she dies, so…do…you."   
  
Shizema looked upon her in frozen fear.   
  
"You're wasting precious time." She advised her subordinate.   
  
Shizema finally shook himself from his motionlessness. He turned to the console and typed in his command at an unimaginable news speed, even for him. "I'm anesthetizing her." He explained while he performed his action.   
  
Within ten seconds of his speaking the screeching monitor alert slowed, dropped in pitch and volume and eventually stopped until all that could be heard were the normal satisfactory soothing bleeps of all the monitoring consoles. The console monitoring brain activity showed that the one being observed was now in a dreamless coma like unconscious state of mind.   
  
When Shizema looked back at Sarumi she had powered down and was once again her usual cold but calm self. Wiping the perspiration from his brow from the just recent events, he slowly walked back to stand in front of the progression chamber, before being joint by Sarumi. He ran his hands up and down against the glass, his movements slowing to an almost stop when fingers came to the areas just opposite the breast and crotch of the naked woman within.   
  
"How much has she recalled?" Sarumi's question broke through Shizema's thoughts.   
  
"Whatever it was, it can't be much." He answered mechanically almost lost in his dreaming. "But we can not be one hundred percent sure until her growth is complete and she's awake and coherent enough for questioning."   
  
"I'll hold you to everything you've told me Shizema."   
  
"There's no need to worry. She'll remain sedated until she's removed from the progression chamber." He turned and smiled confidently. "Besides the one we did of the other earthman was successful. My achievements more than speak for themselves, Sarumi." He then went back to admiring the beauty.   
  
"I'm hurt that you don't have faith in me."   
  
"I do not care Shizema. Only once we have no need for her, then and only then can you enjoy her…'appealing qualities', for as long as you want and to whatever extent you want, but not before then." She hastily turned on her heels to leave. "I will not have you fucking up any of this! Is that understood?!"   
  
"As transparent as the purest jewel."   
  
"Good!" The laboratory door opened and Sarumi left through it.   
  
Shizema watched the door closed after her and then turned his lustful stare back on the chamber.   
  
~_After all revenge isn't everything,_~ He thought to himself. ~_And I do so do deserve to have fun during,_~ he licked his lips, ~_and after all my hard work._~   
  
  
***   
  
to be continued.   
  
***********************************************************************   
So…fire you're questions at me!   
  
Just what or whom do you think 'IT' is?   
Who is within the 'progression chamber'?   
What earthman are Sarumi and Shizema referring to?   
  
When you have notified me that you've finished read this chapter I'll post the next!!!   
I just want your inquisitive minds stewing over this one for a couple of days…or weeks.   
It's really up to you.   
Ain't I wicked?!   
  
MWAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!   
***********************************************************************   
  
If you have any comments or questions just drop them at…   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
  
  
How long had he been here?   
  
He wasn't quite sure.   
  
What date was it?   
  
He had no conceivable idea. He could even make an educated guest. He had been kept in this cell ever since he had been brought here. But as for knowing where was 'here' was and when was he brought here, he was far, far from being certain. The last date he could recall was January 11th, but surely it wasn't too far from that date.   
  
He panned the limited scenery that he was glanced upon for unmeasured amount of time. The corner that held the waste disposal unit and the energized bars, which he found out the hard way, emitted an excruciating shock when he made the slightest contact. He was never able to stay conscious long enough to test out the true durability of the bars before passing out from the unbearable pain; and always in the last few coherent moments the sickening stench of his own flesh frying always filled his nostrils. The rest of the three sides of the cell were walls composed of some alien metal alloy that he couldn't even scratch.   
  
He suddenly powered up, thrust out both of his hands with the underside of his wrists held together and let loose a ki ball that just seemed to dissipate into the energized bars. After a few heavy breaths he growled in frustration and slammed both fists against the floor, and the sound of the impact echoed off metallic walls as they continued to travel down the hall until the sound disappeared. The violent movement made his now shoulder long black hair fall around his face in a mass of tangles.   
  
"SHIT!!!" He cursed. ~_If I had been strong enough I would be in this fucking mess!_~ He slammed his fist against the metallic wall in frustrated rage, not even denting it. The undamaged sight only angered him further.   
  
Pressing his back against the wall, he slid down its surface and drew in his legs to his chest. He folded his arms and placed them on his knees and then rested his chin on top of them. Closing his dark brown eyes, he remembered his abduction.   
  
  
  
Flashback**********   
  
  
"Goodnight Kris…" he breathed as he moved his face closer to hers.   
  
"Night baby." She placed her mouth on his for a very passion and greedy farewell kiss.   
  
He stepped back when they both needed air; him slowly down the front steps, and she into her front doorway. Kristine flawlessly and smoothly rippled her fingers alone in a wave and smiled seductively as she slowly closed the front door. He waited until she completely disappeared from view before turning to begin the long walk home, opting for walking instead of flying, whether in his aircar or by means of his own power.   
  
He was in a thinking; reminiscent mood.   
  
Yamchua had known Kristine for just under six months. He was immediately attracted to her, as she was to him. In fact it she who had asked him out only on the second time that they met, though there had been mild flirting between the two of them during their first meeting. When he had made the first move she had been more than willing. Both being too impatient to reach whoever's home was nearest; they had stopped at the first available hotel for a marathon romp between the sheets.   
  
He forceful released a breath through pursed lips at the memory. She had been wonderful! One of the best he'd ever had!   
  
~_Better than…no…no…_~ He had never had her. There was nothing for him to compare to. ~_Shit! Now I'm thinking about HER again._~   
  
The 'HER' to whom he was referring to was a woman with soft sweet smelling aqua hair and hypnotic but incredible clear sky blue eyes. There was no point in denying it to himself any longer, not that he really did. He always did revel in the feeling that took him over whenever he thought about her or was in close vicinity to her. He was still in love with her. He would probably always love…no he would always love her and there was no hope in getting her back. Now that she was eternally belonged to another.   
  
A sudden ki blasts came out of nowhere and crashed just several feet in front of him knocking him over nearly fifthteen meters back. He groaned in pain as he very slowly dragged himself onto his knees and palms and then even more slowly to his feet. Once the dust and debris had cleared, he saw them.   
  
"That's him, isn't it Shizema?" Asked one.   
  
"Yes, this is the one we want, Jarik." The second verified. "Yamchua…"   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Yamchua demanded. "And how the fuck do you know who I am?!" They appeared human to him.   
  
"I apologise, but attempting to enlighten a primordially simplistic creature such as yourself will only waste time that I'm afraid we simply do not have." Said the second one.   
  
Yamchua snarled. Even through his insults, the second seem to be well spoken. One could almost say he was polite. He allowed a moment to sense out the strength of his new enemies, knowing without an uncertainty that's what they were. The combined energy he felt from them wasn't even equal three quarts his own. But Yamchua was no fool!   
  
(AN: ~awaiting response of Yamchua player haters~ …NO! Yamchua is no fool I say! ~Yamchua player haters respond some more…yada yada yada~ …Shut up! I say ~ Yamchua player haters shut up~ …Wimp still can't touch Vegeta though, init girls! That Saiyan no Ouji is one hot bad mother fucker, I say)   
  
But Yamchua was no fool! It was obvious where that ki blast had come from. Hell! He was still slightly shaken up from the explosion. He knew they were hiding the true extent of their powers, meaning they were skilled fighters like himself…or they were not human. The latter explanation led to hundreds of other questions but the lone z-fighter decided to ask only one.   
  
"What…do you…want?" The lone Z fighter grounded out.   
  
"You, unfortunately…But understand this!" The first spat with disgust. "You are only a small step to the grand 'prize'!"   
  
"Grand 'prize?!…What the fu…"   
  
Yamchua was not given a further second to even try to understand what they were talking about. Both men flew at him to begin a barrage of punches. He realized that they were very fast when he suffered a left, right, in the gut combination and then was immediately swept off his feet and kicked away while still floating in the air. Yamchua landed heavily on his upper chest and his breath left his body upon impact. After a moment of hesitation he pulled himself to his feet and stood his ground for the next assault.   
  
The one called Jarik came first, but being a fair one on one skirmish and also being out classed as a warrior by Yamchua; Jarik was sent away after having all of his attacks blocked before being struck twice in the face, once in the lower leg and then immediately blasted away by a ki blast in the stomach. But Shizema jumped in and Yamchua found him more of a challenge. Both men blocked the blows of the other and only managed to land one, two hit combinations but never quite managing to fell the other.   
  
Suddenly, Yamchua felt an immense explosion of pain engulf his back, and not only did he drop stumble forward but he dropped his guard as well. Regrettably that less than two-second distraction was all Shizema needed to launch forward and land a devastating jumping knee that made point contact on the front of Yamchua's throat, crushing both his oesophagus and trachea pipes. He collapsed to the ground after receiving a hammer punch in his back. Yamchua shuddered on the ground gasping breathlessly in pain. His entire body was paralysed due to its desperate lack of air.   
  
"Jarik! Quickly! Hold him down."   
  
Shizema's companion obeyed and he helped his ally hold down their victim. Shizema quickly withdrew a syringe and dug the point into Yamchua's neck pushing the plunger all the way down, thus forcing the alien drug into Yamchua's blood stream. Both assailants stepped back and watched to see the effects they expected take place.   
  
Within seconds of feeling the sensation of the liquidated medicine enter into his body Yamchua felt a relaxing sensation engulf every single muscle, tendon, and piece of tissue of his being. It wasn't long before his eyelids seem to be as heavy as fifty-ton tanker, each. The last words running through his mind as his coherence thinned and his consciousness dissipated were;   
  
~_…Small step…grand…'prize'…?_~   
  
His eyes closed then.   
  
  
Flashback Ends**********   
  
  
  
Yamchua raised his head and opened his dark brown eyes.   
  
He knew. He now knew whom this…'grand prize' these people, or rather aliens were after, of which he was just a 'small step' towards. It all boiled down to a man…No! A Saiyajin! A certain Saiyajin prince with a two-letter, four-vowel name.   
  
VEGETA…   
  
~_Goddamn you Vegeta!!_~ Yamchua raged in his mind. ~_No matter how much you've changed, your sins will always catch up on you, catch up with those you love…humph…catch up on all of us…like an unavoidable plague._~   
  
This…All this, and what was to come was all part of revenge against the once genocidal prince, who had use to travel from planet to planet, under the order of the ice tyrant Frieza, torturing, murdering and raping the life of the once thriving spheres. It seemed that a handful of survivors of just one of the victim planets had come up with a horrifying design for revenge. Not only had they planned to return the favour Vegeta had given them so many years ago, but they were going to torture him in the worst possible way during its proceedings. But the most evil part of it all was that Vegeta himself would play a part in dealing himself his own deserving hand of judgment. So Yamchua had been told. But he had never been told exactly how, in detailed step-by-step description of what they were going to do.   
  
~_Sardonic irony or poetic justice?_~ Yamchua was left to wondering.   
  
Well, whatever it was, Yamchua knew that neither his, friends nor loved ones, (AN: No! Before you ask, Vegeta is not classed as a friend of Yamchua. Neither man has that sort of relationship with each other.) nor planet earth and its populous deserved to be a part of exacting punishment Vegeta was to receive.   
  
Yamchua couldn't help but shiver as he remembered the soul that was a copy, a perfect, breathing, talking living duplicate of himself. His hair, his height, his weight, his eyes, his own voice! Even the exact scars he had accumulated over his years as a warrior that he saw in the mirror every day, standing there, with Shizema, one of his kidnappers and the one who proudly identified himself as being responsible for creating his ostensible doppelganger. Both were stationed along with their leader, Sarumi being her name, if Yamchua recalled correctly. He had made sure that once he recovered from his shock he had yelled a few choice curse words and the worst insults he contained in his repertoire to that tainted, twisted instigating bitch.   
  
Seeing himself positioned beside the two aliens with the same dark vengeful look in his copy's dark brown eyes as was in their orange ones, it was disconcerting to say the least. He awoke in a start from unnerving dreams nearly every time he fell asleep. Recalling the way that his duplicate had told him, 'Hello Yamchua,' in his own voice. He shivered again at the memory.   
  
He had baffled himself trying to weight up what specific reasons why they would want to create copy of himself, other than to deceive. He had prayed to Dende that whatever his 'twin' was doing. It wasn't intent on hurting his friends, and more specifically Bulma. The others could take care of themselves, but Bulma…   
  
Yamchua tried again to pinpoint how long ago everything thus far, had occurred. It had been quite some time ago, more than days, a good few weeks at least or a good number of months at worse. He exhaled through pursed lips and sighed. Without having any glimpse of the sun, moon or stars, he had no way of being sure.   
  
Yamchua was torn from his thoughts when he heard the sound of at least three pairs of feet approach his cell. He immediately rose to his feet and approached the bars, as close as he could without being burnt by the radiating energy to peer and see who were coming.   
  
Sarumi and Shizema were instantly recognised and Yamchua's mood and face riled. When they finally stood opposite him on the other side of the bars, it was then that his breath caught in his throat, and he edged backwards in shock.   
  
"What's this now?" Sarumi asked mocked surprise. "Thunderstruck?! Speechless?!"   
  
Instinct forced Yamchua to resume his breathing, but his mouth stayed wide open in horror and his eyes continued to glisten in disbelief.   
  
"And breathless too?!" Sarumi slightly tilted her head to Shizema's direction. "Look's like we've accomplished more than we originally hoped, eh, Shizema?"   
  
"Yes, it does in fact appear so." He replied and they laughed together at their own little joke.   
  
The sight of neither of these two aliens is what caused Yamchua reaction; rather, it was the third individual. The third person was no alien. It was a woman. A human woman and she had enticingly pale smooth flesh. She was a woman with soft sweet smelling aqua hair and hypnotic but incredible clear sky blue eyes.   
  
The striking truth of her identity was before his eyes and he was powerless to stop her name from falling from his lips.   
  
"B-Bul-ma…!"   
  
  
***   
  
  
to be continued.   
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
So…Are y'all still hooked?   
  
Or should I discontinue this story, because you think that it's crap?   
  
Honestly, guys, I really want your truthful answers!!   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
If you have any comments or questions just drop them at…   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
  
  
WARNING: If you under 17 you must turn back now, there are adult situations in this chapter. You know who you are, you only harm, yourselves with non compliance.   
  
Now on with the story...   
  
  
*******************************************************   
  
  
The sight of neither of these two aliens is what caused Yamchua reaction; rather, it was the third individual. The third person was no alien. It was a woman. A human woman, wearing very short jean shorts along with a short top that left her neck, shoulders, upper chest and a bit of cleavage showing. She had enticingly pale smooth flesh. She was a woman with soft sweet smelling aqua hair and hypnotic but incredible clear sky blue eyes.   
  
The striking truth of her identity was before his eyes and her name fell from his lips.   
  
"B-Bul-ma…!"   
  
"Hello Yamchua…" Spoke the cerulean-eyed beauty in the voice of Bulma Briefs.   
  
"B-Bulma…?" Yamchua was truly at a loss for words. "Wha'…what are you doing here…with these people?"   
  
"Oh Yamchua…" She crooned in a sickly compassionate tone that openly showed that true, sincere sympathy for the caged, confused warrior was obviously not what she intended to give.   
  
"I-I…don't understand. Bulma? You are Bulma Briefs?"   
  
"No human," Sarumi spoke. "You are wrong in your assumption. At least, if you believe that this is the human female whore of the Saiyan no Ouji. This is a 'Bulma Briefs' of our creating. A carbon copy. A flawless clone of the original human, Bulma Briefs that you know."   
  
"The perfections of its scrupulousness, is striking, is it not?" Shizema said, wholly pleased as he noticed that the human male was completely taken up in his product. "Much like the one we did of you."   
  
"No!!" Yamchua yelled finally able to get through his shock. "It's bad enough that you sick twisted fucking monsters have stolen my identity. She doesn't deserve to any part of your so-called revenge. She is an innocent! Leave her alone!!!"   
  
"Well, what sparked that sudden out burst human?" Sarumi enquired half mockingly, and with a part of curiosity that was impossible to conceal. Yamchua stubbornly bit his tongue and just glared death at the two aliens.   
  
Even though his insults were by far much less virulent that what he had spoken to her when they revealed his own clone, she still noticed a considerable difference, not just in his speech and face, but in his voice as well. He seemed to be, enraged, yes, but he looked to be horrified also. His eyes glistened almost pleadingly and his voice slightly trembled with a number of pent up emotions. Distress being one of them, Sarumi was able to tell, and was fear the other? She wasn't quite sure. But she could tell it wasn't reserved for himself, whatever it was.   
  
"You still haven't answered my question, human." Sarumi spoke again.   
  
With great self-directed rage, Yamchua realised how he was betraying himself and with all that remained of his self-control he filtered his emotions to only allow an expressions one of pure hatred to be revealed.   
  
"Not in a mood for answering, eh?" Sarumi commented allowing it to drop for now.   
  
"What do you plan on doing with her?!" Yamchua decided to state a question of his own.   
  
"Demanding, aren't we?" She jibed.   
  
"Dammit, you sadistic bitch! Just fucking TELL ME!!!"   
  
Sarumi's face fell to a snarl and she thrust out both her hands, throwing a fairly large continuous energy beam with pinpoint accuracy through the bars and towards the prisoner, knocking him straight against the opposite wall.   
  
Yamchua screamed as he felt the crushing pain of the beam upon his upper body and was forced to endure the agonizing scorch of his flesh along with the remainder of grey jersey. Even his khaki trousers received punishment. Sarumi relentlessly kept him pinned as she verbally assaulted him as well.   
  
"Understand this human pawn!" She shouted in rage. "Don't you ever even presume to tell me what to do!!" She released him then allowing Yamchua to drop to the cell floor and thus live longer. After all, she may have further need of him yet. "You'll only be informed of what I alone permit of you!"   
  
Yamchua painfully struggled as he pulled himself up, slowly making his way back towards the bars. He fell back on the floor after only three steps and crawled until he was at his previous position.   
  
"What are you...going to…do...with her?" He asked again between ragged breathing, being completely unable to show an ounce of his contempt through his voice.   
  
Sarumi looked at him a while, taking in his weakly spoken query...almost asked submissively. Smiling smugly, she decided to oblige him, at least, partly. Besides, he was pathetic compared to herself! There was no chance for him to escape and act upon what he was just about to hear.   
  
"The only reason why I'm going to tell you this is so you will be aware of what will befall Vegeta and all the rest of his so-called friends. And you will suffer greatly in the knowledge that you will never be able to help them."   
  
Yamchua suppressed a tremble, fearing the very real possibility that she may be right   
  
"Throughout his place of residence we have planted...certain devices." Sarumi ran the tips of her fingers across her lips, as if testing the feel as she searched for the right words. Then she continued.   
  
"Devices of our own design, which contain a little biochemical magic and with the same cloaking technology as that is built into our ship." Sarumi used both her hands in a dramatic showy motion. "So there is no chance of them being discovered and disturbed."   
  
The expression of pain on Yamchua's face had partly given way to non-comprehension.   
  
"I can tell you're at a loss as to what end, eh?" She smirked very self-satisfyingly. "The use of the device; to constantly secrete a synthesized chemical, or drug as you will, into the air, for inhalation by the Saiya-jin no Ouji...and most probably his offspring, though it probably will not effect the preadolescent. The desired and inevitable end, I'm sure you're wondering; to allow the real persona and spirit of Vegeta to surface. To let the true evil volatileness within Vegeta to take hold of him once again, as it will with no doubt happen, even if we didn't give a helping hand."   
  
Sarumi looked at her prisoner for a reaction and was pleased when she saw fear. "You know I'm right, don't you, human? I can see it in your face!" She then posed to him, "Tell me Yamchua, can you imagine what outcomes could occur? What the Saiyajin noOuji will do? Especially to those around him, those who live in his own home…who are weaker than he is? Can you imagine the harm Vegeta himself will do to his own family?!"   
  
Yamchua was now staring off into space, a frozen picture of dread on his face; playing worse case scenarios in his brain. Dr and Mrs Briefs dead: Little Trunks, not even having reached a decade of life; dead. Bulma…   
  
He looked at the Bulma standing before him. That beautiful angelic soul that he loved so much: dead. At the hands of a nightmarish creature she had no hope to ever defend herself against. A monster she had done no crime to, except love and given everything to, including herself.   
  
"I'm finished here, Shizema," Sarumi said to her subordinate. "Remember not to gloat too long; we still have much to do."   
  
With that she turned to walk away and disappeared from cell view. Eventually her foot steps ceased all together, not that Yamchua was paying any attention. He was still recovering from the horrific revelation just given him. He was man who felt like he was about to lose everything. A man who was not only at a completely lost but also near broken hearted. Even the self delusions or denial, were comforts unavailable to him.   
  
"Human," Shizema said, but Yamchua seemed yet to acknowledge him.   
  
Suddenly enraged Shizema fired a small ki blast, at least small by his standards at the bars. Causing a larger than needed explosion to gain Yamchau attention, who fell backwards and landed on his buttock with a hard smack. The lone Z Senchi (AN: I know! I know! I'm spelling it wrong, or using the wrong grammar. But please feel free to correct me.) glared angrily at the alien.   
  
"Now that I have your attention human," Shizema snapped. "In all honesty, tell me. Is she not an absolutely perfect model?" He not so gently pulled his creation to his side, who glared a well hidden glare at him as he did so.   
  
"The same soft aqua hair," Shizema gently stroked the crown of the Bulma clone, and then ran his finger all the way through her strands to the very tips. Stopping halfway to bury his face in her hair and breathe in that clean fresh naturally sweat scent that was only her.   
  
Yamchua stared on in confusion.   
  
"The same bright blue eyes that contain a burning fire for life, along with the exact same beautiful face!" Shizema took hold of her face and held it straight for Yamchua's inspection. "Just look at it!"   
  
As Yamchua did look, there was no way he could deny the truth. This clone of Bulma did look like the spitting image of the woman who still dominated his thoughts after all these years. But then Shizema decided to turn to an aspect of truth that would drastically change his awed mood.   
  
"She even has the same creamy supple skin." Shizema ran his hand down the column of her neck to her shoulder and then ran it across to the other one. "And the same, no doubt, succulent body as the real Bulma."   
  
Shizema's hand now moved lower down her to chest, but he didn't stop his movements. He instead ran his hand down her breast outside of her clothes.   
  
"Take you fucking hands off her!" Yamchua suddenly yelled.   
  
At first Shizema looked at him in surprise, but as he took in the dangerously jealous glint in the other man's eyes he quickly understood.   
  
"I do believe you care for this woman human," Shizema laughed cruelly. "That you probably would like to have her for yourself?"   
  
"Don't touch her!"   
  
"But that would be impossible." Shizema collectively said ignoring Yamchua's statement. "Vegeta would never share." Shizema looked at Yamchua amusingly. "It must really burn you to know that Vegeta takes this every night."   
  
"FUCK YOU!" Yamchua cursed   
  
"Don't deny it now," he said chidingly. "I must say it annoys me too. Just to know that a creature like that tailless ape can fuck something like this whenever he wants, positively pisses me off. But unlike you, unfortunately, I won't have to be denied this." Shizema turned back to woman beside him and placed one hand on her lower back pulling her even closer, and the other going immediately to her breast.   
  
"NO!" Obviously forgetting the consequences of such an action, Yamchua banged both his fists against the bars and screamed on impact after having to suffer a very painful burning sensation in both his hands. However, this time, Shizema ignored him, determined to seek only his own pleasure.   
  
All through this, Bulma had felt a sickening felling build within her when he had brought her to his side. She breathed a sigh of relief when her so-called father had momentarily removed his hands from her. But it didn't remain so for long. She now again felt his hand just above her backside, while he busied the other with the fondling her breasts. The sickening feeling returned with a vengeance.   
  
Shizema lowered his head to capture her mouth with his own but Bulma swiftly turned her head allowing him to meet her neck only. She forced herself to repress a shiver when he made contact with the sensitive skin there. Squeezing her eyes shut, she swallowed a whimper of disgust at herself for allowing this. Bulma's breath caught in her throat when Shizema suddenly pulled the front of her top down exposing one full breast which he covered with his mouth, sucking very hard. This time she could hold back the shiver or the whimper of pain. She pulled back, consciously or subconsciously, she didn't know, not that Shizema noticed. He just continued to ravish her breast with his mouth, leaving indented teeth marks in the soft flesh.   
  
"Dammit stop!" Yamchua felt the back of his eyes burn with unshed tears. Though she just stood there, she didn't want what was happening to her to go on. He could tell. Shizema was hurting her and she wanted him to stop. At that point Yamchua never knew how a person's silence could sound so deafening that what they really felt was so clearly obvious!   
  
Shizema now began to move his hands lower. Down her ribs, down her stomach, and when he reached the waistband of her shorts, he didn't for a moment hesitate to undo the button and place his hand inside. When Bulma felt his roughly pushing the folds of her womanhood apart to harshly enter her with two of his fingers she knew that at any cost she had to stop him. Sarumi would kill the both of them if she was to walk in now. But more gravely, she somehow felt that if she'd let this continue, she'd never be able to lose the smutty dirty feeling she now felt. Nor would she be able to live with herself.   
  
With all her strength she pushed against him, and due to his great surprise he released her.   
  
"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at her angrily.   
  
"This stops now." Bulma decisively said, and so calmly that one would not have expected that she had just almost been taken against her will. "Yamchua is right."   
  
"You dare to order me?!" He asked incredulously   
  
"Listen to me for a moment," Bulma chose to reason with him through his lust. "When I go to Vegeta I mustn't have…your smell on me."   
  
"My…what…?" He took a step towards her. "What the hell do you think I am?!"   
  
"Or any man for that matter." Bulma quickly added as she fixed her clothes. "If I don't remain untouched, Vegeta would know in an instant and that would fuck up everything! So unless you think you can take on a pissed Sarumi and live go ahead."   
  
Shizema stopped in his approach and reluctantly took in her logic. "Fine! But when all this is over you are mine alone, you hear?!"   
  
"Yes," Bulma replied and respectively bowed.   
  
"Good," he said. "Now let's go!"   
  
"I promise I will follow behind you momentarily." Bulma assured him.   
  
He looked at her for a moment, and then growled before stomping off, still visually vexed. It wasn't until he had left the cells room did she look upon the warrior she did not know, but somehow remembered.   
  
"Yamchua…"   
  
He started at her silently. He had no idea of what to say to her. He wasn't even sure if he did have something to say he'd be able to get the words pass his lips. Bulma saw a look of sympathy, love and one other that for a split second dominated the others…hurt borne of caused from betrayal. This realisation caused Bulma to feel a great pang of regret.   
  
"Yamchua," she gently said to him. "You haven't eaten much since you've been here, have you?"   
  
Only his silence answered her, but she knew the answer anyway.   
  
"I'll have something sent down for you later." She turned and began to walk away but then suddenly stopped. Bulma turned slightly and said over her shoulder. "Yamchua, just let it happen, don't try to stop us. There's no way you can't win Yamchua…not this time."   
  
Bulma quickened her steps to leave the cells deck, but she wasn't fast enough to not hear the point when Yamchua had finally found his voice as desperately cried out to her. But she turned a deaf ear and even as the cell deck doors closed, she could still hear the very faint ringing of his voice calling her name bouncing off the walls.   
  
  
to be continued…   
  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Tell me, at what point do you think Shizema will have Bulma?! Um?   
Well anyway please tell me what you think so far either by e-mail or by your ratings.   
Honestly, guys, I really want to know!!!   
Eagerly awaiting your gracious reviews!!!   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
If you have any comments or questions just drop them at…   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
  
  
  
WARNING: If you under 18 you must turn back now, there are adult situations in this chapter. You know who you are, you only harm, yourselves with non compliance. Please please please **do not** tarnish your pure minds with my words   
  
Now on with the story...   
  
  
*******************************************************   
  
  
"I'll have something sent down for you later." She turned and began to walk away but then suddenly stopped. Bulma turned slightly and said over her shoulder. "Yamchua, just let it happen, don't try to stop us. There's no way you can't win Yamchua…not this time."   
  
Bulma quickened her steps to leave the cells deck, but she wasn't fast enough to not hear the point when Yamchua had finally found his voice as desperately cried out to her. But she turned a deaf ear and even as the cell deck doors closed, she could still hear the very faint ringing of his voice calling her name bouncing off the walls.   
  
  
*******************************************************   
  
  
"COME BACK!!! BULMA!!!" The lone man cried out almost grievingly to the retreating clone. Once he heard the solid reverberating clang of the cell deck doors, he knew she was far out of hearing range, and he knew that she would not come back.   
  
Yamchua slowly backed himself into a corner of his prison cell. Some semblance of shock still remained with him and when his back met the wall he slithered down to the floor. The freezing temperature of the surface did not even registering in his inundated brain. Unconsciously he drew his knees to his chest with his feet crossed over at the ankles. His arms rested on his knees on top one another and his head lowered so that the bottom half of his face disappeared behind them.   
  
After a while he squeezed his eyes shut trying desperately to rid his mind of the images of Shizema's hands and mouth on the body of the Bulma clone. How he touched her, the way he played with her hair. How he had roughly grabbed and then held her face so Yamchua could have a good angle of it, the way he had moved his entire hand down her neck with a clamp like grip. Then, he had groped at her breasts through her clothes, and the perverted fucker hadn't even stopped there.   
  
Yamchua opened his eyes. Closing off his sense of vision was not helping in the least. When everything was dark he could see her. When he had his eyes open he could see…only her. Bulma. It mattered not that she was an exact copy designed from the cell up. She looked like her, she sounded like her. It was her; and Yamchua found that none of his feelings changed or lessened when he thought about either of these women. But…she had done nothing to help him, to set him free. She hadn't even protested when her self deluded creator had his hands on her. She didn't even attempt to object to anything they had planned! Not a damn thing! Not once!   
  
She just seemed willing to go along with them.   
  
~_If she's an exact clone of Bulma, then surely she must have some of Bulma's personality traits as well!_~ Yamchua thought to himself. ~_She would never willingly allow someone to treat her like…that…like a whore!_~   
  
Not only that, but she had told him to 'just let it happen'. That if he tried to stop them, he wouldn't succeed.   
  
If that were true, then Vegeta would be no more. Bulma would be free again. She would be free to be with him and him with her. Yamchua was very tempted to clasp on to that hope; of a life. To finally have a happy life with Bulma, and maybe even have children of their own. It was something, he never denied, which appealed to him greatly. In fact, if choosing to be completely truthful to himself, he would admit it was something he longed for. I was something he had had very real life like dreams about. To hold her in his arms, to be able kiss her lips, something he did in fact once have. That was the most painful thing of all. Knowing that he once had the opportunity to have her, forever. To…physically express his love for her…with her.   
  
Yamchua's brows fell into a determined self-angry frown as he abruptly ceased his train of thought. This was NOT like him! There were other lives at stake!   
  
~_She maybe just be a clone of Bulma, but that makes no difference. She IS Bulma!_~ Yamchua's hands naturally balled into tight fists. ~_And if she thinks that I'm going to just stay in this…this…cage and do absolutely nothing?! Then that Bulma never did inherit all the memories of her original_~   
  
For Yamchua, Sarumi had made only one mistake in her plan, and that was the inclusion of his friends, little Trunks, his grandparents and especially Bulma. If that perversely warped tramp was going to include those innocents, then, if she had the power to, what was going to stop her from dealing Vegeta's new home planet the same that he had once dealt hers?   
  
~_No fucking way!_~ Yamchua's aura almost began to blaze before he induced self-control. There was no way Sarumi could be trusted. ~_The others have to be warned. I have to let them know_~   
  
"I need get out of here…and I will!" He adamantly declared to himself.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bulma yawned and then stretched. It was then, as usual, that she noticed Vegeta's side of the bed was empty.   
  
"Dammit, Vegeta!" She cried as her first words. ~_Can't that bakayarou go one morning without that blasted gravity chamber?!_~   
  
With a loud high pitched growl, sounding more like squeal, she flung the covers off the bed, and pulled her nightie off and stomped into the shower. After raising the temper as hot as she could take it, she walked under the spray. Cursing and swearing her Saiyanjin mate to hell and back.   
  
After several minutes, she took a deep breath and forcefully relaxed herself. She knew she wasn't acting rationally. Well at least rationally according to what she had come to expect of Vegeta's behaviour after all these years. It was foolish to expect certain things to change, and she knew it.   
  
~_Fucking PMS._~ She thought to herself deciding what was the reason for her reaction.   
  
At least it was a Friday, all she'd have to do was call in sick and enjoy a peaceful, nonworking, long weekend. That being decided, she continued her cleansing ritual for a few minutes more before turning the shower off, drying herself with a micro-fibre soft cotton towel and donning a pale pink vest top and cut off light blue jean shorts.   
  
Bulma went downstairs into the kitchen deciding to make a call before she made herself breakfast; picked up the newly installed kitchen phone she dialled her secretary and only had to wait three seconds before he answered it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Morning Ken."   
  
"Oh, ohayou gozaimasu Miss Briefs, are you alright?" He replied.   
  
"To be honest, I'm not felling a hundred percent this morning Ken, so I won't be coming in this morning," She said. "If anyone calls, I won't be available until Tuesday."   
  
"Tuesday?!" He repeated in surprise.   
  
"Yes." She said clearly so he understood. "Only if URSO call, and only if it's an emergency, are you to patch it through to my home. Okay?"   
  
"Yes ma'am." He said immediately. "Will there be anything else?"   
  
"No, that's all. I hope you have a good weekend."   
  
"Er, um, thank you, Miss Briefs. I hope you feel better soon."   
  
"I appreciate it Ken, goodbye now."   
  
"Goodbye." He then hung up.   
  
Bulma placed the receiver back in its place and she exhaled an annoyed sigh.   
  
~_I'm co-owner of the company and I have the right to take a few days off as much as every other employee. What so surprising about that!_ ~ She looked at the kitchen clock; 11:37 am. ~_Too late to go in anyway… _~   
  
An idea struck her then, and she picked back the phone to phone the Son house. She winced as she felt quite a painful cramp erupt from her stomach.   
  
"Moshi, moshi!"   
  
"Hi Chichi!"   
  
"Bulma!"   
  
Bulma quickly removed the receiver from her and grimaced. Once the volume of Chichi's voiced reduced some, she dared to place it back by her ear.   
  
"Easy Chichi, I'm right here, there's no need to scream my ear off."   
  
"Sorry." She apologised and spoke more calmly. "How are feeling, when did you wake up?"   
  
"Two days ago."   
  
"What! And only now you're phoning me?! Do you know how worried I was?! How worried Goku was?!"   
  
"I'm sorry Chichi." It was Bulma's turn to apologise now, and she resisted the strong urge to remove the receiver from her ear. "But I'm fine now, just suffering a very painful stomach cramping period."   
  
"That bad, huh?"   
  
"Yeah," and she abruptly sucked air through clenched teeth.   
  
"Take anything for it?"   
  
"Nah, only a few more days left, no biggy." She reassured her friend. "I just had a really good idea!"   
  
"Really?" she asked. "What is it?"   
  
"How about get together barbeque for all the gang, my place?" Bulma said, running her idea by her. "The weather's gonna be really excellent for it."   
  
"Yeah, sounds great! When shall we have it?"   
  
"Is next Saturday alright for you?"   
  
"Yeah, sure." Then Chichi frowned on the other side of the phone line. "But I'm not quite sure we'll be able to get everyone together. You know Tienchinhan and Chaotzu (AN: Please correct of the spelling if incorrect.) are extremely hard to get a hold of and Piccolo has a real solitude thing going."   
  
"Just get Gohan to get Piccolo to come and I'm sure Son Kun can persuade Tien and Chaotzu to come. No real problem there."   
  
"Good point." She agreed. "Alright, sure, I tell them."   
  
"Thanks Chichi," Bulma said happily. "And I'm really sorry about worrying you an' all."   
  
"Ah! Don't let it bother you. I'm just glad you're okay, and Goku will be ecstatic when I tell him."   
  
"Okay, bye."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Both women hung simultaneously. Bulma grimaced as a sudden intense cramping pain seized her abdominals. Uttering a small cry she began to fall forward, but never had a chance to meet the kitchen floor. Looking up to see what had prevented her from the hard fall, she saw it was her Saiyajin mate that held her in a strong protective embrace from behind against his body; a concerned expression not so completely hidden was grafted on his face.   
  
"What wrong with you?" He asked her, his voice deep and steadily.   
  
"Nothing Vegeta, just belly cramps." She noticed he was wearing a pair of black spandex shorts and was sporting a sweaty but god-like chest. "I'm fine."   
  
Turning in his arms to face him, she gave him a gentle loved filled kiss. And taking her word Vegeta returned it as one of his hand moved up from her waist to hole her face.   
  
"You better go lie down for a while." He told her when she pulled her lips away.   
  
"You do not tell me what to do and when I should do it." She said without any real venom.   
  
"Yes I do…" He said as he moved to capture her lips again for a much fiercer kiss compared to the first.   
  
Bulma made the mistake of moaning as her body began to mould to his. It was then that his hands began to roam the terrain of her body through her clothes, subconsciously trying to get under them. Vegeta moved one of his hands up her stomach under her top and took one bare breast in hand to sensually massage it. A minute later he began to bunch it up until it finally was gathered at her upper chest, revealing both full breasts to Vegeta great excitement.   
  
Bulma gasped loudly when his mouth closed around a nipple and areola. He continued to suck slowly and ever so deeply. She felt him ground his hips against hers, yearningly, desperately; the Dark no Ouji, needing to become one with her.   
  
She even heard what she though was a soft small whimper like sound rumble in his throat. The little voice screaming inside her head, telling her that she shouldn't be doing this now and in her kitchen suddenly grew in volume exponentially. When she felt Vegeta's hand unbuttoning her shorts and start to pull them down. As much as she wanted him too, she couldn't let him take her now.   
  
Bulma began to push against Vegeta for him to stop, but he didn't seem to get the message. So she had to battle wholeheartedly through her lustful haze to find her voice.   
  
"Vegeta-sama, please, no." Her hand rested on the hand that was just on the helm of her panties ready to pull them down. It was then he stopped and looked into her flushed aroused, but pleading face.   
  
Vegeta looked at her a while longer before kissing her gently while he pulled her shorts back up and refastened the button. He then looked lovingly at each breast. ~ _Beautiful._ ~ Vegeta tenderly kissed each one, much to the bewilderment of Bulma, and she continued to watch in silence as he pulled her top back down and then smoothed his hands down sides.   
  
They stood there in comfortable silence; Bulma's hands resting on the no Ouji's chest and his hands lay fingers spread, lightly gripping her hips. Feeling the sudden need to just be simply held by him, Bulma closed the gap between their bodies and just rested her temple on Vegeta's chest, sighing in somewhat contentment.   
  
One of Vegeta's wrapped around her lower back while the other encircled her upper back and shoulders, somehow understanding that she needed this. The angle of vision he had, giving him a glorious view of her neck. Lowering his head he began to kiss affectionately along it.   
  
"How…much longer…until we can…?" He didn't finish his question as he busied himself with the incessant kissing of her soft skin. Not that he needed to. Bulma knew what he was asking her.   
  
"Another…four, three…days." She answered breathlessly.   
  
"Four, three days…too long!" With that said his hands moved out of the protective embrace from which they held her in and once again moved with the purpose to remove her clothing.   
  
Bulma opened her eyes wide in anger; he obviously wasn't going to pay any attention to her wishes. She then started to try to push away from him in earnest, but his arms had now become like immoveable restraints. She next tried to strike at him but only succeeded in tenderizing her own hands.   
  
"Ve…" She tried to speak but was abruptly silenced with his mouth on hers. When he finally pulled his lips away she managed to get a slap to contact with his face. But Bulma knew it was mistake from impact, and it wasn't just the painful sting that radiated from her hand that told her either. It was the expression that had come across Vegeta's face.   
  
An instant fear gripped her, freezing her as she noticed the amount of rage and hatred she saw. She saw his hand move in the corner of her eye and thought he was going to strike her back. But it was as if her entire body had congealed and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his obsidian orbs, which looked ready to give her a death sentence. She jumped when she suddenly felt his fingers dig into the flesh of her upper arm like tent pikes being hammered into the ground, but her fear kept her from vocalising her pain. She knew if Vegeta was to apply only a few nanograms more of pressure he would crush her arms.   
  
Vegeta brought her face close to his own and he could see her visibly trembling.   
  
"FINE!" The voice he used was almost unrecognizable as his own, as it was distorted with so much hate and violent resentment. He roughly shoved her away and Bulma landed with a hard thud on the kitchen floor.   
  
She stayed where she had fallen and silently watched as he stomped out of the kitchen and away from view. Using a counter as support, she pulled herself up to stand on legs that by some miracle held her up even though they felt as sturdy as a rickety old bridge.   
  
Still trembling, Bulma subconsciously moved her arms to hold herself, but simultaneously sounded a small cry of agony and removed her hands. Looking at both arms in turn she saw two very ugly bluish purple bruises, both as big as Vegeta's large hands. Lifting her arms she realised that the bruised travelled all the way to the back and to the inner side. They almost formed a ring as if they were some kind of decorative, identifying armlets. Bulma almost released a short burst of embittered laugher at the irony.   
  
They were HIS identifying marks alright! However she couldn't hold up the strong front for another second more. Her face crumbled as did her body as she collapsed back down on the cold floor, her legs landing in uncomfortable angles. The tears fell freely and Bulma brought up both hands to cover her face as she sobbed bitterly in pain.   
  
  
to be continued…   
  
*******************************************************************************   
WELL?! What do you all think?! I really want to know! Come on tell me with your comments?!!!   
Eagerly awaiting your gracious reviews!!!   
*******************************************************************************   
  
Contact e-mail = imajineer@hotmail.com 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
  
  
  
AN: First I apologise for the slight shortness of this instalment.   
  
Also there seems to be some confusion as to the identity of the 'Bulma' in the last chapter.   
  
I just wanted to clear it up that the 'Bulma' interacting with Vegeta is NOT the clone.   
  
Now I know I've opened myself for some beat stick about the 'belly cramps' but this is my flipping story and I'm putting my damn foot down. I mean, come on, it's only first fanfic…and I bet none of you guys knew that, ne?   
  
Anyway, enough of my waffling and on with the story. Hope you enjoy!   
  
WARNING = There are violent scenes in this chapter, please do not read if under 18   
  
  
******************************************************   
  
"FINE!" The voice he used was almost unrecognizable as his own, as it was distorted with so much hate and violent resentment. He roughly shoved her away and Bulma landed with a hard thud on the kitchen floor.   
  
She stayed where she had fallen and silently watched as he stomped out of the kitchen and away from view. Using a counter as support, she pulled herself up to stand on legs that by some miracle held her up even though they felt as sturdy as a rickety old bridge.   
  
Still trembling, Bulma subconsciously moved her arms to hold herself, but simultaneously sounded a small cry of agony as she removed her hands. Looking at both arms in turn she saw two very ugly bluish purple bruises, both as big as Vegeta's large hands. Lifting her arms she realised that the bruised travelled all the way to the back and to the inner side. They almost formed a ring as if they were some kind of decorative, identifying armlets. Bulma almost released a short burst of embittered laugher at the irony.   
  
They were HIS identifying marks alright! However she couldn't hold up the strong front for another second more. Her face crumbled as did her body as she collapsed back down on the cold floor, her legs landing in uncomfortable angles. The tears fell freely and Bulma brought up both hands to cover her face as she sobbed bitterly in pain.   
  
******************************************************   
  
  
The lavender haired demi-Saiyanjin sped through the sky on his way home from school. He made it a point to skim the bordering area that lay between the troposphere and stratosphere, immensely enjoying the sensation of having the hot above and cold below. The sensations it sent through his body was absolutely thrilling.   
  
He knew how often his mother and grandmother had often warned him about showing off his powers for the world to see, but that was not the only incentive to be careering at such high altitudes and even higher speeds.   
  
It was the excitement, the dynamic freedom that was experienced with it. Ever since he could first take to the air he had long since conceded to finding words to accurately describe what transpired with the mind, body and soul of the one that soared.   
  
Upon seeing a large patch of what looked to be heavy rain clouds Trunks decided to climb towards the upper portion of the stratosphere to avoid it. The sudden onslaught of amassed sunlight heat courtesy of the ozone made him wish that he decided to wear his t-shirt instead of the thick sweater that his okaasan had made him wear.   
  
Beads of sweat began to break out upon his forehead and Trunks wiped them away with his sleeve. Then after a few seconds later, more perspiration came and Trunks wiped them away also. By the fifth wipe Trunks pulled his sweater off, making sure his vest stayed on and let the infernal body heat insulator fall through the thick clouds below and towards the surface.   
  
When he left the area of rain clouds far behind him, he lowered his altitude once again so he could fly between the heat and cold. Trunks then suddenly nose dived, increasing to inhuman speeds. The farm land that was below seemed to proceed towards him in the same time it would take the eye to instinctively blink. Then literally at the last second or rather the last metre he changed his body alignment so that it came parallel to the ground as he flew along it for several yards and then propelled back towards the sky.   
  
Trunks hooted wildly. He had come so close this time; he had felt the short blades of grass graze his bare knee caps left uncovered by his school shorts.   
  
~ _This is GREAT!!!_ ~   
  
How Trunks revelled in these death-defying aerobatics. He never dared to perform such stunts before his okaasan or grandmother. It always scared the living daylights out of them. His grandmother would often scream, while only his mother managed to contain the true fear she felt. But he would always see it in her eyes whenever she's castigate him, and he felt like such a heel to see the worry and pain in her face that he caused her then, with his childish antics.   
  
But oh how he loved the buzz it gave him. So he had acquiesced to engage in such hazardous hobbies whenever he was not in her presence. Looking at his watch, it read 16:41 and he knew it was about time he actually went home. He had quite a lot of home work to catch up on.   
  
~ _It's amazing how much time goes by when your batter a fellow Saiyajin!_~ He thought to himself remembering the sparring sessions Goten and himself had gotten into every afternoon so far this week.   
  
He smirked then, not realising he was now looking like the spitting image of his otousama, excluding the colour variation.   
  
~_But all this study cuts into my fun time!_~ A frown then came upon his young face. But he knew he'd be lying if he said he wished he never wanted to study again. He loved the mental challenge it brought him almost as much at the fighting brought the physical challenge. ~I guess I get that from kaasan.~ He mused.   
  
He increased his speed with a blast of his purple aura and turned in the direction of home.   
  
  


***

  
  
Vegeta blasted the last of the battle drones into oblivion, not feeling one little bit satisfied.   
  
~_The sluttish little cock teasing bitch!_~ Vegeta on panted lightly, not even coming close to full exertion. ~_How dare she arouse me and then suddenly decide to not allow me to have the release?!_~   
  
"…Whore!" The venom in Vegeta's voice drew out the word slowly and very clearly, as if he unequivocally meant it.   
  
However, if Vegeta had remembered who exactly had initiated the erotic contact, it may have calmed him down, some. He may have made him a little reasonable, but instead his rage was fuelling him, and he allowed it to. It didn't even occur to him that he was acting way more aggressive than within his personality parameters.   
  
It had been hours since the scene in the kitchen. After…'depositing' Bulma on the floor, he had stormed out in vexation and shut himself up in the gravity chamber, using his rage to fuel his training in hopes of ridding himself of it. But he didn't seem to be accomplishing what he desired. It was almost as if the longer he stayed in the intensified gravity and breathed in the increased pressurised air, the more so his rage rose.   
  
~_I should teach that little tramp that she can't play with fire without getting scathed._~ Vegeta's irrational fuming was interrupted when he sensed the speedy approach of his son. ~_Finally! Someone who can last longer than those pieces of shit mechanical failures that the wench creates!_~   
  
Vegeta stomped towards the chamber door and shoved it open with such a force that he almost broke it off its hinges. He walked towards the front door to await for his prepubescent son to open the door.   
  
  


***

  
  
Trunks reluctantly opened the front door knowing he'd have to go straight to his room so he could have a good head start on his homework. He had only stepped over the threshold, closed the door behind him, and turned around before he froze. There before him stood the very angry Saiyan no Ouji who was his father.   
  
"Eh…Hi Otousan…"   
  
Vegeta did not return the greeting but just continued to glare at the boy.   
  
"I can see you're not in the best of moods right now so I'll go upstairs and do my homework." He quickly rattled out, but was not given a chance to take a single step.   
  
"Gravity chamber. With me. Now." He spoke with a voice that belied how much effort he was using to control himself. Then Vegeta spun on his heels and took off to his destination.   
  
It took a good couple of seconds for Trunks to find his voice, "But otousan, I have to…" He began but immediately ceased speech when his father turned his head to look back at him.   
  
The look that Vegeta had in his eyes dared Trunks to disobey him, thus having to face the inevitable punishment. When he saw the boy's eyes slightly widen and he gulped down air, he knew Trunks would not hesitate any further. So he turned back around and resumed his steps to his most frequented training facility.   
  
Trunks quickly followed behind, wondering what had angered his otousan so. With all his soul, he did love and admired his father, but Vegeta had also managed to instil a healthy kind of fear of himself in the boy. Trunks knew that his father was a dangerous force of nature when his temper was tried, let alone broken. So needless to say, being on the receiving side was something he never ever wanted to experience for the entire duration of his life.   
  
~_I bet he's been fighting with okaasan again._~ Trunks concluded, and he sighed inwardly, the very thought making him feel miserable.   
  
Father and son entered the gravity machine then Vegeta closed the door behind Trunks with a heavy slam. The resounding clash of metal on metal engulfed the small demi-Saiyajin as the tolling of the bells that signalled the beheading of a Guillotine victim. When the electromagnetic lock switched on and the steel blots were driven home, the realisation that Trunks was now locked up alone with his otousan while he was in this…'dark'…moods, almost made his shiver. In stead, the boy called upon his resolve as he jumped back and stood in the centre or the chamber. Levelling his vision with his father, Trunks couched down in combat stance and readied himself.   
  
~_That's right brat…Prepare yourself… _~   
  
Vegeta calmly stalked towards his son. His toned body deceptively unperturbed, his shoulders straight, his hands relaxed and opened, while naturally swaying at his side. His strides were even and almost graceful. Trunks steadied his breathing instinctively and his eyes never left his father as he followed his every movement.   
  
Several seconds later and Vegeta was still making his way over to his son comfortably. Trunks narrowed his eyes warily. He in no way liked the way his father was drawing out the initiation. Under normal situations Vegeta would have told Trunks to attack him, or would have started with a strike that wouldn't have been too difficult to block. But it seemed that this time, Vegeta would engage in none of the above.   
  
~_Why won't he attack me? What the hell is he trying to do?_~ Trunks wondered to himself. ~_Frighten me?!_~   
  
Trunks refused to concentrate on the very real fact that if that indeed was his father's intension; he was half succeeding in it.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, Vegeta dashed at high speed towards his son. For a split second Trunks betrayed his surprise by not only blinking but also hesitating to defend himself. Even more surprisingly, Vegeta didn't make use of the opportunity that Trunks presented him with. Instead, just as he reached the area right in front of Trunks, he phased out, leaving an after image of himself. Trunks head whipped from left to right, trying to find his father. The next thing he felt was the stabbing pain of a large solid fist in his back, causing him to cry as his back arched. He didn't even the see the laced together hands that came down in the form of a hammer punch connecting solidly with his chest sending him crashing to the ground.   
  
Trunks slowly opened his eye to see a more than irate Saiyan no Ouji looking very condescendingly down at him.   
  
"Pathetic! You're not evening trying." Vegeta mocked him. "Get the fuck up!"   
  
The little demi-Saiyajin was stunned! It wasn't that his father never swore, but he never intentionally did so in front of him or when he knew he was within hearing range. Let alone at him!   
  
Trunks' dazed expression melted away to one of anger. Turning over so that he was kneeling on hands and knees, Trunks pushed a sudden blast of energy through his hands onto the floor. The force of the beam launched him high into the air and Trunks quickly fired another blast straight towards Vegeta.   
  
The no Ouji easily dodged it and flew up in a direct line towards his son. At the last possible moment he swerved to come at Trunks from behind. Trunks quickly ducked a backhanded punch from his father and used the immediate opening provided to land a heavy kick in Vegeta's stomach. He watched as his sire reeled back, but only for a couple of meters or so. Trunks hadn't used his full strength with that blow, but the look that Vegeta had in his face, made him wish he had. It was sardonic; it bordered on malevolence and held a voracious lust for battle where no quarter would be taken or given, even, towards his very own son.   
  
Trunks found it impossible to keep the horror and fear from upon his face and his blue eyes became as wide as saucers. He knew, somehow he just knew that he was about to face the Vegeta he thought he had been privileged, no, was blessed never to meet. He was about to enter into mortal combat with the dark Saiyajin no Ouji.   
  
Trunks subconsciously backed off and readied himself for his father's next attack; all the while praying to Kami Dende himself that he'll survive this conflict.   
  
  
  
to be continued…   
  
  
*******************************************************   
Well like I said, a tad bit short. But please let me know what you think through your reviews!   
They'll be much appreciated!!!   
Contact e-mail; imajineer@hotmail.com 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
  
  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech = ~After all, revenge isn't everything.~   
  
Otousama = a traditional/highly respectful term for father. As opposed to 'Otousan'.   
  
I'd really, and I do mean really like to thank every single body who either rated my story or sent their comments via e-mail. The fact that so many people have read and responded really helps me to keep writing this thing. It is ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE for me to over stress my gratitude.   
THANK YOU!!!   
  
Now on with the story!   
  
  
******************************************************   
  
Trunks quickly ducked a backhanded punch from his father and used the immediate opening provided to land a heavy kick in Vegeta's stomach. He watched as his sire reeled back, but only for a couple of meters or so. Trunks hadn't used his full strength with that blow, but the look that Vegeta had in his face, made him wish he had. It was sardonic; it bordered on malevolence and held a voracious lust for battle where no quarter would be taken or given, even, towards his very own son.   
  
Trunks found it impossible to keep the horror and fear from upon his face and his teal eyes became as wide as saucers. He knew, somehow he just knew that he was about to face the Vegeta he thought he had been privileged, no, was blessed never to meet. He was about to enter into mortal combat with the dark Saiyajin no Ouji.   
  
Trunks subconsciously backed off and readied himself for his father's next attack; all the while praying to Kami Dende himself that he'll survive this conflict.   
  
******************************************************   
  
  
AN: Earlier that morning at the URSO headquarters building...   
  
"When was it first detected?" Asked Dr Briefs as both he and the man who stood by his side waited for the lift they were riding in to reach the third sub-basement level.   
  
"Only upon entrance of our atmosphere." The URSO technician answered him. "Before then it never left so much as an echo that any of our scanner satellites were able to pick up."   
  
The lift came to a halt and the door opened. After removing his security key and closing the small hatch, Dr B and the young male technician walked out and took the immediate left, heading towards a pair of double doors at the end of the hall.   
  
"Do you have any idea what it is?" Dr Briefs continued.   
  
"There are a number of non factual speculations, sir."   
  
Once at the double doors the technician punched in his access code on the keypad and pressed the submission button. A green light shown and an affirmative sounding chime was heard, he held the door open for Dr Briefs to enter before following.   
  
"And they ranged from some sort of communicative device to a cleverly concealed bomb."   
  
Dr Briefs sounded an amused chuckle. He found it amazing that even within the stations of highly educated minds, fear and paranoia could still be counted as widespread traits among the ranks of such so-called 'great' minds.   
  
~ _And these people are looked up to? Depended on to pioneer exploration and study of the final frontier? Humph!_ ~   
  
"But like I said," the technician repeated himself. "None of the assumptions are based on solid factual evidence. We don't know what it really is, it could be anything."   
  
"Is there anyone outside of the URSO or those associated with them that know anything about this?"   
  
"No one Dr Briefs," the technician quickly answered, as if it was detrimental that it remained that way. "In fact only a handful of those attend the URSO meetings have any knowledge of this."   
  
"Who else is included?"   
  
"Well beside us two, and those who assigned to study the device, only the vice and head chairman know."   
  
Dr Briefs refrained from asking any further questions, deciding that he'll wait until he had a chance to study the 'mysterious' device himself firsthand.   
  
They had to pass through at least two more security doors before they reached the hall that held the research laboratories. When they had entered the specific lab that contained the device, Dr Briefs took in the selected small team. Excluding himself and the young technician that had led him, there was only one woman along with three other men. Dr Briefs immediately recognized one of them as the one whom his daughter had been conversing with at the last URSO meeting that she had attended. He never did catch the name though.   
  
Dr Briefs then turned his head to take in the appearance of the laboratory itself. On one side, sealed away in its own section or small chamber by reinforced glass, clamped down to table was the object that could only be assumed as the 'device' the young technician was talking about. From what Dr Briefs could see it looked like a solid smooth metallic rugby ball.   
  
"Has the residual radiation come done to tolerable levels yet?" He asked alerting all to his presence.   
  
Everyone looked confusingly at each other and after a moments hesitation the man Dr Briefs had seen talking to Bulma approached to answer his question.   
  
"According to the computer monitoring the radiation levels, it won't be within safety levels for another few hours or so."   
  
"Then we wait." The finalised tone that Dr Briefs used told the team that he had finished addressing them as a group and they all turned their attentions back towards their individual posts. He then turned solely on the man who replied to his previous question. "I recall that you launched with my daughter at the last held URSO meeting."   
  
"Yes sir," he answered. "My name is Jiro Shizema." He eagerly extended his hand and Dr Briefs shook it.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
AN: Early afternoon at the Capsule Corp...   
  
Bulma pulled on the stopper chain and emptied the wash basin. She grabbed a small soft peach coloured cotton towel off the rack beside the basin and pat dried her face. Raising her head to the mirror she gave herself a good look over.   
  
Her eyes were only faintly red now, and her cheeks were free of tear streaks. The rosy tint of her skin wasn't too far from removed from her natural complexion. It didn't look like she had been crying for hours; and she was very glad. She didn't want anyone to know about what had happened between Vegeta and her during the late morning. Her mother was out and Trunks wasn't due back from school for another hour and a half. As for her father, with such a high demand for his presence, the URSO had arranged for a suite to be provided for his convenience at their residential block. He hadn't set foot on the Capsule Corps grounds in days.   
  
The ringing of the phone in her bedroom pulled her from her freshening up. She walked towards her side of the bed and picked up the receiver, having long since learned that any device that had unfortunately been placed on Vegeta's side of the bed, and having emitted a sound that disturbed the sleeping prince from his rest would often be utterly destroyed. She couldn't count how many telephones and alarm clocks he had blasted or crushed with his bare hands.   
  
"Moshi, moshi?!"   
  
"I'm really sorry to disturb you Ms Briefs," said the antsy voice of Ken. "But I have your father on line E-6 and he wanted to urgently speak with you."   
  
~ _Shit!!!_ ~ She cursed to herself. "Fine, Ken." She sighed, knowing it wouldn't be fair to tell him off for the inconvenience of his call. "Can you patch him through?"   
  
"Certainly." He replied with noticeable relief. The line went dead then and a few seconds later, Bulma heard the voice of her father.   
  
"Bulma, what's going on?" He asked confused. "I've been trying to phone home with no luck for ages now."   
  
"Nothing dad," she reassured him.   
  
Bulma had purposely put a block on all incoming calls so that nothing could interrupt her during her little dark sulking, sobbing, self-pitying spell, as she tried to explain Vegeta's behaviour to herself. However, it now appeared that she had forgotten to disconnect the emergency line as well.   
  
"What is it that's so urgent?" She asked immediately averting the subject.   
  
"Several days ago an object was sensed entering our atmosphere. We now have it within the sub-basement levels of the URSO building."   
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked. The scientifically inquisitive side of her persona began to push its way to the fore and the questions began to pour out. "Is it a meteor? A piece of a spacecraft? A probe? Is it some kind of communications device?"   
  
"It's not really a communications device per se, but it does hold a great deal of information."   
  
"Information? What information?" Bulma began to rattle on. "Who is it from?"   
  
"Bulma," Dr Briefs spoke calmly, wanting to go step by step. "We're assuming that the object is some type of computer data or information storage device. All the transcribed data is written in some alien language and as for the audio informa…"   
  
"There's recorded sound as well?!" Bulma interrupted.   
  
"Yes." Dr Briefs was now beginning to feel a bit miffed. "As well as the on screen data there is also a holographic projection of an alien female speaking."   
  
"Wow…sounds like quite a find." She said almost wistfully. "Is any of this linked to the unknown object that passed through Saturn's rings?"   
  
(AN: Refer to the beginning on chapter 2.)   
  
"We have no idea, Bulma." Her father answered. "But I honestly think that the key to at least some of all this may lay in translating the data that is in the storage device."   
  
"This alien female," Bulma further enquired. "What does she look like?"   
  
"You'll see for yourself." He said.   
  
"Nani?" She said surprised. It was the first question that he hadn't answered directly.   
  
"I said you'll see for yourself when you get here."   
  
"Otousan, I'm really…really not feeling up to all of this." She said excusably, expecting her father's understanding and acceptance.   
  
"Bulma, you are the only person on this planet, besides Vegeta, who has any experience with translating alien languages." He told her with resolution. "And I want you to bring both of your Saiyango and Namekian language programs with you."   
  
Dr Briefs was referring to the two programs that Bulma had spent much personal effort and time creating that helped translate both written and spoken Namekian and Saiyango.   
  
The love for learning or having some knowledge of alien languages was awoken in her when she had been forced to learn Namekian from Mr Popo for the adventurous trip to Namek that Krillin, Gohan and she had to undergo. Of course he hadn't taught her the entire Namekian dialect; there wasn't merely enough time for that. But it had been enough to operate Kami's spaceship by vocal commands and enough to decipher the labelled controls and computer screen display as well as spark an almost unquenchable thirst for different alien tongues.   
  
As for the rest of Namekian tongue, she had asked the Nameks that she had temporary housed to teach her and they had been more than happy to do so. It was quite an enjoyable and interesting experience and at the end of it all she was able to carryout fluent conversations with them. Not only that, but she had learned quite a great deal about the Namekian way of life, not to mention their anatomy and the practically limitless regenerative capabilities.   
  
When it came for her to learn Saiyango; it had been a completely different story. The only person in the galaxy that could have told her was none other than her Saiyajin mate, Vegeta. She first remembered hearing him speak Saiyango during one of the times that he made love to her. He had been grinding sensually into her body and he had been moving his mouth all over her neck and her ear and spoken words that Bulma had no understanding of. Not that she was able to catch all the words as she was having her senses overwhelmed by what he was doing to her body. All she remembered regarding what he had said was that it was incredibly erotic and made the experience all the more pleasurable.   
  
The first couple of times that she had asked him to teach her he had instantly refused, saying she lacked the intelligence to learn it. Of course she had thrown a fit and called him something very unpleasant and he returned her comments with some verbal poison of his own. It had taken her an act of almost torturous sexual seduction to get him to change his mind. All it had required was a bed, her body, his body, a generous amount of fragrant massage oils, and her skilled hands and mouth. She was forced to remind herself, more than four times, that it was for his pleasure not hers why she was going through this, so as not to get carried away as she massaged and moulded his body with her own. Not that she didn't receive any pleasure from the experience, because she most certainly did.   
  
Unsurprisingly, the body on body massage she had initiated had lead to great sex. After that he had finally conceded, with the mother of all smug grins ever to grace his features plastered on his face, to teach her Saiyago. At the end of it all she had then recorded her accumulated knowledge of the two very different alien vernaculars on two different, but inter-operational programs.   
  
Bulma frowned as just realised that her thoughts were once again being plagued by the certain Saiyajin no Ouji that was the one responsible for her current state of mind and who had given her the two bluish purple armlet like 'tattoos' she now wore and probably would continue to do so for several days more. She wasn't ready for any of this. She didn't feel like putting on a brave front to face the world.   
  
"Look, Otousama…" She struggled to speak with the respect that her words conveyed. "I'm not really feeling one hundred percent. I've taken the rest of the working week off for recovery in fact and I…"   
  
"Bulma…" It was now her father's turn to interrupt her. "By now you should know that at certain times, regardless of how you 'feel' business always comes above all else."   
  
For a short time Bulma was speechless.   
  
"Now, I want you to get ready as soon as possible and come to the URSO building with your language programs and a unobstructed focused mind." Dr Briefs told her.   
  
"Otousama…"   
  
"It would be best if you brought a bag with toiletries and change of clothes for several days." He wasn't leaving her any space for argument.   
  
"But…" She began, but never got a chance to complete her protest.   
  
"We have no idea how long translating this will take, so may have to spend some time here."   
  
"What about okaasan and Trunks?"   
  
"Don't worry, you can call and tell your mother everything after you've arrived. She and Trunks will be fine and Vegeta can take care of himself."   
  
"But dad?!"   
  
"I will not be repeating my orders, Bulma." He said total absolution. "We'll be expecting you as soon as possible. Goodbye."   
  
Bulma stared at the phone incredibly when the dialling tone sounded after her father had hung up. She sounded a very loud and very angry curse word as she did so.   
  
~_Just who does that man think he is?! My superior?!_~ Bulma was forced to acknowledge the answer to her question was not only 'yes', but it was an affirmative on two different accounts as well.   
  
Not only was Dr Briefs was her father, though she was heiress to the Capsule Corporation conglomerate, he being the original sole founder was still her superior and boss. It was beside the point that she had taken an active part in company merchandise production and research and development since the tender age of twelve years.   
  
Slamming phone down and growling very Saiyan like, Bulma stamped into her walk in closet and began to follow her father's, or in his current choice of role, superior's 'orders', beginning with a hunt for suitably smart but laboratory practical attire.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Trunks jabbed and kick with everything he had, but none of his blows came into contact with his father's body. The elder Saiyajin was just too fast and powerful.   
  
They had been at this since for almost two hours since he had come home from school and the child was beginning to feel the battle was taking its toll.   
  
Trunks saw a heavy kick come flying his way and he quickly brought up both his arms to his face for protection. Though it was a successful block, Trunks immediately wished that he had dodged it instead. His forearms were on fire! He may have blocked it, but the stinging sensation he felt told him that had that dodging them would have been the best calculated move.   
  
Vegeta allowed him to back off and watched his son's face twitch between trying to maintain a battle masked face, instead of crumbling into a pained expression as he rapidly rubbed his forearms before going back into fighting stance.   
  
Both warriors silently watched the other, neither yet making a move. But Vegeta was suddenly surprised as Trunks, in an abrupt blast of energy, shot towards him at high speed. Expecting his son to attack either his head or torso area, Vegeta was completely unprepared when Trunks suddenly performed a powerful sweep that floated him, nicely setting Vegeta up for a powerful two handed blast. Vegeta crashed into the gravity chamber wall, cracking the interior area his body came into contact with. Pieces of the smashed wall fell to the floor along with a scraped but otherwise an injured Vegeta.   
  
Not surprisingly, but not to his wishes either, Trunks watched, while emitting a small frustrated growl, as his otousan steadily rise from the floor as if nothing had happened. Then fine white lines of power, reminiscent of tendrils of lightning flickered from around his body, and when he had finally raised his head to stare levelly at his son, Trunks could distinguish neither ebony nor emerald green. Only white…Only an emotionless, compassionless, empty white. And his power! The ki Trunks felt emanating from him just began to grow and the gravity chamber began to shake violently.   
  
Then, suddenly starting as a whisper of a growl from the depths of his throat, that then steadily formed into a very loud, almost madness filled roar. As if on cue, Vegeta blasted forward towards Trunks and began to unleash punch after punch, and kick after kick in an incessant frenzy.   
  
It took every iota of speed Trunks possessed to move out of the way of his father's striking limbs. Every other strike that Vegeta let loose was too fast for his son to manoeuvre around so he was forced to block with his forearms and knees. It wasn't long before Trunks began to feel that every blow he blocked felt like an indestructible anvil, (even for a demi-Saijyajin) was taken to his limbs. Using a quick short burst of speed, Trunks managed to put a safe amount of distance between himself and his father. Though very temped to turn super Saiyajin and go all out in battle, as young as he was, Trunks was experienced enough to assume that the full blooded Saiyajin he was facing off against would do so likewise. And with his obvious lack of control at the moment, the gravity chamber they occupied, the private residential sector that was their home, the Capsule Corporation compound, probably the entire conurbation they were situated in would fair very badly. Vegeta was a warrior who had the power to destroy entire planets after all.   
  
~_Worse case scenario…_~ Trunks thought to himself, ~_He could destroy the entire city and everyone in it!_~   
  
"Otousama…" Trunks tried to talk calmingly. "We have to stop this."   
  
"Fi-i-ght…" A single drawn out rasping word was his only reply. He then fired what he considered to be a small weak blast at Trunks, who bated it away with a swipe of his fist. But it was a careless action that resulted in the severe damage of the control console.   
  
"Something's not right." He tried to reason further.   
  
"I… said…fight." He then began a slow pace towards his son who mirrored the reversal of his father's actions.   
  
"WARNING. WARNING." The simulated computer voice began to speak. "Containment limit has been reached."   
  
Trunks had to force himself not to look around as the natural reddish hew of the pressurised room changed to violent flashing crimson and at the tolling of the emergency siren.   
  
"Automatic override systems compromised! Gravity simulation and door control must be operated manually." The computer voice said.   
  
"Shit!" Trunks cursed. This so-called sparing session between father and son needed to be brought to a conclusion, and Trunks knew it. If the chamber were to explode there was no telling what kind of damage would be done to the surrounding area.   
  
"Fight me!" Vegeta lunged forward to deliver a two punch and pivot kick combination.   
  
"No!." Trunks said jumping out the way. "We have to stop! Everything will be destroyed if don't!"   
  
"Do you think I give a fuck?!"   
  
"Otousan…" Trunks was now totally confused and very worried. "What wrong with you?! Why won't you even listen?!"   
  
Vegeta again leapt forward to flurry of blurring punches and kicks, and it was only Trunks very best efforts that kept him from sustaining severe damage.   
  
~_If the fool won't fight then he is of no f use to me!_~ Vegeta irrational and chemically influenced mind reasoned. He brought the base of his palms together, fingers outspread like eagle talons, and he began to gather his ki. Trunks looked at his horror.   
  
~_He…wouldn't…_~ He tried to convince himself. But when he saw the concentration of golden energy in the space of his father's palms, he began to have grave misgivings. Despair began to sink in when he realised that Vegeta was only pouring more and more power into the now growing ki ball.   
  
~_I don't have a choice…_~ Trunks likewise placed his hands together and began to quickly gather his energy. Not giving his father a chance to put any more power into his ki ball, Trunks immediately fired his charged blot, and to avoid being blasted Vegeta was forced to prematurely let loose his own. The two beams clashed with the ferocity of a continent destroying tsunami that sent earth quaking shockwaves throughout the Capsule Corps complex.   
  
Inside the working offices employees raised their voices in bewilderment, fear and panic. Some went to grabbing hold of the walls to remain standing while took cover under their desks.   
  
As they continued the unwavering battle, the shockwaves began to increase and both Saiyajins showed no sign of stopping. Vegeta only slowly added power to his beam which Trunks did likewise. Some of the perspiration that fell down his young face entered his eyes, causing them to sting , blurring his vision.   
  
"WARNING!!! WARNING!!!" The voice of the computer now sounded even more urgent. "STURCTURE FAILURE IS IMMENENT. ALL COMBATANTS MUST TERMINATE THEIR EXERCISE IMMEDIATELY!!!"   
  
Trunks' face fell into a horrified expression. It was a necessity that this battle ended straight away, regardless of who won, and he knew that his father would not stand to be the one to lose. Only when he had won would he stop. Only when he no longer had am opponent to fight against would this match be over.   
  
~_I will end this then…the only way I can._~ He frowned determinedly. ~_BOY is this gonna hurt like a bitch!_~   
  
Trunks clenched his blue eyes shut, and in one quick decisive movement he dissipated his beam and brought his arms up in front of his head and chest in a form of a protective cross and as expected Vegeta's beam hurled unrestrained, full blast into the little demi-sayajin   
  
Trunks was shoved to the opposite side of the gravity chamber and crushed by the full weight of Vegeta's blast against the enforced wall. The cries that emitted from his still developing voice box were saturated in the pain of more than one kind. The small shirt that was apart of his school uniform, vaporised as quickly as a sprinkle of rain water upon magma. The comfortable but flammable cotton that made up a hundred percent of his trousers ignited to only char is legs. The leather and rubber of his school shoes bubbled and liquefied to meld with the soft skin of his little feet. The high pitched screams of his unbroken voice rang unyieldingly within the chamber and even permeated all spaces throughout the Capsule Corp compound as it continued to rise in volume and pitch. It was distinctly loud and clear enough so that all who heard knew it was the agonised howls of a mere child.   
  
Yet throughout all this, Trunks knew that this monster, who apparently seemed to want nothing more at the moment other then to terminate his short life, was not his real father. So, with his last coherent thought he offered exoneration.   
  
~_O..Otou…sama…I…forgive you…_~   
  
For some unknown reason, the power of Saiyajin no Ouji's beam slowly lessened. Within moments it ceased all together, allowing the body that it once pinned into the child size made crevice crash to the gravity room floor.   
  
From where he stood, far on the other side of the chamber, Vegeta saw no movement coming from the tiny body.   
  
  
to be continued…   
  
*******************************************************   
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.   
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
Also please keep up the encouraging reviews.   
imajineer@hotmail.com   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13   
  
  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech;   
  
~ _O...Otou…sama…I…forgive you…_ ~   
  
Otousama = a traditional/highly respectful term for father. As opposed to 'Otousan'.   
  
Flashbacks are clearly noted.   
  
Now on with the story!   
  
  
******************************************************   
  
  
Trunks clenched his blue eyes shut, and in one quick decisive movement he dissipated his beam and brought his arms up in front of his head and chest in a form of a protective cross and as expected Vegeta's beam hurled unrestrained, full blast into the little demi-sayajin   
  
Trunks was shoved to the opposite side of the gravity chamber and crushed by the full weight of Vegeta's blast against the enforced wall. The cries that emitted from his still developing voice box were saturated in the pain of more than one kind. The small shirt that was apart of his school uniform, vaporised as quickly as a sprinkle of rain water upon magma. The comfortable but flammable cotton that made up a hundred percent of his trousers ignited to only char is legs. The leather and rubber of his school shoes bubbled and liquefied to meld with the soft skin of his little feet. The high pitched screams of his unbroken voice rang unyieldingly within the chamber and even permeated all spaces throughout the Capsule Corp compound as it continued to rise in volume and pitch. It was distinctly loud and clear enough so that all who heard knew it was the agonised howls of a mere child.   
  
Yet throughout all this, Trunks knew that this monster, who apparently seemed to want nothing more at the moment other then to terminate his short life, was not his real father. So, with his last coherent thought he offered exoneration.   
  
~ _O..Otou…sama…I…forgive you…_ ~   
  
For some unknown reason, the power of Saiyajin no Ouji's beam slowly began to lessen. Within moments it ceased all together, allowing the body that it once pinned into the child size made crevice crash to the gravity room floor.   
  
From where he stood, far on the other side of the chamber, Vegeta saw no movement coming from the tiny body that lay on the floor opposite him.   
  
******************************************************   
  
  
The thick fog of unreasonable rage compiled with the sudden magnified thirst for unrestrained battle slowly dissipated, leaving a much disorientated Saiyajin prince to take in his environment, as if he had awoken for the first time that day.   
  
The crimsoned emergency alert lights were flashing. The computer apparently was ranting about reaching containment limit and practically screaming out a warning to terminate all combat exercises and the sounds of the sirens felt like they were purposely trying to rupture his sensitive Saiyan ears. As for his gravity chamber…his beloved gravity chamber! It was a wreck!   
  
Several parts of the floor were smashed and pieces of the walls and ceiling were lying as heaps of rubble. As for the control console, it looked like someone had really done a number on it. Vegeta growled furiously as he stamped over to console and proceeded to shut down the alarm and the gravity simulation.   
  
It wasn't until the red hews of simulated gravity faded completely into disappearance, and it wasn't until a moment of pure calm silence that had descended that Vegeta picked up on the ki that was close within his proximity. He spun around and quickly pinpointed the fallen figure that he instantly knew was his son, and within very few strides, he had reached him and was kneeling at his side.   
  
"Tru-Trunks…" Vegeta had to put great effort from keeping himself from falling flat when he beheld his son's condition.   
  
His son…HIS son…lay practically devoid of all his clothing. Blood poured from where soft skin was punctured. His chest, his arms, his…face…that young puerile face was almost completely covered in the red liquid. Vegeta lowered to gaze to take in the lower half of his body; he understandable failed to muffle a shock filled sound. Trunks' legs branded scorches that would have made the hardest Saiyan warrior howl in agony. But his small feet seemed the worst, looked the worst. The smell of the mixture of burnt, smouldering rubber and flesh, was almost enough to vanquish Vegeta's will power and cause his to regurgitate any nourishment contained within his belly. There was no need to ask what had happened; his memory held nothing back form him.   
  
"I…NO!!!" Vegeta desperately took hold of the boy's shoulders and shook him. "Trunks! Wake up!"   
  
He shook the unconscious boy harder. "TRUNKS!!!"   
  
Vegeta ceased his manhandling of the boy when he felt him stir of his own accord, and after a few groans he saw Trunks lids strain open to reveal his blue eyes. The same incredible clear blue eyes of his mother.   
  
"O…Tousan…" Trunks looked straight into his father's jet-black eyes, and Vegeta almost turned away. "What's wrong…with…you?"   
  
It was a simple question, the hurt and confused child asked his father, but Vegeta could find no answer to give his son.   
  
"You almost…destroyed our home.".   
  
"I…don't know." Vegeta answered truthfully. "I just lost control. Are you alright?"   
  
"Ye-e-ah…" Trunks' attempted confidant laugh came out a weak chuckle. "I'm Saiyajin…I can take much more than this little role in the dirt. I…"   
  
"Shhh…" Vegeta shushed the boy as he gently picked him up. "Let's get you cleaned up."   
  
Vegeta headed towards the gravity chamber door and rather than patiently unlocking it, he simply blasted an exit for him to carry him son through.   
  
"Not…your…fault..." Before he could even finish, the now exhausted demi-Saiyajin slumped in his father's embrace and his head fell slack against Vegeta's chest.   
  
Vegeta looked down worriedly at his son only to see that he now was unconscious again. He growled with self loathing. He resisted the urge to reawaken him to make sure if he was alright, knowing that he needed the rest.   
  
"This IS my fault, boy." He told the cataleptic child, but he didn't expect the innocent to understand even if he were awake. Hell! He didn't even understand what was going on with him.   
  
~ _How could I have come to this?_ ~ He again looked down at his boy. ~ _Forgive me… _~ Vegeta proceeded to take Trunks up to his bedroom.   
  
(AN: He [Vegeta] tends to say that a lot doesn't he? 'Forgive me' Well, I don't want to reveal too much, but he'll be saying that a good few more times. I swear it!)   
  
  


***

  
  
Yamchua opened his eyes when he heard the opening of the cells deck doors. From listening alone he was able to identify the person by their light foot steps even before they came into view.   
  
Gaila placed the tray of food she held with both hands on the floor and typed in the code for Yamchua cell door. Once accepted the bared door automatically slid open. It was a daily event now, as Gaila entered without any fear for the prisoner and set down the tray before him. She gave a smile with the meal, knowing and also being glad that she had no need to worry about his actions.   
  
  
  
Flashback**********************************************   
  
  
The loud clang of the cell deck doors opening instantly awoke the warrior. Rather than spring to his feet he decided to feigned unconsciousness.   
  
Gaila cautiously approached the cell. She stood outside a good few minutes calling out loud for him to wake up at least five times.   
  
~ _I guess human hearing is duller than I thought._ ~   
  
She laid the tray containing food that she had brought for the human down on the floor and quickly keyed in the access code before picking the tray back up. Gaila walked slowly towards the sleeping human male. He was very big compared to herself.   
  
If the Bulma clone had not asked her to do this, and hadn't assured her that he wasn't dangerous, then she never would have. But from the look in her face and the very short time she had spent talking with her…she knew there was something different about her. Gaila didn't exactly know how to describe it with any other words but with…innocence…tenderness…goodness. It was so unlike what Sarumi had told her to expect, at least, regarding the original Bulma. So Gaila had trusted her. Besides, she wasn't as ruthless as the rest of the crew; she wasn't going to starve the human to death.   
  
Her encounter with the Bulma clone had led her to wondering if the real Bulma could possibly be that much different. Gaila quickly shook her head to dispel such dangerous thoughts and decided to hurry up with what she was doing so she could quickly leave.   
  
~ _I'll be in real trouble if I don't get back to my post. _~   
  
Quickly choosing a corner no one outside of the cell would be able to see, Gaila walked over to it to put the tray down.   
  
"I guess I'll just leave this here then." She said to herself.   
  
She decided to steal a quick look at the prisoner one more time before leaving, but she was shocked to see that he was no more laying on floor and froze in fear. Before another second could past, Gaila was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see that it was the human male that now held her pinned to the cold cell floor with one hand around her throat, and he stared at her with dark brown angry piercing eyes.   
  
Yamchua was about to tighten his grip and demand that she help him escape under threat of her life, but stopped when he felt her shacking in his grasp. It was then that he took his first real look at her. He became immobile when he realized that he held a child under him. She couldn't be any older than the human equivalent of fourteen years, and she was absolutely terrified of him. Her lime coloured neck length hair had fallen widely around her head and her golden eyes wide and glistened in pure dread. Yamchua started when he saw her clench her eyes shut and saw two drops fall from her eyes.   
  
"P-Please…" She suddenly spoke.   
  
"Uh…"   
  
"She said you wouldn't hurt me." Gaila sobbed. "Please..."   
  
The human warrior felt a surge of guilt well up inside him and slowly pulled away.   
  
"I'm…sorry." He found himself saying.   
  
"She said you wouldn't hurt me." She repeated as she peddled back into a corner. If the terror wasn't blinding her she would have made a dash for the door, and Yamchua noticed this.   
  
"She promised," Gaila continued to half sob, half babble. "She said you weren't like that."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Bulma…Bulma said I could trust you to be different."   
  
~ _Bulma?!_ ~ Yamchua knew she could only be referring the Bulma clone. He took a deep breath before he carefully approached her.   
  
"And you can." He said softly. It was a possibility that she could lead him to Bulma and he wasn't about to past up the opportunity. "I only thought you had come to harm me, like the others, like Sarumi. I'm sorry."   
  
Gaila just rapidly shook her head mutely and continued to move backwards. She was unaware, however, of the fact that the energized bars of Yamchua's cell was just three feet behind her, with the distance lessening with her every move.   
  
"Please, I'm sorry." Yamchua was beginning to sound frantic now as he realized where she was retreating to. "I won't hurt you, I promise."   
  
"No!" She shuffled back even more.   
  
"I swear to you, you can trust me!" He moved his hand to grab onto her.   
  
"Don't touch me!" Gaila screamed out she flung her arm out of his reach only to have connect to the cell bars. She released an ear splitting howl when the heat easily ate through her sleeve and singed her skin.   
  
Yamchua quickly pulled her hand away and checked to see the extent of the damage to her light orange skin. He sighed when he saw that it was only superficial, but frowned knowing it still hurt her. After all he knew what it felt like first hand.   
  
"I tried to warn you," he was chastising, but his manner was not harsh. "Are you alright? I don't think it's too bad, but are you in much pain?"   
  
It was then, after having her fear momentarily knocked out the way by the sudden pain and the realisation that he had indeed tried to prevent it, that she found herself calming somewhat. She shook her head in answer to his question, not yet trusting her own voice to not betray her pain.   
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. It was fault. I'm sorry." He apologised again as he released her hand. Yamchua pulled back knowing his proximity unnerved her. "Gomen nasai…"   
  
A silence ensued that lasted for several minutes. Neither moved, neither spoke. Yamchua looked at her, but not directly so as to scrutinize.   
  
"You know who I am, don't you?" He suddenly spoke. "Please, tell me your name?"   
  
Gaila looked at him searchingly. It was obvious that he was not going to act hostilely towards her. He wasn't going to force her to answer either; he was just going to patiently wait until she chose to speak to him.   
  
~ _Maybe, Bulma was right? _~ Gaila rubbed her now stinging arm. The physiology of her body had elevated healing compared to that of humans, and at the moment she was very grateful for it.   
  
"Gaila," she said as he watched her. "My name is Gaila."   
  
  
Flashback ends**************************************   
  
  
  
Gaila sat down beside the human captive and watched him eat.   
  
"Have Shizema or Bulma returned to the ship yet?" He asked just before he devoured a bread role.   
  
"No. I have no idea when they will return." Bulma had been right after all. She could trust him, and in all honesty, she had grown to like him. Gaila had long since told Yamchua that he was held captive inside a spacecraft that now orbited Earth that was well concealed not only by their cloaking technology but also by the fact that they hid on the unseen side of Earth's moon at all times.   
  
What little information she told him, she did so at great personal risk. Sarumi had reluctantly agreed to allow her to bring him the food, and she only did so when Gaila had reminded her that they may have use of him again. But if Sarumi were to find out that she talked to Yamchua beyond the permitted insults and verbal abuse allowed…Gaila didn't even want to imagine what might happen to her. But she saw it, however, as a risk well worth it.   
  
She preferred the company of the human male to the company of her scheming superior. It was a pure, refreshing change that she realised she needed in her life. Revenge…at least this type…was not for her.   
  
When Yamchua was finished she picked up the tray and headed for the exit. After locking the cell door she looked at him briefly.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Yamchua." She then turned to exit the deck.   
  
"Whatever it is you people are doing, it's wrong." He told her in all truth. "You must see that."   
  
Gaila paused, but held her back to him. "Will you ever stop trying to sway us from our just course?"   
  
"It. Is. Wrong." He repeated clearly. "You must see that."   
  
"Vegeta deserves everything thrown his way for what he has done." She replied defiantly with her back still facing him.   
  
"Do the innocent people you have targeted along the way deserve to be included in that?" He challenged her, and knew he had possibly won some ground within her mind when he saw her head slump. ~Perhaps...in shame and guilt.~ He secretly hoped to himself.   
  
"You've got to help me stop this! We've got to stop this!" He pleaded with her. "Please…help me."   
  
"I can't." She said hoarsely.   
  
"Yes you can! I know you wouldn't have listened to Bulma and taken care of me these past weeks if you thought she was evil." Yamchua reasoned. "I give you my word that there is no difference between her and the real Bulma she was cloned from!"   
  
"Yes there is!" She countered. "The Bulma you know willing gave herself and everything she had to a planet raping murderer! The Bulma we created will aid us in destroying that monster!"   
  
"Listen to yourself! You sound just like that heartless bitch Sarumi!" Yamchua yelled at her. "I'm beginning to find it hard to tell the difference between the two of you!"   
  
Gaila turned to face Yamchua. She flinched; despite trying to hide the sudden hurt at hearing the words he had just spoken. She never expected them to affect her that way. To make what was once diminutive negligible amounts of uncertainty turn to unbearable magnitude of unequivocal misgivings.   
  
"Gaila, I've never had to say this about anyone," he added. "But you're worse than Vegeta, because you know what you're doing is wrong and you're ignoring it."   
  
Once the last sentence Yamchua uttered had sunk in, Gaila blotted from cell deck, not wanting to hear anymore of what she frantically tried to convince herself were nothing more than fabrications of an mentally fragile human male who had kept far too long in captivity.   
  
So much into her own thoughts was she that she didn't notice Birsha until they both were laying on the floor after just having bowled into her.   
  
Birsha turned a pair of glowing angry eyes to her comrade, scaring her so badly that she fumbled with tray before helping Birsha up and stuttering out her excuse.   
  
"You stupid clumsy bitch! Can't you watch where you're going?!"   
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, forgive me!" Gaila rushed out.   
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" She demanded irritably.   
  
"I, um…ah…" She almost dropped the tray that was shaking nervously in her hands. "I've just finished giving some food to the prisoner."   
  
"Only now just finished?" Birsha said surprisingly. "We are not running an illustrious catering service for worthless, piece of shit human Neanderthals."   
  
Birsha cared as much for the natives of the earth as she did for the Saiyajin no Ouji. Which was diddly squat. (AN: In other words shit.) As far as she and the rest of the crew were concerned, with the exception of Gaila. The people of the planet which Vegeta now called home were just guilty as the family that had agreed to take him in.   
  
"I know, but Sarumi authorized it." She reminded her.   
  
"Humph." There was no way Birsha could argue the point if Sarumi had sanctioned it. But she still wanted to rattle the no good whelp for knocking her down.   
  
"Just dropping off a few scraps shouldn't take you so long. What were you doing in there with him?"   
  
"Nothing!" Gaila answered a little more excitedly than she hoped.   
  
"Oh yeah?!" Birsha eyed the shorter crew member up and down. "I doubt a little inexperienced girl like yourself could handle anything remotely like a man, anyway."   
  
For some strange reason unknown to her, Gaila found that she felt offended.   
  
"Well I suppose someone who has been utilized as much as you have would know." She blurted out before she could even check to review the words that were coming out of her mouth.   
  
Birsha's lime eyes opened wide in shock and then flared deep olive green in sudden anger. Without even thinking, she raised her hand and hit her fist against Gaila's face, knocking her to the floor.   
  
"Watch your mouth you little whore!" She spat. "There are so little of us left that one less would make no difference at all."   
  
Gaila looked up from the ground, tears falling down her face as he held up both her hands to shield herself in case anymore blows were to come her way. She continued to judder violently.   
  
For a while Birsha looked at her, enjoying her dominance and the terror she was inflicting on the youngster. Then her eyes narrowed as a line of reasoning entered her thoughts.   
  
~ _The puny tramp is only a child! She couldn't have spent all that time with the prisoner just to release sexual tension. _~   
  
"Why did you take so long with the human male, anyway?" This time Birsha really did want to know.   
  
Gaila wracked her brain to come up with an answer, but she obviously wasn't quick enough as she felt Birsha's boot connect with her leg and she screamed in pain.   
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" She bellowed. "Were you talking with him?!."   
  
"NO!!!" Gaila sobbed. She shrieked even louder when she saw Birsha show her the back of her hand. "I didn't tell Yamchua anything! I swear to you I didn't!"   
  
Birsha's eyes narrowed with uncertainty. "You better not have." She warned Gaila. "Now get your ass up and get back on the bridge."   
  
Gaila hesitated, her hands shaking in front of her face, not quite sure if Birsha would strike her again.   
  
"Get out of my fucking site!" Birsha watched as Gaila scrambled to her feet and ran away, picking up the tray on her way.   
  
~ _I wonder if Sarumi is aware of just how spineless that girl is?_ ~   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bulma reluctantly entered her password into her 5.7 GHz laptop with a barely suppressed growl.   
  
She had tried to use every other language translating program made available to her by the examination team to try and decipher what data the device had stored and what the alien woman was saying. She had attempted it for days, but it was painfully obvious, at least to her father and self, that it was all worthless. So now, she had no choice but to access her Namekian and Saiyango language programmes, to help create an entire new language translation programme for the alien device. Bulma, however, had made it perfectly clear that she wanted to work alone and in a private room away from where anybody else could see what she was using to translate the information contained within the device. Bulma didn't want to explain to anyone how and from whom she had gathered knowledge of the alien languages that her programmes were based on.   
  
In addition to worsen matters, she discovered that Jiro Shizema, the same doctor who had kept her so 'riveted' the last time they were together, was also on the team. He had come right up to her to say how so very glad he was that he would be working close with her. Not to mention how he had the pleasure of meeting with her famous father without need for the introduction she had promised. Throughout it all, she still couldn't fault him in mannerisms. They were impeccably gentleman like and polite. Even when he told her that after she had fainted at their last lunch arrangement, two of her friends had appeared out of no where and disappeared carrying her in the same manner. Shizema had made it a point to apologise profusely, as if her sudden illness were his own fault, and much to Bulma's mystification, he had managed to get her to agree to a make up lunch as soon as possible. Also, whenever she had the odd half hour of rest, Jiro would without fail pop to strike up one of his highly 'enrapt' and 'humorous' conversations. He had even taken to the habit of playfully slapping her on the back whenever he cracked a joke or tried to give encouragement. Bulma had hated it immensely, but being polite, (AN: Or, as I think, too polite. Take your pick!) she had bitten her tongue and grinned. So agreeing to the future lunch date was the only way to momentarily get him off her back.   
  
As for her father and herself, she was giving him the cold shoulder. She did though, reply whenever he spoke to her with the respect that he deserved, but she refrained from engaging him in any conversation whatsoever. She was still upset at him for 'ordering' that she with her personal language programmes be in attendance, but she held the stalemate between them from the rest of the team successfully. Only her father knew any better, and she'd occasionally catch him looking at her with almost a critical eye.   
  
The only other thing that had kept her from brooding over the Saiyajin no Ouji who was her mate was the holographic image of the alien female who spoke in an unknown language only to repeat what she was saying a few minutes later. Bulma had very gratefully thrown herself into solving that mystery.   
  
She subconsciously placed her right elbow on the desk she sat at and her chin automatically moved to cushion itself in her palm, as she began to recall the image she had seen and what she had heard.   
  
Her eyes were an almost mad shade of violet, and her orange skin colour clashed with her dark red hair. Her clothes bore some minute resemblance to the Yadrakian garments Goku had worn upon returning from his training in space shortly before the arrivals of the Androids. Just minus the puffy collar and with a different colour arrangement. From the expression on her face and the tone of her voice, she didn't sound like she was making any hostile threats, but Bulma didn't discount it as an impossibility. Throughout it all, she thought that her father was being over presumptuous. There was absolutely no guarantee that she'd be able to translate any of what he was expecting her to anyway. Interpretation of alien languages was not her forte!   
  
Bulma lifted her chin from her palm and focussed her eyes and attention to her laptop screen, having just realised that she had spaced out. A determined expression fixed itself firmly upon her face and she centred her entire concentration on the task at hand.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Everyone waited for the lab computers and Bulma's laptop to register the connections between the two machines and the alien device.   
  
Five days! It had been for five consecutive days that Bulma had spent, admittedly along with the rest of the team assigned to examine the device, under ground, practically locked within the sub basement levels of the URSO building. And now, on the fifth day, they had gathered to see if Miss Briefs had been successful in her translation. She had already tried three times and every time they'd trigger the device it would light up as if it was going to project the holographic image of the alien female and as if the onscreen data were going to appear. After only a few seconds of the lighting display and the resounding hum that occurred during its activation, the device would shut down and all laboratory computers attached to it would either crash or shut down also.   
  
Bulma stood by the desk top unit that held her laptop and watched as everyone was already at their posts. She crossed her arms in front of her and sighed irritably, waiting patiently as she could for the seconds to pass. As common practise they were not going to start until it was precisely 09:40:00. Precision in all activities was a definite must.   
  
Dr Briefs approached his daughter from behind. "I do hope it will work this time." He said.   
  
"It had better," Bulma didn't bother to turn and face him as she spoke. "I've stretched all lingual parameters of both my programmes to their limits, and I've stop just short of changing the base commands of the programmes themselves. So if it doesn't work we'll never be able to understand any of this."   
  
"Ten seconds to go before we run device with decipher programme." One of the male technicians said.   
  
"Six…five…"   
  
While the countdown continued Bulma quickly re-rechecked to see that at her new decipher programme stood ready.   
  
"Three…two…one…start!"   
  
Shizema pressed the nub that jutted out at the top of the device and a source of light from within switched on as a hum sounded. A thin transparent glass like slate slowly protruded from the device. The clear glass dimmed to a near black and a pictorial like script appeared on the screen. A light beam extended from the device and the image of the alien female was projected.   
  
"Alright Amy," Bulma commanded the female technician. "Check the monitor and tell me what you see."   
  
The brunette woman looked at the screen in front of her that showed the same alien data that scrolled down the glass like slate display screen that was on the device.   
  
"There's no change Miss Briefs." She told Bulma. "What I see is exactly as what is on the device screen."   
  
"Damn!" Shizema cursed in frustration. "It has to work this time!"   
  
"Be patient." Dr Briefs cautioned him. "Let's give it some more time. Bulma?"   
  
Bulma went to rapidly typing at her laptop. Taking into account that she has been allowing her language programme to solely dominate the decoding of the alien data and speech, she decided, as a last idea to release some of the property editors and allow any interactive or external commands that the device may have to restructure her language programme accordingly.   
  
"Is there any change now?" Bulma asked as she lifted her head to look at the other woman.   
  
"No." She shook her head, and then suddenly stopped. "Wait…"   
  
Everyone held their breaths and waited for her to continue.   
  
"I'm beginning to make out characters here." She said still unsure. "No! Hang on! There's more! Text is beginning to form!"   
  
"What does it say?!" The second male technician asked.   
  
"It's still too early and unclear." She answered. "it just looks like the start of words and figures at the moment."   
  
It was then that the alien female image began to speak its recorded message.   
  
"Bre alsa moural for'ah…third sphere from the star."   
  
"Third sphere…?" Amy repeated in disbelief. "She's referring to US!"   
  
"Al…name is Sarumi." The holographic image of Sarumi outstretched both arms. Her palms and fingers opened and she lowered her head in a form of a bow. "Al videk edij…species named Jerarjin, of the planet Jerar."   
  
Sarumi continued to speak but it was in the Jerarjin native tongue.   
  
"Can't you get any more?!" The first male technician asked Bulma   
  
"The programme is working, but it will take some time before everything is translated." She told him.   
  
"Kel cretel maj pourvek…no alarm. The cloaking ability of the greeting probe is for its defence only. Its only purpose is to hide it from visual observation, it can do no else. It is not a hostile feature…gredek apar torola. Tatara borvor edij…detected…ultrey domas…atmospheres and cannot phase through matter."   
  
"So that's what our satellites picked up!" Shizema concluded.   
  
"Yes." The first male technician concurred. "It seems this was the object that was probably detected as it past through the rings of the Saturn."   
  
"No doubt you have already been able to change the message into a form that you understand. I congratulate your efforts."   
  
Dr Briefs looked at his daughter's face for a reaction but only saw her blink.   
  
"I must admit that within the probe is an interactive programme that aided your computers in the translation from our native tongue to your own, but commendations are owing, nevertheless. We only make contact with alien species that are at near our technological stage or are advanced, and you people very much fit into that category."   
  
Bulma briefly took in the proud smiles of all the technicians with the exception of her father.   
  
"Any questions you have regarding our planet, our people, our technology is stored in data form within this device. Please, I beseech you; study it with an open mind. Paltarus mal'libah, asla reb…Perfect health to all of you, and farewell." She again extended her open hand and bowed. Then the beam projecting the hologram retracted back into the 'greeting probe'.   
  
No one spoke. No one wanted to break the reflective silence after what seemed to be a victory in contact with an alien species who was peaceful and good intentioned. After all, every other alien species that had come to Earth had come for one purpose only, to destroy it. This was the fresh clean breath of air above the surface of deep murky water.   
  
"Amy," Bulma said, disrupting the silence. "Has all the data been converted into readable form yet?"   
  
"No, not yet." She said. "But more is being made intelligible all the time."   
  
Bulma leaned over her laptop and rapidly typed on the keyboard. "I'm transferring the translation programme to the lab computers." She explained. "Have you received it?"   
  
"Yes." The first technician answered. "It was a successful delivery."   
  
"Good." Bulma said in a near sigh. "My help is no longer needed."   
  
Now gratefully finished with her task she shut down her laptop, closed it and turned with the intention of going home. That is until Shizema approached her, unnoticed and wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulder in a surprisingly friendly, chummy gesture.   
  
"Congratulations Bulma!" He cheerfully said. "You are, without a doubt, a true genius."   
  
"I can't take all the credit, Jiro." She said with a level of control that amazed even herself. Bulma was feeling very tired and all she wanted to do was go home and have a real sleep in her own bed. Not to mention that the bruises on her arms still smarted and Shizema was pressing right on them!   
  
"That's crap!" He rated as he patted his rapped hand on her shoulder. "No one would have been able to do what you've done."   
  
Bulma allowed an appreciative smile to show even though all she wanted to do was push him off and blot out and away from the URSO building. To her chagrin everyone was looking at them, including her father.   
  
"Well, thank you." She said instead.   
  
"And to think everyone was acting as though we were about to be invaded or something." He laughed and Bulma gave him a humoured half smile half chuckle.   
  
"Well I'm bushed, and I'm going home now." She told him as way to end the conversation.   
  
Before he removed his arm from her, Shizema lowered his head to give her quick kiss on the side of her face.   
  
"You most certainly deserve it." He told her softly. "Congratulations again."   
  
"Arigatou, goodbye now." She told him without visually starting and walked to exit through the lab doors. "I'll see you at home otousan." She told her father as she walked by him.   
  
"Remember, you owe me a lunch date!" Shizema called after her.   
  
Bulma turned around for a quick smile and then turned to walk through the doors.   
  
~ _Like fuck I will! _~ Bulma said to herself.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bulma pushed her back against the front door, closing it. She dropped her keys on the small table by the door frame and simply placed her large over night bag, (more like several over night's bag) against the wall.   
  
~ _I'll deal with unpacking tomorrow. _~ She decided.   
  
The clock on the hall wall told her it was 4:53 pm, and she turned in the direction of the stair case. A sudden rumble from her tummy reminded her that she had missed lunch, and where she stood at the bottom of the stairs she would see where the kitchen was located. The debate for a quick meal before having a very early night won over her desire for immediate sleep, and she walked towards the kitchen.   
  
~ _There goes that Saiyajin influence again! _~ Bulma complained to herself.   
  
As she entered the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of her mother sitting in a chair while laying her head on her folded arms bending over the kitchen table. Her deep breaths obviously told her that she was sleeping. Bulma frowned knowing that depending on how long she had been there, her okaasan would have quite a deal of discomfort or pain in her back. She walked beside her and gently shook her awake.   
  
"Kaasan, wake up."   
  
Mrs Briefs opened her light blue eyes and stretched while she yawned loudly. She then rubbed her eyes, momentarily oblivious to her only daughter's presence. (AN: Y'all remember that episode after the Saiyan saga when Goku took off for Namek, and Mrs Briefs opened her ever closed eyes for the first time? Well I could've sworn they were light/sky blue! But if I'm wrong…which I doubt…will somebody please tell me.)   
  
"Kaasan, you shouldn't be sleeping here. You'll give yourself a sore back."   
  
"Oh Bulma, don't be silly I'll be…BULMA!"   
  
Bulma almost fell to the floor in shock when her mother screamed her name at the top of her shrill voice while she was standing right next to her.   
  
"Oh Bulma!" She said almost sobbingly. "Trunks…Trunks was…"   
  
"Trunks? What's wrong with Trunks?" She asked as soon as she recovered.   
  
"When he came home from school a few days ago…" She trailed off shaking her head while she covered her mouth with her small hand and closed her eyes.   
  
"Nani…what's wrong with him? What happened?" She repeated her question to her mother.   
  
"I don't know what exactly happened but he…" She broke off but a gentle but persuasive touch on her shoulder from Bulma made her carry on. "He…Vegeta and he did some sparring in the indoor gravity room and he got hurt!"   
  
With her piece now said Mrs Briefs broke down into sobs.   
  
Bulma straightened up taking in the shocking news her mother just laid on her, but she quickly looked down at her mother when she saw her near hysterical state. Bulma then shook her head to give it some sort of clarity and then attempted to calm her mother down enough so that she could get the woman to go and rest in her own bed.   
  
After she had accomplished this, she slowly made her own way to her son's room. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. Bulma then turned around and walked to her son's bed. The mound she saw told her that he still lay in it, and she pushed down the wave of paranoia that threatened to raise its head when she beheld the motionless of Trunks' body.   
  
Once at the bedside, Bulma pulled the sheets back to look at her son.   
  
Trunks' small chest rose and fell with every inhale and exhale. He was apparently dressed only in briefs, (AN: No pun intended.) so she had a good view of his body, and what she saw wasn't as terrible as she imagined. His face showed no damage at all. Whatever injuries he endured had for the most part already healed. However, she still could make out some of the fading bruises that once covered his chest. Glancing at one of his upturned hands she could just barely see what she assumed were minor burns.   
  
~ _Probably from a ki blast. _~ She mused.   
  
Bulma then pulled some more of his blankets away to reveal one bare leg and foot. She unmistakably saw the newly formed skin that had replaced what was once burnt with his trousers and melted by the soles of his school shoes, though she did not know what the exact cause was.   
  
She was almost overpowered by the strong urge to reach out and caress her son skin as if it would erase all traces of the wounds that had undoubtedly caused him pain when he received them. But she refrained in fear of waking him, he looked so peaceful sleeping there and he didn't look like he was in any pain or discomfort.   
  
Bulma replaced the sheets mindful not wake him and went to sit at Trunks' desk. She reserved to ask him what had happened when he awoke of him own.   
  
~ _Damn it Vegeta! _~ She raged. ~ _Damn you! _~   
  
How many times had she told him to take it easy on the boy?!   
  
It was far too many to count she concluded, but obviously, Vegeta had ignored her once again.   
  
~ _If that bastard no Ouji was here, I'd do to him exactly what he did to Trunks! _~   
  
She knew that Trunks' Saiyajin blood would heal him completely and leave no scar mementos of this 'training incident', whether physical or mental. She knew that he would simple say 'It's okay kaasan, I'm alright. I'm a Super Saiyajin! I can take it!' And the unbelievable thing would be that he believed it, meant it! Hell, it was true! But this fact didn't dissolve any of Bulma's anger at what her 'husband', 'mate', had done. With that she got up and searched out the entire residential sector of the Capsule Corp complex for Vegeta. It wasn't until over an hour later that she had finished her search, and she had come up empty handed.   
  
Bulma went back to her son's bedroom and took vigil of him at his desk. She took several minutes to engage in controlled breathing so she could eradicate her almost insane fuming. Even though she had no idea where Vegeta had gotten to, she knew he'd never run from her, from what had happened, from what he had done. So she was completely clueless as to his whereabouts, and she had no intention of disturbing either her son or mother in an attempt to ask and find out from them. Yawning, Bulma rested her head on Trunks' desk as an additional means to help calm herself. The four hour drive home from the URSO headquarters building, coupled with this new worrying turn of events was quite taxing for her, both physically and mentally. Feeling the sudden heaviness of her eye lids she allowed them close, simply telling herself that she was only letting her eyes rest a while. Within minutes, however, she too like her son fell sound asleep.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
He had flown aimlessly across the planet surface long enough. It was time to return home. He needed to see his son and he was now calm enough to do so. Vegeta altered his course accordingly so that the Capsule Corps. compound became his destination.   
  
He had watched over Trunks as he recuperated from the injuries he had inflicted upon him during their most recent training session, and as expected he continued to heal nicely. He knew that the boy would be fine; his Saiyajin heritage would ensure that. In fact since Trunks was being waited on both hand and foot, and beck and call, at least as far as his grandmother was concerned. Vegeta was beginning to suspect that Trunks was starting to take advantage. Whenever he went to see him, Trunks was asleep, but he'd always see empty plates and bowls that obviously once contained food scattered around his room. He had even noticed when his mate's okaasan would enter with trays full of steaming delicious food and exit with almost licked clean wears.   
  
~ _Little scamp! _~ Vegeta smirked at this. But what was taking president with Vegeta's troubled mind was an explanation for his behaviour. He couldn't really find one! The only thing he was certain of was that when he left home to go his secret island for periods of meditation without any distractions, he felt…different. Especially over the last half year or so, whenever he left the grounds it seemed he left some of his rage as well.   
  
Vegeta growled to himself feeling very frustrated. None of this was making any sense! How could leaving his home, his sanctuary make him feel better. Vegeta growled again and with a sudden blast of his aura he increased his speed for home.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bulma's blue eyes flashed open in a start and it took her a while to recall where she was and why. The digital clock on the desk told her it was after eleven in the evening. She sat up straight and looked at her still sleeping son. Getting up, she stretched and them moved her hands behind her to rub away some of the tension that had built up in her lower back due to the way she had been sleeping.   
  
~ _What I really need right now is a long hot relaxing shower! _~   
  
Bulma walked over to her son's bed and rearranged the sheet that he had managed to kick off of himself while in sleep. In all honesty, she had to admit that the little boy looked fine. She sighed to herself. How she really wanted that hot shower! But she couldn't leave Trunks. She suddenly looked at the closed door of her son's bathroom and then back at him.   
  
~ _Would he be alright if I went ahead and had one? _~ She asked herself.   
  
Surprisingly, Trunks' head moved to her direction and his relaxed face softened even more, as if to say, 'Don't worry mom, I'll be okay.'   
  
Bulma looked on mesmerised. It amazed her how he seemed to communicate to her even though he was asleep. But she decided to follow her own advice and her own son's unspoken words of approval. Bulma walked into the Trunks' bathroom and went to turn on the tap of shower. After adjusting the heat to as hot as she could take it she pulled off her clothes and stepped onto the tiled shower stall floor. She didn't bother to close either the bathroom door or the shower glass blinds, just in case she could hear if Trunks were to cry out for her.   
  
As soon as the hot water touched her, Bulma gasped loudly at the sensation it caused her to feel. There was an aspect of sensuous pleasure and of a discomfort not quite pain that took hold of her body. It wasn't long before she relaxed.   
  
(AN: Anyone who really loves hot showers will know what I mean.)   
  
Bulma was content enough to just to stand still and motionless under the hot spray. She wrapped her arms about her upper body, careful of her bruises, and allowed the fairly high flow of water to massage her.   
  
Now that she had completely calmed down and once again was in possession of her rational mind, she was glad that Vegeta was not present when she had come home. She would have thrown herself at him screaming insults and curses and words borne only of hurt and anger. She would have most likely thrown her fists at him also, as hard as she could, but all in vain. No doubt it would have had the effect of a wasp trying to sting a brick wall, not to mention breaking every single bone in both her hands.   
  
Bulma didn't know for exactly how long it was for but she slowly began to feel a rise of temperature, and it was not from the shower. It heat was radiating from another independent source. A source she was very well acquainted with. She knew who it was and Bulma slowly turned around to see an unclothed Vegeta no Ouji standing in the shower with her.   
  
  
  
to be continued…   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
This is where it stops for now folks!   
  
Hope you enjoyed your read and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
  
Also…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP UP THE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14   
  
  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech;   
  
~ _O...Otou…sama…I…forgive you…_ ~   
  
Otousama = a traditional/highly respectful term for father. As opposed to 'Otousan'.   
  
Flashbacks are clearly noted.   
  
Now on with the story!   
  
  
******************************************************   
  
  
Bulma was content enough to just to stand still and motionless under the hot spray. She wrapped her arms about her upper body, careful of her bruises, and allowed the fairly high flow of water to massage her.   
  
Now that she had completely calmed down and once again was in possession of her rational mind, she was glad that Vegeta was not present when she had come home. She would have thrown herself at him screaming insults and curses and words borne only of hurt and anger. She would have most likely thrown her fists at him also, as hard as she could, but all in vain. No doubt it would have had the effect of a wasp trying to sting a brick wall, not to mention breaking every single bone in both her hands.   
  
Bulma didn't know for exactly how long it was for but she slowly began to feel a rise of temperature, and it was not from the shower. It heat was radiating from another independent source. A source she was very well acquainted with. She knew who it was and Bulma slowly turned around to see an unclothed Vegeta no Ouji standing in the shower with her.   
  
******************************************************   
  
  
Vegeta found it near impossible to keep his eyes from wandering over what was before him. It could be described with no other words than truly the body of a goddess. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to reach out, take hold and pay homage to the body that stood in front of him. Several times he moved his hand in minuscule amounts in an attempt to do so, but upon realisation of this, he was forced to make sure that his hand strayed no further.   
  
He would not touch her unless she asked him to.   
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta uncertainly. She wanted to choose her words carefully, but that look in his face made it hard for to her think clearly about anything else except what it seemed to tell her. She didn't get to see this particular expression often, but the few times she had seen it always made her submit to him. To allow him to take her in his arms, to allow him to kiss her, caress her, taste her, and then…to allow him make the tenderest love to her she had ever experienced. To completely overwhelm her, and Bulma suddenly found herself wanting him to do just that.   
  
Bulma closed her eyes and held onto herself more tightly. If she didn't look at him, then she wouldn't give in to him. She scolded herself for even having the yearnings and desperately tried to latch onto that irrational rage she had held against him earlier. But she found it impossible to even remember how intense the anger had been let alone actually reclaim the feeling.   
  
"Vegeta…" She found herself only able to speak in a near whisper like tone. "What happened…what happened with Trunks?"   
  
At first when he saw her close her eyes, Vegeta had feared that she was angered to the point of not even wanting to look at him. But then, when he noticed the desperation on her face and saw the way she supportively held herself, he realised she was fighting not to succumb to him.   
  
"I…I don't know."   
  
"You don't know?!" She repeated. "Dammit Vegeta! The way my mother told me made me think you had almost killed him! And I saw his fading injuries!"   
  
Vegeta flinched inwardly at the possibility that just maybe; he could have almost killed his son and those within the Capsule Corps compound.   
  
"I…" Vegeta shook his head twice and closed his eyes, giving Bulma the only possible explanation he could think of. "It must have happened when I simply lost control."   
  
"Simply lost control?!" She cried incredibly, almost to a near scream.   
  
"Bulma…" Vegeta spoke her name softly and Bulma was surprised into silence. "Great power, such as I possess, is never always easy to control. I'd thought that after all this time, you would know that."   
  
Vegeta silenced himself then. He was making excuses for his actions. Yet, Bulma could see the disappointment, the hurt he held at the possibility that even over the pass years they had shared; it was something she had yet to appreciate about him. Not to mention the hurt pride at having to admit that, to her.   
  
"I never meant to harm him the way I did," Vegeta continued. "Just as I…never meant to harm you."   
  
Bulma stared at him silently. Watching as he struggled with mixed emotions, of anger, confusion, guilt, and with his damnable pride.   
  
"I have no reason!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I have no excuse…" He looked away from her.   
  
"Vegeta…"   
  
"I only know that I must better my control." He told her, turning his thoughts to a certain island in the Atlantic that he sometimes frequented. "Perhaps, somewhere…without distraction."   
  
Bulma felt the sudden urge to hold him then, and to hold him fast, as if he needed it. She couldn't really explain it. It was just a feeling she felt in her heart. A feeling that he had a great need for her right now, just as she realised she needed him.   
  
"But I wanted you to know," he looked her squarely in the face. "I do regret what I did to you and our son."   
  
Closing his eyes, Vegeta took one step back to begin his departure, but that's all he managed to do. He was suddenly unable to move another millimetre. It wasn't until he looked down that he knew why. Bulma was now standing right before him. Her finger tips rested lightly on his chest and she stared silently at them. Vegeta suddenly was incapable of breath, nor speech, nor movement. He just continued to look down at the top of Bulma's head.   
  
A good few seconds passed before the next move was made. Bulma obliterated the gap between Vegeta and herself when she pressed the entire area of both her palms against Vegeta while her head came to rest on his chest in between them.   
  
"Please," she begged him. "Don't go."   
  
Her eyes slid shut when she felt him slowly and carefully encase her in his arms. One arm was holding her to him by her upper back and the other over her lower spine. When his fears of her suddenly rejecting him fled, he tightened his embrace of her, pulling their bodies taut together and he rested his chin on her crown.   
  
Bulma in turn squeezed her eyes tighter, relishing in the unique warmth and comfort Vegeta brought her. This was right and she knew it. Not to mention the lingering guilt she felt that she should have stayed home after the incident in the kitchen, to talk and dissolve the situation with Vegeta rather than shooting off at her father's command and allowing it to fester. Which she realised had exactly happened, adding to Vegeta's rage and lost of control and then the resulting damages Trunks had to suffer.   
  
Bulma suddenly felt that this intimate connection was as much an act of comfort and form of redemption for her as it was for Vegeta. She completely buried her face into his chest, unable to suppress the whimper that escaped her.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Trunks turned over trying to ignore the sounds that his sensitive Saiyan ears picked up on. A pair of adult voices and a running spray of water were the sounds that floated through the air to him. Moaning in complaint he turned over once again, only desiring the bliss of sleep to take him over.   
  
"…I have no reason!"   
  
Trunks heard Vegeta's voice suddenly roar, and he bloated up straight in bed, now fully alert. What was his father doing in his bathroom?   
  
After pondering the question, he then felt the life of the second occupant. His mother!   
  
~ _But they have their own bathroom! And they always use it! _~   
  
Trunks also sensed the erratic jumble of emotions that emanated from his otousan. Though he couldn't identify every single one of them individually, their intensity unnerved him and a significant rage was definitely a part of them.   
  
~ _He can't still be angry, could he? I thought he would have calmed down by now. _~ Trunks thought fearfully. ~ _I know he'll never hurt her…but he doesn't exactly feel relaxed right now._~ Trunks threw off the covers, jumped out of bed and then quickly but quietly made his way to his half closed bathroom door.   
  
~ _Maybe I shouldn't have played possum for so long? _~ He contemplated. Trunks opened the door to its fullest, but before he could even take his first step inside he froze as he viewed a sight he never expected to see.   
  
Both of his parents stood together in his shower booth. The hot water from the shower head cascaded down both their naked bodies. Vegeta had his arms locked tightly around Bulma in a very intimate hug, and his cheek rested on her head. The angle at which they stood along with heavy steam prevented Trunks from seeing anything that would have shames either his parents or self.   
  
Trunks continued to stare in confusion. What was going on? Just a second ago he heard his father shouting angrily, most likely at his okaasan, and now he was holding her, comforting her. Even now, from looking at his mother's face he could tell by her expression that she was upset.   
  
The demi-Saiyajin suddenly heard his okaasan whimper and watched as she buried her face into Vegeta's chest. Trunks had never seen his mother look so vulnerable and so close to tears before. In fact he had never seen her cry, ever. He had no idea what was causing her so much pain, but he determined, in his young mind, that he should be the one to end it.   
  
That immediately decided, Trunks moved his body and shifted his weight on the foot in front of him, preparing to take a step forward. His actions ceased however when he saw his otousan's eyes snap and focus directly on him. Trunks silently stared into his father's black eyes, his irises indistinguishable from the pupils. Trunks found it impossible to even try and move a single muscle of his own free will. Swallowing, he awaited to be reprimanded for his intrusion on his parents, the fact that it was his own bathroom no longer registered in his mind. Thankfully, though, it never came. Vegeta maintained an indifferent face but allowed the black void in his eyes to soften, letting the child know that he wasn't really angry with him. Motioning with his eyes alone, he wordlessly told the boy to leave. With instant comprehension Trunks obeyed and left as silently as he had come. Noiselessly closing the bathroom door, Trunks then did the same to his bedroom door as he exited his room and made his way downstairs in his search for food.   
  
~ _I should have known I was worrying about nothing! _~ He thought happily to himself. ~ _I should have known that otousan would never do anything to hurt kaasan. She'll be alright. He'll take care of her. _~   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Vegeta watched his boy leave the bathroom doorway and a second later heard the open and close of the bedroom door, followed by the retreating sounds of small foot falls which eventually disappeared altogether. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the woman in his arms.   
  
Bulma would only shiver slightly every now and then, but when Vegeta had heard her whimper, it was as though something had suddenly given his heart a squeeze. He deepened his breathing and began to emit a very faint, low vibrating sound from the depths of his throat. Almost like purring, but not quite. After a while, however, it had the affect Vegeta desired. Bulma's trembles ceased all together and what remaining tears she had been holding back had now finished run their course.   
  
Lifting her head, Bulma placed a delicate touch from her mouth on Vegeta's chest. She pulled away only to do it again while Vegeta held his breath and kept his eyes close in anticipation.   
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta's chest again and again, ascending as she went along. Each caress she gave with her lips was as gentle as the one before it. Her actions were building longings in Vegeta that he so wanted to be quenched, but he kept still and allowed her to do as she pleased. After all, it was a beautiful feeling having her touch him like this and he didn't want her to stop.   
  
The tender touches of Bulma's lips were now travelling across Vegeta's shoulder to his neck, which he willing tilted to allow her full access. When she kissed along his smooth jaw line, Vegeta's face slowly moved to level with hers and even more slowly both opened their eyes in perfect synchronization. It took only a second for the mutual acquiescence to be acknowledged between the two, and Vegeta lowered his mouth until his lips rested on Bulma's. Vegeta deepened the kiss and the entrance of his tongue was welcomed with Bulma's own.   
  
It wasn't a maddened lust driven oral ravishing, but rather a sensitive, gentle, affectionate connection. Tender passion was also there, and Vegeta gently moved his hands to Bulma's face in order to hold her for the kiss. The way his lips moved against her own, the way his tongue stroked the insides of her mouth, it was like he was making love to her with just this kiss alone.   
  
Bulma moaned into him and her hands came to rest on top of his. Her hands slid from their positions over his wrists, elbows, up to his shoulders and then around his back. How she wanted complete bodily contact with him!   
  
Vegeta then moved one of his hands from her face so that he could slip it behind her back to bring her closer to him. The other hand slowly slid down the front of her chest down the valley of her breasts. When he reached her stomach he brought his hand back up and used his fingertips alone to play about the sensitive underside of her breast. Bulma half moaned and half cried in pleasure at his unconscious teasing of her.   
  
He parted his mouth from hers and proceeded to suck the water from the shower off her shoulder, and then he began to lower his mouth towards her chest returning the gentle kisses that she had initially given him. Bulma's arms automatically moved to wrap around his head while she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, sensing some vague need that she just had to be silent. (AN: Remember she's in her son's room, and not in Vegeta's and her own.)   
  
After staring at her breasts for a second, Vegeta lightly flicked one of her nipples while he tweaked the other with his fingers, and Bulma paused in her breathing at the sudden manoeuvre. Vegeta then parted his lips to take a nipple and areola into his mouth which he sucked upon ever so deeply. Simultaneously, so as not to neglect the other breast, Vegeta positioned his hand to take it fully in his palm and he sensuously massaged it.   
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma breathed in a near sob and pulled him even closer to her chest. Vegeta's heart warmed immediately when he heard his name from her lips spoken so; and that only made him more eager to continue, more fervent to pleasure her. Swapping between breasts, he repeated the action for several more moments. Then his hand began to travel down, further and further, easily sliding between her thighs until it came to rest on her womanhood. Vegeta continued to suck on breasts, alternating between the two, and when she least expected it. His fingers entered her lower lips to rub at its hidden treasure. His ministrations were well paced and had a level of intensity that caused the beginnings of wonderful sensation to build in her body.   
  
Bulma breaths deepened and became more rapid. The moans she had so desperately tried to stifle now flowed freely from her lips. It was devastating to her senses to have the sensations that Vegeta caused her to feel surge throughout her due from his duel actions.   
  
Having every intention of letting the situation build even further, Vegeta rubbed Bulma's clitoris between his fingers and then thrusted two of his fingered into her, causing her to gasp loudly at the intrusion. The pressure he applied and the nadir he claimed were done so with a vehement demeanour. He felt the tension that was beginning to mount in Bulma's body, so he ceased his actions, not yet wanting it to end.   
  
Falling to his knees, Vegeta took hold of one of her silky thighs and lifted it on his shoulder. He kissed along the inside wall of her thigh, moving towards her crotch all the time. Bulma head fell back; her wet hair dangling freely, her breaths nearing pants. All she could do was wait, as he continued to move along her leg.   
  
"Ve-Vegeta…" She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to beg him to stop or continue. She didn't have much time to choose though, in an instant he was tasting her, sucking on her rosebud, probing as deeply into her body as he could with his tongue, causing that feeling to grow in her once more. Just when the muscles in that part of her body was about to reach their tension retaining limit he withdrew himself from her. Crying out at the loss, Bulma slumped forward, her small hands lay on Vegeta's shoulders, supporting her weight on him.   
  
Still on his knees, Vegeta raised his head to look Bulma's face, showing her, even through the haze of hunger in his black piercing eyes that he did love her. She reached out a hand to him then, to hold and caress his cheek and Vegeta couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and leaning his face further into her hand, allowing himself to be loss in the affectionate gesture.   
  
Bulma eventually moved her hand to place her fingers under his chin and applied the gentlest of pressure, in a silent request for him to rise. Opening his eyes, Vegeta did so, all the while never breaking their optical contact. Once standing straight Bulma brought her lips to her mate's in a lingering kiss. After brushing her tongue against his lips he gladly parted them to allow her entry, and their tongues danced as they drank of each other.   
  
Vegeta suddenly began to grind his pelvis against her body, and it wasn't until this action did she feel his engorged member, sensing his need to be complete with her, now.   
  
Bulma lifted her leg and rubbed it against Vegeta eagerly giving him her permission, and he broke away briefly signing in relief. Placing his hands beneath her buttocks, Vegeta lifted Bulma off the shower stall floor. She in turn opened her legs wide and wrapped both of them around Vegeta's slender waist, a second later she felt the shower wall come up to meet her back as she was pinned to it. Positioning himself by her entrance, Vegeta kissed her lovingly once more, then with a single push of his hips, he entered her warmth, and Bulma squealed into his mouth at the brief sensation of pain. Vegeta held still for several seconds, allowing her body to get accustomed to him, and then he began to move. Bulma's body jostled in accordance to every movement Vegeta made, and it touched her deeply that he was being so gentle with her. It was all Bulma could do to repeatedly say his name breathlessly as she wrapped her arms tightly about his neck holding onto him. Vegeta looked into her flushed face before kissing her and increasing his speed, pressure and depth.   
  
Bulma whimpered his name several more times. It was indescribable, what he was doing to her. The way he ground his body into her, how he felt inside her, his steady, rhythmic caress like strokes. Bulma could have sworn she felt power and heat radiating directly from his body and into her, setting her whole body on fire. It wasn't long before the all familiar feeling of increasing tension worked its way throughout her muscular system. It was a sensation impossible to express with words that continued to build inside her with each stroke, driving her closer and closer to the edge. She gave up trying to comprehend them and just allow them to take her over.   
  
Vegeta was in the only of piece heaven he had ever experience in his entire life, the act of becoming one with her. Oh how she felt so hot, so tight, so good…so right. With every thrust he felt her squeezing him tighter and tighter. And then, he felt her inner wall constrict to their limit, signalling her completion which almost simultaneously triggered his causing him to join her with an eruption of his own.   
  
They both collapsed onto the shower floor panting heavily, the flow of the shower cleansing both their bodies of sweat. After recovering, Vegeta just held her in his arms, tightly against his body, nether wanting to let her go even for a second or wanting to remove himself from inside her. Still feeling her chest heave against his own, he tenderly kissed her shoulder and neck waiting for her to recover.   
  
"Ve…ge…ta…" Bulma's voice sounded broken and weary.   
  
Vegeta pulled away from her just enough to glance worryingly upon her face, but his fears ended when he saw that she was sleeping. He had exhausted her. Staring in awe at the beauty that was his other half, he lovingly smoothed away the tresses of hair were stuck to her forehead and kissed the silky skin that he had exposed.   
  
"Bulma…"   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and nearly immediately cried. She slammed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply. She lay wrapped up warmly, in bed, in Vegeta's and her own bedroom. But that was not what had caused her emotional reaction.   
  
She was alone.   
  
HE…had left her alone. AGAIN!   
  
After appearing suddenly out of no where, after their brief heart to heart, and then…after making such incredible, tender, affection love to her. He had deposited her in bed, like a garbage bag in a dust bin, and left her.   
  
Not that she knew, but after just sitting on Trunks' shower stall floor and staring at her for almost an hour. Vegeta had picked her up and in a blink of an eye carried her to their room. Refraining from using his ki, he had resigned to using a soft bath towel to dry them off instead, her first, and then himself. He placed her in their king sized bed and crawled in besides her, enfolding his body securely around her own. Though he knew that he should leave to begin his several day long intense meditation period, he elated in the physical sensation and the emotional and mental comfort the contact of their naked bodies provided.   
  
He stayed with her. Not really sleeping, not really fully awake, more like dozing. Whenever he had his eyes open, he would move slightly so that he could stare into her face, and then after a while attempt to sleep. But he could never completely manage it, and it suddenly occurred that he wanted her again.   
  
With the first telltale signs of daybreak, a bird chorus, the beginnings of sunlight gracing the eastern horizon. Vegeta had then risen from the bed, dressed and then left her.   
  
Though Bulma was completely unaware of what Vegeta had done while she was sleeping, something still made her feel that she was overreacting. She reached out for her husband's pillow and hugged it tightly to her, still rich with his masculine, alluring natural scent. She inhaled deeply so that the aroma filled her nostrils.   
  
~_I guess I'm still feeling a bit…sensitive._ ~ She though as regards to last night. ~ _Oh…Vegeta…I love you so such._ ~   
  
Bulma in an absent minded movement shifted one of her hands to her stomach, giving it a gentle stroke, completely oblivious to the changes that were going to take place within her body. The sudden ringing of the telephone demanded that Bulma stop her reflection and answer it. In a way she glad, the person who was calling had ended a moment of lonely hurt. Stretching over her side of the bed she picked up the receiver and placed it by her head.   
  
"Moshi, moshi."   
  
"Morning Bulma!" A pleasant mood Chichi's voice rang.   
  
"Ohayo Chichi." A yawn escaped Bulma before she had a chance to stifle it. "Oh excuse."   
  
"Did you just get up?" Chichi asked.   
  
"No, not exactly, but I'm just tired anyway." The aqua haired woman replied. "Went to bed late."   
  
"You're getting increasingly hard to get in touch with you know." Chichi said in a near complain. "Where have you been in the last few days?"   
  
"I was at the URSO building." It was clear in Bulma's voice that her URSO dealings were not her favourite subject at the moment.   
  
"Alright, Bulma, we won't take about it." Chichi wisely perceived. "In fact I called hoping we could go shopping for the barbeque for Saturday. I really wanted a second opinion on different dishes to make other than my own."   
  
"Sounds like an excellent idea." Bulma commended. "I could really do with some engrossing shopping."   
  
" I'd thought you'd want to."   
  
"Give me about…" Bulma looked at her digital clock and it read11:22 A.M. "Two hours and I'll come and pick you up. Would that be alright?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. See you then. Ja ne."   
  
"See you soon." Bulma waited until Chichi hung up before doing so herself. Pulling the covers off she stood on her feet and walked over to her vanity table, all the while mindful of the distinct soreness between her legs. She picked up her rob and wrapped it around her naked body.   
  
She debated for a couple of seconds what she should do first.   
  
~ _Breakfast or shower? _~   
  
An immediate grumble from her stomach decided for her and she exited her bedroom and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Halfway down she picked up the sound of sizzling and her nose told her it was eggs cooking. It seemed that her mother had already awoken and had beaten her to the kitchen.   
  
Just as she was going to enter the kitchen, she was almost knocked off her feet by a blur of tan coloured body with a lavender coloured hair. She screeched loudly and made a grab for the door jamb to prevent an unpleasant nasty fall.   
  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed.   
  
The little demi-Saiyajin skidded to a halt and cautiously turned around to face his partly startled, partly angry and partly relieved mother.   
  
"Uh…ohayo gozaimus okaasan?" He suggested a greeting in hopes that it would nullify the results of his careless act.   
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs." She said in a annoyed voice. "You know better than to ran around the house like that!"   
  
"Gomen nasai kaasan." His face fell and walked up to stand before her. "I didn't see you there."   
  
"Apology accepted," the genuinely regretful look defused her anger. "Just make sure to be careful next time, alright?"   
  
"Hai." Trunks gave a nod with his verbal answer. "Come on," she said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I think grandma has some breakfast waiting for us."   
  
After grandmother, mother and son had sat down at the table to consume a nutritious breakfast of toast, orange juice and omelette, Bulma decided it was time to talk, but Trunks beat her to the punch with a question of his own.   
  
"Kaasan, where did otousan go?"   
  
"He went off to meditate for a few days." Bulma deduced from her mate's absence. He had told her that he had to go somewhere to better his control, didn't he.   
  
"Oh, I see." Trunks looked down at his empty plate.   
  
"Trunks,"   
  
"Yes." He raised an attentive face.   
  
"If your father hasn't already told you," she spoke in a voice filled with sincerity. "He's very, very sorry for what happened between you and him."   
  
"I know that, kaasan. He told me so. I know that something happened to make him lose his temper, but it alright. I told him I'll be alright." He rotated his shoulders and flexed a bicep. "You see?"   
  
"Hai, Trunks, I see." She smiled at him.   
  
"In fact," he unwittingly continued in his bid to reassure her. "I've been feeling much better for days now."   
  
Bulma's smile turned to a small frown as she looked at her son nodding his head smugly with a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face. His smile was so large even his eyes were closed.   
  
"You mean to tell me you've fine for the past few days, and have been doing nothing but lying in bed instead of going to school?"   
  
Trunks suddenly froze and then sunk into his chair.   
  
"Trunks…" Bulma began but was interrupted by his mother.   
  
"Oh Bulma, he's only missed a few days." Mrs Briefs said in defence of her grandson. "Besides, if you had seen how Vegeta had stayed by his side and watched over him, it would have really warmed your heart, Bulma honey."   
  
Bulma sighed in resignation. She looked at her son, taking in the features that were his father's. How she wished she could have been home to have the opportunity to have witnessed that!   
  
"Alright, fine." Then she added firmly. "But you will be attending school promptly for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
  


***

  
  
Bulma and Chichi loaded the last of the grocery bags into the air car boot and then Chichi slammed it shut.   
  
"There!" She said. "A weeks worth of grocery shopping, plus food for the weekend barbeque."   
  
"What time you make it?" Bulma asked Chichi who then looked at her watch with an almost debating expression on her face.   
  
"Not bad. We didn't even take a full three hours."   
  
Bulma released a small chuckle.   
  
"Come on, Bulma. It's after five and I still have to cook dinner."   
  
"You're not the only one." She complained.   
  
Both women climbed into the aero-vehicle and Bulma lifted them out of the parting lot.   
  
"So," Chichi started. "Are you going to tell me how far you and URSO have come in finding out about the UFO?"   
  
"You know, I'm not supposed to talk about this." Bulma explained. "And what little I've told you, I shouldn't have in the first place."   
  
"Aw, come on Bulma." Chichi complained. "It's not like I'm going to blab this to anyone."   
  
Bulma briefly looked at her best female friend with a humoured smile before turning her attention back towards flying the air car. She then proceeded to give her the details of what had occurred while she had been within the laboratories underground at the URSO building headquarters.   
  
"Sounds like things are getting very interesting." Chichi commented.   
  
"They most certainly are." Bulma agreed.   
  
"Do you believe what this 'Sarumi' says?"   
  
"Well, we haven't exactly been given any reason to doubt." Bulma answered truthfully.   
  
"That's not exactly a 'yes' or 'no' Bulma."   
  
"I know."   
  
"I hope you've considered that this could be a part of some extremely elaborate ruse, you know."   
  
"Chi, do you have to be so pessimistic about this? Not all alien species are hostile and bent on planetary domination or destruction you know."   
  
"Bulma, my point of argument involves the following persons." Chichi began to count along her fingers as she spoke.   
  
"Now, don't get angry at me for this," she warned. "But number one, Vegeta and Nappa."   
  
Bulma looked at Chichi from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything, even though she a noticed a pre-emptive smile of success on her friend's face she didn't say anything. After all she was right.   
  
"Number two, Garlic Junior and his lackeys." Chichi now added a third finger to the two she already counted. "Number three, Freiza and King Cold. And let's not forget Piccolo in his dark days."   
  
"Alright, fine." Bulma conceded "Those are three undeniable points, but there are still friend alien races out there."   
  
"Four really," Chichi corrected. "And I'm not saying there isn't, it just seems that Earth seems to attract all the undesirable kinds."   
  
"Don't we know it."   
  
The two women then switched to small talk, and then continued to plan the dishes of choice for the weekend barbeque venture. Once both were satisfied, Chichi stirred the topic of conversation to a subject that was touchy for Bulma.   
  
"Bulma, I didn't want to discuss this over the phone earlier, but I was wondering how things are between you and Vegeta now. You know since what happened last time you spoke to me."   
  
Bulma briefly considered tell her friend what had happened within her family thus far, but quickly decided to against it.   
  
"Fine," she spoke honestly and turned to look at her friend. "Everything is fine now. Thanks for being concerned Chi."   
  
Chichi gently placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder and smiled at her and both women shared a peaceful moment of understanding between true friends.   
  
Suddenly the air car was abruptly and violently jolted upwards. As if some kind of projectile had flown into the air vehicle's underbelly. There was an explosion from bellow and then the controls also began to smoke and sizzle, and Bulma quickly pulled her hands away.   
  
"Bulma, what's going on?!" Chichi demanded in a panic stricken voice.   
  
"I don't know!" She replied looking around wildly.   
  
There was a second jolt as another explosion occurred from bellow, but this time an explosion from the controls console followed, causing both passengers shriek in shock. The air car began to plummet downwards as the engine died, turning frightful shrieks to horrified screams.   
  
"Bulma, do something!" Chichi cried.   
  
Bracing herself, Bulma took hold of the burning hot controls. Gritting her teeth and trying to negate the pain, she pulled backwards on the controls trying to keep them airborne. When it was oblivious that the engine was not going to respond, she switched to thrusters; trying at least the get them to level off out of the nose drive and slow in decent. But the unresponsive air car with Bulma and Chichi inside only continued to fall towards Earth, picking up speed as it did so.   
  
  
  
to be continued…   
  
  
*******************************************************   
That's all for now, but look out for the next chapter!  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
Remember - Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15   
  
  
  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech;   
  
~ _O...Otou…sama…I…forgive you…_ ~   
  
But anyway on with show…   
  
  
******************************************************   
  
Suddenly the air car was abruptly and violently jolted upwards. As if some kind of projectile had flown into the air vehicle's underbelly. There was an explosion from bellow and then the controls also began to smoke and sizzle, and Bulma quickly pulled her hands away.   
  
"Bulma, what's going on?!" Chichi demanded in a panic stricken voice.   
  
"I don't know!" She replied looking around wildly.   
  
There was a second jolt as another explosion occurred from bellow, but this time an explosion from the controls console followed, causing both passengers shriek in shock. The air car began to plummet downwards as the engine died, turning frightful shrieks to horrified screams.   
  
"Bulma, do something!" Chichi cried.   
  
Bracing herself, Bulma took hold of the burning hot controls. Gritting her teeth and trying to negate the pain, she pulled backwards on the controls trying to keep them airborne. When it was oblivious that the engine was not going to respond, she switched to thrusters; trying at least the get them to level off out of the nose drive and slow in decent. But the unresponsive air car with Bulma and Chichi inside only continued to fall towards Earth, picking up speed as it did so.   
  
******************************************************   
  
  
Quickly accessing the computer controls, Bulma decided to perform a quick physical diagnostic of the air car.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Chichi asked when she saw Bulma take one hand of the stirring wheel to punch down on the computer controls.   
  
"Finding out exactly what we've got left to stabilise this damn thing!"   
  
A lined diagram of Bulma's air car came onto the monitor that was in the middle of the dashboard. It rotated so that a backside view of the vehicle could be seen. The area where the engine was located rapidly flashed red and the computer automatically zoomed in on it. A long list of damaged or inoperable engine parts and components began to type out in a separate window on screen and Bulma released a strangled shocked sob like cry.   
  
"What?!" Chichi yelled. "What is it?!"   
  
"We can forget getting response of any kind from the damn engines. It's completely fucked!" She pressed a key to skip the engine analysis and move onto the next propulsion system to be checked.   
  
"And the thrusters?!" Chichi questioned.   
  
"It's coming up on the monitor now."   
  
Both pairs of eyes, one brown, one blue, kept glued to the screen, as the air vehicle diagram rotated once again to show the underside of the air car. Like before, the area where the thrusters were situated flashed red and enlarged, and a window automatically opened up to list the damage that was sustained.   
  
"Thrusters B, the one nearest the back, are gone, and thrusters A, though not destroyed, have been considerably compromised." Bulma quickly explained.   
  
"Well, it's better than nothing! Let's use what we've got!"   
  
"These are thrusters we're talking about Chichi." Bulma shook her head as she further elucidated. "They were never intended for use in place of the engines, and we only have one!"   
  
"Unless you do something Bulma, we are certain to die anyway!"   
  
Chichi was right. Bulma knew she that she could either let them plummet to their deaths or utilise what was left to her in order to try and save them both. Needless to say she opted for the latter.   
  
Accessing thrusters controls for the one remaining but damaged thrusters, Bulma attempted to use it to reverse their decent. But only after she raised the power to the thrusters to three quarts of the maximum did they begin to make any difference. Though the air car continued to lose altitude at a high speed, the front of the vehicle had managed to rise to level off almost into a completely horizontal position.   
  
Looking out the windows, Chichi found that the ground looked very much closer compared to the vast and distance landscape she had viewed less than ten minutes before. Being over clear farm land, it was apparent that they weren't even blessed with having either a multitude of trees to break their fall, or a deep enough body of water to ensure that the damage they would undoubtedly receive upon impact would be minimal.   
  
The sudden ringing of an emergency alert immediately drew her attention back into the air car.   
  
"What's wrong?!" Though she had a feeling that the answer to her question would not be one that she wanted to hear, she asked it regardless.   
  
"Our last thrusters are about to burn out, that's what!"   
  
"NO!" Chichi cried.   
  
"Hel…hello… B…9…" The faint sound of a male voice, though broken up and fuzzy, added to the chaotic sounds within Bulma aero mobile.   
  
"What was that?!" Chichi asked.   
  
"I don't know!" Bulma snapped in frustration.   
  
"…repeat…vehicle BB029…hear…?"   
  
"Wait!" Chichi exclaimed. "Isn't that your licence plate number?"   
  
"Yes, it is!" Bulma replied.   
  
"The person's talking to us!"   
  
"Chichi, quickly, see if you can clear up the reception!" Bulma told her friend as motioned with her head towards the air car radio, and Chichi frantically fiddled with the radio transmitter control until she could hear the male voice speaking clearly.   
  
"I repeat, vehicle BB029, this is Jiro Shizema." The voice was much clearer as it came through the radio transmitter.   
  
"Jiro?" Bulma murmured unbelievingly.   
  
"You are dangerously losing altitude! You must pull up! Do you require assistance?!"   
  
"Fuck yes!" Chichi cried, and she turned to her friend. "Well respond Bulma!"   
  
Breaking out of her shock, Bulma pressed the speak button and replied,   
  
"Jiro, it's Bulma…"   
  
"Bulma?" He sounded just as surprised as she did a moment ago.   
  
"Where are you?" The aqua haired beauty asked.   
  
"I'm above you." Shizema said.   
  
Chichi craned her neck to look out of the window and skywards. Her eyes wandered wildly around for a few seconds before she before she spotted part of the underbelly front section of another but slightly larger air vehicle.   
  
"I see him!" She told Bulma.   
  
"Bulma! You've got to pull up, and now!" Shizema told her.   
  
"I can't!" She near screamed at him. "My engines are gone and I've lost all but one of my thrusters, which is about to fail also!"   
  
"Can you help us?!" Chichi quickly asked, putting an end to an unnecessary detailed explanation.   
  
"I have grappling claws equipped to the bottom of my air vehicle." He suggested. "I'll try to attach to your roof and land us both safely."   
  
"Alright!" Bulma agreed.   
  
"Good." After quickly preparing his grappler, Shizema relayed his instructions. "Bulma, I'm ready. But when I do this, you must release your controls and allow me total and uninterrupted handling of your vehicle, okay?"   
  
"But…"   
  
"Bulma you must trust me," Shizema beseeched. "I will save both you and your friend, I promise. Please trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."   
  
Chichi looked at the play of feeling that came across her friend's face, fear, confusion and few other she could really identify. When it looked like she wasn't going to respond Chichi opened her mouth to speak but Bulma beat her to it.   
  
"It will be best if we acted on your timing." She said after a couple of seconds.   
  
"Alright, I'm moving into position now!" Shizema directed his vehicle so that it cam above Bulma's. The skill he used to match her descending speed was rare if ever seen among humans, but Bulma and Chichi were too concerned with their critical situation at the moment to notice.   
  
"I'm now extending my grapplers." Shizema voice said through the radio.   
  
~ _Please work._ ~ Chichi silently prayed.   
  
"Alright, I'll be making contact in five, four, three,"   
  
Bulma and Chichi held their breaths.   
  
"Two, one!" The second Shizema's countdown ended; there was an immediate abrupt jolt to Bulma's air car.   
  
Rather than feeling the secure connection of being held in the grappling claws grasp, the two female passengers felt their vehicle being knocked further downwards, with increased speed. If it wasn't for the seat belts, both Chichi and Bulma would have been thrown from their seats due to the force. The sounds of women's frantic cries and screams flowed unhindered through his radio reverberated around Shizema's ears like a lullaby. He didn't bother to suppress the half sneer, half grin that came upon his face.   
  
"Jiro!" Bulma yelled at the radio. "What the hell happened?!"   
  
"Grappling claws must have slipped!" His honest sounding voice belied nothing. "We'll have to try again!"   
  
"Fine!" Bulma said without argument. "But it's got to work this time."   
  
Looking out the glass window screen Bulma could tell they only had a good minute or so before impact. A quick glance at Chichi told her that she was well aware of that very fact as well.   
  
"Understood," Shizema . "I'm moving back into position now."   
  
Once again Shizema brought his vehicle in realignment with Bulma's air car.   
  
~ _Alright, fun time is over. _~ He quickly decided.   
  
Shizema counted down before he manoeuvred to close the last couple feet. This time, however, he made a genuine error and accidentally flew in to near. The over appliance of pressure caused the claws to of the grappling rods to slip across the curved surface of the roof of Bulma's air car. Seeing his last chance to save them vanishing before his eyes, Shizema pulled down the lever that operated the retracting and extending function of the claws, making them close immediately.   
  
Bulma and Chichi looked towards where they heard the sound of crushing metal was coming from, and they saw that one of the claws was piecing clear through one of the rudder wing like an artificial extension of their air vehicle. Another sound of crushing metal along with breaking glass drew their attention back inside the air car just above their heads. They saw the tips of another claw making its way through the ceiling and through the main light, causing large cracks to travel all the way through the glass covering, from end to end. The splinters of glass turned to fairly big shards, which rained down with some falling onto the two women. Both quickly raised hands and arms above their heads and brought their torsos towards their knees to protect themselves. A new fear of having the roof of the vehicle being ripped right out from above their heads suddenly developed.   
  
"Jiro!" Bulma yelled through the radio. "It's all yours! You have control!"   
  
The moment that Bulma had relinquished direction to Shizema, a shrilly, rapid bleeping sound began. On the monitor showing the diagnostic results, the area where the reverse thrusters were on the line diagram flashed red. Apparently Bulma had handed over control at just the right time, as the thrusters had just failed, leaving the smaller air car with no manoeuvrability to fight against their decent to speak of.   
  
It was very obvious when the weight of the other vehicle was his to manage; Shizema had felt the sudden increase of gravity's pull. It was more mass then he had expected for such a small craft, and he almost immediately nearly loss control of both. Without further stalling Shizema increased the power to his engines, and pulled back on his stirring controls. Too little, he knew, would not cut their falling momentum enough so that they'd survive. Too much would only result in the violent tearing apart of the linked vehicles while they were still airborne. He was certain he would live through either outcomes, he could fly of own abilities, but the human females would not. Though the other female was in inconsequential, he needed Bulma Briefs to survive this, and there was no guarantee that he'd be able to rescue her in time. Sarumi had made it clear that she wasn't to die during any of this; at least not yet. Besides Shizema knew that if be saved them both, it would only mean more credibility to him, and that would work to his advantage.   
  
The speed at which they continued to fall was higher than what Shizema was comfortable with.   
  
~ _Dammit! We're still falling too fast! _~ Shizema continued to pulled up on his stirring controls and the speed of decent began to lesson accordingly. He took a quick look out his window. He figured they couldn't be any more than a couple of thousand feet above the surface, and that distance was diminishing with every passing second, and their speed still needing to be decreased. Looking at his speed dial, his vehicle was clocking at over 395 miles per hour. Knowing that procrastinating was not an option; Shizema pulled back even further on his controls further, cutting down quite significantly on their speed. But it still wasn't enough.   
  
~ _Fuck! _~ Shizema acknowledged. ~ _They'll never survive the impact! _~   
  
Even though he now began to ease back on the controls in steady smooth increments, the surface only seemed to continue to speed towards them. He wasn't ignorant that how he was connected to the vehicle he was supposed to be rescuing was causing it to be slowly ripped apart from where he had damaged the hull.   
  
Back from their vantage point Chichi and Bulma heard the straining of metal, and more pieces of the ceiling fell down onto the two. A fairly large piece that fell on Chichi struck her shoulder, tearing some flesh, making her screamed out in pain.   
  
"Chichi!" Bulma cried.   
  
"I'm…o…kay!" She grinded out while clasping her pained limb with her other hand.   
  
"Jiro!" Bulma shouted frantically. "We're being torn to shreds!"   
  
Shizema blocked out the voice and just concentrated on trying to land them safely without doing what Bulma feared he was doing to her air car with her friend and self inside.   
  
~_Fucking bitch! What the fuck does she think I'm doing?!_ ~   
  
Not allowed any more time to curse the woman the shrill proximity warning began to howl from his consoles letting Shizema know that they had just entered into the last hundred metres, forcing him into only one course of action. Despite the risk incurred he wrenched back full throttle on his controls cutting the maximum amount speed he could.   
  
When the inevitable contact with made that wasn't the end of movement of the joint vehicles, Bulma's air car bounced a good clear fifty feet or so high causing both vehicles to somersault. On the second rebound the grappling rods snapped apart like brittle twigs along with one wing and a whole right rear side section. Now separated both air vehicles tumbled along the farm terrain, occasionally colliding adding to the mangling. Parts and pieces of parts flew off every which way, with every graze, roll and knock endured. Wings, antennae, outer plating were either destroyed or damaged severely, and entire sections were torn apart from the main body of the vehicles   
  
It took a good several minutes for the remains of both vehicles to come to a complete halt. While smoke billowed from the duel wreckage, demolished circuitry continued to sizzle and fire on their own and machine oil and fuel leaked onto the ground from their now broken storage compartments like blood. The original colour of the fields was stained to a crude black from the liquid substances and from being burnt.   
  
From the larger heap there was a rumble and it began to shake. A few seconds later a beam erupted from the wreckage and a ruffled but alive Shizema flew through his self made exit. Still hovering in the air, he rolled his head on his shoulders in circular movements, placing the flexibility back into his neck before panning the area. When his eye settled on the rubble of what was once Bulma's air car some yards from his own, he reactively blasted towards it.   
  
~_Sarumi isn't going to like this. _~   
  
Because of approaching from the rear he instantly saw the enormous hole in the right side that his grappling claws and made and entered through it. As he headed towards the front where he knew Bulma and her friend would located he could see how the air vehicle internal condition fared, and he uninterestingly noted that it wasn't good. Anything made of glass and non shatter plastics, from dash boards to window screens had shattered leaving many pieces laid on what remained of the floor. Fabric lining had ripped to sheds. In fact the only thing keeping the body of the vehicle intact and the passenger seats clamped down was the near indestructible titanium metal that they were composed.   
  
Now several metres from his goal he saw the torso of a body with long dark hair draped very uncomfortably over the arm of the seat it was slouched in.   
  
~_The second female. _~ He deduced and shifted his gaze to the seat beside her to see a similar sight., only this female had long cerulean hair.   
  
Completely ignoring the woman with the dark tresses, Shizema walked up to Bulma. He took a brief note of how of how the durable seat restraints had kept the two female passengers safely in their seats. Shizema then placed his hand on a bear shoulder, and rearranged her body so that she was seated properly. The crash had transformed her once demin skirt and short sleeve turquoise blouse into mere rags. Shizema was shown more skin than what was needed to peak his interest and he instantly tore her seat belt away. He stared at her for quite a long time with ignited lust. Not even paying attention to the blood that seeped from scratches, cuts and from one particular gash that was above her left brow. All he saw was a beautiful, sumptuous, venerable, woman's body, all ready for him to enjoy.   
  
~_I shouldn't have to wait any longer than I have to._~ He self reasoned. ~_Besides Sarumi wouldn't care in the slightest and this…this is the real genuine article._~   
  
Shizema dropped to his knees and stretched out both hand to plant them on Bulma's breasts squeezing through what remained of her blouse. He lowered his face and ran his mouth from her cheek down the column of her neck to her chest. His tongue left a wet trail that was followed by his top teeth which raked over the surface of Buma's skin, causing the woman to shudder and whimper in pain even in her unconsciousness. But Shizema wanted more. He wanted to feel the bare soft flesh of her body. He wanted to experience what Vegeta had for years, to be completely buried within her and in a frenzied lust maddening act he grabbed Bulma skirt and ripped it apart before doing the same with her blouse.   
  
  
to be continued…   
  
  
  
*******************************************************   
  
  
  
That's all for now, but look out for the next chapter.   
  
I truly hope you enjoyed it!   
  
Please tell me what you think by means of you questions, comments and reviews!!!   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16   
  
  
  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech;   
  
~ _I shouldn't have to wait any longer than I have to._~   
Now on with the story!   
******************************************************   
  
Completely ignoring the woman with the dark tresses, Shizema walked up to Bulma. He took a brief note of how of how the durable seat restraints had kept the two female passengers safely in their seats. Shizema then placed his hand on a bear shoulder, and rearranged her body so that she was seated properly. The crash had transformed her once demin skirt and short sleeve turquoise blouse into mere rags. Shizema was shown more skin than what was needed to peak his interest and he instantly tore her seat belt away. He stared at her for quite a long time with ignited lust. Not even paying attention to the blood that seeped from scratches, cuts and from one particular gash that was above her left brow. All he saw was a beautiful, sumptuous, venerable, woman's body, all ready for him to enjoy.   
  
~_I shouldn't have to wait any longer than I have to._~ He self reasoned. ~_Besides Sarumi wouldn't care in the slightest and this…this is the real genuine article._~   
  
Shizema dropped to his knees and stretched out both hand to plant them on Bulma's breasts squeezing through what remained of her blouse. He lowered his face and ran his mouth from her cheek down the column of her neck to her chest. His tongue left a wet trail that was followed by his top teeth which raked over the surface of Buma's skin, causing the woman to shudder and whimper in pain, even in her unconsciousness. But Shizema wanted more. He wanted to feel the bare soft flesh of her body. He wanted to experience what Vegeta had for years, to be completely buried within her and in a frenzied lust maddening act he grabbed Bulma skirt and ripped it apart before doing the same with her blouse.   
  
******************************************************   
  
A loud moan signalled the steady and rapid regain of awareness to his side, and Shizema whipped his head towards the sound. To his rancour he saw the dark haired human female stir. For a while it looked like she would not awaken when she momentarily stilled, but then she sat herself up and moved her hand to rub at the base of her skull and neck.   
  
After hearing her mumble her disbelief at her survival, Shizema saw her open her eyes and look around at her surroundings. Then she eventually settled her dark brown eyes on the image of an unconscious Bulma with Dr Shizema hovering over her. With an amazing amount of strength and agility for a woman who had just been in an air car crash, she lept to her feet, ripping right through her seat belt and sped over to her friend.   
  
"Bulma!" She pushed herself in front of the doctor to take hold of Bulma's shoulders and shake her. "Is she alright?"   
  
Realising she was asking him, Shizema managed to cool his anger to enable himself to respond. He stretched forward and gently turned Bulma's head one way and then the other. He then professionally felt her limbs, stomach and chest for serious factures or breakage. It was quite a struggle for him not to allow his hands to linger for more than was necessary.   
  
"Besides the visible bruising and cuts, she doesn't appear to have any obvious injuries." He told Bulma's concerned friend. "Though it looks like she may have a concussion, how serious, I can't tell without a proper examination."   
  
Shizema placed his index and middle finger on the pulse point of Bulma's left wrist. "She's got a strong pulse," he observed. "And her breathing's good too. But she stills needs hospital attention though."   
  
Shizema took a good look at Chichi. The bruises she sported weren't much better. "And so do you." He added.   
  
"I'm fine!" Chichi voice yelled in worry ignoring his words. "She's the one who's still unconscious here, not me!"   
  
She moved and tried to awaken her sleeping friend once again, while calling out her name. With Bulma's unresponsiveness, Chichi's voice rose in volume and her gentle shakes turned to near violent ones. However, a while later, the desired results came about, as Bulma eventually awoke.   
  
As she forced open her heavy eye lids, Bulma was eventually able to distinguish that the chaotic sounds she heard was actually someone calling, or rather shouting her name. When her perception cleared up, she identified the voice as Chichi's as she stared down fearfully at her.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Don't…really…know." Bulma replied. "Even…my hair…feels…like it hurts."   
  
"Do you think you can stand?" Shizema questioned her.   
  
Bulma gathered what strength she had and with the aid of both Chichi and Shizema, she managed to first sit forward and then rise shakily to her feet.   
  
"That's good." Shizema encouraged. "Now let's get out of here."   


***

  
  
"Alright Ms Briefs, we're happy enough with your condition to allow you to go home, but I expect you to take it easy for at least a month." The post graduate male doctor who appeared to be in his mid twenties said.   
  
Bulma got off the patient's bed and moved to the closet to retrieve a change of clothes she was kindly given and gratefully received. Chichi having already been checked on was told by the doctors that they were very happy with her condition. They had also expressed their surprise at how with the exception of a couple of scratches, she had survived the crash relatively harm free, and she exhaled in relief that though Bulma hadn't been as providential as her, her health was no where near danger.   
  
"Now you may experience some latent effects such as dizziness, migraines, and even nausea to various degrees." When he saw her turn a quizzical and mildly concerned face to him, he was quick to dissolve it. "There's no need to be alarmed. These are all just symptoms common of a concussion suffer. However, if they become severe I want you to make an appointment with your G.P. or come into hospital right away, alright?"   
  
Bulma nodded, and with that the doctor said his farewells and exited the private patient's room.   
  
"We had a lucky escape, you know." Chichi said once she and Bulma were alone.   
  
"Yeah I know." Bulma agreed as she removed her patient's gown. "If it wasn't for Jiro, I'd hate to imagine what would have happened to us."   
  
"We probably won't ever really be able to, but we should try to repay him somehow."   
  
"I know," Bulma paused as she pulled a light green polo neck jumper over her head. "But I'm not holding out for the time for when we could save his life in return."   
  
"Why not invite him to our get together?" Chichi suggested.   
  
Bulma paused again, the black jean trousers half way up her thigh. "That a good idea, let's do that.   
  
When both women stepped outside the room they saw Shizema sitting in a chair a little way off with an anxious expression on his attractive face. As soon as he noticed them he got quickly and walked with a brisk pace to where they stood.   
  
"How are you? Will you both be alright? What did the doctor say?"   
  
"We're both fine." Chichi said, answering his three questions with one sentence.   
  
"Only a small concussion," Bulma told him truthfully. "Nothing a little rest won't cure."   
  
"Good." Shizema said with a sigh.   
  
There was silence among the three for a while, until Chichi gave Bulma a tiny assuring nudge.   
  
"Um, Jiro," Bulma began. "We'd really like to thank you for saving our lives today."   
  
"It's alright." He tried to brush it off as if he had just pickup and handed her a book she had just dropped.   
  
"No," Chichi put in. "We really want you to know that we're very grateful for what you did. You risked yourself to save us."   
  
"And we'd like to invite you to a get together that we're having on Saturday evening at six." Bulma continued.   
  
"Will you be able to come?" Chichi asked him. "You can meet our families and friends and I'm sure that they very much to thank you too for what you've done."   
  
"How can I say no?" Shizema replied with an agreeable smile after taking in the hopeful looks that both women wore.   
  
"Great!" The dark haired woman replied.   
  
"Wonderful!" Bulma added.   
  
"Will you both be alright getting home?" He asked them.   
  
"Oh yes." Chichi answered. "Will you?"   
  
"I'll be just fine." He was quick to assure them. "Well, whatever medium of transport you use make sure it's not faulty. Okay?"   
  
After promising him so, farewells were exchanged and the two parties departed their separate ways from the hospital.   


***

  
  
"You know something?" Bulma said as both women sat in the back passenger seat of a ground taxi car.   
  
"What?" Chichi asked.   
  
"I'm going to have to rely on a catering service to supply the bulk of the food we're going to need."   
  
"I was just going to suggest that." Then Chichi changed the subject. "It's nice to see you making new friends Bulma, especially of the single male variety."   
  
Bulma looked at her friend in shock. After just having picked up on the extra meaningful tone, a frown fell on her face, and the sly confident smile she saw on Chichi's face didn't exactly help the frown disappear.   
  
"Not funny Chichi."   
  
"Sorry Bulma, couldn't resist." Chichi laughed. "Especially since I woke up to see the way he was all over you after the crash."   
  
"Chichi! Stop that trail of though right there." Bulma yelled with her finger pointing. "I will never think of another man that way. I am happily married!"   
  
"Don't you mean mated?" The female ex-fighter corrected. "Besides I don't see any rings on your fingers.   
  
"Chichi!" Bulma screeched.   
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chichi genuinely apologised seeing as her teasing was really upsetting to her friend. "I'll stop now."   


***

  
  
By the time Bulma reached home it was mid evening. She made it a point that her first action was to phone Kassandra's Catering Service, a company she of tem gave her custom to and ordered the all the dishes that she knew that Chichi and herself would never be able to make with the short time that was left to them. Especially since the quantity needed to satisfy those with Saiyan blood in their veins would be quite a feat in itself.   
  
Fortunately, Bulma was pared the task of making dinner as her mother had already done so. Mrs Briefs had also told her daughter that her Vegera hadn't yet returned and her father still had no immediate plans to cease his work at the URSO headquarters.   
  
"Bulm," Mrs Brief began in a curious and concerned voice.   
  
"Yes mother."   
  
"I've noticed you have some stitches on your head."   
  
"Yeah," added Trunks. "And I can see some scratches and bruises on you too."   
  
Bulma grimaced. ~_Dammit! They said the stitches wouldn't show._~ She thought angrily to herself recalling the words of the nurse who was assigned to handle the stitching of her brow wound.   
  
"What happened to you?" Mrs Brief asked.   
  
"Chichi and I had a little accident with the car." She quickly added when she saw her mother's look of concern turn to one of almost fear. "But we're fine; it's nothing to be concerned about."   
  
"Are you sure?" Mrs Breifs tried to pursue.   
  
"Of course I am mother." She replied in an assuring tone.   
  
"If you say so, then honey." Mrs Breifs left it at that and Bulma sighed when she saw both her mother and son return to eating their meals.   
  
"Since I have an early start tomorrow, I'll turn in now, goodnight." With a great amount of effort on her part, conscious that her mother and son looked on, Bulma without showing any signs of the pain that her body still felt, slowly managed to exit the dinning room for bed.   
  
Although Bulma succeeded in not raising her mother's suspicions, she was not so efficacious with her battle hardened son. Trunks knew the tricks of the trade when hiding the extent of sparring wounds from her and his grandparents, and he instantly spotted them when used by a novice. Her breathing had laboured, her pace so slow she was almost dragging her feet, the way she would tense every time her pains flared and the lone fact that she was putting far too much concentration into walking than a normal uninjured person needed to.   
  
Even though the little demi-Saiyajin wanted to question his mother further, he knew there would be no answers if she didn't want to give them, so kept silent and picked through the remains of his dinner.   
  
After a very brief brush of her teeth, and a complete neglect of her hair, Bulma carefully freed herself of all her clothing, and being very mindful of her sore body crawled into bed. She pulled the covers over her naked form, not even bothering to dress in her usual sleep ware. It didn't take her to fall to sleep, with all the occurrences of the day.   


***

  
  
The breeze blew, causing the curtains to obscure the open screen door for a few seconds before receding. Then it blew again and the lace curtains once more blocked the window for a millisecond before moving back revealing a returned Vegeta as he levitated by the balcony door. He floated in silently on a gentle breeze through the window. When he saw his mate in their bed he wanted nothing more than to lie down beside her. Not one to ever deny himself of what he wanted, the prince quickly disrobed and moved in next to his mate. He was pleased when his front came into contact with her back and he realised she had no garments to separate them. Regardless of what they did in bed together, whether making love or just sleeping in the comfort of each other warmth, to him, a Saiyajin. This was the correct nuptial means of how mates were meant to lie together.   
  
Vegeta reached out his hand and ran it from behind Bulma's calf and caressingly stroked his palm up the side of her thigh, hip, around to the front of her stomach and chest and all the way up to her face. Lowering his lips he caressed the soft skin that resided behind her ear, at the rear side of her cheek and moved down to her neck. A small pleasure coated moan came from Bulma's partially parted lips and Vegeta smirked, gratified that he could produce such a sound from her even while she was shrouded in sleep. Vegeta slowly pulled the blanket away so that her naked glory was presented to him. Moving over slightly, he rested his hand on Bulma's shoulder and gently pulled her so that she lay on her back. Vegeta traced the fingers tips of one hand across her collar bone and then down the mound of one of her breasts stopping when he came to a delicate pink tit. All the while his touches had been ghostly light and every now and then he would look at her face to see the muscles move and see her head turn slightly to the side in response to his ministrations.   
  
Not satisfied that he was beginning to stimulate hormonal reactions in her, he continued to pay special attention to that specific area, dedicating a hand to each nipple. Vegeta wanted to arouse her to such a state that her own body would awaken her.   
  
Vegeta dropped his mouth to one breast but rather than encase his mouth around it he ever so faintly brushed his tongue over the nipple. The moan she released was louder than the first, and Vegeta repeated his actions again and again and again until Bulma awoke with a loud gasp and she shot up from the bed. The sensation of her body burning, in particularly her breasts, made her feel much disorientation. With a smug chuckle, Vegeta forced her back down so that lay on her back.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd open your eyes." His deep rich voice rumbled with amusement and sexual excitement was also very evident.   
  
When Bulma's senses were hers to command again she began to speak but Vegeta held a finger to her lips while shushing her. He kissed her once before he resumed the claiming of her body with his hands and mouth.   
  
Vegeta's mouth made a trail from her cheek down the column of her neck to her chest. His tongue left a wet trail that was followed by his top teeth in the gentlest of strokes, but he paused when he felt her flinch. It was as if he had hurt her.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing!" She answered quickly, cursing herself for not bearing the pain. So as to not raise any suspicion, Bulma took hold of his face with both hands and guided him down to her lips. Using her lips she parted his and Vegeta granted her tongue permission to enter his mouth and intertwine with his own.   
  
When the kissed switched from a mutual display of affection to a lusty heated one, passion caused Vegeta to fiercely take hold of Bulma by wrapping his arms around her waist and hips. Bulma suddenly arched against him and a pain filled cry broke free from her lips. Now positive that something wasn't right, Vegeta removed one hand from her body and held her face so that she looked directly into his, and he kept the other where it was to hold her close to him.   
  
"What is wrong with you?" His voice was raised.   
  
"Nothing!" Bulma nearly shouted back. The look he gave made it impossible not to answer. "It's just that…"   
  
Vegeta frowned when she refrained from looking directly into his eyes, like she always did when she was trying to hide something from him or when she didn't speak the entire truth.   
  
"I'm just…tired. I had a really busy day. Please…" Bulma rearranged his arms so that she was able to bury herself into him, resting her hands and temple lightly on his chest. "I just want to sleep."   
  
Though she didn't tell him why, she hung onto the fact that she did indeed speak part of the truth to shield herself from the blows that her conscience was giving her. Vegeta only felt her completely relax and settle when he encircled his arms about her.   
  
Whereas falling to sleep proved to be no problem for Bulma, Vegeta wasn't so fortunate. Especially since he burned for a release that he knew would not come that night. But what made matters worse was that something was wrong and she was hiding it from him. Vegeta was almost tempted to wake her up and demand that she tell him what it was, but in truth he knew it would be the worst thing he could do. He knew they would only end up arguing, and at the end of it, he still wouldn't have found out what the problems was.   
  
~_You can be as stubborn as me on occasion, onna._~ He said to himself as he looked at her in her unconsciousness.   
  
Vegeta's annoyance at the whole situation is kept his awake for most of that night before he eventually fell asleep.   
to be continued…   
  
*******************************************************   
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.   
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
  
Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep up the encouraging REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17   
  
  
  
  
WARNING: Due to material content, this chapter has a rating of 18+   
  
If you below the age reading, PLEASE do not read this chapter.houghts and mental speech;   
Now on with the story!   
******************************************************   
Bulma gave the garden tables a final once over. All the cold meat, rice, drinks, vegetable and fruit dishes occupied the surfaces in their corrective places. There were even a number of hot meals as pre-ordered from Kassandra's Catering Service and the cutlery, wares and napkins were accounted for also. Even a hi-fi stereo system was situated on its own desk top. She had only to wait for the arrival of everyone else before Chichi and she, who said she'd lend a hand, before starting on the barbeque. Bulma took a moment to look up at the clear blue sky. There were only a few clouds in the sky and none of them were a rain cloud, whether near or on the horizon and Bulma made sure to say a heartfelt prayer of thanks.   
  
Slapping her palms together in satisfaction, she entered her kitchen through the back door. Knowing the guys, especially the Son family, inarticulacy Gokou and Goten, and Gohan she wouldn't have too long to wait. She grabbed the cooking magazine that she had used to copy a small number of dishes from for the get together, sat down at the table and skimmed through it to see if there was any serving suggestion she could quickly utilize at the last minute.   
  
Her father was still away doing Dende knows what for the representatives of the URSO and had told her that he had no intention of putting in an appearance. Her mother had reluctantly told her that she had a previous engagement with a friend that she could not break just to join her daughter's and her friends for their get together. Trunks was in his bedroom finishing the last of his homework before the party and Vegeta was…   
  
"What IS Vegeta doing…?" She wondered aloud.   
  
"Wondering how the hell I'd let you talk me into this."   
  
"Because it was and still is a good idea." She responded to unexpected remark without looking up from her magazine.   
  
"Yeah, right." He walked up to the stove and began to remove a lid from a large pot to see its contents.   
  
"Don't even think about it Vegeta. We are going to wait until everyone invited has arrived." She allowed the top of her magazine to drop slightly as she flashed her eyes warningly over the pages at him. "And I DO mean everyone."   
  
Vegeta purposely let go of the cover so that it sounded a loud clang when it hit the pot.   
  
"Well now, that's adult like behaviour, I must say." She muttered without tearing her eyes from her reading.   
  
"Just remember you owe me for this woman."   
  
"I owe you nothing, chibi no Ouji."   
  
"You owe me more than you'll ever know woman."   
  
"Does it take so much effort just to say my name, dammit?!" She slammed her magazine down on the tabled and stomped over to him. "The few times I hear it from your lips is only when you passionately scream it!"   
  
Vegeta could feel his temper approaching the boiling limit. How he hated it when this woman tested his tolerance almost to the point of making him lose his countenance.   
  
"Fuck you…" was his harsh whispered reply.   
  
A devilish grin suddenly formed on Bulma's lips. She obliterated the gap between them, placed her hand on his crotch and said in a hushed voice, "Please do." She had only meant it as a harmless tease and was complete un-expectant of what was to follow.   
  
The next thing Bulma knew was that she was sitting upon one of the kitchen counters with Vegeta's tongue in her mouth ravishing it, and his hands rubbing all over her body as he roughly fondled her through her blouse. Her rational thinking mind quickly broke through the shock and she pulled her mouth from his.   
  
"Vegeta…" she said. "The guys will be here soon." She stared breathlessly into his eyes to see rage and an almost animal like desire. For a while, she was locked in his gaze, unable to do or say anything.   
  
Within a blink of an eye Vegeta had ripped open her blouse, popping off all buttons and then tore off her bra. He attacked her breasts with a more than eager tongue and with hands that seemed desperate for the feel of her. The combination of the simultaneous actions both shocked and devastated Bulma's senses.   
  
"Vegeta…no…Trunks…could come down…any second…" Her body failed her as it ached more and more for Vegeta's touch, to have the feel of even more of his flesh against her own.   
  
Bulma's skirt had now gathered around her waist and Vegeta hand rushed to her crotch and ripped her underwear from her. Bulma didn't even notice when he had tugged his own shorts down to his thighs; all she felt was when he entered her. It was sudden, fast, deep and hard. She couldn't help but part her lips to scream, but Vegeta hand flew to cover her mouth and muffle the sound before it reached upstairs and roused a certain preadolescent demi-Saiyajin to investigate. When he was sure she would not scream he removed his hand and began to sheath himself within, with only a little less fury than what he had entered her with.   
  
Bulma was forced to clamp her mouth down on his shoulder, as a means to limit her ecstatic, slightly pained filled moans that she knew would grow to be cries of pleasure. Whenever she came near to the edge, he would stop and wait for her settle before he picked up the quick, rough pace once again. After ten minutes or so, Bulma felt Vegeta bringing her to a peak she feared she would not survive, and she knew that he knew it as she also became to be aware that he was reaching his. Moments later, when it was coming upon her, and there was no holding it back, Bulma involuntary pulled Vegeta's head down to her breast as she lifted her head to sound her climaxing. Vegeta's hand moved to mute the house ringing yell and a few seconds later he had to fight with every thing he had to keep from crying out his own. Though, he couldn't stop the loud growl that eventually sounded from his throat or the shiver that vibrated through his whole body, shaking Bulma's body along with his own.   
  
Several minutes later Vegeta raised his head to look at her with a sudden feeling of apprehension striking him. He knew he hadn't been as gentle as he should have been when he took her. She was still panting, while he had already recovered, and the word 'dishevelled' failed miserably to describe her appearance. But Bulma didn't care. Her hands took hold of his face and guided his lips to her own. Bulma kissed Vegeta with all love she could muster and he happily accepted and returned it. Bulma smiled against his lips as she felt him once again moving his incredibly aroused member inside her, albeit gently this time.   
  
"You see?" Vegeta breathed seductively. "I didn't scream your name that time, did I onna? Though, I must say, you came very close to screaming mine."   
  
"Shut up and kiss me…" Bulma panted as she very lightly brushed her lips across his. Before he could eagerly oblige her, Vegeta suddenly froze and his head bolted towards the hall.   
  
"Shit!"   
  
"Huh? What's wrong?"   
  
Within a second her question was answered, as the front doorbell sounded and a voice called out.   
  
"Hey Bulma! Vegeta! We're here!"   
  
"Kakarott!" Vegeta voice rasped in annoyance. He sensed all the Son family outside.   
  
"Goku!" Bulma began to panic. "They're here!" She pushed against Vegeta to get him to release and let her down. With a reluctant grunt and several strong deep thrusts that made her gasp and inhale sharply through clenched teeth as she stifled her moans, he did her silent bidding.   
  
Once on her own feet, and after testing the strength in her legs, Bulma looked at herself and Vegeta in horror. There was no time to have a shower to wash away the evidence of what they had just been doing.   
  
"Bulma! I know you're in there!" This time Chichi called out. "What on Kami's earth are you doing?!"   
  
Frantically, Bulma tried to find the buttons of her blouse so she could fasten them, but she shrieked when she realised that not a single one remained.   
  
"My buttons?!" She raised her head when she heard a smug chuckle coming from her mate, and saw him staring directly at her ample chest in all its glory. With a death glare and a loud growl, Bulma tied the ends of her blouse together to cover her exposed breasts. She became surprised to see the way Vegeta's onyx eyes flashed in sheer heightened sexual excitement at hearing that sound from her.   
  
"Do you have any idea how Saiyan like that sounded of you, onna?"   
  
Ignoring him, Bulma pulled her skirt down and tried to get rid of the crinkles, but still ended up leaving a few. Then she smoothed out her hair as best as she could and was about to leave the kitchen to answer the door when she caught sight of the rags that use to be her bra and knickers. With silent curses directed at her husband for destroying her underwear, she retrieved them just to hastily throw the clothing into the waste disposal, after which she continued to the door to greet the first of her friends.   
  
She forced a genuine smile to her lips. Trying hard to remember that it wasn't their fault that Vegeta had suddenly decided to take her up on what she had thought had only been an innocent tease, and quite literally fuck her.   
  
~_Yeah! Right! Innocent!_~ Bulma fought to keep her smile just that, instead of the seductive Vegeta like smirk that threatened to appear. ~_Bulma girl, you literally grabbed his…prize, and told him to do it._~ She quickly snapped out of her reminiscing and opened the door, desperately hoping that she wore her own smile and not her husband's smirk. ~_Oh well… associations…good or bad…_~   
  
"Hi guys!" She greeted when saw the faces of her friends.   
  
"Hello Bulma!" Goku cheeringly said as he embraced his best female friend, who returned the gesture with the love of a sister.   
  
After greetings and hugs were swapped within the group, only then did they take in Bulma appearance.   
  
"Bulma, are you alright?" Asked Chichi, "You look quite flushed and your clothes are…."   
  
"Oh, I'm fine I was just doing some last minute running around." She quickly answered.   
  
"With Vegeta?" Goku suddenly asked. "I can kinda smell him on you."   
  
For one full second, a positively pissed off look flashed on Bulma's face. ~_Thanks a lot Son Kun! Why don't you just blurt it all out?!_~ Then it returned to normal but not completely unnoticed.   
  
"Um…yeah. We bumped into each other as we were quickly getting things ready…" she partially told the truth. After all, their bodies did bump once or twice…well, over a hundred times actually during their intercourse. She quickly decided it as was time for a subject change. "Why don't you come in and wait for the others." Bulma quickly suggested.   
  
From the way that Chichi and Gohan looked at her when she spoke her excuses, it was like she could see the cogs of their mind churn, and if they continued to, she knew they'd quickly lock on to what had really happened.   
  
As she lead the Son family into the den, Bulma felt Chichi's hand grab onto her arm and the dark haired woman told them to go ahead without them. But Goku took the opportunity to take a detour into the kitchen to try preview what they would be having and also to have a quick word with Vegeta.   
  
"Bulma, I'm not Goten or Goku." Her eyes narrowed and she looked very serious. "We'll talk about this later."   
  
It was a promise and Bulma knew it.   


***

  
"Hey Vegeta!"   
  
"What do you want Kakarott?" He had his back to him, arms crossed over his chest and head just slightly tilted to the side as he spoke.   
  
"Just to see how you're doin'." Goku took in his appearance; crumpled shorts and shirt, which he had just finished buttoning up.   
  
"It's great you're helping Bulma around the house."   
  
"Humph! You would think so, wouldn't you?"   
  
"Well the evidence is all clear to see you know." Feeling particularly in the teasing mood; Goku leaned against one of the counters and picked up a wine glass pretending to examine it. "I smelt your scent strongly on her, just as I smell hers on you now."   
  
"Mind your own damn business Kakarott." Vegeta barked in warning.   
  
"You two must really had skin on skin contact while you doing…whatever it was that you were doing." Goku placed the glass back down and tapped the side of his head in mock concentration. "Now, I wonder what it could have been. Ne?"   
  
Vegeta quickly spun on his heels and glared at Goku.   
  
"Why Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed in humorous shock. "I do believe you're blushing."   
  
Vegeta growled ferociously. "Kakarott! Stop playing with me!"   
  
"Alright! Alright! Calm down, will you?!" Goku approached the cooker and lifted a pot lid. "So what if you couldn't wait until you was alone with Bulma tonight to have her. It's not like you're the only person who feels that way…"   
  
"You are wrong! I maintain perfect control regarding myself!" He yelled feeling slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Uh, Vegeta." Goku replaced the lid and turned back to face the older Saiyajin while scratching his head in that customary Goku fashion. "Now that isn't exactly true."   
  
"Then I'll prove it as I pummel you!" Vegeta began to approach Goku, determined to start a physical confrontation despite being indoors.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Bulma came running into the kitchen and threw herself on Vegeta. She looked at him vexed. "You will not be fighting in or anywhere near this property today! Do you hear me?!"   
  
Vegeta's sight moved from Goku to woman who held her body against his and had both her arms wrapped around his neck. It was only then he realised how close her face was to his. Their lips were barely a centimetre apart.   
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma spoke softly. "Please, let today be a peaceful one."   
  
His hands came to subconsciously rest on her hips, and he felt himself lean towards her ever so lightly. His glance moved to her mouth and he almost immediately gave in to the desire to kiss her, regardless of the fact that Goku was present. But Bulma made the decision for him as she brushed her lips on his. She then moved her head to the side of his and then sucked on his earlobe before breathing a whisper into his ear.   
  
"I'll make it worth your while tonight, I promise."   
  
Vegeta had to battle his hardest to maintain the same angry expression he had when speaking to Goku. How he wanted that 'tonight' be now, and he knew she wanted him too. Her proximity, her alluring, aroused scent, the feel of her erect nipples only through her thin blouse and his shirt, all told him so. The knowledge that what he saw was all she was wearing. Hell! The fresh recollection of what they had been doing literally three minutes before, along with the feeling of being inside her hot, tight depths.   
  
Vegeta had to stifle a sudden groan as he felt his male anatomy hardening. Pushing the thoughts aside he gently unfolded her arms from around his neck and broke their embrace putting at least a metre between them before he satiated his desire and need for the woman right then and there. He made sure to force a frown upon his seemingly ever-serious face.   
  
"Fine, onna, but only for today." With that he walked towards the kitchen door, opened it but then paused. "And we will finish this tonight."   
  
Once Goku knew Vegeta was out of Saiyanjin earshot range, he turned a sly smile to his friend.   
  
"Bulma, now just what were you two up to when we arrived?"   
  
"Goku," Bulma whined as she clasped her hands together and shifted uncomfortably. "Stop it!"   
  
"Okay, okay! I won't tease you." He wrapped a friendly arm around her back and shoulder. "Geeze you're no fun today Bulma."   
  
"Well, if you had come a little later, I'd be a better mood."   
  
"I guess I'll remember that a good little romp is all Chichi needs for when she's feeling little up tight, then." He said mischievously.   
  
"Son Kun!" His aqua haired friend exclaimed in part mock and part genuine shock.   
  
"Hey, why the surprise?" He retorted likewise. "It's one of the reasons I married her you know. And to be on the safe side I'd have a quick shower and change of clothes, if I was you, Bulma. You reek of sex!"   
  
Bulma swatted his shoulder before the both of them walked into the den to join the others. Goku continued to laugh at his friend's embarrassing situation and she glared annoyingly at him. The upturned corner of her mouth told him she wasn't really angry at him or held any malice, and that only encouraged him to laugh all the more.   


***

  
By early afternoon the rest of the gang arrived. Tien and Chaotzu came together. Yamchua, or rather the Yamchua clone, and Krillin arrived by themselves. Even Piccolo, due to Gohan's badgering, put in an appearance. Bulma had made sure to tell Gohan herself to ask him, knowing that Piccolo's resolve to stay solitary would eventually crumble. He always did find it hard to deny much to his charge.   
  
Where as everyone had free range of all the cold meat, rice, drinks, vegetable and fruit dishes that were on the tables. Both Bulma and Chichi decided to serve out the hot dishes first, not trusting those who were prone to the infamous saiyajin appetite. Afterwards everyone took to the seats in the back garden, conversing while they enjoyed the glorious weather. Trunks eventually got Goten involved in a game of tag after the younger had finished stuffing his face. Krillin and Yamchua were off at one side having their own private discussing. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Vegeta were more or less basking in the sun after having their bellies filled. When the only two mothers present took the used dishes into the kitchen with the aid of the telepathic Chaotzu, it was only after stocking the dishes in the washer and turning it on did the machine suddenly decide not to work.   
  
"Now that's just great!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
"Don't worry about Bulma-san," spoke the little emperor. "I'll wash the dishes for you."   
  
"No Chaotzu I can't ask you to do that, it's too many." She told him. "I really appreciate the offer but I'm sure we can call in a repairman to fix it."   
  
"I don't mind really, I'd be happy to help around," he said. "Especially since you've arranged for everything else today."   
  
Bulma looked out the kitchen window searching for her son wondering when was the last time he had washed the dishes. During her search she did come into eye to eye contact with her mate for a few seconds.   
  
"I insist." Chaotzu added clearly so as to regain her attention. "Besides I think Trunks is busy enjoying himself with Goten right now."   
  
Bulma was going to remind him how she disliked it when he used his mind to eavesdrop but guessed he already knew when he looked at his feet abashed. She knew he hadn't done with any wickedness in heart's view.   
  
~ _You're forgiven Chaotzu. Just don't make a habit of it._ ~ She mentally told him   
  
~ _Arigatou Bulma-san. _~ "But I really wouldn't mind." He vocally confirmed.   
  
"Thank you Chaotzu, you're very helpful and considerate." She bent down and gave him grateful kiss and moved to go out side followed by Chichi. She added over her shoulder. "Remember you can stop anytime you want."   
  
Once outside Chichi pulled Bulma side so they could have that chat she had promised earlier.   
  
"Now Bulma Briefs," she said to the blue haired Capsule Corporation heiress. "I want to know what exactly you and Vegeta were doing when we arrived."   
  
"Nothing much, just arguing, getting thing ready, and more arguing."   
  
"You're lying, Bulma."   
  
"We weren't doing anything."   
  
"Bulma," Chiuchi began. "I will get it out of you and I stop my interrogation until I do. Besides, I'm sure there's a small part of you that what to tell me anyway."   
  
In addition to a caring and curious mind, Bulma suspected that some sort of morbid inquisitiveness was also what was prompting her friend to make such an enquiry. So she obliged her in as low a volume as possible.   


***

  
"Say, Krillin," Yamchua asked. "Where's 18 and Marron?"   
  
"Well Marron's come down with the flu and 18 volunteered to stay home and look after her," Krillin smiled almost mischievously. "So there was no need for me to stay and miss out on the fun too, eh? Heh, heh, heh."   
  
Yamchua chuckled in agreement.   
  
"So, what happened to your current interest, Kristine, isn't it? How are things between you two?"   
  
"Fine." Yamchua spoke his one worded reply.   
  
"Tell me; now that you've together for a while, what's she really like?"   
  
"Why'd you want to know?" Yamchua suddenly questioned.   
  
"Uh…well I uh…" Krillin didn't exactly know how to respond to that.   
  
"It's not like the answer will hold any detrimental meaning in your life." He spoke as though his friend was being overbearingly nosy.   
  
"Gosh Yamchua…just being curious is all."   
  
"Not unless you're looking for some out of marriage action." Yamchua looked down from an angle at the much shorter warrior, and Krillin didn't like one bit. The look on his face was almost sinister. "What's wrong not getting enough satisfaction at home?"   
  
"What?!" Krillin cried appalled. "That's not it and you know it!"   
  
"Calm down will you, short stuff." An amused look came upon Yamchua's face and his voice took on an amused tone. He tried to playfully ruffle Krillin's hair but he batted his hand away. "It's quite understandable you know."   
  
"Quit it will ya!"   
  
"I was just fucking with ya," he assured him. "You love the woman; you'd never do anything like that. Should have seen the look on your face though, man!" And Yamchua laughed as if to emphasis the point   
  
After he calmed from his laughing, Yamchua went to tell Krillin about his latest baseball playoffs success.   


***

  
Bulma looked at her friend for a reaction, but the only expression Chichi showed was a blank face as well as blinking five times. Then she exploded.   
  
"Bulma have you lost all moral sense?!"   
  
"Shhh Chichi! The others will hear you!" She urged the other woman. She had seen Piccolo look in their direction numerous times and recalling how he had heard everything spoken between Goku and Murai Trunks when the latter person came to warn them about the androids, there was no doubt in her mind that he heard everything they had said too.   
  
"What if Trunks had come downstairs to see his half naked father relentlessly bumping an' grinding into his practically naked mother while he was ravishing her breasts?" Chichi hissed.   
  
Bulma was absolutely flabbergasted. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open like a gaping fish. Never in her life did she ever expect Chichi to use such graphically vivid language and her being right didn't help either. Slowly, the angry look left Chichi's face and was replaced by a smile before blowing up in laughter.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Bulma asked indignantly.   
  
"You…" and Chichi continued to laugh. It wasn't long before Bulma joined in too, and both 'hyenas' drew the attention from everyone else onto themselves.   
  
"But seriously, Bulma," Chichi said once they had calmed down. "You have really got to be more careful."   
  
"Yeah I know." Bulma was now sober and solemn. "I really don't know what happened. One second we were arguing, then he insulted me, then I teased him and then he had me on a kitchen counter, literally!"   
  
"So…" Chichi turned her head to the side while narrowing her eyes and sly smile came upon her face. "How did it feel to have such a quick passionate fuck?"   
  
"Exhilarating, I was lost between pleasure and pain..." Bulma admitted with a look similar to that of her friend. "But thanks to you it didn't last long enough."   
  
"Good." Chichi said with a put on sneer. "I've been having a dry spell all week and there's no way in hell I'm going to be the only woman to suffer." Both women laughed some more.   
  
"Chichi come here a sec." Bulma motioned with her hand and Chichi sat forward in her seat. Whispering extremely quietly in her ear she said. "You know, I'm sure Piccolo heard every single word we've spoken and I don't think that's fair."   
  
"Shall we then?" Chichi asked as she sat back in her chair.   
  
"Most certainly." Bulma concurred.   
  
"You know Bulma, speaking of dry spells when do you think was the last time Piccolo indulged in the sac act?"   
  
"I have no idea Chichi." Bulma looked from the corner of her eye across the garden to Piccolo. Though he didn't look directly at them, he did appear a bit tense. "I guess you'll have to ask him that one." It was then that Piccolo's arms dropped to his size, causing the women to snigger.   
  
"You've spent more time around Nameks than I have Bulma," Chichi suggested in an observant tone. "What's their anatomy like?"   
  
"I don't really know Chichi," Bulma spoke casually. "Though I must say I've always wondered what a fully grown adult Namek's genitalia looks like."   
  
Suddenly a loud crashing noise sounded and everybody turned their eyes to see Piccolo on the ground with his legs in the air. Less than a second later Chichi and Bulma burst out in uncontrollable laughter and every soul was caught between looking from one disordered sight to the other in utter mystification.   
  
"Hey Piccolo, are you alright?" Asked a concerned Gohan as he went to help his old sensei up.   
  
"I'm fine, kid." A flustered Piccolo said as he stood back up on his feet.   
  
"Why'd you drop like that?" Goku asked.   
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." Giving a sideward glance at the Saiyajin no Ouji he added. "And neither would another."   
  
Having a very good idea what he was talking about, Vegeta harrumphed, turned around smugly and with his nose in the air went inside to use the bathroom.   
  
Goku looked at a flustered Piccolo to his mate and Bulma who were both hysterical, back at Piccolo again, then to back garden door where Vegeta had disappeared and then repeated the whole process. A knowing smile spread across his lips.   
  
From his vantage point, from a second floor window, seeing that his mother was clearly in a good mood, Trunks chose this time to put his mind at ease as regards the condition she was had been in when he saw her upset the day before last. He looked back into the room and said over his shoulder,   
  
"Hey Goten, let's just have a little break okay." He immediately saw his best friend stick his head out of a large flower pot with the plant, roots and compost and all atop his head.   
  
"Sure," the younger demi-saiyajin said. "I was feeling a little peckish anyway."   
  
Rather than using the stairs both children leap out of the window and floated down to ground level. They took off in different directions, Gotent to the tables that held the food and Trunks towards where his mother was sitting.   
  
"Excuse me, Kaasan,"   
  
"Yes Trunks, honey?" Bulma delivered a smile with her undivided attention.   
  
"Why were you so upset?"   
  
"Sorry?" She replied not quite sure as to what he was asking.   
  
"You know the day before you…caught me skipping school," he interrupted himself with an embarrassed cough. "When I woke up, I saw you in my shower. You and tousan. He was holding you and you were really, really upset. Why?"   
  
"Trunks…" she began but was uncertain as to how to continue.   
  
"Was it because of me?" He asked with a hint of guilt in his young face and a stoic face that almost mimicked his fathers but felt rather flat. "If it was, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."   
  
"No, Trunks, no." She said before she heaved the boy up on her lap. "Boy you are getting big." She said in abstract though.   
  
"Then why were you upset then?" He asked again wanting her to give a reason if it wasn't because of him like she said.   
  
"It doesn't matter, darling, but I want you to know it wasn't your fault. Okay?"   
  
He gave a nod in acceptance then spoke again. "Did he make you happy again?"   
  
Bulma smiled at her son, understanding to whom he was referring to. "Yes Trunks, your otousan did make me happy again."   
  
"I bet he did." Chichi whispered to herself under her breath, but Bulma heard her anyway and chose to ignore the comment.   
  
"He loves us doesn't he kaasan." It was an unwavering heartfelt statement that little Trunks made.   
  
"Yes, Trunks," Bulma said with absolute affirmation. "He does love us, very, very much. Now you run along and have fun playing with Goten, alright?"   
  
After he gave her a quick nod Trunks and received a peck on the forehead, he jumped down off his mother's lap and went off to pull Goten away from the buffet tables.   
  
Not even having to look at her friend Bulma spoke in self defence. "I know what you're going to say Chichi, but he didn't see anything that would have ill effects on him. All he saw was his father comforting his mother and seeing something like that can only help the boy."   
  
"Bulma, I don't know if you know this, but it is common practise shower without any clothes on whatsoever!"   
  
"Chichi, if he had seen anything that would have made him feel uncomfortable or disturbed him he would've said something." Then she accentuated, "I know my own son and he hided nothing from me."   
  
"If you say so."   
  
"Oh, I do."   


***

  
"Oh come on Krillin it was a joke." Yamchua tried to calm down his little friend after cracking another crude joke about marital relationship or specifically based on speculations of 18's sexual performance, but the small ex-monk was having none of it.   
  
"I can't tell you how close I am to blasting you right now…" Krillin said menacingly.   
  
"Oh please you're only mad because I have a point."   
  
"Alright that's it!" Krillin jumped back, placed his hands to his side and began to power up.   
  
"Fine I'll leave you alone! Someone's been spending too much time around the monkey no ouji." Yamchua conceded when he heard a familiar track begin over the speakers and took off towards Bulma, leaving an angry Krillin behind while muttering to himself. "Besides, nothing I said wasn't true anyway."   
  
"Ha!" Krillin barked to himself as made his way over to Goku. "He's not even worth it."   
  
Yamchua made sure to adjust his shirt before he reached Bulma. He cleared his throat politely to gain attention and after brief courteous conversation with Chichi he snatched Bulma away for a dance. Following his example Gokou excused himself from his friends and also grabbed Chichi's hand to lead her in a swing.   
  
"What sparked this sudden desire to dance with me?" Bulma asked the man who swayed her from side to side.   
  
"Just felt like livening up the scene," he told her. "Besides we were always great dancing partners." He added reminiscently.   
  
"So, how are you Yamchua?"   
  
"Fine," he said then he spoke with meaning, "but obviously still not as fine as you."   
  
Bulma smiled sweetly, and a taint of blush graced her cheeks. "Your charms will get you nowhere with me." Her voice had developed a chastising tone devoid of venom. "How are things with Kristine?"   
  
"We're alright, but she had to go on some long business trip or other." He reversed. "How are things with you and Vegeta?" He asked with a strange glint in his eyes that wasn't missed.   
  
"As well as they could be."   
  
"You're beautiful Bulma." He suddenly said. "When was the last time he told you that?"   
  
Any reply she would have made was lost on her lips. She couldn't pin-point the last time Vegeta had made an appreciative commend on her appearance, and the blatantly intense look in Yamchua eyes didn't seem to help either.   
  
"Remember when we used to dance to this song?" He questioned.   
  
Bulma allowed her nod to be the only response as she tried to figure him out.   
  
"Do remember Miyazaki beach?" He took in her half certain nod. "No you don't."   
  
"Yes I do." She tried to convince them both.   
  
"Just close your eyes and try to remember with me." Yamchua said in a near pleading tone, and Bulma glanced at him with a not so complete trustful look in her face. "Oh come on Bulma, what's so wrong with reminiscing with an old friend?" He chose as his words of persuasion carefully, and having no argument against what he said she acquiesced with a tiny sigh, while ignoring a strong disagreeable feeling that resided from her better judgement.   
  
"Alright, with a clear mind picture this…the moon is bright, the sky clear without even so much as a cloud of smoke from a camp-fire to speak of. The stars shine like diamonds in the sky, with the most beautiful and most wonderful one of them all, on my arm." Yamchua saw how the corners of her lips twitched up in a small smile and he continued. "The yellow sand is clean and soft beneath our bare feet caressing our soles, and the gentle waves approaching and then retreating give off the blissful sounds of nature's music." All the while Yamchua continued to move his face closer and closer to Bulma's, who did not notice with her eyes closed.   
  
Noticing this Chichi nudged her husband who was taken up in his nuzzling of her neck. When she had his attention she indicated with her head where she wanted him to glance, and a questioning look that mirrored hers appeared on his face. The scene presented him was definitely not good.   
  
~ _What the..? _~ Gokou gaped silently.   
  
~ _Well someone's getting usually brave..._ ~ Chichi mused.   
  
Everybody also present had similar thoughts.   
  
"There's no dialogue going on between us," Yamchua continued ignoring all around. "There's no need."   
  
With the aid of his words and the assistant of her own recall the picture that Bulma envision took full shape without so much as the absence of an ounce of detail. She remembered the time when the man that she was now moving with had held her heart and had been her intended for life as well as the lovely times that they had shred together. She caught herself then and opened her eyes to take in his close proximity, and an intense feeling of unease engulfed her. Only once had she ever felt like this and it had been situation that was similar as well as very different.   
  
"The love we had for each other was beautiful, wasn't it, Bulma?" Yamchua said paying no attention to how uncomfortably ridged she had become in his arms. "And do you remember what we did next?"   
  
"Yamchua, let go of me…" She whispered still in shock as well as not liking how close his lips were to hers. Bulma stood stock still, stopping all movement to the music and tried in vain to separate herself from Yamchua. When every effort she made produced no results, she found herself wanting him. ~ _Vegeta…_~   
  
Goku moved immediately. "Do you mind if I dance with you Bulma?"   
  
Having been interrupted Yamchua stepped away and looked at the younger man angrily.   
  
"You don't mind do you, Yamchua?" Gokou asked him.   
  
"Not at all buddy!" A flawless friendly façade quickly covered his face. "You don't mind if I dance with Chichi do you?"   
  
"No, I'm sure she'll like to swap." Gokou answered, very grateful that his wife had never been an interest of the older warrior and could also take care of herself.   
  
Once Yamchua was waltzing with Gokou's mate and Gokou himself was doing the same with Bulma, Vegeta came back outside, and for a few seconds his eyes agitatedly scanned the garden until it settled on Bulma and Gokou. Though it wasn't obvious Gokou could still tell that he was exited the house in a rush and excited state but upon seeing that his mate was safe he calmed down without anyone noticing his change in mannerism.   
  
"Bulma," Gokou spoke as loud and clear as he dared to. "What the hell did I and everybody else just witness between you and Yamchua?"   
  
"Nothing!" She cried defensively.   
  
"Oh really?" Gokou replied with evident doubt. "From where I was standing it looked like he was about to kiss you."   
  
"Well I'm sure you were mistaken." Bulma said in an assuring tone.   
  
"I doubt it."   
  
"You're worrying about nothing Gokou." But then she added in a quieter tone, "Thanks for the tactful interruption, though."   
  
"Don't mention it." He said. "Just be glad it was me and not Vegeta who did so. I'm sure Yamchua would have stopped breathing the moment he saw him even attempt to come indecently close you."   
  
It wasn't long before everyone, with exception of Piccolo and Vegeta were showing off their moves. Even the two little demi-saiyajin boys interrupted their games to engage in dance floor combat. Looking at the couples that danced together Gohan began to wish that Videl was with him and Krillin suddenly wished that could be swaying 18 in his arms rather than dancing by himself.   
  
Shizema took in the happy group of people enjoying the weather, music and the company of each other. Apparently there were nine or so people moving to some type of human music; it was quite a sight. There was a pale faced child looking earthling, a three eyed man and a very short adult male. Every now and again two small children, one with jet black hair and another with lavender, would run onto the scene and then back out of it. But what grabbed his attention most was the two pairs of couple that danced. One consisted of his first creation who danced with a dark haired earthling woman. The other included a tall jet black haired man with eyes to match and Bulma Briefs, who, despite her simple wear of a short demin skirt and a small sleeveless t-shirt, she looked quite exquisite nonetheless.   
  
He remembered the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin and feel of her body from when she was unconscious after the crash. Shizema found himself craving for those experiences again and then much more.   
  
Entranced and thus failing to take in all personnel who were present he approached the group unnoticed. Before anyone could stop him and just as Gokou spun Bulma away from his side Shizema quickly stretched out both arms and in a flash wrapped them around Bulma from behind, pulling her away from Gokou and to himself; causing her to release a shocked and frightened scream.   
to be continued…   
*******************************************************   
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.   
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com   
  
Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep up the encouraging REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!   



	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18   
  
  
******************************************************   
  
Shizema took in the happy group of people enjoying the weather, music and the company of each other. Apparently there were nine or so people moving to some type of human music; it was quite a sight. There was a pale faced child looking earthling, a three eyed man and a very short adult male. Every now and again two small children, one with jet black hair and another with lavender, would run onto the scene and then back out of it. But what grabbed his attention most was the two pairs of couple that danced. One consisted of his first creation who danced with a dark haired earthling woman. The other included a tall jet black haired man with eyes to match and Bulma Briefs, who, despite her simple wear of a short demin skirt and a small sleeveless t-shirt, she looked quite exquisite nonetheless.   
  
He remembered the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin and feel of her body from when she was unconscious after the crash. Shizema found himself craving for those experiences again and then much more.   
  
Entranced and thus failing to take in all personnel who were present he approached the group unnoticed. Before anyone could stop him and just as Gokou spun Bulma away from his side Shizema quickly stretched out both arms and in a flash wrapped them around Bulma from behind, pulling her away from Gokou and to himself; causing her to release a shocked and frightened scream.   
  
******************************************************   
  
Vegeta instantly turned his face when he heard the panic filled cry of his mate, and saw a sight that made his blood ferment.   
  
Trapped like a caged bird with true fear on her face was Bulma in the arms of a tall human with short dark brown hair, and who wore casual wear that could be passed off for smart. But what shocked Vegeta the most was the look in his blue-green eyes. He had seen that same look and more, countless times in the eyes of faces from his past, from his dreams still. Murdering rapists who revelled in the torturing of innocence' in all its possibly twisted forms. Much like he had once been when the same look adorned his midnight orbs. But now the man who held his mate captive had that crazed obsessed and malice filled look in his eyes.   
  
In the fraction of a second it had taken Vegeta to take that all in, along with an unpleasant trip down memory lane; at a speed humanly inconceivable he ripped himself from his position and moved to where he was needed.   
  
Taken up in the unnatural joy at having the object of his obsession in his arms and pressed up against his body, Shizema didn't even feel it when his own arms was pulled from the aqua haired beauty. He forcefully reminded of the existence of his other senses, when a knee was rammed into his stomach and elbow slammed into the back of neck, knocking him to the ground. As he ever so slowly commanded his aching body and head to turn around he saw the focus of his 'revenge' show him his open palm as if he were about to release an energy blast; and to his horror that was what was unfurling before his very eyes, as the Saiyajin's hand began to glow, indicating an unexpected end of his life. That was until the voice of an angel saved him.   
  
"Vegeta, no!"   
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji stared directly at his mate, with enraged confusion. "Nani?! Why not?"   
  
"You don't understand…"   
  
"What's there to understand?!" He cried in incredulously. "He tried to harm you!"   
  
"No, I invited him here today." Bulma quickly tried to explain and in her desperation to save the man who lay at the feet of her husband she continued to ramble. "He's my friend, he saved my life yesterday. He wasn't trying to hurt me."   
  
It took Vegeta a while to process what she had just told him. He finally blinked when he caught on the second sentence.   
  
"Vegeta," Bulma spoke more calmly now. "Please. Please don't hurt him." Bulma moved to stand in front of her mate so that his open palm rested very near her chest. The heat that radiated from his ki ball was so close that she stood the very real risk of having her skin scorched. But no fear of that ever entered her mind.   
  
"Vegeta," Gokou's voice came from behind. "Please listen to her. I know him too. He's the same man that with Bulma when she collapsed at lunch the other day. He was helping her then as well."   
  
For what couldn't be soon enough, Vegeta reabsorbed the ki ball and stepped away from the man he had fallen. Taking firm hold of Bulma's hand he led her off to the side. "Now just what do you mean by he saved your life yesterday?" Then he added as a warning. "And don't try to dodge around the subject like you did last night."   
  
"Vegeta, let's not talk about it now." Knowing she couldn't lie to him, Bulma tried to persuade him to drop the subject.   
  
"Vegeta, please," Bulma spoke in self maintained calmed voice, wanting the same of him. "Everybody is watching. Please don't ruin…"   
  
"Dammit onna!" Vegeta shouted as he clasped his hands around her upper arm and roughly brought her face close to his. "You will not escape from this! Just answer the fucking question!" It was painfully obvious that the he didn't fully understand his position on the entire matter. But in his frustration he failed to take note of how her face twitched as well as the small sound of pain she made.   
  
"Vegeta you're hurting me." Bulma whispered so as the others wouldn't hear.   
  
He immediately relaxed his grip but of yet did not remove it, letting her know that though he was still in control of himself, he was still silently demanding her to answer and he would not back down. Seeing no other way out the awkward situation, Bulma did as she was told without further objections.   
  
"When Chichi and I had finished shopping yesterday afternoon, we had an accident in the air-car on our way home."   
  
Vegeta's eyes roved about her face as she began her tale. Though his gaze was piercing she didn't buckle or falter under his shimmering black eyes.   
  
"All of a sudden the car violently jolted, twice, the engines failed and we just fell out of the sky." She shook her head twice to displace the traces of ill-feelings that still lingered inside her. "Even now I still don't know what exactly happened. I haven't had time to have the remains from the crash analysed yet. But…"   
  
"But what?!" Vegeta pushed.   
  
Bulma hesitated. So far he had taken everything well. However as for what she was about to say next, she had a feeling that his reaction wouldn't be quite the same.   
  
"Continue!"   
  
"But there was nothing I could do the stop us from falling." She continued at his urging. "If it wasn't for Jiro we never would've survived." Her hand moved out behind her in a gesturing motion to the man whom she spoke of now standing by Gokou.   
  
"Vegeta, if he hadn't put his life at risk you would have seen a report of me as a newly deceased on the evening news." Whatever she had expected Vegeta's reaction to be it certainly wasn't what she was about to receive.   
  
"How many times?" Then his voice rose. "How many times have I told you not to use those ridiculous contraptions?"   
  
"Vegeta…"   
  
"I hope you're satisfied. What I've always said would happen eventually did! Sometimes you amaze me so immensely with your stupidity."   
  
"Now, just wait minute." Bulma's own voice began to grow as her temperament began to fall. "If you think…"   
  
"If you were home where you should have been, the incident never would have happened in the first place!" Vegeta bellowed towering over Bulma. "It is my duty to protect you not some pathetic human male and you should have been here to allow me to do that!"   
  
"Dammit, Vegeta!" Bulma cried. "I am not some little child that has to be looked after twenty-four, seven."   
  
"You only seem to constantly prove otherwise!"   
  
"Well if what say includes someone forcing his superior strength against a child and a defenceless onna. Then maybe there is some truth in your words, but it has been you who has put them there." It was too late to retract the harsh words once they had left her lips.   
  
"A grave injustice to the world was done today when that baka didn't let you learn your lesson your hard way and instead spared your worthless hide." Vegeta instinctively retaliated in an uncaring, indifferent undertone before roughly shoving Bulma away and blasting off into the sky.   
  
From her floored position, thankfully on the soft grass, Bulma stared at the retreating figure of her mate, and even when it disappeared from view her blue eyes remained skyward. Suddenly, however Bulma felt herself being lifted off the ground as she heard someone call her name, though her mind didn't register whom. In a daze she turned her head expecting to see the face of Chichi or Gokou, but was shocked out of her daze when the person who raised her to her feet was Jiro.   
  
"Bulma, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" When she shook her head to both questions he asked, "Who _**WAS**_ that man?"   
  
"My ma…my husband." Since the strength in her legs failed her she found herself leaning against Shizema for support, and not just for the physical kind.   
  
"Husband?!" He echoed disbelievingly. Shizema would have added 'And this is how he treats you?', but decided choose the line of a sincerely apologetic friend. "Oh god Bulma, I am so sorry. This is my entire fault, please forgive me. If I hadn't…"   
  
"Jiro please don't." She said. "None of this is your fault. It's just that both of us…" She found herself finishing her sentence by turning her face to look at ground with a loud sigh, instead of using words.   
  
"Bulma," Shizema placed a hand under her chin and applied gentle pressure to make her face him. "He did push you down quite hard, are you sure you're not hurt?"   
  
"I'm fine, really." She tried to convince him, suddenly beginning to feel uncomfortable with his immediacy.   
  
"Kaasan," said an uncertain little voice. "Where has Otousama gone?"   
  
Snatching the opportunity, Bulma broke free of Shizema's grasp and kneel down so that she was on level with her son. "I don't know, honey." She said as she lightly stroked his head.   
  
"What happened?" Upon breaking away from his game of tag, with his best friend after hearing his mother scream, which taken them quite a way from the Capsule Corp grounds, Trunks had run back to the where the party was occurring. When he got there he could feel the retreating ki of his father and saw a strange man pick up his mother from the ground and hold her. It was done in much the same way that he had seen his father do, and even for such a small inexperienced child, the scene did not settle well with him. Trunks viewed the man prudently from the corner of his eye as he waited for her answer.   
  
"Nothing, Trunks."   
  
"No." He suddenly said when he felt nothing good coming from the man who watched him back. "No it can't be nothing. Otousan wouldn't just fly away like that if it was just nothing."   
  
Bulma hid her surprise well from her son. He seemed to be becoming more and more perceptive for a boy his age, and growing up at rate that she didn't like. Soon he would be her baby anymore. She also noticed little Goten standing a few metres behind Trunks and she silently but happily mused how inseparable the two were. ~ _Just like true friends. Just like true brothers._ ~   
  
"We had an argument Trunks, that's all." Seeing his face fall, she quickly added. "And I don't want you to worry about it. I'm sure he'll come back once he's calmed down. Not you go on and run along with Goten and enjoy this beautiful weather while we still have it." She gently ushered him towards the younger demi-Saiyajin boy and turned to try and salvage what was left of the party.   


***

  
The door alert sounded and Sarumi granted entrance to who stood outside her quarters.   
  
"Sarumi?"   
  
"What are you troubling me about now, Birsha?"   
  
"It's about Gaila. She…"   
  
"Haven't I told you to ease up on your torching of the girl?"   
  
"There are some things that I must bring to your attention about her, and there are far from pleasing."   
  
"If you are referring to that fragile back bone that she annoying beginning to develop, I already know."   
  
"I suppose in a way, it is part of it."   
  
Sarumi looked up when Birsha had spoke. There was obviously more meaning behind those words.   
  
"Please come with me to the surveillance room and see for yourself. I don't think my words alone will convince you."   
  
Seeing the seriousness of the matter, Sarumi rose from her desk and both journeyed to the surveillance room. After selecting the surveillance history of the prison cells desk, particularly the area that housed the captured human male. Beginning with a recording from a few weeks prior, they both watched as Gaila brought food for the human prisoner for the first time and the interactions hat had occurred with it.   
  
At first Sarumi had found the whole situation in a way amusing, seeing as the human was kind to Gaila after he had attacked, but when she eventually warmed up to the human, Yamchua grew in audacity to actually question the child on their activities and she half-hearted refusal to gone from that to dodging and then finally to truthful answering. A sense of betrayal that Sarumi had never ever before felt welled up inside her until it was all consuming.   
  
"Have Jarik come here but tell him to wait outside the room, and I also want you to bring that girl to me." The menacingly calmness she displayed frightened Birsha, but she reacted to comply with Sarumi's bidding.   
  
From the moment she stepped foot in the room with the door automatically closing shut once she was out of its sensor range; when she had taken in the audience in the room, consisting of Birsha standing off at her left side looking straight ahead, and Sarumi who stood at the surveillance room consoles with her back to her. Gaila instantly felt the ominous atmosphere crushing upon her, but she could not run, she had to answer to her.   
  
"What is it, Sarumi?"   
  
"When you take food down to the prisoner, what is his behaviour towards you like?"   
  
"Quiet mostly," she said. "Being weak and with the bars in place, there isn't much he can do. He only opens his mouth to eat and say thank you."   
  
"Well, what do you know," Sarumi said with a small humoured chuckled and Gaila partly jointed in with a nervous little smile. "The human at lease has some manners, quite impressive."   
  
"Yes I was surprised too."   
  
Then Sarumi stopped laughing but the corners of her lips still held onto an untrustworthy tilt. "Has he ever said anything else?" Gaila shook her head at the question. "Has he even asked you any questions, at all?"   
  
"No he hasn't"   
  
"Don't you find that strange, Gaila," Sarumi queried. "That a captive that has been held prisoner for so long has never asked his capturers, especially one he sees on a regular basis, questions about what will happen to him; about what they plan to do next?"   
  
Gaila made no response; fear at the realisation that something was wrong had stilled her in Sarumi's presence.   
  
"Are you he asked nothing of you?"   
  
"Well, now if I carefully recall, I think he did enquire about the subject the first few times I brought food to him. But I didn't tell him anything." Gaila forced herself to answer, knowing that Sarumi would not accept another silence, and when she saw Sarumi nod her head in what looked like to be acknowledgement she breathed an inward sigh of relief.   
  
"Good." Sarumi turned her back to the girl to operate the console. "Now, there is something I want you to see. Step up close to the view screen, child." And Sarumi proceeded to show Gaila what she had watched regarding all her interaction with human prisoner.   
  
Birsha made sure to stand back as far from the two as the room physically allowed. When Sarumi's fury was unleashed she in no way wanted to be a recipient of it for even a parsec.   


***

  
After almost two months away from home, upon his return Vegeta was greeted by a silent house, which suited him just fine. He wasted no time entering the kitchen, grabbing a pitcher from the cabinet cupboard, and filling it with water from the cold tap only to immediately empty the contents down his parched throat. Just as he removed the empty container from to lips and placed it back under the tap for refill, a shrill annoying happy voice shattered his peace.   
  
"Oh, Vegeta honey, you're back!"   
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji refused to even turn around and acknowledge the mother of his mate. The barriers he had somehow managed to erect about his temperament were as raw as meat, despite his time away. He was beginning to think that whatever was trying his control was embedded into the very cell of his entire being and he never be rid of them. He pushed away the memories of the circumstances of his departure, not wanting to view or endure the emotions regarding them.   
  
"I was so worried when Bulma told me you had taken off the way you did. Are you alright now?" Once she was near enough, Mrs Brief placed her hand on Vegeta's shoulder in a concerned gesture, but he roughly shook it off.   
  
"What's wrong dear?" And she once again moved to him.   
  
"Do not touch me!" Vegeta growled out in warning.   
  
Mrs Briefs stared silently at the man she considered to be her son-in-law. She knew that Vegeta didn't exactly have everlasting patients, but he seemed to be unusually extra snappy.   
  
"What's the matter Vegeta?" The worried look on her face suddenly disappeared as if it never existed and was replaced with closed eyed smile. "I know, I fix you little snack, I'm sure you must be hungry. What would you like dear? Oh I know what will really hit the spot! I'll cook you some rice and some potatoes, and broccoli…"   
  
Just about managing with a great deal of conscious effort Vegeta tuned out the blonde's voice and depart from the kitchen with no set destination in mind, just so long as she wasn't anywhere near there. However it hadn't even been ten peaceful seconds before that same high pitched frightfully ecstatic sound was violating his ears once more. It seemed that that woman was following him around with an endless menu decanting from her lips and this was one time Vegeta was not in the mood for it.   
  
Momentarily stopping he said, "I'm warning you woman. Leave me alone." His head was slightly turned at an angle for her see the side of his face. It was one that indicated no weakness or jest in his words. It was then that resumed his movement with broadened strides.   
  
"Ooo, but Vegeta," As if not hearing his admonishing she ran up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "I know that when I'm finished you will…"   
  
With no explanation or known reason Vegeta spun around and fastened his hands around the unsuspecting woman's neck. Not even a second later he had her back up against the hall wall after having just banged the rear of her skull against it. A small split travelled several inches up the wall from the point where her head had struck it. Mrs Briefs' shock was soon accompanied by other emotions as her throat felt as though it was being restrained by merciless talons, and it was practically impossible for her breath. Whether it was from the grip he had on her or it was from the absolute terror she was experiencing she didn't know. When she was able to take in the look on Vegeta's face and in his eyes, the heat in her chest rose and her heart all but stopped beating.   
  
It was as if a mask had descended upon the man. His face was full of hate and an un-comprehendible rage and his eyes magnified violence and the desire to murder. For the first time in her life Mrs Briefs was in mortal fear for her life as she beheld what was once the opponent of the billions of planets in the universe.   
  
Smelling her fear permeating the air a sickeningly wicked sneer grafted onto Vegeta lips for a second before anger returned. He brought his face a hair away from his captive, knowing she was able to feel his hot breath on her face. He reached out with other hand stroked her face; her skin was softer than he imagined, and he imagined what her expression on her very attractive face would be like as he envisioned his hand tightening slowly before he jarred her, severing all internal biological connections. Vegeta suddenly wanted to hear what sounds of pain he could coax from her voice box before she was silenced forever.   
  
Just as Mrs Briefs felt his fingers dig even further into her flesh, she closed her eyes not wanting to see her end. Then suddenly he stopped and the next thing she knew was that she no longer felt his presence. For some time she remained as she were, pressed up against the wall with her eyes closed shut. When she finally gathered the courage to open them she saw no trace of Vegeta.   
  
  
  
to be continued…   
*******************************************************   
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.   
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com   
  



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19   
  
  
  
******************************************************   
Due to the content of Chapter 19 please go to the mediaminer website or princess of the saiyajins on the following URLs;   
  
  
  
and   
  
  
  
**Note:** You will need to perform a search to access my fic at the mediaminer site. If you have any problems in doing so, please contact me through e-mail.   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com   
******************************************************   
  



	20. Chapter 20

  
  
CHAPTER 20 CAN BE FOUND AT THE MEDIAMINER WEBSITE...REMEMBER IT'S A ORG DOMAIN AND 'MEDIAMINER' IS ONE WORD.   
  
USE THE SEARCH OPTION AT THE WEBSITE TO LOOK FOR MY STORY.  
  
IF YOU WNT THE EXACT URL EMAIL A REQUEST TO ME.   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21   
  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech;   
  

    
    ~ _Almost._~

  

    
    Flashbacks (if any) are clearly noted. 

  

    
    Previous speech recalled;

  

    
    "…that…"

  
  
Now on with the story!   
******************************************************   
  
The sounds of her refusal and suffering didn't even touch his ears let along his heart. He was completely unreachable. Whenever she summoned enough courage and strength to look at his face she became more and more convinced that the man bearing his teeth into her flesh, bruising and scratching her with every touch of his hands, tearing away at her womb with every agonising thrust was not her husband, was not her mate, was not her Vegeta. When unconsciousness finally came to claim her she welcomed it like a long lost brother and gratefully fell into the blackness. All the while a possessed Vegeta continued to wreak deleterious effects upon his mate as he decimated her body, mind and soul.   
  
It would prove to be a deed that would have shattering repercussion for all, especially the Saiyajin no Ouji.   
  
******************************************************   
  
From the moment that perception began to return a sensation of discomfort so very near pain outwardly resonated from the core of his brain until it had spread like scarlet iodine through the capillary veins of a plant. In reaction he brought his a hand and a long drawn-out grunt, almost moan sounded from deep in his throat. Out of subconscious movement he used his other hand to press against the soft surface that he lay upon so that he could push himself up into a sitting position. Automatically, with his obsidian eyes still shielded by his lids, the part sentient man rose allowed his feet to lead him to an unknown destination. All other things were forgotten as the feeling equivalent to aftermath of a hangover pounded in his mind. The sufferer did not even acknowledge is own identity, and the fact that he would never allow himself to languish in such a state. However once revitalising, freezing cold water touched his face, everything that was usually one's to command during consciousness began to return.   
  
Now able to open his eyes he lifted them and peered into bathroom mirror before him. It only took a few seconds for the blurred dark image he saw to change until it was a perfect reflection of his person. A black flame haired man with a prominent widow peak and eyes deeper than depthless voids stared back at him. He had the same confused mask that he wore on his face, which turned to a vexed scowl.   
  
~ _How dare I allow myself to awaken in this state?_ ~ His mind berated. ~ _It's unbecoming for such a warrior prince as myself! If anyone had it in mind, I would have been made easy prey of! Fuck! _~   
  
Vegeta then suddenly noticed the sounds of birds assaulting his ears and the blaze of the midday sun blazing on his side. He profoundly cursed himself at having just realised, and then his thought turned to the reason he had awoken in such a deplorable condition so that that too could be condemned.   
  
~ _What the fuck happened to me for me to awaken like this anyway?! _~ He fought through what remained of the cloud that fogged his head.   
  
~ _Something had happened last night…I arrived home…the onna had also and we argued. She cursed me, the foul-mouthed bitch! _~ Even as he thought it a uncomfortably feeling seeped into his conscience. Though he immensely enjoyed the oral fights they engaged in, he disliked it when the squabbles would turn serious and the words, which he intended to hurt, were said causing the pangs she felt in her heart to also show in her beautiful face and fathomlessly blue eyes.   
  
~ _I had become angry. Maddeningly so, but it wasn't really because of her words…it was…something...something that just seem to reach in me…something that fuelled and expanded my anger…it twisted me it… _~ Vegeta growled loudly in frustration. "I can see no fucking reason in any of this!"   
  
Vegeta allowed himself to openly admit that though the issue that that been fought over had been serious it needn't had been a fight if he had acknowledge the truth that she spoke. Forcing the search of his memories onward Vegeta tried to recall what had happened next, and as the blanks slowly began to fill themselves in, he desperately wanted to believe that what his mind saw had been nothing more than a dark twisted dream.   
  
The words he had spoken to her had been so awful. They had been words he had long since stopped believing in once he found them to be untrue. The next image he saw was his hand wrapped around her neck, and then he had struck her.   
  
The grip Vegeta had on the basin tightened considerably when hen realised this. Never, never in his life had he ever raised a hand to her, but he had, just the night before, he had attacked his mate.   
  
In succession, one disturbing scene after another played itself in Vegeta's mind, each following one worse then the one before it. He remembered throwing her onto the bed, ripping her clothes away, pinning her with his crushing weight, and placing his hand and mouth on her in ways that a mate never should have. He had behaved like a rabid wolf, biting, drinking, scratching, and bruising her tender, fragile body. And then he had…   
  
"NO!" The basin shattered to pieces as his grip destroyed it, and Vegeta fell to the floor cradling his head.   
  
~ _I hurt her…I…Bulma _~ Vegeta violently shook his head. He could even her woeful screams ring in his ears as if she were suffering the excruciating pains right before him. ~ _No, it was a dream! It had to be a dream! I would never do that to her, it is an outrageous impossibility! An unpalatable and fictitious dream was all it was! _~   
  
Vegeta leapt to his feet and headed to the shower. After turning the appliance on at the highest settings it had for temperature and force, he stepped in began to scrub at his skin in an inclement act. Vegeta closed his eyes in an attempt to banish the visions his mind had incurred and after a while of intense concentration his efforts were beginning to find success.   
  
Suddenly he smelt it, a very strong sense of iron, like that found in blood. Vegeta opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, it was blood, but it was definite fact that it wasn't his own. His blood had been split far too many times for him to forget its scent. However the scent in the air was recognisable and though there had been very few instances he had smelt it, it too had been committed to his memory. A pale shade of red caught the outmost corner of his view and upon looking to the shower stall floor he saw the crimson trail running down into the drain. As the last of it disappeared he looked himself over. Though the blood had apparently come from him he hadn't a graze to speak of, and as the last trace of the scent of the blood completely faded from the air the identification of the possessor struck him.   
  
~ _Bulma… _~   
  
Needing to have some physical or visual evidence to completely obliterate his dream Vegeta fled from the shower and bathroom to barge into his room.   
  
The room was a mess. Items that were meant to be situated on Bulma's vanity desk were strewn all about the floor. When he caught sight of torn rags that use to be clothes, in particular those belonging to his mate, all that filled his hearing were the sounds of his thumping heart. Then ever so slowly, almost as if was against his will, Vegeta lifted his gaze to the area of the room that contained the bed he shared with his mate and began to drag his feet towards it.   
  
The bed was in disarray. One of the sheets lay on the floor and Vegeta was able to spot several patches of dried fluids, the scents of which filled the air of the room, along with the strong emaanation of ferocious mating. When he observed further a considerable lump under a sheet on the bed came to his notice. It contained the largest of the fluids, especially the blood of his mate as was evident by the smell. Taking a deep breath Vegeta grasp the material in his hand and swiftly pulled it away. What he saw caused his heart to falter in its usually strong rhythm and literally pause altogether for several seconds before erratically resuming it purpose.   
  
~ _Bulma…?_ ~   
  
Laying front down halfway on the mattress, halfway on the floor was the body of a human woman. The woman had enticingly pale smooth flesh. Her soft aquamarine hair was tousled and hung in damp clusters, and she simply appeared to be deep sleep. But Vegeta knew better, the visible bruising on her limbs and the large dark blood pool that had been mostly absorbed into the mattress that was situated under her groin left no misunderstanding of that.   
  
At a snail's pace Vegeta moved on the bed and taking a gentle hold of a shoulder slowly turned her on her back. Vegeta to battle to keep the contents of his stomach where it was when he beheld the sight presented him.   
  
Her face…her lovely face was sweat drenched and her lips were swollen. Several thin trails of dried blood obviously having come from her mouth had crusted down her chin. On the delicate column of her neck were concentrated bluish purple marks, and when Vegeta moved his hand to touch her, he whipped his hand away in shock when he realised that his hand perfectly fit the mould of the bruise that was there. Vegeta lowered his eyes further and the more he saw the shorter his breath became.   
  
Bruising…more bruising covered her beautiful body, not an appendage or any part of her was spared. Even her waist and chest had been dealt damage as the numerous bloody wounds revealed. Vegeta raised a trembling hand to her body and wiped the top coat of red away with an unsteady palm so he could view the injuries more clearly. The puncture marks he saw had obviously been caused by sharp elongated teeth, such as his own. Then his vision came to rest on her lower region and all hopes that his recollection was false, or distorted or even a simple dark dream was painfully ripped away as if someone and reached in and tore his heart, his very life from him.   
  
Vegeta frantically reached out to her with three of his senses and found a pulse beat, heard her breathing and felt her ki. It terrified him how the caesura between the beatings of heart was so large, how the breaths she took were so shallow and how low her energy was. If it wasn't for these tell tale signs he would have mistook her for dead, though the possibility of her actually dieing was not one he discounted. A thought sudden thought occurred to him that caused him to rush downstairs to the kitchen. Vegeta yanked open the draw that held plastic storage container with the senzu beans not only breaking it in the process but also dropping every item in side onto the kitchen floor. He scrambled to pick up the storage container and hastened to his bedroom, and more than once he fumbled in his panic almost dropping it. When he was once again by his mate's side he ripped off the container lid and was greeted with an empty box.   
  
"Where the fuck are all the beans?!"   
  
Of all the instances when the once rich supply had been depleted one bean and at a time, one particular occurrence stood out from the rest.   
Flashback**********   
  
After separating the syringe chamber from the plunger and needle, Vegeta stopped up the ends and headed up out of Bulma's lab to the kitchen. He opened the draw that he knew held the storage container with the senzu beans. When he removed the lid, he saw a single bean rattle alone in its airtight plastic box. Without thinking, he grabbed it, threw it in his mouth, replaced the lid and put the container back. Not even waiting for the remarkable vegetation to work its magic both he and Goku left through the kitchen backdoor and took to the skies.   
  
Flashback Ends**********   
~ _There had been no need for me to used the fucking thing!!!_ ~ Vegeta raged to himself.   
  
The sudden flutter and then dwindle of Bulma's ki brought back Vegeta's undivided attention. It almost drove him to the brink when he discovered just how much it waned, proving that she continued to slip away from him. Never in his life had he felt without his body having to suffer a single blow that he was dieing. From a void in the depths of his heart, he felt the weight of guilt and grief grow to almost crush his spirit, and the Saiyajin no Ouji released wailing anguished howl that no mortal even one with the power that he possessed should sound.   

    
    ***

  
Vegeta disengaged himself from his memory of the past several months. If not for the facts he still would not accept what he had done to Bulma, but he was responsible for the lifeless condition that she now laid in. He knew how fragile she was in comparison to himself. He should have known by the previous incidents that something was wrong, but he didn't. He took it all as just a simple lapse in control and attempted to solve the problem with periods of solitary isolation and deep meditation. But despite all his efforts it had it had all been for nothing.   
  
Sensing several people coming towards the private waiting room a nurse had taken him to; Vegeta braced himself for the barrage of queries that would immediately follow. A few seconds later Bulma's parents, along with his son, Chichi, Goten, Goku, and the Yamcha entered the room.   
  
When Vegeta braved a look at Mrs Briefs she shivered slightly and learned into her husband. Vegeta knew that he was the onus for her reaction and his conscious reinforced the acknowledgement.   
  
"Vegeta," Drawing on her resolved love for her daughter for strength, Mrs Briefs was able to enquire of her offspring. "What happened to my Bulma?"   
  
From the question, Vegeta picked up on what he thought was indicting undertone.   
  
"How did this happen?" Dr Briefs asked.   
  
"Tell us, how badly was she hurt?" Goku demanded of the welfare of his childhood friend.   
  
"Will she be alright? What did the doctors say?" Chi-chi enquired.   
  
"Nothing." Vegeta was finally able to answer. "The medical personnel have yet to speak to me."   
  
Just then, two knocks rapped on the waiting room door and a nurse entered the interview room. She addressed the couple and the husband having already met them.   
  
"Excuse me, Dr and Mrs Briefs? Mr Vegeta?" She stared strangely at the rest of the group in pause, considering if she should ask them to leave.   
  
"Please nurse," said Dr Briefs realising her small dilemma. Then he further implored her. "These people are friends and are considered very much like family. Please tell us what you have come to say."   
  
Vegeta remained silent. He made no attempts to silence the nurse. They all would eventually find out what had happened, anyway.   
  
The nurse looked at them hesitantly and then continued. "Ms Briefs, Bulma, is still unconscious…"   
  
"What's wrong with my kaasan?" Trunks interrupted with a question stepping forward as he did so. Chi-chi held supportively onto the little boy, as to both comfort and signal him to allow the nurse to continue.   
  
"She's seriously hurt. And I'm sure that went she wakes up she will be in great physical and especially emotionally pain, for a long time yet." The nurse heart became heavy when she looked at the child, having to deliver her news   
  
"What are you talking about?" Yamcha spoke up; his voice was the perfect imitation of unawareness.   
  
"Bulma has terrible bruises almost all over her body."   
  
Vegeta remained in the corner he had drifted into the moment everyone's attention came upon the nurse. His arms automatically folded over his chests, he hung his head down while he closed his eyes as he listened to it all.   
  
"She also has lacerations on her body, neck and lips."   
  
"Lacerations?" Chi-chi questioned. "Were they caused by some sort of blade?"   
  
"No." The nurse shook her head and blinked. "These marks were made by human teeth, we assume, some very sharp."   
  
"Did she receive a blow to her head?" Asked Goten, and the nurse shook her head. "Then why is she unconscious?"   
  
"I'm sure you know that when a person's body comes to its pain threshold it passes out to protect the sufferer." The nurse received nods from everyone. Goku and Yamchua especially knew that all too well, being warriors themselves.   
  
"There was no trauma to her head, but rather the same happened to Bulma when she was…" The nurse swallowed hard and took a breath before she finished her sentence, "When she was brutally …raped…it's simply a miracle that she actually survived."   
  
All in the room became silent. There was not even the sound of anyone breathing. Not a single soul, less one, could believe what they had heard.   
  
"R…" Dr Briefs was unable to bring himself to pronounce the word. Mrs Briefs wailed into her husband's chest and his own lids squeezed shut pushing the silent tears out his eyes.   
  
Goten looked at his best friend to see an expression that mirrored his own. Though neither boy fully understood all that was being said, they definitely did understand that what had happed to Bulma was very bad.   
  
"How much was she…hurt?" Chi-chi further questioned the nurse refusing to reiterate the word already used.   
  
"Her virginal tissues were quite literally torn apart, and her womb is practically none existent."   
  
Goku still could believe it. Then suddenly his neck snapped in the direction of Vegeta, and realisation began to creep in. ~ _Bulma raped?! The very notion was impossible! Vegeta would never allow it! Not unless he…No…It couldn't be Vegeta. It couldn't be! But there was no other explanation. _~   
  
Goku gradually released a feral, savage growl from the depths of his throat, and though Vegeta heard and guessed Goku had figured it out, he remained in his position. However hearing such a terrible sound from the kind, good-hearted Saiyan unnerved the saijajin prince very much.   
  
"Not only that, but further examinations showed she also was pregnant…"   
  
"Is…is the rapist the father?" Chichi dared to ask, her voice shaking in fear at what the answer could be.   
  
"Oh no!" The nurse was quick to correct the misconception. "She was pregnant for some time…"   
  
"That's wonderful!" Chichi cried. "Absolutely wonderful! Bulma's always wanted more children."   
  
Unknown to everyone with the exception of Yamchua and Chichi, due to giving birth to her firstborn, Bulma's weaker human body faired very badly with the complication of the birth, due to it being that of an alien, especially a Saiyan, infant. She had so very nearly died and the doctors said then that she would never have children again, with the toil her body had endured. In all adamancy they had even added that if it wasn't the case, that even if she tried for another child and succeeded, she would most likely die during delivery. Nevertheless, it seemed that the doctors had been wrong and Chichi had some hope for her friend as was clearly shown on her face. That was until the nurse continued.   
  
"No, I'm afraid you don't understand. She…**was** pregnant, by about two months, more or less." The nurse took in all the shocked and disbelieving she saw before continuing with her difficult task. "She **was** going to have twins," the nurse added sadly. "But her womb was so traumatised, so decimated, that it was no longer able to support the lives it was carrying. The damage was very severe and quite possibly her womb will never do so again."   
  
'Bulma…! Two months…?!' The full enormity of Vegeta's own actions was just beginning to hit him. Then he began to realise how he should have known. Bulma's mother had practically told him.   
  
~ _Bulma…! Two months…?!_ ~ The full enormity of Vegeta's own actions was just beginning to hit him. Then he began to realise how he should have known. As he recalled the words, Bulma's mother had practically told him.   
  
_"That poor girl's been sick almost everyday since you left and moody to match; though she says that she's still suffering from the after-effects from her air-car accident last month…"_   
  
The sudden regular sickness and the quick mood swings had nothing to do with after-effects of her air car accident at all. It was the symptoms of her pregnancy.   
  
"Two of them…she never told me…Bulma…" Vegeta was so lost in the disclosure that he hadn't even noticed that he had said her name out loud, or that Yamcha had called his name three times.   
  
"Otousan!" Trunks almost shrieked, and suddenly Vegeta realised that everyone was looking at him. Then Trunks asked his father more calmly. "How did this happen?"   
  
Vegeta looked at them all in turn. He saw how even Mrs Briefs held her tear stained face in his direction, awaiting him to give the identity of the culprit.   
  
"Vegeta." Yamcha's voice oozed with distaste. "Who did this to Bulma?"   
  
Yet Vegeta's lips still remained closed.   
  
"Godmamit! Answer me!" Yamcha demanded. "How could you have let anyone touch her in that way?! You bastard!"   
  
Vegeta fists squeezed shut and he glared at Yamcha with all the hatred that was directed at himself.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Even Dr Briefs was beginning to lose patients with Vegeta muteness.   
  
"I can tell you what's wrong with him…" Goku spoke barely above a whisper but the venom was clear for all to hear. "The reason why he is so silent is because no one attacked Bulma."   
  
"NANI?!" Everyone cried simultaneously.   
  
"It's a living fact that no one would be able to hurt Bulma in the way she's been harmed. Vegeta would never allow it in his own home. Such a person wouldn't even be able to get within five metres of her." Goku slowly explained. "So then, that leads only one possible explanation, doesn't it?"   
  
All looked at Goku with uncomprehending looks.   
  
"What explanation are you talking about?!" Mrs Briefs cried. "Goku, who hurt my baby?!"   
  
"It WAS Vegeta…"   
  
All the hate that Yamcha had held for Vegeta compounded and magnified at that same moment. As expected, the drug had completely caused Vegeta to lose control and the result now lay, just barely hanging on, in the intensive care ward of the hospital after having the two lives she once carried murdered by the very same saiyajin who had helped to create them.   
  
"You TRULY are the worse kind of monster…" he grinded out and then yelled. "You fucking animal!!!"   
  
"Otousan…it's not true. Goku-san has to be wrong." Spoke little Trunks with fast gathering tears brimming. His unusually calm voiced changed to screaming. "TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!!"   
  
Vegeta wordlessly looked at his son. He beheld the heartbreaking desperation on his young face that all that he heard would be turn out to be nothing more that a horrifying life-like, but not real nightmare. A nightmare that that would be shattered into a million pieces, never to be assembled again to haunt or hurt him, just by the power of one simple word that only he, his father, could say…'No'…Just and only, all the boy wanted to hear was 'No'.   
  
Again, Vegeta found himself wishing with all his heart, praying to Kami Dende himself that 'it' hadn't happened. That he indeed could say, the simple but powerful 'No' that both he and his son needed to hear. But like life, there were some needs that were just never met, and he would not lie to his son about this, he would not lie to himself.   
  
Chi-chi, the Briefs, and the two small boys looked at Vegeta in shock, horror and disbelief. Vegeta's silence spoke devastating volumes.   
  
Vegeta for the second time that day felt as if he was dieing when he saw the tears in his son's eyes over spill over his soft young cheeks.   
  
However, he wasn't permitted to feel that emotion for very long, he suddenly found himself flying through the ten story private interview room wall and then landing painfully on the concrete floor outside of the hospital building, courtesy of a raging Yamchua, who immediately leapt out after him. Yamchua picked up the shorter man by the neck and place his other hand, open palmed against his chest. He channelled his ki through that one limb and blasted the no Ouji at point blank range.   
to be continued…   
*******************************************************   
  
Vegeta's loss of control was at the cost of two lives…maybe even three if Bulma does not survive.   
  
And even if she does awaken how will she cope with the aftermath of it all?   
  
Time will reveal those developments   
  
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.   
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
  

    
    IMPORTANT NOTE = With deepest apologies and regrets, I must inform that I will not be able to update until September. 

  



	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22   
  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech;   
  

    
    ~ _Almost._~

  
  
  
Now on with the story!   
******************************************************   
  
Vegeta for the second time that day felt as if he was dieing when he saw the tears in his son's eyes over spill over his soft young cheeks.   
  
However, he was not permitted to feel that emotion for very long, as he suddenly found himself flying through the ten-story private interview room wall and then landing painfully on the concrete floor outside of the hospital building. Courtesy of a raging Yamchua, who immediately picked up the shorter man by the neck and place his other hand, open palmed against his chest. He channelled his ki through that one limb and blasted the no Ouji at point blank range.   
  
******************************************************   
Vegeta flew out of Yamchua's grasp landed fifteen feet away. By now Vegeta had long since been pulled out of his self hating trance. He glared great vexation at the human male and leapt to his feet just in time to dodge multiple and random blasts of energy from his 'would be' admonisher.   
  
During all this, the hospital was taking a severe pounding. The grounds on which the medical facility stood on how held a quantity of craters to shame the moon, and then Vegeta suddenly deflected a blast carelessly towards the base of the hospital. Destroying a large part of a main entrance and damaging one of the main corner stone columns of the building. The entire hospital shook, and within the building bits of the ceiling began to crumble and drop off throughout the whole building, especially on the higher floors.   
  
Back in the private interview room, large cracks appeared and ran up the walls as it shook violently, causing the nurse to scream as she pressed herself against the wall for support, while Mrs Briefs began to shriek in absolute fright and cower in her husbands embrace. Chichi held both Goten, and a still shocked Trunks, in a tight secure embrace with both her arms.   
  
~ _If this doesn't stop now, they're going to obliterate the place!_ ~ Chichi rationalised. After turning and addressing her husband she waited for him to acknowledge her, but he didn't. It only took her a couple of seconds to take in his appearance.   
  
Goku stood with his head directed downwards and his fists were clenched so tightly, that his finger nails dug into the flesh of his palms causing blood to drip from his closed hands. Chichi was shocked to see how ki crackled around his body in form of golden electricity, but it was the look in his face that scared her. It was rage. It was grief. Absolute fury permeated his eyes.   
  
"Goku…" His mate whispered in fear.   
  
Goku continued to charge up as a result to his continually mounting anger. His black eye flashed from black to ominous emerald, to black and then once again to emerald.   
  
"GOKU!!!" Chichi pushed aside the boys she held in her arms and flared her ki to the limit of her strength.   
  
The room in which they stood shook terribly under the onslaught of her power which only added to the damage that it was already receiving. But it was a calculated risk and Chichi had no other course but to take it.   
  
Goku immediately snapped out of his ferment as his attention locked onto his wife. He watched as she powered down all the while panting from her exertion and staring sternly at him.   
  
"Goku," her tone was controlled, low and commanding. "I know how you feel…I feel the same..." Her speech was broken up between her deep breaths, but she was determined to make him see. "About Bulma…what Vegeta…" She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then reopened them. "But push the vengeful rage aside for just a moment and think!"   
  
Goku was now calm enough to listen to her words and so he paid attention as she explained herself.   
  
"Can't you feel it?! Can't you see it all around you?!" Chichi exclaimed. "If those two idiots outside continue their little skirmish, the entire hospital will be destroyed along with everyone in and around it!"   
  
Goku blinked once in a start and then a second time in realisation.   
  
She was right!   
  
For a moment, he had almost forgotten the most important thing. Life!   
  
The hospital staff, the visitors, the patients, the pedestrians around the premises…they could all lose their lives if the battle outside persited. Not to mention Yamchua, who had just taken on a suicidal mission in attacking Saiyajin no Ouji. As much as Goku wanted to have it out with Vegeta, he had to stop them. Jumping through the already provided hole, he floated down towards the ground. Black Sayajin eyes then took in the scenery and found that the sight presented him was atrocious.   
  
The front entrance to the building was destroyed and blocked by rubble. Dust and smoked billowed from everywhere. The road and pavement was cracked, cratered, and very literally turned over. There were also dented and crushed chunks of metal of varied size and charred colour that obviously had once been motor and air vehicles; some of which were still on fire. Thankfully, however, no bodies could be seen and no dying ki of injured innocents could be sensed.   
  
Goku looked around again to see if he could sight either of the two causes of the destruction, but found neither. A sudden howl of agony sounded from above his head and he craned his neck upwards to its source. The cry continued until a medium sized body fell and landed with an almost a bone crunching sound and grunt as the living breath was knocked out of the fallen.   
  
"Yamchua!" Goku cried in alarm, upon seeing the bloody battered appearance of his friend. But before he could move to the beaten man's side, the other combatant landed several feet away.   
  
Vegeta slowly raised his right arm, so that his hand was open with his thumb folded in front of the palm, while facing in the direction of the grounded Yamchua.   
  
~ _NO! He can't!_ ~ Goku screamed in his head. ~ _He'll kill Yamchua and destroy at lease three quarters of the hospital!_ ~   
  
Looking carefully at the no Ouji's face he saw no bluff or any intention to back down. ~ _I have no choice!_ ~   
  
Crouching into fighting stance he brought both hands to his side and began to centre his energy.   
  
"Kamehameha!" With that, Goku thrusted out both hand in the direction of the other Sayajin. Vegeta turned his head towards where the sudden large amount of concentrated ki was coming from, but was too late to avoid being struck by it. He cried out in surprise and pain upon impact and was blasted almost thirty metres away.   
  
With the prince temporary taken care of, Goku could turn his attention towards his fallen comrade. "Yamchua, are you alright?!"   
  
"Ah…yeah." He coughed and spluttered but managed a weak, but almost evil sounding laugh. "Thanks for blasting his sorry ass, Goku."   
  
Goku heard a low and distant faint groan and looked to see that Vegeta was pulling himself to his feet. He knew what he was doing. He had purposely centred the blast on the prince, and was careful to use enough power to get his attention without damaging anything or anyone else.   
  
"Kakarott!!! Damn you! Why are you interfering?!" Vegeta yelled once he was steady on your feet.   
  
"Look around Vegeta! Look at what you're doing!" Goku shouted while gesturing with both his hands. "Look at the damage both of you have caused!"   
  
Vegeta did indeed take a moment to look at the result of his retaliation.   
  
"You could have killed innocent people!"   
  
Vegeta felt an immediate twinge of his conscious. He quickly sensed out the area and was relieved that he didn't sense injured ki.   
  
"And Bulma…" As he went on Goku found himself growing calmer. "What about Bulma?"   
  
It wasn't until mention of that name that Vegeta gave the younger saiyajin one hundred percent of his undivided attention.   
  
"You've put her through what she never should have experienced." As Goku continued to word to him his deeds, Vegeta's iron mask began to crumble as he once again felt himself dying.   
  
"Won't you be satisfied until you've murdered her, too?"   
  
"NO!!" Vegeta screamed. "I could never…I don't know why…I...Bulma…Bulma…"   
  
Goku watched as the might prince fell to his knees, profusely shaking his head, his face contorted in pain and grief and guilt. It was quite a scene.   
  
Vegeta looked at the hands he used to restrain and hurt the woman he loved as he had brutally raped her; murdering the life she had carried and all hope for her to do so again. There had been something wrong with him and he had ignored all the early signs of warning. The unusual rise of temper, the overly aggressive training session in which he battered his son and almost blasted him into obliteration and more. And he had done this all in the sanctuary of his own home!   
  
What forgiveness could there be now for him?   
  
The answer was all too clear. There was none.   
  
No matter how hard he tried to vanquish his demons. How he had desperately tried to rid himself of the evil in side him. It just could not be done. It was an impossible task that even, a man who had constantly overcome such hopeless impossibilities time and time again, could not do.   
  
Even from beyond the grave Frieza's victory over him seemed to be complete. He had been the one to school Vegeta in all his vile ways and oh how well he had learned. Since even to this date Vegeta still engaged in them. The only conclusion Vegeta felt there was for him was hell. A hell now as the one he lived in as well as the one thereafter, just as he rightfully deserved.   
  
With that decided, Vegeta looked up to the only being capable in strength of rendering him his due.   
  
"No," the elder Saiyajin whispered in answer to the question that previously had been spoken. "Murdering her would bring no satisfaction whatsoever. After all the dead cannot suffer."   
  
"Nani." A single word was all Goku was able to form.   
  
"Only the living can feel pain, isn't that so Kakarott?"   
  
"Vegeta what the hell are you saying?"   
  
"I must tell you Kakarott, that sorry weak human you call a friend is one incredible fuck! And you have no idea of the kind of pain that can be wrought upon such a pathetically frail creature. Hearing her screams was a most beautiful symphony to my ears. You know I'd almost forgotten what that sounded like." Vegeta rose to his feet. The shock and horror he saw on his rival's face revealed that his words were having the desired effect.   
  
"Oh by the way," he said in a factual tome. "Did she ever tell that when I had taken her it had been her first?"   
  
"It had occurred to me."   
  
"Well, did she ever tell you that she was more than a little unwilling. Even when I knocked her around she still refused me." Every spoken lie only spewed more. "So I just took what I wanted, for ass many hours as I wanted."   
  
"Stop lying Vegeta!"   
  
"Don't be such a fool Kakarott. I though you knew me at least a little by now. Besides do you know how much of an aphrodisiac, how potent a drug it is to taste, to rape the virginity of an unwilling female!" Vegeta paused in thought. "Or maybe you do. Tell me Kakarott, how does it feel to be part of that harpy of a mate of yours?"   
  
"You wouldn't dare!"   
  
"You know, I think that would be an experience I would love to trial for myself." Before Goku could blink, Vegeta blasted off towards the hospital and as expected within a heartbeat Goku was blocking his path. His demeanour was that of one who was ready for the battle of his life.   
  
"If you make one move towards her I swear I'll make sure it's your last!"   
  
"Not even you can stop me from getting what I want Kakarott."   
  
Utilising an after image manoeuvre, Vegeta once again tried to make his way to the private waiting room where Chichi and the others looked on in confusion and fear. However, Vegeta soon discovered that Goku's word had been no idol threat when Goku materialised to his side and was quick enough swing his elbow into his stomach, and then the followed through with a kick knocking Vegeta to the ground.   
  
Having landed on his hands and knees and with a growl Vegeta leapt to his feet and admonished, "Unless you intend to kill me, I suggest you better not get in my way again!"   
  
"Only if you force me to, Vegeta!" Goku advised in return.   
  
~ _Well…we shall soon see Kakarott_ ~ Vegeta hoped.   
  
Gathering a small amount of ki in his hand, Vegeta unexpectedly fired the ball of light at the hospital building. The shot hit within the vicinity of the private waiting room, and partially through the resounding boom a collection of screams were heard before being silenced. In a blind rage, unknowingly taking the bait thrown before him, Goku charged towards Vegeta who took off at top speed into the skies.   
  
~ _Vegeta… _~ Goku raged in confusion. ~ _How could you? I thought you didn't have it in you anymore, I thought you had changed. How could I be so wrong?_ ~   
  
Since Goku had battled Freiza on Namek and especially since Vegeta and he had fused together and taken on Majin Buu, Goku had gained a very unique perspective and understanding into the mysterious mind of the other saiyajin. The horrors he had endured and had taken part in had been even worse than what he had initially thought. He knew and understood why Vegeta had turned out as he did. It had been a bloody miracle that he was able to change and eventually give up his ways…at least for a time. There were even moments when Vegeta's mind had marginally tasted insanity. But what Goku could understand was why was Vegeta regressing into what he had once been. They had joined in body; they had been one soul; Goku had even glimpsed the feelings that Vegeta held for his family. The word 'fond' had failed pathetically to describe them. The depth and intensity of them had frightened Goku to his core. He never had any idea that any one being could love so much, especially for one who was cut off from all traces of the emotion so quickly and brutally in his very early life. And to think, Goku had discovered this just by a glimpse into his heart!   
  
~ _But why did he hurt Bulma? It doesn't make any sense!_ ~ Goku's heart fell when he contemplated a potential truth he never had before. ~ _Maybe there really is no hope for him. _~   
  
It seemed all to apparent to Goku that the treatment Vegeta had suffered had irreparable eroded his mind, heart and soul and he could never be healed, even with the love given by his family. The probability that the past ten years or so had merely been a time when the real Vegeta had simply remained dormant; awaiting an unsuspecting to strike so that he could cause the worst damage upon the unprepared innocents in his life. The bleak notion seemed the only one that was plausible, more than ever since Vegeta had murdered his own unborn children.   
  
~_ Then I truly have no choice. I'll do what I should have done years ago._ ~   
to be continued…   
*******************************************************   
  
Please let me take this opportunity to apologise once again for the tardy updating, but it really could NOT be helped.   
  
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.   
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!   
  
imajineer@hotmail.com   



	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech;  
  
~ Almost.~  
  
Flashbacks (if any) are clearly noted.  
  
Previous speech recalled;  
  
".that."  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
******************************************************  
  
It seemed all to apparent to Goku that the treatment Vegeta had suffered had irreparable eroded his mind, heart and soul and he could never be healed, even with the love given by his family. The probability that the past ten years or so had merely been a time when the real Vegeta had simply remained dormant; awaiting an unsuspecting moment to strike so that he could cause the worst damage upon the unprepared innocents in his life. The bleak notion seemed the only one that was plausible, more than ever since Vegeta had murdered his own unborn children.  
  
~ Then I truly have no choice. I'll do what I should have done years ago. ~  
  
******************************************************  
  
After watching Goku leap out the hole in the wall to go and break up the fight and prevent any loss of life, Chichi moved towards the two demi- saiyajin children.  
  
"Goten, are you alright?"  
  
"Hai Kaasan, I'm okay."  
  
"Good. I am sorry I had to push you away like I did." Chichi then turned her attention to the other boy. "Trunks?"  
  
Insensible to everything and everyone around him, little Trunks continued to stare into space. Chichi reigning in her worry softly took hold of Trunks face and made him look directly into hers.  
  
"Trunks honey, talk to me."  
  
For a period, the little boy stared lifelessly into the eyes of his mother's friend. All the while, a steady stream of tears fell from his blue eyes, following the trails already upon his cheeks. This was the only show of responsiveness that was displayed, and Chichi knew that it occurred as an involuntary reaction. However soon the child murmured sounds;  
  
"He.he hurt her."  
  
"What?" Chichi said not being able to distinguish his words.  
  
"He hurt her. I thought he never could. He said he never would. But he did." The pre adolescent voice was imbued with disbelief. "Otousan hurt okaasan. I always thought he loved her."  
  
"Trunks." Chichi didn't know what to say, especially since for a time now, she had also believed in the exact same notion, or had it merely been an illusion that not just Trunks but everyone had been immersed in. How in the world could she convince the paining and confused child that his father did indeed love his mother when she could not do the same for herself. It was impossible! Chichi attentions focussed back on the child when he began to speak again.  
  
"Does that mean that otousan doesn't love me either?"  
  
While Chichi ransacked her brain for a comforting response to her shocking question just asked of her a loud. 'kamehameha' was heard, followed by a howl of pain. Those who were brave enough rushed to look out the hole in the wall to view the skirmish going on outside.  
  
Apparently, and also as no surprise, Yamchua was lying on his back, on the ground with Goku standing next to him. Then a sudden indistinguishable yell attracted their attention some distance off.  
  
"Who is that?" Chichi asked.  
  
"That's my otousan." Trunks answered. He would forever remember the sound of his voice. "I think he's arguing with Goku-san."  
  
"What are they arguing about?" Goten voiced his question.  
  
"I don't know. I can't hear what they're saying clearly enough." Trunks said while straining his hearing sense.  
  
Seeing Vegeta suddenly make a move and then seeing Goku do the exact same to block him ceased all conversation among the three witnesses. Then after several seconds, the scene repeated itself with the only addition action of Goku knocking Veget out of the air.  
  
"They're actually fighting!" Goten spoke in surprise.  
  
After watching Vegeta pull himself to his feet and float to Goku, he raised a hand that unexpectedly moved to face the direction of the room where they, Chichi, the boys, the nurse and Bulma's parents were. The next thing anyone knew was that an energy ball was hurling towards them. But a split second before the sphere of ki left Vegeta's hand, for unknown reason Trunks received a sensed warning what was about to happen and so yelled an alarm for everyone to take cover. When the ball had struck, it destroyed over half of the room, but having heeded Trunks' words, though having been shook up those inside were mercifully unharmed.  
  
Coughing and spluttering, Trunks as quickly as he could, pulled himself and hovered over rubble to look out the room with more than two walls missing. However, there was no trace of either Vegeta or Goku nor any clue as to where they had disappeared to. A second later, his friend joined him and looked out to the scene of destroyed vehicles, cratered and turned over pavement and road, and demolished hospital building compound.  
  
After checking that Dr and Mrs Briefs as well as the nurse others were not, hurt Chichi joined the boys.  
  
"Where are they?" She asked as she carefully scanned the area for her husband and his rival.  
  
"They're.just gone." Trunks said.  
  
"Did you see where they went?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well as least everyone here is safe." She tonelessly said, in more of a state of shock than she was before. Chichi looked over Trunks and was surprised to see that for some reason he was no longer in the same degree of incredulity and trauma as he was in before Vegeta had attacked them. She couldn't understand it at all. The boy's own father had just tried to blast them into oblivion! Any other normal child could have very well been driven to insanity. After second look, she began to wonder if he already had been. Chichi opened her mouth to enquire of Trunks welfare, but he spoke first.  
  
"Look!" Trunks suddenly yelled excitedly while extending his left hand and trusting forward his index finger. "I can see Yamchua!"  
  
Following the direction of indication, both Chichi and Goten saw that Trunks spoke the truth.  
  
"Let's go check to see if he's alright." Chichi suggested. "Boys, help me down there."  
  
* * *  
  
The proximity alert startled Gaila from her dose. Blinking rapidly to erase the sleep from her eyes, she looked into the monitor hanging from the ceiling to her right and registered the reading she found there.  
  
~ Good. We're about to enter earth's outer atmosphere. ~ Gaila turned to hold down the communications switch and spoke.  
  
"Yamchua, can you please come to the cockpit, we're about to enter your planet's atmosphere and I need to begin landing procedure."  
  
Not even five second had passed before the human warrior had taken his seat beside the pilot and fastened his safety restraints. Without further hesitation, Gaila altered the necessary controls and a violent vibrating of the pod began as it entered the upper earth atmosphere.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yamchua," Chichi asked as she knelt at the side of the wounded warrior. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Chichi." An abrupt cough interrupted his speech. "You didn't think that short piece of shit could really hurt me, did you?"  
  
The words used to describe his father fired the part of Trunks that was 'loyal son'. "I wouldn't say that. From where I'm standing you're the one who looks like a piece of shit. And a pathetic one at that."  
  
The pain in Yamchua's face disappeared as he threw a hateful glare at the young boy's remark, and for a fraction of a second, the two battled with stares. Yamchua would have retailed if Chichi hadn't turned her face to Trunks and rebuke him for his words.  
  
"Trunks, how dare you! You apologise to Yamchua right now."  
  
"No, it's alright Chichi." Yamchua spoke before Trunks could refuse. "I shouldn't have said that about the boy's father." Yamcua demeanour was once again that of a friend in pain. "Speaking of which, you guys should go after them, before any kind of real fighting begins."  
  
"I don't think we should Yamchua, you're hurt and Bulma's still in hospital." The woman argued.  
  
"Please, don't worry about me. I'll check myself in and I'll keep an eye on Bulma." A humoured smile showed while spoke.  
  
"I still don't want to leave you like this."  
  
With a strained groan, Yamchua moved to pull himself up. To emphasize his point he even refused assistance as he stood on his feet. "Chichi, listen to me. Look at the damage Vegeta and .I caused." A guilty look passed over his face for a second. "And just think of the fraction of the damage two full blooded saiyajins could do giving their all in battle."  
  
The crux of the matter had been immediately forced home by his words. Reluctantly Chichi shook her head in agree meant.  
  
"I think it will be best if you took the boys with you. You'll most likely need all the help you can get."  
  
"Alright, Yamchua. Come boys," Chichi said. "Let's hope we can put some sense into your fathers."  
  
Both boys took a stand by Chichi's side and held onto her arms, and a few moments later they were nothing more than specs on the horizon, which eventually disappeared altogether.  
  
"About fucking time!" Yamchua snarled. "I thought they'd never leave." Comfortably drawing himself up to his full height as if nothing was wrong with him, Yamchua brought his wrist to his face and spoke again. "We can now proceed."  
  
Two beams of light suddenly appeared before him with a billion particles that quickly formed into two separate beings. The beams faded away to leave Shizema and Bulma in their place.  
  
"It took you long enough to get rid of them, clone." Shizema criticized his creation.  
  
"The other Saiyajin's bitch was all loving and caring, she wouldn't leave me alone. And as for Vegeta's little bastard," Yamchua smirked. "I don't think he likes me."  
  
"The pitiful excuses of a, low-grade prototype." Bulma said in a droll tone.  
  
"At lease I have more uses other than just to be a fucking whore."  
  
"With the short time you were in the progression chamber I doubt you have the equipment to 'fuck' with."  
  
Yamchua opened his mouth to retaliate but didn't receive the chance to form a single syllable.  
  
"I don't care to hear anything from either of you two. We have things that need to be done here so let us do it." Shizema addressed Yamchua. "Take us to her. Now!"  
  
Gaining entrance into the hospital was very easy. The chaos caused by the fight between Vegeta and Yamchua was still having effect upon all inside. It seemed that a great number of medical staff number had been among those who were harmed by falling parts of infrastructure. Along the remaining corridors that were still structurally sound patient trolleys lined walls from one end to the other, not a single one them remain unoccupied. Beside usual patient gowns and civilian clothing that was now tattered rags of those wounded, security guards' and nurses' uniforms along with doctors' robes adorned a number of those injured also. The three people however continued to their destination as if invisible all others there. Having lead them to the correct private patient's room door Yamchua opened it for all three to enter, before closing and locking the door once they were in.  
  
At the other end of the room, resting in a cold white was Bulma. Numerous tubes and wires were connected to her. Some had purpose of monitoring her life signs, some had the function of expanding her plasma in order to replace that which had been lost, and others the task to ease her pain by the continued insertion of pain killers into her damaged body.  
  
Looking at the woman who seemed more like she was lying at death's door rather than in a hospital bed, Shizema was left to wondering just who fared worst, Bulma or Gaila. "It seems Vegeta has done more than we hoped." He commented.  
  
"You have no idea," Yamchua remarked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was carrying two unborn, but Vegeta killed them both."  
  
A dark roar of laughter shattered the molecules of air in the room. "Vegeta is truly the worst kind of all, his own fucking mate and offspring. Oh this is more beautiful than Sarumi could have hoped for."  
  
"No doubt you'll assume the privilege to tell her yourself."  
  
"Of course!" Shizema cried as if Yamchua had just asked who created him. "I formulated and produced that wonderful drug that is responsible for all this."  
  
"Then who created the delivery system?" Shizema's other creation asked suddenly enquired.  
  
"The traitor bitch Gaila!" He snarled taking a moment to glare at his clone of Bulma, showing a sudden rage at her question. "It's a damn same that she didn't continue to utilise her intelligence for Sarumi. What a waste, and she was maturing so nicely as well." With a non-caring shrug of his shoulders, Shizema matched over to the bed and flung the sheet from Bulma's body.  
  
"It is best that we waste no more time here." Saying so, he continued to rip all connections from the unconscious woman before slinging her limp form over his shoulder.  
  
"What will happen to her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That is none of your business, clone." Shizema was clearly annoyed that she had boldness to ask him. "Sarumi still has uses for her, and if you want to know what they are I dare you to ask her yourself." Shizema then mumbled something about flaw in his creations due to the free will he had let remain in them.  
  
"Now, remove your clothing and take her place."  
  
Bulma's mirror image unfailingly looked her 'father' in the eye. "As you wish." Before the two men in the room, Bulma stripped herself of her clothing and then lay down in the bed making sure to hide her body from leering eyes with the sheet that had previously discarded on the floor by Shizema.  
  
"Good." Glancing over at his 'son' and not liking the way he looked at his 'sister' Shizema made a slight alteration in plan. "For now, Yamchua you had best come with me. And you," he spoke addressing the woman in bed. "Make sure you come up with plausible lie as to your sudden recovery, or shall make you wish that she were you and you were she." Raising his wrist to his mouth Shizema spoke a command through the communication link maintained with the computer on his personal spacecraft, and in mere seconds he, Yamchua and the still cataleptic Bulma disappeared from the room.  
  
Once they all vanished, Bulma lay down and closed her eyes. Now that she could allow herself to fully relax and revelled in her solitude moment of freedom.  
  
to be continued.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Please let me take this opportunity to apologise once again for the tardy updating, but it really could NOT be helped.  
  
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.  
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!  
  
imajineer@hotmail.com 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

NOTICE: After my hard drive broke with my latest chapter on it this is a rewrite straight from memory. And as best as I tried I felt it still did not measure up to the original. So, sincere apologies in advance for any drop in quality.  
  
AN: Thoughts and mental speech;  
  
_Almost._   
  
Flashbacks (if any) are clearly noted.  
  
Previous speech recalled;  
  
"...that..."  
  
Now on with the story!"Now, remove your clothing and take her place."

Bulma's mirror image unfailingly looked her father' in the eye. "As you wish." Before the two men in the room, Bulma stripped herself of her clothing and then lay down in the bed making sure to hide her body from leering eyes with the sheet that had previously discarded on the floor by Shizema.  
  
"Good." Glancing over at his son' and not liking the way he looked at his sister' Shizema made a slight alteration in plan. "For now, Yamchua you had best come with me. And you," he spoke addressing the woman in bed. "Make sure you come up with plausible lie as to your sudden recovery, or I shall make you wish that she were you and you were she." Raising his wrist to his mouth Shizema spoke a command through the communication link maintained with the computer on his personal spacecraft, and in mere seconds he, Yamchua and the still cataleptic Bulma disappeared from the room.  
  
Once they all vanished, Bulma lay down and closed her eyes. Now that she could allow herself to fully relax and revelled in her solitude moment of freedom.

They had been soaring through the skies for a while now and were far from any source of life that could be endangered. The city scape had given way to rural surrounding which in turn had lead to wild lands and eventually and empty plane. Now, he realised was the time to start.  
  
Gokou raised his hand until it as well as his vision aligned with the back of the prince some distance before him. In an act so very uncharacteristically like himself he released an energy blast with enough force and power to hurl the prince before him to the ground far below, immediately following behind.  
  
Vegeta pushed himself out of the self made crater his fallen body had made. Shock and pain twisted his facial features. Never hand he imagined that Kakarotto would undertake such a cheap, low and underhanded deed. Ever since his had known him, he who's own moral code demanded that his behaviour be the epiphany of justice, honour and fair play. Not allowed any more time to work out the puzzlement a hard kick was delivered into Vegeta's side launching back into the air where he had been moments ago.  
  
Gokou leaped after the body he had propelled skyward, slamming his fist repeatedly against it. When he threw back his fist while arching back his body for a destructively powerfully blow the time delay gave the no ouji the time he needed to recover and quickly strike his own fist against the side of Gokou's face. The blow sent the younger saiyajin wheeling away and Vegeta rushed forward in order to follow through with his assault, but Gokou was equally as fast to respond defensively. He blocked the blows that were too slow to reach their target and dodged the more powerfully ones. When the deliverer and receiver swapped roles each was forced to mirror the previous efforts of the other. It took Gokou a few seconds to remind himself why they were battling. He guiltily acknowledged how easy it could have been to fall back into one of the old routines that was their sparring match. But this was to be the last bout that they would ever take part in.  
  
When the opportunity presented itself Gokou parried one of Vegeta's straight and while twisting himself struck out with a kick that sent his opponent some distance from him. However it only allowed enough time for Gokou to climb two levels in power, the transformation turning his eyes emerald and his jet black hair gold, as some of the power manifested itself a crackles of electricity that danced about his body. The prince who had obviously anticipated his move, incremented his status to the same level.  
  
This evenly matched state made for an equally matched fight. When one attacked, the other was forced to go on the defensive until an opening occurred and was used to reverse the situation. The attacker becoming the defendant, and the defendant becoming the attacker. The varying series of punches, blocks and kicks appeared to have no foreseeable end. Gokou knew that only way in securing victory and ensuring the princes defeat would be for him to transform into his ultimate state, but Vegeta was not likely going to just give him that chance.  
  
_I have to finish this._ Gokou part pondered part reasoned. _I have to finally stop him._   
  
Gokou's train of thought ceased when he counted one of Vegeta's powerful punches with his own. The fist on fist impact created a shockwave that knocked both saiyajin back, but it was Vegeta who recovered first from the disorientation.  
  
"Come now Kakarotto, surely you can do better than that." Not allowing time for a response Vegeta blasted forward to continue the battle.The light reflected by the moon in turn reflected off two large black eyes. The lids of the creature very slowly came down before it very quickly went back up. Then, more than 260 yards deep in the bush the night bird of prey saw it. Movement. In the undergrowth to be exact. In a glide the feathered predator took off towards its prey using a silent night breeze to transport it.  
  
The source of movement had found the most usual thing, in a small patch of wheat growing in the forest. It was as if this source of food was grown only for this lone little rodent, who immediately began to devour it hungrily and happily. Had it chosen to also be alert as it dined then it would have noticed death on the night's breath, and the event that followed might not had taken place. The glance of a moving shadow caught the corner of its vision, the surging pain of multiple punctures engulfed its back and coursed through to the very centre of it tiny body, and then the ground itself began to fall beneath it at an incredible speed before darkness overcame all senses.  
  
The night bird of prey took its kill to a high well hidden perch to dine upon it. Using its sharp talons to hold the meal in one place and its sharp beak to tear off chucks of fur and flesh and swallow them whole. Before it could completely consume its meal the powerful sound of some contraption that sounded like a creation of the two legged creature that dominated all, rose into the air. Looking around wildly in fear the hunter failed locate the sound source, its well hidden perch hiding much from it vision. Suddenly in a sequence of events that held almost no time intervals, a white fiery flash blinded its eyes and a heavy body of hard unrelenting material trampled and squashed a number of the trees of the forest, including the tree that housed the night bird of prey.  
  
Though the pod came to a full halt, smoke continued to issue forth from its hull still intensely hot from having passed through earth's atmosphere. The door depressed from it frame before retreating upward to open and the two passengers leapt forth.  
  
Once his feet had touched earth's soil once again Yamchua's heart rejoiced. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply glad beyond words to be home again. More than he had though possible, being within a metallic prison floating in the nothingness of space had certainly taken a toll on him. He could tell that this was both physically and mentally, never had he remembered that the gravitational forces he had lived with all this life would pull so heavily on his body, in addition to feeling the relief that came when one sensed he was no longer isolated from other life but had company once again.  
  
Yet, among his friend's he hadn't been the only one to experience this. Gokou, Krillin, Gohan and Bulma had all spent time in space. The latter three spending the most time in the endless cold void, journeying to Namek in order to retrieve the dragon balls and wish their friend back to life, and that had included himself.  
  
He remembered Bulma telling him of all the adventures that they had shared together as well as dangers and fears that she had to brave alone.  
  
_How did you guys do it? _ Yamchua wondered in utter amazement. . _For so long. All for us. For me! Bulma… _ Truly she had more inner strength and devotion for others than was rightly accredited her.  
  
"Yamchua," Gaila said tearing him away from his thoughts. "We must get to your friends before it's too late. As much as I can tell you want to, we don't have any time for you relish in being on your native ground right now."  
  
"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." As he took in her statue it was evident just as she had told him, the injuries she had received as part of her ordeal no longer troubled, at least visibly. Not only that but the absolution of how she focussed on what needed to be done, was astounding.  
  
"Is there some device we can use to contact them?" She inquired.  
  
"No need, I can track them?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"By sensing for their life energy." When he saw her puzzled expression he continued. "It's a skill few of us earthlings have learned to develop."  
  
"Impressive..." Gaila momentarily breathed in wonderment before refocusing her mind on the their main priorities. "I think we need to make contact with the saiyajin no ouji and Bulma first. Can you tell me where they are?"  
  
Concentrating, Yamchua reached out with his senses, it took mere seconds to feel where Vegeta was located, and he wasn't alone.  
  
"They're not together, but Vegeta isn't on his own...he's with Gokou..."  
  
"Gokou...?"  
  
"He's friend of mine, and he also is saiyajin."  
  
"Nani? How can that be possible? I...we all thought"  
  
"If there's time I'll explain." Yamchua cut her off knowing her questions before she spoke them, as he continued to sense for more indication as to what was going on. "Dammit!"  
  
"Nani? What is it?"  
  
"It's Bulma, I can't sense Bulma...but..." Yamchua abruptly stumbled backward as if struck and his eyes widened to an alarming size.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Gokou and Vegeta, it feels like...they're engaged in a heavy battle!" Fear began to creep into Yamchua voice. "I've felt this once before?"  
  
"When? What does it mean?"  
  
"It was when Vegeta was trying to kill Gokou."  
  
"That can't be possible!" Gaila anger rose at what looked like contradictions being cast on the new persona the saiyanjin prince was supposed to have developed over the years. "I though you told me that Vegeta had turned back from murdering people!"  
  
"But he has!" Yamchua yelled in frustration and rage. Even he couldn't understand what the hell was going on, but he determined that wouldn't remain the case. Grabbing Gaila by the waist, he took off into the might sky at top speed. "We have to get to them!""Come on boys!" Chichi shouted to raise the volume of her voice so that it would be heard to the two saiyajin children with her. "Kick it up a few notches we have to get to your fathers."  
  
"Kaasan maybe we should put you down somewhere and fly on ahead." Little Goten suggested  
  
"Yeah you're slowing us down!" Trunks chimed in.  
  
"No! Don't' you dare!" She retorted annoyed at the rudeness present in the older boys tone. Then she added with finality. "I'm not going to allow you two small children to face this on your own. Just go as fast as you can, don't worry about me!"  
  
"But you won't be able to take it," Trunks warned and added the following discouragement. "You might not even be able to breath at such high speed. Not even my kaasan can!"  
  
As soon as Chichi turned her fierce dark brown eyes towards him, he instantly realised by his friend was as times frightened of this woman. The way she looked at him was similar to how his mother looked at him when he infuriated her. Swallowing hard, he stole a glance at his best friend who shared the same expression he wore and both boys nodded in union agreeing to the demand just made of them. With an extra burst of energy the trio travelled even faster to location of the battle that had already begun.  
  
Having just successfully convinced them to obey her, in particularly Trunks, she refrained from making any disagreeable facial gestures or sounds.  
  
_With an attitude like that, this boy is truly his father's son. _Refraining from any further thought or discussion Chichi concentrated on raising her ki so as to survive the journey. She was forced to increase her efforts when she felt the wind resistance increase exponentially, blasting so hard against her face she thought her skin would tear off and the pressure compressing her chest almost to the point of crushing her lungs.  
  
Hearing her struggle to breathe, Trunks through a frustrated growl motioned to Goten to decrease their speed as they continued.The searing pain that erupted from his innards signified that at least several broken ribs were perforating his flesh, including his lungs. Vegeta wiped the blood that poured from his mouth as he heavily exhaled. Looking high above he saw Kakarotto staring down at him.  
  
_Seems you're serious after all. _ His deduction was confirmed as the younger saiyajin zoomed at incredible speed towards him unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks so ferocious that Vegeta had to utilise all his heightened senses and powers of concentration to block, parry and strike back whenever was possible. The first two possibilities were a lot more common than the last.  
  
"You are useless Kakarotto!" Vegeta bellowed. "This fight is useless; it only serves to delay me. When I am done with you here I shall go back make all your family and friends suffer immensely before release them."  
  
Gokou listened on as his fears were once again reaffirmed, and the decision he had made was proving to be all the more the only possible one to carry out. Never in his entire existence had he felt so much disappointment, so much hopelessness as the darkness of his intended deed began to stain his soul.  
  
"Your sons, your mate, that bastard Yamchua, Trunks and Bulma." Even as Vegeta directed upwards to his opponent a sicken and evil grimace, his own words dealt more damage to his heart than any attack that had been made upon his body. "I'll break very bone in that half-breed's body before crushing his skull with my bear hands and as for Bulma...did you enjoy viewing the fruitage of my efforts?  
  
"I promise no one, not even you shall recognise her body when I through. Rape? Ha! Not even a collection of words from all the languages of this planet will be able to describe what I shall do to her."  
  
That was it! Gokou now determined in mind and heart that at the end of this round the saiyajin no ouji would be no more. He charged downwards with death the only thing before him for the first time in his entire life.  
  
_This is it! Let us end it Kakarotto! _ As Gokou happened upon his target, Vegeta twisted his body, ignoring the further pain the movement caused his already injured body, and using both his own and the Gokou's momentum shoved him away.  
  
The manoeuvre threw Gokou off balance and he suffered a kick to the stomach that knocked him far back. Gokou forced his weight onto his heels, digging up huge long groove of dirt to slow down and eventually stop. Before he could even think about readying himself, Gokou felt a ring shaped object fasten around his neck, like a collar. As an instinctive reaction he raised his hands to remove it but found it was no easy task to do so. Especially since the object was not one of conventional material, but rather one of ki energy. Suddenly he found it difficult to breathe.  
  
_What the…it's tightening…_ He realised in a panic.  
  
"How easily you forget Kakarotto." Vegeta mocked. "I did this once to you before." The prince looked upon him and shook his head with an air of distain. "You truly are a fool to have fallen for this trick again, the only difference is that I have to intention to restrain and humiliate you."  
  
As if confirming the words he spoke, the ki collar tightened even more, this time applying a crushing pressure to his wind pipe completely cutting of Gokou's air supply. His efforts to remove the object intensified, but as the ki collar was quite literally buried in the flesh of his neck, his finger tips merely slipped off the smooth surface.  
  
_I should have expected nothing else. _ As the younger warrior continued in his efforts he stared his former enemy, former friend straight in the eye. "Ve...ge...ta..."  
  
"Nani?!" The sneering prince laughed. "Please don't tell me this is your pathetic attempt at begging for your life! Kakarotto, Kakarotto, Kakarotto. I would have expected more, even from you." Despite seeing the beginning of drowsiness due to oxygen deprivation a raging and vengeful flame was also present in his eyes. "But as of now, all I expect of you is to die so I can get on with killing your family and friends."  
  
Vegeta lips spread thinly to sneer that revealed all his teeth, including the sharp fang-like ones and as if in an act of obedience the ki collar around Gokou's neck begun to decrease in size in steady increments showing no sign of stopping or reversing.  
  
Super saiyajin or no, one truth was very clear, if Gokou failed to remove the object chocking him, without a shred of doubt he would lose both this battle and his life.  
  
"Give up Kakarotto and just die!"  
  
No! He couldn't die! Not at this point. For Chichi, for Bulma, for Trunks...for everyone he loved. He wouldn't die. Squeezing his eyes close Gokou began shaking his head from side to side as he though about all that would be lost and all that was already lost as regard as the friend he once called the saiyajin no ouji.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
A scream that found it's beginning from the depth of his soul and spread itself throughout his entire body, erupted from his voice box as Gokou seized the power he needed to reach out for his freedom and life. The already fierce golden glow surrounding him with threads of lightening weaving around his body began an upsurge of growth.  
  
Seeing that Gokou was reaching into to that inexhaustible well of power that existed within him, and had always frustrated the prince to no end, Vegeta shot off some distance into the sky before turning around, positioning his body at angle so that he faced the surface of the earth.  
  
"This goes no further!" Vegeta yelled in all conviction. With that said he drew the base of his outstretched palms together and began to gather all his energy. "I shall kill you myself, even if this fucking ball of dirt and grime dies with you!"  
  
As it became all too clear what Vegeta next move would be with a climatic scream Gokou finally attained enough power to destroy the object that would have ended his life, when he reached his third and final status of power, as was visually evident in the pronounced bone structure of his brows, his emerald eyes with pupils that contained a darker shade of emerald and super long spiky mane. Setting his feet so that a firm and secure was standing position was gained; Gokou brought his hands to one side of his body and focussed all his power for the technique was going to use to stop the prince once and for all.  
  
"KA..."  
  
"FI..."  
  
"ME...  
  
"NAL..."  
  
"HA...  
  
"FLASH!!!"  
  
"ME HAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The phenomenal energies of the simultaneous duel blasts collided in a shockwave that was felt earth wide in repeated waves. Each fighter pushed more and more of their reserves into winning this battle of ki beams. Even when Vegeta had given it all he could he made up the deficit by tapping into the power and living energy of his own soul.  
  
However, when he felt his life waning and slipping away he wouldn't give up despite knowing that he could never win this. In fact he never had any intention to. The opportunity for which he was looking for ever since his had begun this battle was now before him and with the grief and regret that he had caused the ones he loved and well as would cause them thereafter he surrendered himself to the only fate that he knew he deserved. Death.  
  
_Bulma…Trunks please…I beg you to forgive me… _ Taking one last look into the determined eyes of his justly self appointed executioner, Vegeta smiled a secret sad smile, and in a fraction of a second he ceased his attack, dropped his arms and decreased his power to absolutely nothing. Closing his eyes and putting up no defence, he awaited his end "Arigatou gozaimasu Kakarotto..."

to be continued...

After such a large gap since my last update (I apologize again) please tell me what you think.  
  
That's all for now, but there will be more to come.  
  
Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my way!  
  
imajineerhotmail.com 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

NOTICE

AN: Thoughts and mental speech;

_Almost._

Flashbacks (if any) are clearly noted.

Previous speech recalled (if any);

"...that..."

Now on with the story!

The phenomenal energies of the simultaneous duel blasts collided in a shockwave that was felt earth wide in repeated waves. Each fighter pushed more and more of their reserves into winning this battle of ki beams. Even when Vegeta had given it all he could he made up the deficit by tapping into the power and living energy of his own soul.

However, when he felt his life waning and slipping away he wouldn't give up despite knowing that he could never win this. In fact he never had any intention to. The opportunity for which he was looking for ever since he had begun this battle was now before him, and with the grief and regret for the pain that he had caused the ones he loved, as well as would cause them thereafter, he surrendered himself to the only fate that he knew he deserved. Death.

_Bulma...Trunks please...I beg you to forgive me... _ Taking one last look into the determined eyes of his justly self appointed executioner, Vegeta smiled a secret sad smile, and in a fraction of a second he ceased his attack, dropped his arms and decreased his power to absolutely nothing. Closing his eyes and putting up no defence, he awaited his end "Arigatou gozaimasu Kakarotto..."

Had he not been blessed with the super senses that his saiyajin blood afforded him he would have missed it, but even so it was too late to cease or decrease the power of his attack, and his perceptional faculties had never once played tricks on him before. But Vegeta; the dark saiyajin no ouji, the murderer and rapists of hundreds of star systems, the torturer of hundreds of thousands, the impartial massacrist of defenseless billions encompassing the elderly to the sleeping unborn, was smiling.

The expression that had seemed to have just appeared upon surface from within had taken complete control over his face. It wasn't a sneer, it wasn't the characteristic smirk, it didn't have the appearance of a snarl or grin.

Gokou took a moment in time to study the surprising occurrence. Yet all he could see was a smile. It was a simple smile that presented so much. A heart breaking, soul crushing sadness as if borne of guilt made up the large part of that plain expression. However a sense of gratitude and accomplishment was present also.

Before he could digest the vision his eyes recorded, he saw Vegeta's ki beam abruptly vanish and noticed how he lowered his hands to his sides. Even though the almost blinding light of his kamehameha blast showered the tan skin and hair of his rival, a sudden alteration in the pigmentation of Vegeta hair was noticed. As if looking for confirmation, when Gokou searched out with his senses and felt for the ki energy of this fellow saiyajin, it was nil. Upon staring upon the saiyan prince's face once more, full comprehension of what he had been lead to believe and what he had been duped into doing struck his heart. Even if he had been willing to put an end to his part in the tragedy the shock of it all not only prevented any other action but also any thought beyond.

As Vegeta thanked Gokou for playing his part to the full he centred his last moment of life recalling all the good, the happiness, the contentment and love he had been blessed to possess, even though it had been for a short period. All being composites of one undeserved gift that never seemed to have limits, all being a single gift from the human female with eyes as everlasting as the sky and hair of the clearest and deepest emerald green ocean. His thought also featured the child that they had created together, truly a fruit of love, love she had unfailingly maintained and given to him since the very beginning. Vegeta's heart broke with the though that of her doubting him for his, both she and their son. Gods knew he had always given reason to, and now it was too late to prove otherwise.

Yet, maybe, just perhaps this, his final act would show them all, even a little of the true value they held, they had held in his life.

As the battle continued before them, there was nothing that either could do to stop it. The duelers were far from evening noticing their presence. This was especially so as the battle suddenly intensified and both saiyajins seemed to take on the will to kill the other.

"This is insane!" Gaila cried almost hopelessly. "We have to stop them!" The impetuous adolescent moved to act but was brought to an unyielding halt when Yamchua took fast hold of her forearm.

"NO! We have to wait." He warned. "As they both are they're much too dangerous."

"You're going to allow them to destroy each other!" She screamed incredulously. "Even if the saiyan prince was to die, don't think Sarumi will stop there in her maniacal thirst for vengeance. She'll continue to go after his child, and the woman you profess to love!"

Yamchua glared angrily at both her words and the clear tone in which they were spoken, but they had no influence on his actions. "I don't doubt that, but just as you have experience as regards your former leader's deeds. I have experience as regards the power of sayajins in the heat of battle. And once they've engaged nothing can stop them." Seeing that she was beginning to understand his grip loosened as he continued. "We have to wait for the right opportunity, so that when we do gain their attention they won't blast us both to hell." Yamchua tore his eyes away from Gaila and refocused on the battle ensuing.

As he observed, his warrior's instinct balled out to him that as familiar as this scene was due to the few Gokou versus Vegeta sparring matches he had been privileged to witness over the past years, something was extremely wrong with the bout he was now seeing. Such as the ferocity of the fight, though it had always existed, never had it been as intense as it was now. Also the usual excitement and 'joy' that both displayed was lacking altogether. And the whole theme of the fight seemed to have a finality about it, as what was now occurring never would again. The feeling in him not only twisted his gut but sent klaxon like alarms ringing painfully in his mind as well.

_This is so very wrong. _ Yamchua though again as he shook his head.

Not having any inkling as to the true nature of her companion's thoughts or reaction, Gaila's frustration increased and as it did so, so did her anger.

Just what was Yamchua thinking? They had to do something before it was too late. Did he think her so helpless, so useless, that he'd rather remain inactive instead of acting? How dare he?! She was not helpless! The powers she possessed dwarfed all the collective powers of the entire populous of the planet. She herself was not only an experienced space pilot and traveler but also a season fighter. She could more than hold her own. And how could he ever think her useless. Especially after eye-witness how fast her body had healed after the repeating torture she had to endure. He didn't rescue her, he couldn't, in fact he was incapable of rescuing his own self! She had to do it. She had to save both herself and him. He had been the helpless one! It was he who had been the one useless! And he hadn't even been through what she had! He hadn't been beaten and abandoned by someone he had been loyal to all his life. He hadn't been handed over as it nothing more than a worthless whore to a beast whom not only resumed the beatings but raped her innocence away and continually defiled her thereafter.

Gaila slammed her eyes close trying desperately to banish the memories and feelings that she herself had conjured up.

_Stop remembering! Stop remembering! _

Despite the effort she put into clearing her mind the visions and emotional and mental turmoil continued to resurface and tears that fought for release burned her eyes.

_I wish it never happened! O how I want to forget! _ A small sob escaped her then, but it went unnoticed by her companion, so captivated by the fight taking place before his eyes.

That was it! She needed a distraction; she needed something that would consume her complete attention. On sheer will alone she forced view onto the two battling warriors, both who now were locked in a heated battle of ki beams.

In a shocking move both onlookers saw the hair colouring of the saiyajin no ouji change to black, the golden power of aura that surrounded him diminished to nothing and his hands that once emitted ki ceased doing so as his arms dropped to his sides.

"What the fuck..." Yamchua cursed in disbelief

_No! He's deliberately losing?! _ Gaila fearfully realized. _We can't let this happen! _ Pulling away from Yamchua, Gaila sped away from their safe location and straight in between the battling saiyajin.

Using her full weight and momentum as well as having caught Vegeta off guard Gaila was able to push him clear of the oncoming beam. _If you won't end this fight saiyajin no ouji I'll do it myself. _ Bracing herself for the impact Gaila brought her arms and knees up for protection summoned the sum of her powers to form a defensive shield. Though _I'll take no chances, you'll see for yourself what I can do Yamchua, despite everything I've been through._

The moment the kamehameha beam hit her, Gaila realized how rash and to what degree her judgment and sequential actions were foolhardy. She also was forced to acknowledge that as a final result, she would also lose her life. As the force of the blast easily vanquished her shielding, pushed through the defensive positioning of her limbs, breaking them as a hurricane would a twig, and when the heat of the beam began to literally disintegrate her skin, flesh, muscle and more her fear was only reconfirmed.

Immobilised by shock Yamchua was able to do no more than look on and observe the destruction of the young Jerarjin all the while her howls of pain, horror and anguish. The knowledge of knowing there was nothing to be done from his efforts brought no ease.

The second the agonized screams pierced his sensitive ears Vegeta knew they should have been his own. The body he saw being demolished as it was blown back should have been his. The soul falling to the earth and striking it should have been him.

to be continued...

Once again I apologize for the delay, but I promise there's more to come.

Cccc... ya

Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

NOTICE

Thoughts and mental speech;

_**Almost**._

Now on with the story!

The moment the kamehameha beam hit her, Gaila realized how rash and to what degree her judgment and sequential actions were foolhardy. She also was forced to acknowledge that as a final result, she would also lose her life. As the force of the blast easily vanquished her shielding, pushed through the defensive positioning of her limbs, breaking them as a hurricane would a twig, and when the heat of the beam began to literally disintegrate her skin, flesh, muscle and more her fear was only reconfirmed.

Immobilised by shock Yamchua was able to do no more than look on and observe the destruction of the young jerarjin all the while her howls of pain, horror and anguish. The knowledge of knowing there was nothing to be done from his efforts brought no ease.

The second the agonized screams pierced his sensitive ears Vegeta knew they should have been his own. The body he saw being demolished as it was blown back should have been his. The soul falling to the earth and striking it should have been him.

Though there now existed no target to hit, the beam continued. So strong was the shock of the revelation, there was nothing else that Gokou could do. The severity even meant that he was oblivious to Yamchua's presence as well as to what had just happened.

Vegeta numbed, looked at his fellow saiyajin, who continued to senselessly pour out his energies. Manoeuvring well below the beam and coming about, the saiyan prince grasped Gokou with both arms from behind, pinning his own to his sides and succeeding in completely disrupting the kamehameha blast. However Vegeta did not take for granted that if Gokou had not been so mentally immobilized his stopping him would had been so easy. He brought his mouth close to the younger saiyan's ear and spoke in a calm but firm whisper, unable to find the strength speak loudly.

"It's over Kakarotto. The fight has finished." When he felt no resistance from him, his grip loosened but he still maintained his closeness. "Though you didn't … there is no point in continuing now."

From the moment the beam had first touch her skin to when her body or what was left of it landed in the dirt and the kamehameha blast had ceased altogether an eternity had seemed to pass. At least that's how it felt to Yamchua, as he watched it all in excruciatingly slow motion. However before even half a second could pass, he was beside her, while forcing himself to glance upon her he could neither blink nor breathe. The physical damage that she'd sustained when she had come to free him from imprisonment was nothing compared this! Then, all that could be seen were burned skin, bruises and a dislocated and broken arm. But this!

Her right arm was as a mangled beyond all recognition, and as for rest of her limbs… they were no longer a part of her body. The smell of her horrendously burnt flesh, muscle and even bone pushed Yamchua almost to the brink of violent physical sickness. A significant part of her was ash and he could no longer recognize the jerarjin lying before him.

"Gaila…You should…have…listened…" Yamchua voice was as almost broken as her body. "Why?"

What was once insurmountable pain was quickly becoming a fading ache, and Gaila knew that her very life was bleeding away. Yet the question posed by the human male had not been completely lost to her hearing. Why had she broken cover to dive foolhardily into the path of an energy beam that was intended to terminate the life of an incredibly powerful saiyajin prince?

Gaila moved her charred and bloody lips, intent on saying, _**To save Vegeta's life**. _But even as she thought that, she knew is was a lie. She had wanted to stop it. Not the senseless fight she had been witnessing, but the scene that had been forever engraved burned into her mind and heart. A living memory she wanted to abolish, at all eternal costs, despite the fact that she knew it was an impossible deed. It was an experience that she knew in her secret heart she could never live with.

When she forced her vision to take in the tearful expression of the only being who had ever shown true concern for her. She realized a dual fact; she could neither lie to him nor could she tell him the truth.

"…geta…must speak… Ve…ge…ta…"

For a moment Yamchua stared at her, wondering how her last thoughts could be for that saiyan prince. But pushing all ill thoughts aside he turned his head to locate the one she desired to speak to, only to see him already approaching.

"What is the meaning of this human?"

As hard stares passed between the two, Yamchua couldn't pick up in any derision in the tone of the prince; though it was clear he wanted answers. "She will explain what she can."

"Can either of you boys sense your fathers yet!" Chichi yelled in question, more than loud enough to be heard by the heighten hearing of the demi-saiyajin children.

"Yes kaasan, we're close, but it feels like they've stopped fighting…" Goten began.

"And they're not alone." Trunks finished.

"Huh," Chichi was more than unsure it what they said was true. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am." Trunks spoke trying to control his annoyance that she doubted him. "Gokou-san and my outousan's power levels have dropped low and I'm feeling two others."

"Yeah, Trunks is right kaasan." Goten spoke up in defense of his friend. "One is small, but I remember sensing it before, but the other one I haven't and it seems to be getter smaller all the time…"

"Can't any of you two tell me who it is?" Chichi's frustrations were beginning to get the better of her.

Ignoring her question, since it was already one that had long since been on his own mind, Trunks concentrated on pinpointing the identity of the other kis he felt. "It's Yamchua!"

"Yamchua!" Chichi cried incredulously.

"I thought we left him beat up at the hospital?" Trunks eyes widened when he realized the other didn't resemble any species he had ever felt before and his worry began to mount when he felt it failing, as if dieing, until it was nothing. _**Something's very wrong.**_

"Let's kick it up a gear, Goten!" The older child suggested.

"Right!" Goten spoke in full agreement, his face taking on a concentrated and determined look like that of his friend.

With an extra burst in energy, that propelled them at a much greater velocity, Chichi's surprised screams of terror were swallowed up in the wind. Before her pulse could recovery however, she found them nearing a smoke filled and ruined landscape. All clear indications that they were entering what had just recently been a battlefield. Then there, what were tiny dots quickly began to grow until they distinguishably body shapes. Very soon the boys and their passenger touched down on the terrain and they carried on at quickened pace to the group a short distance ahead on them, and finally in a sprint closed it. While Chichi and Goten ran to Gokou, Trunks slowly began to approach his sire.

The little boy froze when his sights fell upon the carcass. Though he was no stranger to death especially by violent means, despite his young age, he had never seen firsthand a body in such a condition.

"Oh Gokou, thank goodness! You're alright!" Chichi rested a hand n her husband's shoulder and slightly shook him when he seemed unresponsive. In fact he wasn't even looking at her, but his attention was affixed on something else. Following his line of sight, the woman saw nothing she could understand could imprison his attention so. When she looked into his eyes again she realized for the first time that regardless to where they were directed, his true focus was within his own mind. "Gokou what wrong?"

Chichi shook harder and when no change came about, her composure snapped and screamed lividly at entranced saiyajin. The shrill pitched sound made all heads turn in her direction, but Vegeta's automatic reaction did not limit his actions to just that.

"What is wrong with you woman, the blasted fool is fine." Clearly showed his rage at the considerable discomfort his ear had felt at the sound of her voice was centred on her. "Do not raise your voice in such a manner within my presence again."

"How dare you!" Chichi own rage came to the fore. "What have you done to me husband!"

"Not a fucking thing!"

"O…tousama…?" Trunks spoke in a broken voice, the scene before him, the behaviour of his father and the revelations of the day almost becoming too much for him.

Vegeta had clearly been too absorbed in all that had so far transpired to notice his son. He slowly rose from his crouched position besides the dead girl and took in the mixed expression on his son's face. Instantly he regretted the lack of self-control he had just displayed in regards to his choice of language. "Trunks…what are you doing here?"

"I had to know that you were alright…" the boy answered in an obedient and quiet tone.

"You should be with your mother!"

Trunks gasped at his father's words. How was he to understand? His father…he had hurt his mother. Yet he seemed to be angry that he had left her alone. _**Father…could you still…love us?**_

"Vegeta we don't have time for this, we have to save Bulma." Yamchua quickly stood as he reminded the saiyajin.

"My memory does not need to be refreshed by you." Vegeta responded to the words that sounded far too much like orders. But even before what were said registered he knew then to be right, yet something was holding him back, and he knew what it was. _Bulma, how can I face you again?_

"You are positively unbelievable." Yamchua said with disgust. "Even now, with things as dire as you know them to be. How the hell can you…"

"Yamchua what are you doing here!" Chichi asked angrily. "You should be in hospital, with Bulma!"

It was then that Trunks also noticed the older man, with quite amount of conspicuous suspicion. Though his clothes were in similar state to one who had been fighting the amount of dirt, sweat and other undesirably substances on him, indicated a period of imprisonment. The demi-saiyajin was left to wondering how such a drastic change could come about within a period of time that would not allow it to be so. He also considered if it was possible that his friend, his mother and self were traveling so slow that Yamchua could overtake them.

_**Could this be the same man? But surely we would have felt him pass us.** _Trunks reasoned.

"You must understand Chichi," Yamchua urged the frantic woman. "Whoever it is that you're talking about, it is not me."

"Yamchua now is not the time for jokes!"

"This is not a joke and I don't have time to explain!" Despite the effort expended to control his frustration, it still seeped into his words. "Bulma is in grave danger, and unless we go to her now we could all lose her!"

"Huh?" It was at the mention of his mother's name that Trunks' entire attention focused upon the man's word not his appearance. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Trunks but there's no time to say." Rushing up to Gokou he took hold of his friend's shoulder so he'd acknowledge him. "Gokou, you have to take us to Bulma. She needs us buddy."

The unadulterated truth of his words, of someone he loved in trouble, was all that was needed to bring Gokou to his senses.

"You're right Yamchua, everyone grab hold." Gokou waited as his instruction was followed, by all but two. Trunks glanced at his father as he Vegeta looked levelly at his fellow saiyajin.

Though Trunks desperately wanted to grasp hold of his best friend's father to he could teleport him to his mother, the permission would first have to come from his own father.

As for Vegeta and Gokou, it was as if wordless dialogue passed between the two, but neither was willing at that moment to allow the other to hear his thoughts. However, Gokou knew that things between them would have to be resolved at another date. "Vegeta, if you wish to save time, then both you and Trunks come with me."

Silently agreeing with the other's resolution, Vegeta deftly approached, placed his left hand on Gokou's upper back and took hold of his son's hand with his right.

Yamchua watched as Gokou brought his index and middle finger of one of his hand to his forehead, casting the Gaila's remains a glance, he promised to return as soon as he could and give her a proper burial, the very least of what she was owed. In a split second the entire party disappeared.

to be continued…

After such an EXTREMELY large gap (special note: please nobody tell me) since my last update...

I have no flaming excuse so I won't even bother to make one up.

Gotta love me for my honesty…… he he!

That's all for now, but there will be more to come.

Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

NOTICE

AN: Thoughts and mental speech;

_Almost._

Flashbacks (if any) are clearly noted.

Telepathic communication;

_# What! #_

Previous speech recalled (if any);

"…that…"

Now on with the story!

As for Vegeta and Gokou, it was as if wordless dialogue passed between the two, but neither was willing at that moment to allow the other to hear his thoughts. However, Gokou knew that things between them would have to be resolved at another date. "Vegeta, if you wish to save time, then both you and Trunks come with me."

Silently agreeing with the other's resolution, Vegeta deftly approached, placed his left hand on Gokou's upper back and took hold of his son's hand with his right.

Yamchua watched as Gokou brought his index and middle finger of one of his hand to his forehead, casting the Gaila's remains a glance, he promised to return as soon as he could and give her a proper burial, the very least of what she was owed. In a split second the entire party disappeared.

They materialised amid ruins. Though portions of various automobiles still lay about the fires that had been the source of much smoke had long been extinguished by the emergency crews. However numerous craters in the pavement and upturned tarmac covered the entire area. Once the flames had been contained and eliminated the next priority had been the stabilising of the hospital structure and the removal of its debris from as many entrances as possible, allowing those were able to leave the building on foot.

Sitting or laying on one of the grassy areas were the not so seriously hurt, having the cuts, bruises, bumps and other superficial wounds tended. Those who were not so fortunate and received critical injuries or had essential equipment which they had to rely on for important treatment damaged or destroyed during the past battle, were forced to have emergency transportation to the nearest medical facilities.

Determining not to dwell on any of the surrounding results that were from his doing, Vegeta drifted up towards the level he recalled containing the room of his mate, all the while battling to not let the revelations he had just acquired overwhelm him.

Disbelief anf relief flooded him. His every single act of madness had not been commited due to simple fact that he had 'lost control'.

_# I've been such a fucking fool! I should have realized that there has been more behind this all_! #  
Once parallel to the correct floor the saiyan prince exited the waiting room via the door and quickly traversed the hall to gain easy access to Bulma's room.  
# _And I know who is responsible…one of the few remaining Jerarjin. #_

So many more questions flooded Vegeta's mind; the whereabouts of the clones, the purpose of their creation and what kind of threat they represented, if anymore other the two he was told existed, there was so much he didn't know. Vegeta hated the unknown factors he was surrounded with. Yet when he his eyes settled on the single bed within the room, at the very moment none of that mattered except the lone figure beneath the coarse white hospital sheets.

When he eventually came to her side and it was apparent that she was soundly resting, he became hesitant to wake her. He considered the possibility that she wouldn't want to him too. He also had to face the probably fact that she would never want to be with him ever again, that her fear and hate of him, that he had created would endure for the rest of her human life. He began to imagine her rejecting him the moment her sky coloured eyes focused upon him. Rather than have to live like that, for a short while Vegeta contemplated to just forever stand where he was, if this was the only way that he share a part of her presence. But he couldn't. He had to know if she had been harmed further in any possible way, either by the hands of one of the clones or by Sarumi and one of her lackeys.

Vegeta lifted his hands, and not to his surprise he could clearly see that they were shaking. Not even a moment before he had been consumed with determination to be where he was now and to do what he intended. But now, no matter what he would tell her the fact that he had brutalized her and killed their children would forever remain. For a while the urge to take off and run away nearly overpowered his will to stand his ground. How could he ever expect her to forgive him?

_# No! I will no longer think of myself! Whatever becomes of us, I will allow her to suffer more harm. At the very least, I owe her that. #_

Placing his hands on the bed guard, Vegeta lowered it and ever so slightly called to her. When she failed to respond he tried again with a little more volume in his voice. When that also brought fourth no results, Vegeta took firm hold of her shoulders and applied to gentlest of pressure.

"Bulma…" Even as his fingers felt the softness and warmth of her cheek, a calm quelled the torrent within him. "Please … wake up."

As if in answer to his request Bulma's eyelashes fluttered rapidly before slowly opening, and when the vast blue sky met the pitch black night she froze completely. Vegeta tried to form words but was unable to.

"Vegeta…" though he spoke no words his eyes said so much…too much. Bulma quickly averted her eyes.

"Cannot, you even look at me?" Despite the leveled tone of his voice it was clear that that fact hurt him. "I don't you blame you in the least, for it is my absolutely my fault. Even with what I have to tell you, it cannot alter the past and I will be forever stained with what I have done. To Trunks, to you. But even if you hate me, fear me and will never forgive me, it is your right to know.

"Bulma, it is my deeds of the past that have helped to cause all this. Even now the gods continue to punish me, and I suppose rightly so. I've caused so much suffering and apparently continue to do so even now."

Having just entered the room, the rest of the party stood apart from the two and Vegeta ignored their company. If these would be the last moment that he would ever spend with his mate, then he would not chase her friends away and add to her distresses. Besides, though Kakarotto had heard these words before from the dying jerar-jin girl, to Vegeta, it was very important that the younger saiyajin understood why he had deceive him into trying to end Vegeta's life; and Trunks especially needed to hear also. His son had to know that his father neither hated his mother or himself, but had cherished and loved them both. Vegeta questioned once again; how could such a small word convey his true feelings for them? It couldn't, it would be utterly deficient.

"A small number of a species, the jerar-jin, whose planet I myself had purged have found me here on earth, and not just me but…" Vegeta paused refraining from saying the words, 'my family'. Considering everything he had no way of knowing how's she react to them. He doubted greatly they'd win her over, yet couldn't dismiss that it would have been a violent shrinking away from him. "…but you and Trunks as well. I don't know how, but they have a full account of my biological makeup and one in particular, a scientist has established a method of creating a mind altering drug attuned to my cells only…"

"What are you saying…?" It was clear from her interruption that though she refused to look at him she had been undoubtedly been listening.

"Without any of knowing they somehow managed to plant hidden devices throughout our home which have continually released the drug."

"You said the drug was designed to target to perfect you alone. What about Trunks, he shares some of your genetic material." At this point hear eyes, shimmering in emotion were upon that of her mates. He saw how she put side her own feelings to in determining any possible threat to her son. Again she showed her selfless care for others.

"I doubt it ever could, or by now we would have witnessed some kind of change in him. If anything your blood have ensured his safety." Vegeta sighed inwardly at his own relief that his son was safe. "I know we could never be as we were, but I was not entirely myself when I had hurt you, when I had…I had done what I did. The drug, I know now, it had warped me, twisted me; it had made me lose all measure of control. But I shall not shirk all responsibility. I should have stopped! I should have resisted! I should have…" Vegeta forced himself into silence, he losing control of his emotions and he edged ever more closer to breaking completely, as he recalled instances of himself harming his family. Then the recollection of the two unborn children that he had murdered surfaced and Vegeta slammed his eyes shut, willing the tears to not even begin to gather.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered his name as saw his anguish.

"I am sorry Bulma I am so very sorry." With his eyes still closed Vegeta turned to leave and but when she called his name again, he knew it was so he wouldn't leave.

"Is everything you say, the truth?" From the tremble in her voice it sounded as if she desperately wanted to believe his words.

"Yes Bulma," all eyes turned to Yamchua as he suddenly decided to confirm what he knew to be true. "What Vegeta has done to you, he is innocence. He had no choice." It pained the human warrior to say those words.

He knew that had he decided against coming to let everyone know the truth. Vegeta would have been forced to leave Bulma's life and after she had been alone for certain amount of time, all he need do would to come as her shining knight to fill the void left vacant by the saiyan prince. Then Yamchua would have been able to be with the woman he loved, in the way he had always dreamed. Or would he? Would she have accepted him? Yamchua decided that he would never know.

One thing he knew for a fact, it would destroy Bulma if she ever lost Vegeta. The look in her face and the years she had stood steadfast by his side was outstanding proof of that.

_# I love you too much Bulma, to ever see you so unhappy. Even if I could have you. #_

"Whatever you have suffered…"

"Bulma!" Chichi suddenly exclaimed. For the first time she noticed the amazing recovery that her friend hand evidently undergone. "What happened to you? Your wounds and your bruises are all gone!" Chichi's voiced observation was instantly shared among all those in the room.

"What are you talking about Chichi?" Queried Yamchua. He had been the only one not privy to Bulma's current state.

"What am I talking about!" She repeated what was to her a dubious question. "You were here; you know exactly how Vegeta had hurt Bulma. You even attacked him for it!"

"And I told you whoever you're talking about wasn't me!"

"But Yamchua," Bulma's soft voice sounded. "You gave me a senzu bean and then you left."

"Bulma it wasn't me. It was my clone." Yamchua ached as he looked upon her. As an innocent she suffered and she didn't even know why. Yamchua moved to the empty side of her bed. "Did I, did he say anything else to you?"

Bulma needn't the vacant look due to absence of memory to know that he spoke the truth. "He said that he loved me."

Vegeta looked carefully at Yamchua when his mate had spoken. It looked as if he wanted to respond, probably corroborate the declaration, but reaction came, as if he decided against it.# _Wise decision.# _Hearing a former 'boyfriend' declare his love for his own mate was an act that flirted dangerously close to an offense that would have required the human male's blood as retribution.

"And," Yamchua pressed further. "Was there anything else?"

"Well, that I really recall, his own manner seemed different. I so use to seeing you out going and happy Yamchua, but he wasn't." She looked lovingly at her friend, and Vegeta had to remind himself that that was simply what it was. "It was as he carried a burden, like a secret sin, something he regretted."

'Regretted'. Yamchua allowed that word to tumble around his head. There had never been an ounce of regret in his face when he had seen his evil doppelganger back on Sarumi's ship. Surely she had been mistaken, or been tricked into thinking that, and why had his clone conveniently disappeared once he had returned to earth. No! Yamchua didn't believe it in the slightest. He had seen the pure look of evil that had been in the eyes that were his own.

"But like I said, after giving me the bean and saying a few words, he left."

After her repetition it seemed pointless to question her further. She knew nothing more and what Yamchua, and now Goku and Vegeta knew she needed to be told.

"Bulma," Yamchu started. "Babe, there's more for you to know…"

"And I shall be the one to tell her!" Vegeta's patients at hearing his voice were beginning to wane, but just as he interrupted Yamchua, Bulma silenced him also.

"Vegeta, I knew it." Her eyes held him prisoner. "Somehow I just knew it. It wasn't really you who hurt me, and I forgive you. Vegeta I…take me home." Bulma reached out her arms and repeated her request. "Please just take me home."

Even as Vegeta lifted her from the bed and held her fast he knew despite the fact that he didn't deserve her, he desperately needed her. The scent of her filling his nostrils reaffirmed how she was absolutely essential to his very existence, but he wanted doubtless assurance of her will.

"Do you still want me, onna?" He whispered for her only. "How can you even stand me?"

"I belong to you Vegeta." She could barely believe how vulnerable the man who's arms she was in was the once mighty and dreaded saiyajin no ouji. While that worked very much in her favour, she felt it would be an advantage she would not have for long.

Vegeta begun his way to exit the room, but halted his movement once in front of the door.

"Kakaro…" vegeta was unable to even finish pernouncing the saiyanjin name.

"Don't say a thing to me Vegeta." The greatness of the anger, the intensity of the bitterness, the depth of the hurt and the wounding disappointment bounded all words that the prince could have possibly spoken.

"What you said. What you did." Gokou made no attempt to temper his emotions, but allowed them to flow free from his anguished soul through his voice. A fluttering subconscious thought that he'd be unable to hold them back even if had been his will lingered only for an instant, but Vegeta had to know.

"What you made ME DO!"

Ah so there it was also, Vegeta realized. A crushing guilt. But it was one that he should be feeling and not his kinsman. Vegeta tried again to speak but Gokou cut him off with a resounding roar of 'No'.

"You just stay away from me Vegeta." Gokou made sure to emphasise, "Do you hear me! Far, far away!"

Before anyone could take another breath Gokou snatched up his youngest son, and took hold of his wife prior to using instant transmission to disappear. So spontaneous had been the manoeuvre that an exclamation of disagreement from Chichi was abruptly cut off.

Vegeta sighed inwardly. There was no way that he would allow things remain as they had now become between Kakarotto and himself. However he wisely understood now was not the ideal time for him to settle with his fellow sayajin. In fact it would not be for a while. His main priority was to mend his relationship with his woman.

With a command to his son to follow Vegeta departed for home.

to be continued…

What has Vegeta taken into his home?

That's all for now, but there will be more to come.

Hope you enjoyed and please drop any questions or comments my


End file.
